La perce-neige et le tisserand
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Belle se retrouve malgré elle en pleine guerre des ogres à une époque révolue. Voyant des enfants-soldats sur le champ de bataille, elle décide de se mettre à la recherche de Rumplestiltskin pour l'aider à protéger Bae. Mais en chemin, une rencontre changera définitivement le cours de l'histoire qu'on connaît tous.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello les Oncers!**

Voici ma nouvelle fic avec mon couple préféré, le Rumbelle. Cette fois-ci, j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire plus centrée sur Belle et beaucoup plus sombre que les autres fics que j'ai écrites. L'ambiance et le comportement des gens à cette époque (avant que Rumple ne devienne le Dark One) sont largement inspirés de Game of Thrones. C'est pourquoi le rating n'est pas T mais M. Un immense merci à ma bêta Yrnette qui a fait un travail fantastique!

 **Disclaimer :** Les droits de la série Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas, juste mes idées tordues^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Belle était face contre terre. Une terre molle qui avait une forte odeur… une odeur de fer. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et releva tout doucement sa tête qui la faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle dégagea péniblement sa main droite de sous sa poitrine et la mit contre son front. Que s'était-il passé? Elle laissa ses yeux aussi purs que le ciel après un orage d'été se perdre dans le paysage qui l'entourait. Que faisait-elle allongée dans la boue au milieu d'un champ noyé dans la brume matinale, bordé par une forêt qu'on devinait à peine au loin? Avant qu'elle n'eut la possibilité de rassembler ses pensées, le sol trembla et une horde de corbeaux prit son envol dans un tintamarre de croassements à glacer le sang du plus stoïque des guerriers. Le sol tremblait par à-coup en s'accélérant et en s'intensifiant, comme si le mouvement en demi-cercle d'un hachoir à fines herbes s'approchait inexorablement. Les tremblements s'amplifièrent tellement qu'elle pensa que la terre allait s'ouvrir sous son corps encore endolori par une chute dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir. La peur commençait à l'envahir. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement. Le danger approchait. Elle devait fuir.

Des cris lui parvinrent de la direction opposée. C'était des cris de guerre stridents. Le brouhaha, tant d'un côté que de l'autre, se rapprochait de la brunette, prise entre deux feux. Elle était tétanisée, haletante, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Son corps refusait de bouger malgré les signaux d'alarme envoyés par son cerveau. Des silhouettes commençaient à se détacher de la brume. Elle tenta de se lever en tremblotant sur le sol mou, s'appuyant sur son genou droit, perdant l'équilibre. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia: une armée était en train de lui foncer dessus et probablement une autre allait aussi l'écraser! Le martellement des sabots des chevaux, la course des soldats et les hurlements qui donnaient du courage aux guerriers se mêlaient à d'autres hurlements, encore plus horribles et plus sourds.

Le dernier tremblement fut tellement violent que Belle fut projetée au sol tel un vulgaire fétu de paille. Du sol, elle put observer une immense silhouette courbée et imposante se dessiner dans la brume. La jeune femme hurla de toutes ses forces, desséchant sa gorge à mesure que l'air s'échappait, en voyant l'attaquant surgir de la brume et la fixer de ses yeux globuleux. Sa grosse tête ronde hideuse décorée de quelques poils gras et longs tombant le long de son crâne lui fit revivre le pire moment de sa vie. Belle ressentit à nouveau cette peur qui l'avait paralysée lorsque les ogres avaient pénétrés dans la bibliothèque de son château, lui arrachant la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle se rappela du sol qui tremblait à chacun de leur pas. De sa respiration saccadée alors qu'elle tentait de garder son calme. Des mots rassurants de sa mère. De ses mains chaudes qui lui disaient silencieusement de s'accrocher, de ne pas perdre espoir.

Elle revit cet énorme pied puant avec ses ongles cassés et mycosés s'enfoncer de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres dans la boue. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes de tristesse et de colère. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau face à celui qui lui avait pris sa tendre mère. Elle serra les dents, tentant de se ressaisir mais ne put empêcher les larmes de glisser le long de ses joues rosées. Sans prévenir, le monstre se baissa, mit un poing dans la boue et lui faisait face, observant cette petite chose fragile au regard rempli de haine. Le temps de ce face à face, tous les sons environnants se turent. Les autres ogres et les soldats s'évanouirent dans l'épaisse brume. Il ne restait qu'eux. Le temps sembla suspendu à cet échange. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde. Seuls pour cette nouvelle confrontation. Il plissa le nez et grogna tellement fort que de la bave verte jaillit du fond de sa gorge alors que sa luette se balançait de gauche à droite. Belle ferma les yeux et détourna le regard alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle pour la dévorer de ses dents acérées. Ses dents qui allaient se planter dans sa chair blanche et tendre. En tirant d'un geste sec, son bras lui serait arraché et englouti en une seule bouchée. Une douleur insoutenable l'engourdirait mais la vie ne la quitterait pas de suite tandis que son sang coulerait à flot et tacherait son chemisier venu d'un autre monde. Elle qui l'avait tant fuie, la mort serait ce qu'elle souhaiterait le plus au monde.

L'ogre lui asséna un coup violent de sa puissante main, la faisant virevolter dans les airs, évitant de justesse la lame aiguisée d'une épée. Elle heurta lourdement le sol, roula sous les solides jambes d'un autre monstre et termina sa course quelques mètres plus loin. Elle fut sonnée. Une douleur incommensurable s'empara de tout son corps. Elle essaya de bouger pour s'extirper de ce bourbier, sans succès. Elle s'était probablement brisé quelques os dans l'aventure. Alors qu'un ogre s'approchait d'elle, elle attrapa l'épée du soldat tombé à ses côtés et la brandit dans sa direction sans pouvoir se lever, le regard montrant sa détermination à se battre pour sa vie.

Un petit soldat s'interposa entre elle et l'ogre, l'épée brandie à deux mains. Il haletait bruyamment, pris d'une immense angoisse. La lourde lame tremblait dans ses frêles mains. Ses pauvres petits muscles n'étaient pas assez robustes pour soulever un tel poids et réellement effrayer le monstre qui plissa les yeux en fixant le petit être. Belle se mordit la lèvre et malgré la douleur, se mit sur ses pieds. La lourdeur de l'épée l'empêchait d'envisager le combat avec sérénité. Mais elle se dit qu'à deux, ils auraient peut-être une chance. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration était rapide et courte, ses cils ne battaient plus. Ensemble, après un discret signe de la tête, ils s'élancèrent contre l'ogre avec toute la rage et la hargne qui les habitaient.

La bête se pencha et le garçon s'élança courageusement en courant puis sauta, l'épée en avant en poussant un hurlement qui venait de ses tripes. La scène qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux était tellement cauchemardesque qu'elle se refusa à croire qu'elle était réelle. Elle resta paralysée par la peur à quelques mètres du monstre et ne put rien faire. Avant que le petit soldat n'effleure l'épaisse peau verdâtre et rugueuse, le monstre ouvrir grand la bouche et croqua le malheureux. Le haut de son corps disparut. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque sur la droite, le bas du corps se détacha dans un déchirement terrifiant. Le sang et les organes internes se retrouvèrent projetés dans les airs et une partie d'entre eux arriva sur la brunette qui perdit connaissance avant que le reste du corps du jeune homme ne s'écrase sur elle.

Il faisait sombre et froid. Elle n'entendait que sa respiration saccadée. Il y avait cette odeur de fer qui saturait l'air. Comme à son arrivée dans le champ. Elle avait la nausée. Elle dégagea une de ses mains et réalisa qu'elle était ensevelie. Prise de panique, elle se souvint de la bataille… et des corps. Les corps des soldats qui étaient certainement empilés… pour empêcher la propagation de maladies.

\- A l'aide! Aidez-moi! Je suis coincée! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, espérant que personne ne boute le feu.

Les larmes montaient à ses yeux. La panique la gagnait et elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour laisser ses larmes couler et ses pensées l'envahir. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée sur ce champ de bataille en pleine guerre des ogres. Si elle cauchemardait, la dernière image des intestins volants lui arrivant dessus aurait dû la réveiller. Elle se serait redressée d'un coup dans son lit en sueur et en hurlant. Ses cris auraient certainement tirés brutalement Rumple de son sommeil et il aurait trouvé les bons mots pour la réconforter. A cet instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose: se retrouver dans ses bras et se dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle toujours dans la Forêt Enchantée à une époque révolue?

\- Rumple! Rumplestiltskin!

Elle savait que si elle l'appelait trois fois, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le Dark One apparaisse et la tire de ce mauvais pas.

\- Rumplestiltskin, je te somme de venir! exigea-t-elle.

Son cœur tapait très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle s'accrochait à l'espoir de le voir venir voler à son secours, de lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur. Les secondes s'écoulaient tellement lentement qu'elle se demanda si elle n'attendait pas plutôt depuis des heures. Le tic tac imaginaire d'une horloge raisonnait dans sa tête. Elle l'appela encore plusieurs fois mais rien ne se produisit. Personne ne vint la libérer. Elle ferma les yeux. L'espoir s'était envolé.

Elle inspira profondément, chassant sa tristesse, et concentra toutes ses forces dans ses bras pour pousser les cadavres qui la bloquaient. Comme elle aurait adoré avoir de la magie pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas! Ses dents étaient serrées, ses yeux plissés et les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches. Elle émit un cri insoupçonné et poussa le plus fort possible, s'aidant de ses jambes. Après une troisième tentative, les trois corps au-dessus d'elle roulèrent sur le coté et une bouffée d'air frais lui frappa le visage. Elle était en sueur et ses cheveux collaient à sa peau, le sang séché n'arrangeant rien. Elle se tortilla pour s'extirper de sa prison et se dressa sur ses pieds déchaussés qui s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Elle se tenait plus ou moins droite au milieu de ce champ fumant couvert de corps déchiquetés par un ennemi impossible à battre. L'odeur de chair brûlée qui s'échappait d'un amas de corps en flamme quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin était insoutenable.

\- Aidez...moi.

Ce murmure et une petite main tendue dans sa direction attirèrent son attention. La jeune femme se déplaça tant bien que mal sur ce sol meuble, s'aidant de ses bras pour conserver son équilibre. Elle s'accroupit au côté du soldat blessé. Il s'agissait d'une fillette blonde aux yeux bleus d'à peine 15 ans. Ses larmes avaient creusés des sillons dans le sang qui avait séché sur ses joues.

\- Je suis là, dit Belle de sa douce voix pour la rassurer. Je vais t'aider. Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Alayde, souffla-t-elle.

\- Moi, c'est Belle. Où as-tu mal, Alayde?

La bouche de l'enfant se tordit mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses mots restaient piégés, étouffés par la cruauté de la bataille. Au lieu de mot, se fut une effluve de sang, craché par à-coup que Belle reçu. Paniquée, elle la secoua et la somma de rester avec elle, de ne pas abandonner. Mais les yeux bleus de l'enfant se fermèrent pour l'éternité.

\- A l'aide! Il y a un blessé! hurla-t-elle en voyant à travers la brume, deux silhouettes empiler des corps sur une brouette.

Personne ne vint à elle malgré ses demandes répétées. Elle se leva et accourut dans leur direction en évitant les cadavres. La brume était un peu moins épaisse où ils se trouvaient. Les deux personnes portant les cadavres n'étaient que deux enfants. Ils la regardèrent avec une tristesse aussi profonde que les abîmes de l'océan dans leurs regards qui illustrait bien l'absurdité de cette bataille. Belle ne crut pas ce qu'elle vit et fit prise d'un malaise. Elle tomba à genoux, réalisant que les soldats n'étaient pas des hommes mais d'innocents enfants. Son cœur se brisa dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Ses sanglots lui brouillaient la vue. Elle ferma lentement ses paupières pour ne plus voir l'horreur de la guerre. Jamais rien n'effacerait les traces de sang, échappé ces corps brisés.

Les deux garçons l'ignorèrent, continuant à empiler les cadavres sur leur brouette puis à la vider sur l'immense tas qu'ils avaient créé. Les corbeaux étaient de retour et festoyaient en croassant. L'un d'eux piqua l'oeil d'un défunt et tourna la tête dans la direction de la belle brune aux chevaux collés par le sang. La rage l'envahit. Elle se redressa d'un coup et s'élança telle une lionne sur les corbeaux qui s'envolèrent un peu plus loin. La douleur se rappela subitement à son bon souvenir et elle s'écroula, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Après plusieurs minutes à terre, Belle serra ses poings. Elle devait se reprendre. Son regard de femme déterminée parcourut rapidement les lieux pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger n'allait se profiler. Elle tituba entre les corps, cherchant à sortir de ce bourbier. Dans la gadoue, elle retrouva miraculeusement sa paire de talons hauts qui la fit sourire. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser et les nettoya négligemment avec sa main. Elle allait vraiment souffrir dans la Forêt Enchantée perchée sur ses échasses!

Belle se retrouva sur un sentier, puis sur une route plus large avec des traces de roues à travers une épaisse forêt en automne. La saison était presque terminée. Les dernières feuilles accrochées aux branches étaient toutes desséchées. Il ne manquait plus que le premier grand coup de vent annonçant l'hiver pour les faire disparaître. Belle avait froid. Elle ne portait que son petit chemisier et une jupe courte. Heureusement qu'elle avait emprunté une cape à un mort pour se protéger un peu de la morsure du froid. Elle avançait péniblement, la tête basse et ses pieds nus étaient en sang. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle repensait à sa mère, aux ogres, au garçon qui l'avait protégée et qui avait été sauvagement assassiné ainsi qu'à la petite Alayde. Quel monstre pouvait envoyer des enfants se battre contre des ogres? Cette personne devait être la plus lâche de toute l'histoire de la Forêt Enchantée! En regardant sa paire d'escarpins dans sa main gauche, elle repensa à Rumple qui devait être mort d'inquiétude, seul à Storybrooke. Elle espérait qu'il trouve une solution pour la tirer de ce cauchemar.

La nuit commençait doucement à engloutir toute la contrée et le froid s'intensifia. Belle serra la cape le plus près possible de son corps mais ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Elle n'avait croisé personne et il n'y avait aucun signe d'un village proche. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures et était épuisée. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter. Voyant une grosse pierre, elle s'assit sur les feuilles et appuya sa tête contre.

\- Tout va bien se passer Belle, murmura-t-elle pour se réconforter. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'endormir. La mort semblait si proche. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains gantées s'approcher doucement d'elle pour la tenter, pour lui offrir confort et réconfort. Mais elle devait se battre. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Mourir seule au bord de cette route était inconcevable. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces en pensant à son amour. Elle souhaitait être dans ses bras à l'abri de tout danger. Malgré ses efforts, elle céda.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires encourageants!**

 **Comme le rating M peut décourager certains lecteurs, je vais vous signaler les chapitres ou passages qui requièrent ce rating. Pour sa part, ce chapitre a un rating T. Rien de bien sanglant ni trop dérangeant à signaler.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Belle sentit son corps reprendre vie lentement. Etait-ce sa vie dans le monde des vivants ou était-elle passé de l'autre côté? Si tel était le cas, elle venait de faire un voyage sans retour. Cette pensée l'effraya et elle s'agita, sans pour autant parvenir à reprendre totalement conscience. Un bruit familier vint lui chatouiller l'oreille. Un son monotone et circulaire accompagné d'un léger grincement. Un rouet. Elle en était certaine. Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu alors qu'elle lisait un livre dans un fauteuil ? Rumple aimait y passer des heures « pour oublier » comme il le disait. Mais pourquoi donc Rumple avait-il amené son rouet de la cave à leur chambre ? Chaque chose avait sa place et il n'était pas du genre à changer la déco sur un coup de tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'étira et ouvrit ses yeux, ne leur laissant pas le temps de à s'habituer à l'obscurité de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

\- Ne bougez pas mon enfant, dit une voix féminine usée par le temps, assise à son rouet.

Une vieille dame aux longs cheveux gris négligemment tressés sur le côté, lui recouvrit le haut du corps avec une couverture en peau de mouton. Elle avait un visage fin et apaisant. Le regard de Belle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce unique de la petite chaumière. L'environnement était sommaire mais chaleureux. Dans le coin, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée en pierre et la chaleur qu'il dégageait était très agréable.

\- Où suis-je? demanda Belle, encore un peu vaseuse.

\- Chez moi, dans le petit village d'Herchambaut. Je m'appelle Brunissende.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Belle.

\- Que faisiez-vous seule sur la grande route? Vous auriez pu mourir si je ne vous avais pas trouvée.

\- Je… je rentrais chez moi, expliqua la jeune femme. Mais je me suis égarée.

\- Je vois. Et que faisiez-vous sur le champ de bataille? demanda la femme en passant un tissu trempé dans de l'eau chaude sur le front de la blessée.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Je pense que je me trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos. Votre jambe doit guérir. J'y ai apposé un mélange d'herbes et de plantes pour que vous cicatrisiez plus vite.

Belle la remercia et ses yeux bleus disparurent derrière ses paupières, la plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

 _Face contre terre. La brume mystérieuse. Les tremblements. Les hurlements. Les corbeaux qui s'envolent. Les ogres qui crèvent la brume. La confrontation. La puanteur. Les souvenirs. Sa mère. Les larmes. La peur. La rage. Le garçon. Les dents acérées. Les intestins._

Belle se réveilla d'un coup, haletante et en sueur. Son cœur tapait très fort dans sa poitrine et ses cheveux étaient collés sur son visage et dans son cou. Tous ces brefs souvenirs lui avaient fait revivre les pires instants de son existence. Elle respira un bon coup et tenta de se calmer. Elle attrapa le verre d'eau posé à côté d'elle et le vida d'une traite. Elle s'essuya paresseusement le coin de la bouche avec son poignet. Elle observa la pièce et vit qu'elle était seule. Elle glissa ses pieds nus hors du lit et tenta de se lever. Mais une brutale douleur la fit se rasseoir. Elle attrapa le bas de la robe en laine qu'on lui avait enfilé et la souleva jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse couverte de bleus. Elle découvrit un bandage serré au-dessus de son genou. Ses doigts se glissèrent dessous et elle le poussa pour découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts. La blessure était vilaine. C'était une coupure profonde qui s'était infectée. Comment n'avait-elle pas réalisé plus tôt qu'elle s'était blessée? Probablement à cause de l'adrénaline.

\- Vous êtes réveillée, dit la vieille femme en ouvrant la porte d'entrée qui grinça. Avez-vous faim?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être un peu.

La douleur de sa blessure et ses cauchemars lui avaient occultés toute sensation de faim. Elle se rappelait que sur la route, son estomac gargouillait mais en ce moment précis, elle ignorait son état. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, comme pour l'interroger mais fut incapable d'obtenir une réponse.

La vieille dame plongea une longue louche en bois dans le chaudron qui était dans la cheminée et remplit un bol qu'elle tendit à son invitée. La bonne odeur de soupe de légumes réveilla d'un seul coup tous les sens de la libraire. Elle huma le fumet avant de plonger sa cuillère dans le liquide bouillant. La première cuillérée réchauffa sa gorge et réanima son estomac qui se réjouit du festin. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avala tout le contenu en un temps record, oubliant tous les codes de bonnes conduites d'une princesse. Elle se sentit embarrassée en voyant que la femme la regardait avec un petit sourire.

\- Je... Je m'excuse, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas manger comme…

\- Comme une personne affamée, compléta la paysanne. Laissez-moi vous sustenter.

Belle lui tendit son récipient en bois qu'elle remplit et mangea ensuite beaucoup plus calmement.

Les jours qui suivirent, Belle dormit beaucoup alors que Brunissende veillait sur elle et fabriquait des corbeilles en osier qu'elle vendait au marché de Garin, la plus grande ville de la région. Elle profitait de ses voyages pour ramener des provisions et parfois un livre pour Belle qui s'occupait de tenir la maison. La brunette aurait voulu se confier mais elle pensait qu'elle ne la croirait jamais ou qu'elle la prendrait pour une sorcière. A cette époque-ci, de nombreuses femmes terminaient leurs vies sur un bûcher, juste pour avoir utiliser des herbes médicinales ou pour avoir parlé d'un rêve prémonitoire. Belle se refusait à prendre le moindre risque.

Comme le temps passait, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans un rêve. Les rêves ne sont jamais aussi longs. Rumple la laissait souvent faire la grasse matinée mais au plus tard à 10h, il venait la tirer des bras de Morphée avec un tendre baiser. Elle fixa le plafond en bois et en mousse pour isoler du froid et de l'humidité. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait avant de se retrouver face contre terre dans ce maudit champ. Elle se rappela avoir déjeuné avec Mary Margaret au Granny's. Elle avait commandé un cheeseburger qu'elle avait arrosé de ketchup. Puis elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque. Henry avait rapporté les quatre livres qu'il avait empruntés la semaine précédente et lui avait fait un résumé de son préféré. Qu'avait-elle fait ensuite? Elle rouvrit les yeux et se rassit, scrutant la pièce à la recherche de ses souvenirs. Elle pencha sa tête sur la droite et ses magnifiques boucles brunes glissèrent le long de son épaule. Avait-elle malencontreusement ouvert une porte? C'était impossible. Surtout pas une porte allant dans le passé. Seule Zelena avait réussi à ouvrir un tel portail et il lui avait fallu bien des efforts pour y parvenir. Non, Belle sans aucun pouvoir magique, n'aurait jamais pu accomplir un tel exploit. Le mystère restait donc entier.

La blessure de Belle guérissait vite. Chaque jour, elle se levait et allait faire une promenade un peu plus longue. Elle en profitait pour ramasser quelques champignons et les dernières airelles. Elle emprunta l'arc du défunt mari de Brunissende et s'entraîna. Elle dût d'abord se remémorer la position de tir: les jambes écartées, perpendiculaires à la cible, le dos droit et les épaules alignées. Elle imagina Merida lui donner des conseils comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble à Camelot. Mais Belle avait appris les bases il y a bien longtemps avec le fils du forgeron du château de son père. Elle sourit en repensant à quel point il avait été furieux en découvrant l'activité secrète de sa fille bien aimée.

\- Les princesses ne manient pas les armes, avait-il clamé.

Elle banda l'arc et tira la corde jusque sous la commissure de ses lèvres, la corde touchant son petit nez. Elle visa d'abord la cible de son œil droit, puis après quelques tirs, avec les deux yeux ouverts. Elle rata la cible à de nombreuses reprises mais ne perdit pas courage. Elle répéta ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que son geste devienne parfait.

Elle fut presque entièrement remise lorsque les premiers flocons couvrir le sol terreux, durci par le froid. Brunissende lui donna des provisions et des habits chauds pour son long périple. Elle lui donna également une bourse contenant ses économies que Belle refusa. Mais la vieille dame insista. Elle insista également pour qu'elle prenne l'arc et les flèches.

\- On ne sait jamais, justifia-t-elle.

A la fin de leur échange, elle lui indiqua le chemin de Garin. Là-bas, elle trouverait certainement ce qu'elle cherchait ou du moins comment le trouver.

\- Attendez! J'ai encore quelque chose pour vous, dit la vieille femme qui se précipita dans sa maison.

Elle revint avec une petite boite et l'ouvrit. Elle plongea sa maigre main à l'intérieur et la ressortit avec une fleur.

\- Prenez cette perce-neige. Elle vous protégera.

\- Elle est magique? demanda Belle alors qu'elle la mit dans sa poche intérieur près de son cœur.

\- Oui, elle l'est.

\- Pourquoi me la donnez-vous? Vous n'en avez plus besoin?

\- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

\- Attendez, toute magie a un prix, je le sais bien, répondit la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela. Le prix a été payé il y a bien longtemps.

Belle décela dans son regard que le prix avait dû être élevé mais vu l'insistance de Brunissende pour qu'elle parte, la libraire de Storybrooke laissa tomber.

\- Le chemin jusque chez vous est encore long. Il vous protégera des ogres. Bonne route.

Elle la remercia chaleureusement, puis se mit en route. Ses bottes laissèrent des traces dans la neige fraîche alors que les flocons qui dansaient dans une légère brise venaient les recouvrir lorsqu'ils mourraient au sol. Le petit sentier l'emmena au centre du village. Les habitants la dévisagèrent. Apparemment, peu d'étrangers se promenaient par là. Elle se contenta de les saluer de la tête et rejoignit la route principale en bas de la petite colline. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'arrêta sur la grande route.

\- Je suis là Rumple. J'arrive.

* * *

Garin était une ville de moyenne importance où tous les marchands et artisans des environs convergeaient pour vendre leurs marchandises. Belle se cacha sous son capuchon et avança prudemment dans les rues bondées. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années pestait contre un autre plus jeune car sa carriole remplie de cages à poules bloquait la sienne. D'autres passants rouspétaient car à leur tour, il avait des difficultés à se mouvoir dans cette rue, pas si large. Sur le côté, d'autres marchands s'époumonaient pour attirer le chaland. Bien entendu, leurs produits étaient les meilleurs et les moins chers. La jeune femme parvint jusqu'à la place du marché où des enchères avaient lieu pour écouler les poissons. La foule était dense et les plus forts poussaient les plus faibles. Mais parfois, la transaction ne se passait pas comme ils le souhaitaient et ils réglaient le problème avec leurs poings. Belle les regardait tous attentivement mais ne trouva pas son mari.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une vision la pétrifia. Deux hommes étaient en train de récupérer le corps sans vie d'un homme qu'on avait sans doute pendu plus tôt dans la journée. A l'époque où Belle vivait dans la Forêt Enchantée, ces pratiques étaient rares. Seule, l'Evil Queen en usaient et abusaient pour étendre son règne de la terreur et réduire en cendres les intentions des personnes qui auraient eu l'audace de tenter un coup d'état. La jeune femme d'à peine plus d'un mètre cinquante s'approcha de l'estrade et demanda pour quelle raison cet homme avait été privé de sa vie.

\- C'était un voleur, répondit le premier.

\- Il a volé du pain, précisa le second.

\- Et vous l'avez pendu pour si peu? s'insurgea la brune.

\- Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde. Les voleurs sont pendus par ordre du Duc des Basses Terres.

Le Duc des Basses Terres. Ses yeux se remplirent de colère et ses dents se serrèrent à lui faire mal. Belle se rappela avec amertume les terribles histoires que Rumple lui avait racontées. Comment cet homme après avoir massacré son peuple à la guerre des ogres, avait fait enrôler les enfants de force. C'était cet événement précis qui avait changé la vie de son mari pour toujours.

Derrière eux, une femme récurait avec acharnement le plancher de l'échafaud avec une grosse brosse dure. Elle avait le visage fermé et les dents serrées comme si elle tentait de retenir ses sentiments. Belle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder effectuer ses gestes machinaux.

\- Que fait-elle? demanda-t-elle, sans regarder les deux hommes qui se retournèrent.

\- Elle nettoie les saletés que son mari a faites.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Il a été décapité, avoua le plus petit.

La brunette resta interdite. Pendre des innocents était déjà barbare mais la décapitation était le pire des châtiments. Et encore plus de faire nettoyer à des proches...

\- Qu'avait-il fait?

\- Il a été condamné pour complot contre le Duc, raconta le plus gros.

\- Est-ce un fait avéré? A-t-il eu un procès équitable?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, cherchant la réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Leur silence en disait long. Belle fit une moue en guise de réponse. La femme de l'échafaud leur passa à côté, tenant un panier sous le bras contenant… la tête au visage horrifié de son époux! Ce Duc était vraiment un monstre.

\- Elle pourra l'enterrer, souffla le plus petit à Belle qui ne s'était pas remise de ses émotions. Le reste du corps sera brûlé.

\- Avec tous les autres, ajouta l'autre.

Elle en eut la nausée mais se reprit. Le temps pressait. Des enfants se battaient déjà dans cette guerre insensée, ce qui voulait dire que les hommes du Duc avaient déjà commencé à écumer les campagnes à la recherche de nouvelles victimes.

\- Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Sir Hordor? demanda-t-elle.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, s'interrogeant mutuellement. Un long silence s'installa comme s'ils ne communiquaient que par ce moyen. Le brouhaha de la place semblait lointain et les prix des poissons ne les intéressaient pas. Hordor était l'homme envoyé par le Duc dans le village de Rumple pour lui prendre son fils. Elle pensa que si elle le trouvait avant, elle avait une chance d'aider Rumple à ne pas perdre Baelfire.

\- Il n'est pas dans cette région, répondit le plus petit. Il est plus au sud. Vers Aremburge... Enfin je crois.

\- Est-ce loin d'ici?

\- A trois jours de marche. Mais…

\- Oui?

\- Il vous faudra traverser la Forêt des Landes.

\- Elle est hantée, ajouta le plus grand.

\- Qui la hante?

\- Des fan… fantômes, bégaya le petit.

\- Merci pour ces renseignements. Bonne journée messieurs.

Ils se demandaient bien pourquoi cette jolie jeune femme aux yeux aussi clairs que l'eau de source cherchait Sir Hordor, réputé pour sa cruauté. Ignorait-elle qu'il avait tué un géant à mains nues? Mais avant de connaître les réponses, la beauté s'était envolée tel un papillon insaisissable.

Belle traversa la place en jouant des coudes. Sa petite taille lui permettait de passer là où d'autres n'auraient jamais pu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil attentif aux vendeurs de laine qui se trouvaient dans la rue adjacente. Elle savait que Rumplestiltskin, malgré son handicap, était capable de marcher pendant des jours pour aller vendre sa laine. Et plus les temps étaient durs et plus il devait parcourir de longues distances. Ne possédant pas de cheval et n'ayant aucun ami pour voyager sur une charrette, il devait partir bien plus tôt que les autres, parfois laissant Baelfire seul, sans défense en ces temps difficiles.

Avant de se lancer dans la traversée de la Forêt des Landes, elle décida de passer la nuit à l'auberge. Comme les économies de Bruissende étaient maigres, elle préféra les garder en cas de nécessité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa besace et se dit qu'il était temps de faire un petit tour de magie.

Elle poussa les portes de la bâtisse et découvrit un comptoir imposant avec deux gros chandeliers. Leurs bougies pleuraient le long du laiton et léchaient le bois depuis bien longtemps. L'aubergiste quarantenaire et moustachu était en pleine querelle avec ses deux filles. Les demoiselles disaient qu'elles étaient assez grandes pour aller danser à la grande salle et le père s'évertuait à balayer tous leurs arguments. L'ancienne princesse regardait la scène depuis le pas de la porte, un peu gênée de tomber à ce moment-ci.

\- - E… excusez-moi, dit elle en haussant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre dans ce brouhaha.

\- - Milady ! Bienvenue à _l'Auberge des Deux Roses_ ! Ces deux roses, ce sont mes charmantes filles, Ameline et Fleur, dit-il de sa voix devenue très douce.

Les deux jeunes filles lui adressèrent une révérence distinguée. Ameline s'était tressé ses longs cheveux blonds et portait une très jolie robe verte en velours. Fleur était rouquine et avait de bonnes joues.

\- - J'aimerai une chambre pour la nuit, demanda la voyageuse.

\- - Cela vous fera deux pièces d'argent, petit déjeuner et bain compris, annonça-t-il.

Elle déglutit en entendant le prix. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Avec le froid de la nuit, elle ne pouvait pas aller dormir dans une grange. Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus donner les dernières pièces de sa bourse.

\- - En échange de cette chambre, je vous propose des chaussures… magiques, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix comme pour leur confier un secret.

\- - Magiques ? répéta l'aubergiste avec une pointe de curiosité.

Belle sortit sa paire d'escarpins et la posa sur le comptoir. Les jeunes filles approchèrent leurs visages des chaussures pour mieux les contempler. Jamais elles n'avaient vu de telles beautés !

\- - Ces chaussures vous permettent d'être plus grande tant qu'elles sont à vos pieds. Regardez.

Elle ôta ses bottes et enfila les escarpins que Rumple lui avait offerts pour remplacer une paire qu'elle avait abîmée un jour d'orage. Les trois personnes en face d'elle furent ébahies ! Jamais elles n'avaient vu une personne grandirent d'autant de centimètres aussi vite.

\- - Je les veux ! lâcha Fleur.

\- - Non ! Ils sont pour moi ! rétorqua Ameline.

\- - Voyons qui, ces chaussures vont-elles choisir, dit Belle en les posant devant les filles.

Ameline poussa sa sœur et enfila son grand pied. Malheureusement, même en insistant, la chaussure refusa son pied. Elle dut s'avouer vaincue et laisser sa chance à sa petite sœur. La rouquine s'appuya sur le comptoir et enfila la chaussure droite. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage joufflu. Belle lui donna la main pour l'aider à conserver son équilibre. La princesse savait d'expérience à quel point il était difficile de se déplacer avec des talons de 13cm !

\- - Papa, maintenant je suis assez grande pour aller au bal, annonça celle qui était à présent plus grande que son aînée.

Belle eut droit à sa chambre et ne sut comment c'était terminé cette histoire. Allongée sur son lit, elle avait un peut honte de leur avoir donné une simple paire de chaussures en prétendant qu'elles étaient magiques. Elle chassa la culpabilité de son esprit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, après avoir traverser la Forêt des Landes sans rencontrer le moindre fantôme, Belle arriva à Aremburge. Cette petite ville se trouvait dans une plaine entourée de nombreux petits villages. Elle avait une église en bois avec un clocher qui surplombait les toits de toutes les chaumières. Les maisons semblaient être en terre battue ou en pierre. Tout était plus rustique qu'à Garin. Elle traversa la rivière en empruntant le pont de pierre martelé par des dizaines d'empreintes de chevaux dans la neige.

Des cris semblaient émaner de la rue principale. Elle couvrit ses cheveux de son capuchon et s'approcha, se faufilant dans la foule mais restant près des murs. Elle grimpa sur un tonneau afin de voir ce qui se tramait. Plusieurs dizaines de têtes, principalement de femmes car les hommes avaient déjà été massacrés, la séparaient de la scène qui avait probablement attiré tous les habitants. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'homme qu'elle recherchait, fièrement assis sur son cheval noir, dominant la foule. D'où elle était, elle ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Il avait plutôt l'air satisfait et donna un ordre à ses hommes en armure. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas des cris qu'elle entendit mais des hurlements de femmes et des supplications d'hommes. Les voix étaient tremblantes, implorantes. Les soldats étaient en train de rassembler les enfants en âge de se battre.

Belle attrapa son arc et dégaina une flèche de son carquois. Elle la plaça, tendit la corde et se mit à viser Hordor. Elle se dit que si elle tuait ce monstre à ce moment-ci, jamais Rumple n'aurait à devenir le Dark One. Mais avant qu'elle ne décoche, une femme lui prit fermement le bras. La flèche partit et se ficha dans l'avant-toit juste au-dessus d'elle.

\- Vous allez vous faire tuer, murmura la femme.

\- C'est lui qui allait mourir, ajouta Belle en murmurant, agacée.

\- Et ses hommes? Vous les oubliez?

\- Je me serai cachée.

\- Hordor possède une arme dont personne ne peut échapper.

Des voix s'élevèrent et interrompirent les deux femmes. Un homme voûté tenta de s'interposer mais un soldat sortit son épée de son fourreau et lui enfonça la lame à travers le torse. La terreur s'empara de la foule qui tentait de se disperser dans le chaos le plus complet. Belle s'assit, tremblant comme une feuille sur son tonneau.

D'autres hommes du village tentèrent de sauver leurs enfants mais une force magique les envoya au sol. Belle se redressa, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire et d'où était venue cette puissante magie. Elle sauta et se déplaça rapidement en frôlant les murs. Elle se cacha derrière la poutre d'un avant-toit et le vit. Il était là, à quelques dizaines de mètres, dissimulé sous sa capuche noire. Sa main dorée, dépassant tout juste de sa large manche, était tendue en direction de la foule. Il attendait patiemment l'ordre d'Hordor pour les libérer… ou les anéantir.

\- Le Dark One, murmura-t-elle pour se confirmer son identité.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a plu? ou non. Une petite review me ferait très plaisir :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello les Oncers!** Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires. ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir. Je m'excuse de l'attente un peu longue, mais j'ai dû corriger par mal de petits détails. Merci à ma bêta!

 **Avertissement:** ce chapitre comporte des scènes susceptibles de choquer la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. C'est pourquoi, le rating passe de T à M. Aussi, je vous déconseille de manger en le lisant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Belle passa le restant de l'après-midi à la taverne. Elle commanda un plat de charcuterie accompagné de choux et de pommes de terre ainsi qu'une bière, provocant des regards interloqués de la part des habitués des lieux. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer d'ennuis, et ne souhaitait pas entamer la conversation avec les alcooliques estropiés du coin.

Un barde, coiffé d'un amusant chapeau vert et portant des chaussures pointues, tentait d'apporter un peu de gaieté dans cette ambiance pesante en poussant la chansonnette, mais se fit méchamment rabrouer par les clients qui n'avaient pas le cœur à rire. Il sautilla jusqu'à la table vers la fenêtre sans perdre son sourire, son luth à la main, et se mit à fredonner une chanson populaire à la belle qui se restaurait.

 _Belle qui tient ma vie_

 _Captive dans tes yeux,_

 _Qui m'as l'âme ravie_

 _D'un souris gracieux,_

 _Viens tôt me secourir_

 _Ou me faudra mourir (bis)_

La libraire de Storybrooke posa sa cuillère et écouta avec intérêt le chanteur qui était très heureux d'avoir capté son attention. Elle apporta son doigt à sa bouche et sourit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et la bonne humeur transmise par la musique lui fit, l'espace d'un instant, oublier la tragédie de la place du village. Elle détourna le regard, gênée, par ces paroles qui semblaient avoir été écrites pour elle. Mais le chanteur ne se laissa pas intimider. D'un pas agile, il se retrouva à droite de la brune.

 _Pourquoi fuis-tu, mignarde,_

 _Si je suis près de toi_

 _Quand tes yeux je regarde_

 _Je me perds dedans moi,_

 _Car tes perfections_

 _Changent mes actions (bis)_

\- Théodebert, tu ne vois pas que tu importunes la demoiselle, lança sèchement la tenancière.

Il fit une fausse note et retourna au fond de la salle, déçu, où une chope de bière l'attendait. Belle se leva et lui donna une pièce, le remerciant pour la chansonnette. Son sourire, visiblement, illumina la journée de cet homme.

Après cet interlude, les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Le sujet principal était bien évidemment la venue d'Hordor et de ses hommes.

\- Prenons les armes et allons défier ce tyran! proposa le maigrichon accoudé au bar, une fesse à côté du tabouret.

\- Ouais! Allons le tuer! enchérit celui auquel il manquait trois dents.

Deux autres estropiés à la table près de la porte approuvèrent l'idée en marmonnant quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

\- Avec quelles armes? Des fourches? ricana la tenancière qui essuyait une chope. Vous n'êtes que des péquenauds couards. Vous faites les finauds ici mais vous partez vous cacher dès que les sabots des chevaux des hommes du Duc se font entendre.

\- La prochaine fois qu'ils viendront... nous serons prêts! jura l'édenté en heurtant la table de son poing.

La femme bascula sa tête en arrière et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Sa lourde crinière noire sautilla au rythme des secousses. Sa poitrine était tellement généreuse que si elle était en période d'allaitement, elle aurait pu facilement nourrir dix bébés. Elle se calma d'un coup et fixa tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la salle dans un silence sépulcral.

\- Vous semblez tous oublier un détail, annonça-t-elle très calmement.

Le maigrichon se gratta la tête, espérant trouver la réponse dans ses poux.

\- Le Dark One, bande de sottards*!

Un souffle glacé envahit la pièce, figeant tous les clients. Pourtant la porte resta belle et bien fermée. La seule évocation de son nom suffisait à terrifier n'importe qui dans toute la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'avec la seule force de la pensée il peut vous réduire en cendres?

Belle fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui semblait pas que Rumple lui avait déjà parlé d'un tel pouvoir. Elle avait vécu suffisamment de temps avec lui pour connaître l'étendue de ses capacités.

\- Le Dark One est né des Ténèbres. C'est l'être le plus démoniaque vivant dans ce monde. Il répand la terreur sans avoir peur de mourir… Parce qu'il est immortel!

Elle planta son regard dans celui du maigrichon qui faillit tomber de son tabouret. Le pauvre homme se cacha dans le col crasseux de sa chemise trop large. Au même moment, un homme entra dans la taverne, couvert de neige.

\- Herchambaut, lâcha-t-il alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Ce nom réveilla Belle. Son cœur s'accéléra dans une cavalcade non maîtrisée car son sixième sens lui indiquait que l'homme véhiculait de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Que s'est-il passé à Herchambaut? demanda Belle pendant que la tenancière servait une bière à l'homme.

\- Les ogres, souffla-t-il avant de descendre la moitié de sa chope dans son gosier.

Belle écarquilla les yeux et mit sa main à sa bouche. L'horreur et l'angoisse étaient en train de l'envelopper.

\- Les ogres ont tués tout le monde. Le village est rasé.

\- Brunissende… murmura-t-elle en regardant sa chope sans réellement la regarder.

La vieille femme lui avait donné sa perce-neige protectrice et elle n'avait sans doute rien pu faire face aux ogres. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'elle soit allée vendre ses corbeilles à Garin. Une larme coula sur sa joue dans l'indifférence la plus totale pendant que les autres débattaient.

Une fois la neige calmée, elle reprit la route, sa besace et son arc sur l'épaule. Heureusement, les routes étaient encore praticables. En sortant du dernier virage avant d'arriver au petit village suivant, elle s'arrêta net. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fumée grisâtre flottait au-dessus des toits et des corbeaux croassaient à vous glacer le sang. En s'approchant, elle entendit des hurlements. Ce qu'elle vit en pénétrant dans le village la terrorisa.

Des femmes étaient en pleurs. On leur avait pris leurs enfants et leurs maris n'étaient plus là. Ceux qui avaient tenté de s'interposer avaient été démembrés, « par magie » comme lui annonça une femme au visage cramoisi. Des bras et des jambes gisaient dans la neige écarlate. Une forte odeur de fer flottait dans l'air saturé de monoxyde de carbone provenant d'une maison qui avait été incendiée quelques heures plus tôt. Un pan de mur tenait encore miraculeusement debout, mais tout le reste n'était que des cendres. Un corbeau se posa sur la tête d'un malheureux. Il ouvrit le bec et le plongea dans l'orbite, agrippant le globe et tirant dessus plusieurs fois. Il réussit à le sortir mais le nerf optique semblait vouloir retenir l'œil. Agacé, la bête releva la tête d'un coup sec deux fois, étirant le nerf qui finit par rompre. Il émit un croassement de satisfaction et s'envola dans les airs avec le prix de son effort, pourchassé par deux congénères.

Tous les muscles de la princesse d'Avonlea se raidirent et elle serra les dents, sentant la colère l'envahir tel un raz-de-marée. Non seulement Hordor volaient les enfants sous les ordres d'un Duc sans morale, mais en plus, il tuait toute résistance pour asseoir sa réputation d'homme cruel et sans pitié. Le sang avait suffisamment coulé. Quelqu'un devait s'attaquer au Mal. Pourquoi pas elle ?

Elle traversa le village sans s'attarder et continua sa route, essayant d'oublier les horreurs de ce monde. Assise bien au chaud près de la cheminée de la taverne, la brune déplaçait les morceaux de pieds de porc de sa soupe d'une extrémité à l'autre. A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, le fumet disparaissait et le potage se refroidit. Elle se rappela de ce que Zelena avait fait faire à Rumple alors qu'elle possédait la dague. Cette folle n'avait eu aucun scrupule et Rumple, malgré une forte résistance, n'avait pu qu'obéir aux ordres qu'elle donnait. Il en était de même avec Zoso. Le vrai monstre n'était ni le Dark One, ni même Hordor. C'était le Duc, car c'était lui qui possédait la dague. Elle devait absolument s'en emparer. Oui, mais après ? Elle ne pouvait pas rendre la dague au Dark One. Elle ne connaissait rien de Zoso. Il était peut-être entièrement consumé par les Ténèbres et par conséquent, il était une menace pour tout le royaume.

Elle plongea sa cuillère dans la soupe froide et fit une grimace lorsque le liquide gras réveilla ses papilles. Depuis qu'elle vivait à Storybrooke et s'était habituée à la nourriture du monde moderne, les spécialités culinaires de la Forêt Enchantée avaient du mal à passer. Tout était bien trop gras et lourd. C'était certes nourrissant, mais son estomac avait bien du mal à digérer et la faisait souffrir pendant plusieurs heures. Elle laissa sa cuillère dans le bol et préféra croquer dans le ballon de pain noir aux graines qui accompagnait son assiette.

Elle se replongea dans ses réflexions, ignorant les autres clients qui se plaignaient du prix de la bière qui avait encore augmenté. Elle soupira lourdement en pensant à la seule solution qu'il lui restait. Quelqu'un devait prendre la malédiction. Et si elle laissait Rumple devenir le Dark One ? Il pourrait sauver son fils des griffes d'Hordor, mettre fin à la guerre et ensuite, elle l'embrasserait. Ainsi, la malédiction serait brisée. Mais se laisserait-il séduire aussi facilement ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle serait une menace et c'est le Dark One en lui qui murmurerait de la tuer. Elle prit sa chope et regarda au fond. Ses yeux s'étirèrent sur la surface sombre et mobile du liquide, lui donnant un aspect monstrueux. Ses pensées se bousculèrent à vive allure dans les méandres de son esprit. De nombreux flashs lui parvinrent mais elle les évita tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, plongeant dans les abîmes de son esprit ou remontant vers la surface jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Elle n'entendait que sa respiration et sa gorge se noua en pensant à la réponse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant toujours se réveiller à Storybrooke et sortir de ce cauchemar.

A la nuit tombée, Belle se rendit discrètement dans la Forêt des Landes avec seulement une petite lanterne pour illuminer le chemin qui avait quelque peu disparu pendant la neigée du début de soirée. Le vent sifflait entre les branches des arbres qui ressemblaient à des mains crochues de monstres venant tout droit de l'au-delà. Elle en frissonna et resserra son écharpe. Les deux hommes à la potence à Garin avaient peut-être raison. Cette forêt était peut-être hantée. Belle chassa ses craintes. Elle s'arma de son courage car elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire aurait d'énormes incidences.

Les sifflements s'accentuaient à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. La flamme de sa petite lanterne dansait tellement, qu'elle dût la protéger de sa main gantée. Son pied glissa sur une plaque de glace et se retrouva sur le derrière quelques mètres plus bas, dans un petit ravin qui devait abriter un ruisseau en été. Miraculeusement, la petite flamme était toujours en vie. Elle attrapa la lanterne et poursuivit son chemin, la boule au ventre.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle expira un grand coup pour se redonner du courage. Elle vérifia que la perce-neige se trouvait toujours dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Rassurée par sa présence, elle se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de savoir si elle possédait réellement un pouvoir de protection. La petite brune tourna sur elle-même pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était entourée que par les ténèbres et sa propre peur. Elle leva la lanterne, s'éclaircit la gorge et s'apprêta à l'appeler. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait se retrouver face au Dark One sous les traits d'un autre que Rumple. Elle espérait qu'il serait coopératif et l'écouterait. Si elle voulait aider Rumple à sauver Baelfire, elle devait tout faire pour changer le passé.

\- Dark One, dit-elle avec le plus de conviction possible en brandissant la lanterne. Dark One.

Elle attendit un instant avant de recommencer. C'était ses derniers instants d'innocence. Sa main tremblait, mais elle n'allait pas s'effondrer. Elle était une héroïne et les héros font toujours ce qui est juste, pas ce qui est facile. Elle aurait très bien pu aller directement vers Rumple et l'aider à fuir. Mais il n'en était pas question. Il y avait tellement d'autres victimes innocentes sacrifiées dans une guerre perdue d'avance. Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer ce massacre. Aussi, elle ne voulait pas que Rumple, par ses mauvais choix, ne soit privé de Bae et condamne tout un royaume pour le rejoindre avant de le perdre définitivement.

\- Dark One, je te somme d'apparaître.

Rien ne se passa. Elle resta seule, plantée au milieu de cette forêt inhospitalière en pleine nuit sans lune. Un hibou hulula au loin et quelques chauves-souris traversèrent le ciel, lui glaçant le sang au passage. Elle souffla lourdement et abaissa son bras. Elle se retourna, prête à rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'elle lâcha la lanterne dans la neige. Elle était nez-à-nez avec une silhouette de corpulence moyenne, cachée sous une longue cape noire.

\- Qui me demande? dit-il d'une voix grave qui semblait forcée.

\- Je m'appelle... Belle. Et vous?

\- Que veux-tu? demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

\- Je… je suis venue vous rendre votre liberté.

A ces mots, le Dark One éclata de rire. Un rire profond et terriblement moqueur. Belle s'en voulait un peu. Elle n'avait certainement pas employé les bons mots et avait passé pour une nigaude face à l'entité maléfique.

\- Je sais que le Duc détient votre dague. Il la cache dans son château derrière une tenture.

Il cessa immédiatement de rire et s'avança vers elle, de façon menaçante.

\- Comment sais-tu pour la dague? Personne n'est au courant.

\- Parce que je connais... un Dark One.

\- Ce n'est pas possible! Il n'y a qu'un seul Dark One et c'est moi! Dis-moi qui t'envoie? Merlin? demanda-t-il, les yeux injectés de sang alors qu'il voulu la serrer à la gorge en avançant sa main crochue dans sa direction.

Belle ferma les yeux, imaginant ses mains s'allonger tels des fantômes vers sa gorge délicate. Son cœur envoya son sang beaucoup plus rapidement dans ses veines et sa jugulaire se mit à grossir. Le souffle commença à lui manquer. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de son étreinte mais de son angoisse. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et puisa dans ses ressources pour remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Le Dark One resta silencieux, la bouche entre-ouverte laissant paraître son étonnement. Pourquoi sa magie était-elle impuissante ? Personne ne résistait au Dark One ! C'était lui le plus puissant !

La colère monta subitement de ses tripes. Sans prévenir, il fit un brusque geste de la main qui aurait envoyé n'importe qui au tapis en une fraction de seconde. Mais Belle resta immobile à tenir tête au Dark One qui commençait à bouillir. Il créa une boule de feu qu'il envoya dans sa direction. Mais au lieu de la brûler, elle fut déviée par une force magie et s'éteignit dans la neige.

\- Arrêtez ! ordonna-t-elle avec plus d'assurance qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes. Belle se dit qu'elle devait le calmer avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de la tuer. Après tout, le Dark One était le plus puissant de tout le royaume et elle ne connaissait pas l'intensité de la magie contenue dans la fleur.

\- Quel genre de sorcière es-tu ? demanda-t-il, passablement agacé.

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais de la magie blanche me protège, avoua-t-elle en sortant la fleur de sa poche.

Il fit un pas en avant et plissa les yeux pour l'observer.

\- La perce-neige, symbole de l'espoir et de la pureté. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

\- Je ne vous le dirai pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Et vous ne l'aurez pas.

\- Tu es très téméraire, constata-t-il.

Jamais personne auparavant n'avait osé lui tenir tête. Il se demandait bien ce que cette femme lui voulait. Il s'approcha d'un pas, la tête penchée pour mieux l'examiner. Il voyait bien qu'elle était tendue mais elle ne semblait pas effrayée par son apparence repoussante. Cette femme était habitée par un courage immense. Ou alors, elle était complètement folle.

\- Dis ce que tu sais, toi qui semble en savoir beaucoup sur moi, demanda-t-il en joignant les deux mains et en écartant les jambes pour être bien stable sur la neige, à quelques centimètres de la belle afin de la déstabiliser.

\- Je sais… dit-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive. Je sais que vous êtes esclave du Duc des Basses Terres. Et que le Dark One ne peut tolérer cette situation.

\- Je suis maître de mes actes, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, lâcha-t-elle sans baisser son regard. Le Dark One a de plus grands desseins que d'exécuter les ordres médiocres d'un Duc qui n'est pas capable d'avoir une armée pour se battre contre les ogres. D'ailleurs, s'il était intelligent, il se servirait de vos pouvoirs magiques pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Je pense que ce qu'il souhaite, c'est d'être vu comme une personne puissante et sans pitié afin d'éviter un coup d'état. Et il vous exhibe comme son monstre soumis, à la cruauté sans limite qui ne fait qu'une bouchée des dissidents. Vous n'êtes qu'une marionnette à ses yeux.

Belle le fixait, la bouche encore entre-ouverte de cette dernière joute verbale. Elle savait qu'elle jouait sa vie. Le Dark One pouvait être très vite agacé et supprimer la vie d'une personne était un acte insignifiant. Ses yeux ambrés étaient rivés sur elle, se demandant probablement si elle aurait le courage de soutenir son regard. Ce qu'elle fit brillamment.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il très calmement.

\- Faisons un marché, proposa-t-elle en inspirant profondément pour se donner de l'assurance. Vous m'aidez à récupérer la dague et je vous libère.

\- Marché conclu, annonça-t-il sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans les bois à la seule lueur de la lanterne. Le Dark One lui parla du château du Duc et de l'emploi du temps de ce dernier. Belle n'avait que quelques jours pour agir. Il allait également donner l'ordre à ses hommes d'écumer les villages près de Longbourne à la recherche d'enfants-soldats. C'était dans cette région-ci que Rumple et Baelfire vivaient.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Belle se fit passer pour une domestique du château du Duc, habillée par le Dark One d'une robe bleue qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'elle portait au Dark Castle. La bâtisse était de taille respectable avec plusieurs tours rondes et carrées dont une immense tour deux fois plus haute que les autres, une haute muraille et une grille d'entrée massive qui demandait l'effort de deux hommes pour la manipuler. Elle acheta un panier au marché et le garnit de pommes et de poires. Elle passa le contrôle de sécurité à l'entrée sans le moindre problème. On lui indiqua le chemin des cuisines et sitôt la porte franchie, elle s'élança avec légèreté dans les escaliers de la tour Nord.

Elle traversa un couloir sombre en pierre, puis ouvrit la porte d'une grande pièce qui ressemblait étrangement au salon de Rumple. Il y avait une table démesurée en bois massif en son milieu, des chandeliers, des tentures et d'immenses fenêtres en verre jaunâtre. Le plafond était tellement haut qu'elle fut prise d'un léger vertige. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière la première tenture à sa gauche.

\- Que faites-vous ici? demanda un garde en armure sorti de nulle part, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

Elle sursauta et se figea un instant. Son cerveau était en ébullition, cherchant la meilleure excuse possible.

\- Il… il y a un oiseau dans le château, dit-elle avec le plus de conviction possible et son plus beau sourire. Je dois le mettre dehors.

Il fit une moue, comme s'il ne la croyait qu'à moitié. Belle continua de chercher l'oiseau imaginaire en regardant derrière chaque étoffe. Un nuage de poussière tombait à chaque fois et elle éternua après la cinquième. Même si elle avait tout fait pour le retenir, le son résonna dans le couloir adjacent. Le garde ne la perdit pas une seconde du regard.

Il ne restait qu'une seule tenture, celle qui avait les armoiries du Duc composées de deux terrifiantes murènes blanches sur fond noir. Elle inspira profondément et la tira. La petite brune s'immobilisa, le regard fixe. Elle était là, à seulement quelques centimètres de sa main sur un support fixé contre une grille. Elle semblait dominer la pièce de sa puissance magique.

La lumière provenant des bougies semblait donner vie à ses ondulations. Cette vie, c'était sans doute celle de Zoso dont le nom était gravé sur la lame. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment la vie de l'hôte pouvait être rattachée à la dague. Néanmoins, elle savait à quel point posséder la dague pouvait faire souffrir le Dark One. Elle ignorait tout de Zoso mais elle savait qu'après une période d'esclavage, l'hôte pouvait être tenté de changer radicalement sa situation. Rumple avait tout fait pour se libérer de l'emprise de la dague mais il était moins sûr que Zoso ait les mêmes desseins. Son mari lui avait raconté comment l'ancien Dark One l'avait piégé pour qu'il prenne la malédiction. Zoso était certainement à bout et n'avait pas de but personnel. Elle était prête à parier qu'il avait tout perdu.

\- Vous l'avez vu? demanda le garde en voyant que Belle avait le regard figé sur quelque chose.

\- J'ai cru l'apercevoir, mais non, il n'est pas là, mentit-elle. Par contre, il faudra que je revienne avec une échelle. Il y a beaucoup de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

\- Que faites-vous ici! hurla un homme bedonnant avec une moustache rousse et des yeux de braise en entrant d'un pas assuré dans la pièce.

C'était le Duc des Basses Terres en personne. Le monstre plus cruel que le Dark One. Le regard de Belle se durcit mais elle se força à sourire quand il approcha. Elle fit une révérence et dit qu'elle était à la recherche d'un oiseau. L'homme la dévisagea et prit une de ses mèches qu'il amena à son nez. Il respira son parfum et Belle ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Ses mains devinrent moites et son cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Si elle n'était pas sous couverture, elle l'aurait frappé. Mais elle ne voulait pas terminer dans un cachot.

\- Je veux qu'elle serve les victuailles pour le Conseil, annonça-t-il au garde qui approuva.

Belle fut prise de panique. Qu'allait-il lui faire? Certainement pas uniquement la regarder servir un plateau de fromage. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'emparer de la dague et de fuir au plus vite. Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et alla se réfugier dans une autre plus petite à l'étage d'en dessous pour rassembler ses idées. La porte s'ouvrit seulement quelques minutes après, et une autre femme à l'air sévère lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas en cuisine pour préparer le casse-dalle. La petite brune se leva et justifia son absence par de la fatigue.

En début de soirée, Belle fut envoyée, avec une autre fille bien plus jeune qu'elle, apporter la mangeaille aux seigneurs de guerre et au Duc. Ils étaient assis autour de la table ronde en bois massif. Les discussions étaient vives. Ils semblaient se disputer au sujet de la chasse aux sangliers dans la Forêt des Landes. Dès qu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle, le silence revint et leurs regards se fixèrent sur leurs seins, bien trop mis en valeur par leurs corsets trop serrés. D'un coup, ils se transformèrent en dangereux prédateurs, prêts à dévorer leurs proies. Elles pouvaient entendre que leurs présences les faisaient marmonner, probablement des obscénités, à voix basse. Belle avait l'impression de se diriger vers des loups affamés dans une arène sans issue. Dans quelle galère s'était-il aventurée ?

Belle posa son plateau entre Hordor et le Duc sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Elle était terriblement nerveuse mais se concentrait pour ne pas être démasquée. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'emparer de la dague qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres derrière le siège du Duc.

\- Balthazar, interpela le Duc. De combien de soldats supplémentaires disposons-nous sur le front Nord ?

\- Presque deux milles ! s'exclama-t-il avec fierté.

\- Et combien au Sud ?

\- Six cents, répondit Hordor en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Quoi ?

Le Duc se leva brutalement de sa chaise et tapa du poing sur la table.

\- C'est intolérable ! hurla-t-il. Il en faut plus, beaucoup plus !

\- Il n'y a plus de garçons en âge de se battre dans cette région. Ils sont déjà au front, se justifia-t-il.

\- L'âge sera abaissé à quatorze ans, treize s'il le faut. Et prend aussi les filles !

\- Mon seigneur, tenta Belle.

Le rouquin qui transpirait à grosse gouttes, la fixa de son regard carnassier, mais ne la fit pas taire.

\- Ce ne sont que des enfants…

\- Des soldats ! corrigea le Duc. S'ils savent se servir d'une fourche, ils savent se battre avec une épée !

\- Ils vont tous mourir.

\- Et alors ? Les gueux restant n'ont qu'à procréer ! L'hiver est rude et rien ne pousse de toute manière.

Le sang de Belle ne fit qu'un tour et la rage l'envahit alors que les hommes autour de la table se mirent à rire. Mais avant qu'elle n'entreprenne quoi que se soit, Hordor posa sa sale main sur la fesse de Belle et la serra comme pour tâter un fruit.

\- Sir Hordor! s'écria-t-elle, heurtée par un comportement si immodéré.

Belle était à deux doigts de prendre le couteau du plat de charcuterie et de le lui planter dans le cou. Cette pensée l'effraya. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant de noirceur en elle?

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir permis de me répondre, dit-il sèchement avant de rire aux éclats en voyant Belle outrée. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait de nouvelles servantes.

\- Faut bien un peu de réconfort en ces temps de guerre, lança celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de rien, messires, j'aimerai prendre congé…

\- Tu me plais toi. Et j'ai envie d'un dessert, dit Hordor en la saisissant par le bras.

\- Je… je dois aller aider à la cuisine, expliqua la brune qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer.

\- Tu ne vas pas l'abîmer tout de suite quand même? demanda le petit noiraud ventripotent à gauche du Duc.

Hordor partit dans un énorme fou rire, suivi du Duc. Belle en eut des frissons. Ces hommes étaient pires que les ogres eux-mêmes. Ils étaient habités d'une cruauté sans limite et n'avaient aucune morale. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas encore tout entendu.

\- Quand elles se comportent comme des chiennes, elles méritent ce qui leur arrive, lâcha le Duc avant de boire une grosse gorgée de vin rouge qui coula dans sa barbe.

\- Comme quand vous avez planté une flèche avec votre arbalète dans le front de la petite Lucette? commenta le barbu vers la fenêtre.

\- Et quand j'ai égorgé Mona la grassouillette. On aurait dit un cochon qui couinait! s'esclaffa de rire Hordor.

Belle faillit lâcher la carafe de vin, le souffle coupé. Elle était outrée et se demandait comment elle allait se sortir de ce bourbier sans problème. Les dix hommes ricanèrent en voyant la terreur dans ses yeux bleus. L'autre fille d'à peine quatorze ans se faisait tripoter par deux autres hommes répugnants. La pauvre était tellement terrorisée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes. Belle hésita à appeler le Dark One à l'aide mais comme elle ne possédait pas la dague, le Duc pouvait sans autre forme de procès, donner un contre-ordre. Le Duc mit un terme à la séance et invita ses hommes à profiter des bonnes choses de la vie. Certains se ruèrent sur leur gobelet de vin quand d'autres attaquèrent le jambon ou le fromage. Hordor quand à lui, préférait la chair vivante.

Il empoigna Belle telle une bête, la bascula sur son épaule et l'entraîna dans ses quartiers sous les rires des autres hommes alors que la jeune femme tentait de se débattre. Elle agita ses jambes qui frappaient l'air et elle tapa de toutes ses forces avec ses poings dans le dos de son ravisseur. Ses efforts semblaient vains et l'amusaient.

\- Relâchez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle, toujours en le frappant.

Mais ses supplices n'eurent aucun écho. Il ferma la lourde porte, la jeta sur le lit sans ménagement et la dévisagea voracement. Belle émit un petit cri, roula sur elle-même et s'appuya sur le lit pour se redresser. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur même si son corps lui envoyait des signaux opposés. Son cœur tapait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait en sortir. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement en passant sa langue sur ses dents mal entretenues. Le regard de la belle parcourut rapidement la pièce à la recherche d'un moyen de s'échapper. Ses cheveux en bataille lui obstruaient partiellement la vue et sa respiration saccadée faisait voler ses mèches.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi? demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Que tu me satisfasses, gourgandine.

\- Mais… mais je suis mariée, répondit-elle en espérant freiner les ardeurs du chevalier sans morale.

Il rit et balaya son argument de la main. Il la saisit d'un coup sec et plota ses seins protégés par un corset rigide. Ses doigts sales tentaient par tous les moyens de se défaire de cet obstacle comme des assaillants tentant de franchir la grille d'un château. Frustré, il la fit pivoter d'un demi-tour et arracha le laçage comme un loup arracherait la chair encore chaude d'une biche pas encore morte.

\- Je… je ne suis pas… une catin, murmura-t-elle en plaquant l'avant du corset contre sa délicate poitrine.

\- Toutes les femmes ici appartiennent au Duc. Je suis son bras droit et je peux faire ce que je veux... Même te tuer.

A ces mots, elle se mit à trembler et se pétrifia sur place. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine répugnante. Il glissa délicatement sa main dans ses beaux cheveux, huma leur parfum et imagina le reste de sa soirée. Elle sentit tout son être trembler. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir s'en aller. Les larmes de peur commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues fraîches.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma beauté. Si tu me donnes ce que je veux, tu auras la vie sauve.

Elle était très loin de se sentir rassurée. La panique la gagnait de plus en plus et elle peinait à rassembler ses idées. Les connexions neuronales dans sont cerveau étaient tellement actives qu'elle avait l'impression de courir pieds nus dans une forêt en pleine nuit fuyant un loup. La peur dominait tout. L'angoisse naissante dans son vente se propageait dans tout son être. Elle devait impérativement trouver une solution. Elle bougea un peu sa tête à la recherche d'un objet pouvant l'aider, mais avant même qu'elle établisse une stratégie, Hordor posa ses grosses mains sur ses épaules. Il la força à s'agenouiller et à défaire les attaches de son pantalon.

\- Non… balbutia-t-elle. S'il vous plaît…

\- Tu veux t'en aller? demanda-t-il.

Belle leva son regard, surprise de sa proposition.

\- C'est ce que je souhaite, admit-elle avec une petite voix.

\- C'est d'accord. Tu me satisfais et je te laisse partir.

Les larmes montaient à nouveau à ses yeux et son nez rosissait. C'était un cauchemar. Elle ferma brièvement ses yeux, s'imaginant dans les bras réconfortant de Rumple. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur se retrouver sur le canapé à ses côtés à lire un livre alors que le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, une couverture sur leurs jambes.

Mais la réalité la frappa en pleine face quand Hordor la força à entrouvrir la bouche avec ses doigts, comme lorsqu'un cheval refuse le mors. La nausée lui montait et elle tenta de lutter avant de ravaler sa fierté en repensant à son objectif. Elle inspira un grand coup et toucha du bout de sa langue rose l'objet de son dégoût. Mais il était tellement pressé, qu'il lui mit la main derrière la tête et la poussa contre lui pour que son membre soit complètement au chaud. Elle le relâcha immédiatement et toussa.

\- Recommence, commanda-t-il.

Elle essaya rapidement ses larmes avec les mains. Inspira profondément et se rapprocha. Elle ferma les yeux, et alors que son corps lui criait de partir, elle se força à ouvrir la bouche et faire de petits vas-et-viens. Elle s'aida de sa main pour que les sensations lui soient démultipliées. Il lâcha un grognement tandis que les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la brune.

Elle continua, refoulant son dégoût, et essayant de vider son esprit. De n'être dans cette chambre que physiquement. Elle accéléra un peu le rythme pour endormir la vigilance de son agresseur. Il ferma gentiment ses yeux et se laissa aller à cette douce chaleur que la bouche de la brune lui procurait. Il émettait des bruits de bêtes terrifiants. Un mélange entre le brame du cerf et le grognement d'un ours.

Sans prévenir, elle croqua d'un coup dans le fruit interdit, maintenant la pression. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et du sang jaillit, recouvrant son visage et ses boucles brunes. Elle attrapa le lourd serre-livre murène en bronze sur la table de nuit et le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage.

Le guerrier meurtri dans sa chair s'écroula au sol telle une masse. Son sang se répandit lentement sur le sol en pierre. Belle contempla son œuvre et lui cracha dessus le sang qu'elle avait encore dans la bouche.

\- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, monstre, dit-elle avec la plus grande sévérité dans le regard.

Elle attrapa le pot de chambre et vomit toutes ses tripes, se tenant les cheveux. Sans s'attarder plus longuement, elle attrapa une étole pour couvrir le sang qui était sur son buste, referma la porte et partit au petit trot sur un pas léger dans le couloir en direction de la grande salle. En passant vers une fenêtre, elle fut horrifiée par son reflet. Elle ressemblait à un zombie qui venait de se nourrir comme dans le film qu'elle avait regardé avec Ruby le mois précédent. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la partie la plus tendre et la plus vénérée des hommes contenait autant de sang. Mais ce goût de fer la répugnait et la nausée la gagnait à nouveau. Elle la refoula comme elle put car elle devait absolument fuir.

A chaque fois qu'elle croisait un garde, elle baissait la tête, tentant de garder son sang froid. Elle venait de commettre l'acte le plus odieux de sa vie. Sa conscience ne cessait de lui marteler que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, très mal. Elle essayait de se répéter qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un certain temps, elle se serait convaincue que c'était la seule option envisageable.

Quand elle arriva à quelques mètres de la porte de la grande salle, elle réalisa qu'elle était gardée par deux hommes bien bâtis. Elle se mordit la lèvre en espérant que le Duc et les autres seigneurs n'étaient plus là. Dans l'ombre, elle réfléchit à une ruse. Son regard parcourut rapidement les pierres de l'escalier en colimaçon comme si la solution allait lui parvenir par là. Elle s'imagina divers scénarii sans omettre les paramètres les plus importants. Que faire si quelqu'un se trouve dans la pièce ? Comment s'échapper du château ? Que faire si le Duc a pris la dague ? Une fois la solution trouvée, elle se mit à courir dans leur direction.

\- Il y a un voleur dans le château! s'écria-t-elle en montrant les escaliers du doigt.

Comme les escaliers menaient aux appartements du Duc, les deux soldats se précipitèrent sans poser la moindre question à la servante. Le fait que les deux hommes partent, était bon signe: la grande salle était vide. Belle attendit qu'ils atteignent l'étage supérieur pour pousser la porte en bois, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle fut rassurée. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle déplaça la chaise du Duc contre le mur, se ruant vers la tenture avec les murènes, et grimpa. Elle inspira un grand coup, tira la tenture et saisit la dague. Elle la dissimula dans sa botte sous sa longue jupe, remit la chaise en place et descendit l'escalier.

Tous les soldats étaient en alerte. Certains montaient, d'autres descendaient dans le désordre le plus complet. Le martèlement de leurs par sur la pierre résonnait telle une marche militaire. Elle se rendit à la cuisine où elle récupéra sa cape, posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Belle traversa ensuite la cour, se freyant un chemin parmi les gardes en état d'alerte et se cacha à l'écurie. Elle entendit la voix d'Hordor, fou de rage, qui réclamait la tête de la servante. Elle sortit brièvement la tête de derrière les bottes de paille et l'aperçut. Il avait le crâne à moitié enfoncé et le sang couvrait la moitié se son visage. La lumière de sa torche le rendait encore plus abominable que ce qu'il était. Ses dents luisaient et sa haine jaillissait au milieu du brouhaha. Elle se fit toute petite derrière les bottes de paille quand il tourna la tête dans sa direction, pour devenir le plus invisible possible.

\- Sale catin montre-toi! Je sais que tu es là! beugla-t-il en entrant dans l'écurie.

Sous l'effet de l'angoisse, son souffle était audible. Elle mit sa main à sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il entende sa respiration, ni son cœur qui cognait fortement dans sa poitrine. Il sortit son lourd sabre de son fourreau et le planta nerveusement dans les bottes. Belle retint un cri ainsi que son envie de fuir. Son instinct de survie était activé, mais elle se battait contre. Malgré sa détermination, aucun des coups portés dans la paille ne l'atteignit. Hordor se fit une raison, quitta l'étable et alla déverser sa colère ailleurs.

Belle souffla lourdement de soulagement. Elle attrapa ses genoux et y reposa sa tête qui la faisait souffrir. Elle avait probablement échappé au pire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main sous sa jupe et de caresser le manche si rassurant de la dague. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Elle avait effectivement réussi à subtiliser l'arme contrôlant le Dark One au nez et à la barbe du Duc et de ses hommes. Afin de garder son avantage, elle devait encore sortir de l'enceinte du château et retrouver le Dark One dans la forêt.

Pendant l'attente, elle sortit la petite perce-neige de la poche intérieure de sa cape, se remémorant les mots de Brunissende à son sujet. C'était sans doute cette petite fleur qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort quasi certaine. Sans elle, elle serait sans doute en route pour l'échafaud et Hordor se serait fait un malin plaisir de lui couper la tête avec l'imposante hache du bourreau qui était toujours prête à l'emploi. Elle frissonna en imaginant le tyran, attraper sa tête tombée par les cheveux et la mettre sur une pique pour "décorer" la cour. Mais comme Hordor était très frustré qu'elle l'ait pareillement humilié en mordant dans son phallus, il aurait peut-être opté pour la torture. Belle ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser ces horribles pensées de son esprit.

*Sottards : expression utilisée au Moyen-âge pour dire « couillons »

* * *

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi explicite et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 4. Après un chapitre 3 très dur, il est temps de souffler un peu. Belle qui s'est emparée de la dague, va avoir une décision importante à prendre. Du côté du rating, je dirai que le chapitre est T. Il y a une scène qui peut déranger certains lecteurs (à la taverne). J'espère toute fois que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

C **hapitre 4**

Quand tout revint à la normale tard dans la nuit, Belle sortit prudemment de sa cachette. Elle camoufla sa chevelure sous sa cape et traversa la cour en longeant les murs, le dos courbé. Quelques gardes patrouillaient et se faisaient signe lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Dès que la voie fut libre, la petite brune se déplaça rapidement tel un papillon de nuit vers la sortie. Malheureusement, la grille était fermée. Elle se pinça les lèvres en disparaissant dans l'ombre d'un tonneau, digérant cet échec. Il était temps de concocter un autre plan d'évasion.

Mais avant que son cerveau ne se mette dans tous ses états, quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la grille demanda à entrer. C'était un messager qui apportait des nouvelles du front. Il déclina son identité et deux soldats actionnèrent le mécanisme de la grille. Belle en profita pour se ruer dehors. Apparemment, personne ne remarqua la petite chose dans l'ombre. Etait-ce encore une protection dûe à la fleur? Etait-elle invisible? Elle ne perdit pas de temps à trouver la réponse.

Elle courut le plus loin possible en s'enfonçant dans la forêt, laissant ses jambes décider de la direction à prendre. Les arbres noirs semblaient vouloir l'attraper avec leurs branches pendantes et crochues. Elle agitait nerveusement les bras qui se faisaient lacérer, pour tenter de se défaire de ce piège. Les branches accrochées à sa cape cassaient comme du verre alors qu'elle tirait pour s'échapper. Un nuage de petites chauves-souris criardes sortirent d'un tronc et s'en prient à ses cheveux en bataille. Elle tenta de les faire fuir en rabattant son capuchon sur son nez. Son attention portée sur les mammifères, elle ne vit pas la racine que l'arbre avait soulevée pour la faire chuter. Elle s'étala de tout son long dans un cri strident, hors d'haleine, la tête dans la neige froide.

Ses mains posées à plat, elle se releva péniblement. Elle avait l'impression que son corps s'était brisé en mille morceaux comme un miroir et que la terre tournait autour d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes et se laissa un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se répéta qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Elle pensait être assez loin du château et la perce-neige était toujours dans sa cape. Une fois rassurée, elle leva la tête et vit que c'était la pleine lune. La nuit la plus mystérieuse du mois. La nuit où les créatures les plus terrifiantes sortaient de leurs tanières pour aller hanter le monde des vivants. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se dit que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Assise dans la neige, elle fit une grosse boule qu'elle utilisa pour laver son visage avec ardeur. Elle ne supportait plus de sentir le sang séché d'Hordor sur elle. Elle frotta le plus fort possible, se sentant terriblement sale. Les souvenirs de ces dernières heures revenaient sans cesse. Elle laissa ses mains tomber sur ses genoux, alors que les larmes noyaient sa vue et que son nez devenait rouge. Sa bouche se déformait à mesure que les horreurs du château revenaient la hanter. Les larmes firent place à de puissants sanglots.

Après avoir quelque peu reprit ses esprits, elle se creusa un petit abri dans la neige froide pour se protéger contre le vent qui se levait. Ses mains s'engourdissaient et devenaient douloureuses dans ses gestes machinaux. Une fois son petit coin prêt, elle se mit en boule, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas s'endormir malgré la fatigue qui l'avait rattrapée. La morsure du froid lui faisait encore plus enfouir sa tête dans sa cape et ses genoux étaient serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle recommença à sangloter, d'abord silencieusement, puis elle se laissa complètement aller. Tout son être fut pris de violents spasmes et son cœur se serra, la faisant atrocement souffrir. Depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, les situations les plus horribles n'avaient fait que de s'enchaîner sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Il y avait eu cette bataille avec toutes les horreurs que comportaient une guerre, ces enfants massacrés, la dureté des conditions de vie des habitants, les exécutions sommaires et la cruauté d'Hordor et du Duc. Elle repensa à Brunissende qui l'avait accueillie comme sa propre fille et avait partagé sa maigre pitance sans rien lui demander en échange. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Elle pensa également à Rumple et Baelfire. Pour eux, cet horrible monde était leur quotidien. Comment faisaient-ils pour survivre au milieu de tous ces dangers? Elle comprenait encore mieux à présent pourquoi Rumple avait pris la malédiction du Dark One.

Ses longs cils ne battaient plus. La lueur bleutée de la lune caressait les joues rondes et pâles de la jeune femme qui était complètement immobile. Sa beauté contrastait avec la laideur de cet endroit. Elle n'avait définitivement pas sa place ici. Elle n'était une simple bibliothécaire, vivant dans une ville sans trop de dangers et partageant sa vie avec son grand amour qui était prêt à tout pour la protéger. Ses larmes glissaient lentement le long de son nez, formant une goutte et qui gela avant même de tomber dans la neige comme de la poussière d'étoiles. Rumple lui manquait tellement, et la solitude lui pesait.

Ses yeux se fermèrent mais ses oreilles ne cessaient de capter les bruits environnants. Elle fronça les sourcils comme pour convaincre son cerveau que tout allait bien. Mais il était trop entraîné et ne pouvait se faire si aisément duper. La forêt, l'obscurité et le froid l'entouraient. « Seulement eux », se répéta-t-elle. Au loin, un loup ou un loup-garou hurlait à vous glacer le sang. Elle frissonna, resserrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer et tenta de se détendre. Mais un craquement la sortit brusquement de sa semi somnolence. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle attrapa la dague dans sa botte et la saisit fermement à deux mains, brandie droit devant elle. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle contrôlait le Dark One qui serait là pour la protéger. Pourtant, la peur la paralysait.

Ses yeux cherchaient inlassablement la source du craquement, sans succès. La peur s'intensifia à mesure que des milliers de pensées se succédaient dans son esprit. Les hommes du Duc l'avait peut-être vue s'enfuir. Elle tenta d'imaginer la fureur du Duc quand il s'apercevrait qu'elle lui avait subtilisé le couteau. Il suffisait aux soldats de suivre ses traces dans la poudreuse. Comme elle n'était pas si loin du château, la belle se mit sur ses pieds, la dague à la main, prête à en découdre.

\- Qui… qui est là? demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

Elle fit volte-face et ne vit que des arbres sombres, enneigés et parfois terrifiants. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle déglutit avec moult difficultés, sa gorge étant serrée comme si une force invisible tentait de l'étrangler. La chaleur s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte créait une légère brume. La lueur de la lune se refléta tel un éclair dans la lame de la dague. Elle se murmura que tout allait bien, que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Quand elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à nouveau à la suite des événements. Elle possédait la dague et pouvait simplement contrôler le Dark One. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour protéger Rumple et Bae ? Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir être sauvés. Il y avait tous ces enfants envoyés au front. Il fallait également s'occuper des cas d'Hordor et du Duc. Ces deux êtres abominables ne devaient plus pouvoir sévir. Le Dark One lui-même était un problème. Qu'adviendrait-il si quelqu'un lui volait la dague ? Et si Rumple ne devenait pas le Dark One, qui succéderait à Zoso ? Elle imagina quelqu'un tel que Zelena ou Hordor s'emparer d'un tel pouvoir. Non, ce n'était pas acceptable. Elle regarda la dague et réalisa qu'elle avait le destin de tout un royaume sur plusieurs générations entre ses mains.

\- Tu voulais être une héroïne, Belle ? Et bien, il est temps d'agir en héroïne, dit-elle pour se conforter dans sa décision.

Elle inspira un grand coup et appela le Dark One avec la dague. Comme pour sa précédente apparition, il se tenait juste derrière elle dans le silence le plus total. Elle se retourna et émit un petit cri de surprise.

\- J'ai récupéré la dague, annonça-t-elle en déglutissant péniblement.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse? demanda-t-il dans le calme le plus complet.

Belle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle serra très fort le manche de la dague et pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Le Dark One avait sans doute compris. Les bras ballants, il joignit ses mains et prit appuis sur ses pieds. Il releva la tête et bomba le torse pour faire face à sa maîtresse. Elle tremblotait. Son hésitation fit naître un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage doré de l'être maudit. Il se demandait si la petite allait avoir de courage de commettre l'irréparable. Allait-elle sacrifier sa beauté et son cœur exceptionnel pour les Ténèbres? Le temps semblait suspendu.

\- Meurs!

D'un seul coup, elle brandit la dague et avec rage et détermination, la planta dans la poitrine du Dark One. Ils tombèrent à terre, lui sur le dos, elle sur lui. Il la regarda avec un sourire béat, puis éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire. Tu as accepté un marché sans en connaître toutes les conséquences.

\- Détrompe-toi. Je le sais très bien. Je l'ai fait pour protéger quelqu'un.

\- J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine, se moqua-t-il.

\- Jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son âme.

Il ricana encore une fois. Belle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Connaissant le futur, elle pouvait aider Rumple à ne pas perdre son fils. Mais pour ce faire, elle allait devoir vivre avec une mort sur la conscience.

\- Pardonne-moi de… de t'avoir assassiné.

\- Tu seras une Dark One... parfaite.

\- Comment cela? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine inquiétude.

\- Je sais reconnaître les âmes désespérées et tu en es une.

Elle le fixa, restant immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, puis retira lentement la dague. Sa main et la lame gravée de son nom étaient couvertes de sang. L'effroi l'envahit et elle ne put retenir un tremblement en voyant sa main changer d'aspect. La malédiction se propageait rapidement dans tout son être. Elle sentait toute la puissance de cette magie noire l'envelopper et bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver sur un toboggan en spirale sans fin, plongeant dans les abîmes de l'enfer. Elle avait beau tenter de ralentir sa chute en agitant les bras et les jambes, rien n'y faisait. C'était un voyage à sens unique. Ses efforts étaient vains.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta comme si elle s'était finalement écrasée tout au fond d'un puits. Elle haletait comme une brebis ayant échappé à un loup. Elle était plongée au cœur des Ténèbres dans le silence le plus complet. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression de se trouver à l'intérieur de son propre corps. L'accalmie ne dura pas. Un tourbillon noir surgit de nulle part, l'enveloppa pendant que des images se succédaient dans son esprit : la mort de sa mère, les ogres, l'emprisonnement au Dark Castle, puis au château de l'Evil Queen, les sourires moqueurs de Regina par la petite ouverture de la porte de sa chambre à l'asile de Storybrooke, Hook qui s'en prenait à elle pour se venger du Crocodile, les drogues de l'hôpital, son père qui avait voulu lui faire franchir les limites de la ville, les mensonges de Rumple, les manipulations, les enfants massacrés, Hordor et son sourire carnassier. La masse noire plongea dans sa gorge et alla investir ses entrailles. La rage, la haine, la rancœur bouillaient en elle tel un volcan en éruption. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle fit de son mieux pour repousser les assauts des Ténèbres dans un hurlement à terrifier le plus féroce des dragons.

\- Quelqu'un doit s'opposer au Mal, lâcha-t-elle en rouvrant lentement les yeux. Cette malédiction, je la prends comme une bénédiction. Ce sera ma croix à porter mais j'accomplirai ma mission.

\- Profite bien de ta solitude, Dark One.

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Zoso prononça, un sourire aux lèvres. Belle se laissa tomber dans la neige à côté du cadavre qui gisait dans son sang. Elle regarda la lame et vit que son nom y était gravé. En son for intérieur, elle espérait toujours être dans un rêve.

Après de longues heures de marche dans le silence le plus complet, Belle décida de s'arrêter à la taverne la plus proche. Elle ne se sentait ni fatiguée, ni affamée, ni même assoiffée. Tout ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Mais elle avait besoin de s'asseoir pour réfléchir aux récents événements et à leurs conséquences. Une chose était sûre: elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Ce qui était fait, était définitif.

Avant de pousser la lourde porte en bois, elle recouvrit son épaisse chevelure de son capuchon et baissa la tête. Sans un regard, elle se dirigea au bar et commanda une pinte avec une assiette de lentilles au lard qui était le menu du jour. La femme du tenancier apporta une grosse marmite en sortant de la cuisine et servit tous les affamés de la salle qui se plaignaient de la lenteur du service.

\- Voilà, bande de râleurs! lança-t-elle.

Visuellement, l'assiette n'était pas très appétissante mais son fumet avait de quoi ouvrir l'appétit. Belle y plongea sa cuillère et avala le contenu goulûment. Elle réalisa que finalement, elle avait faim ou du moins le croyait-elle. Cette pitance lui avait d'ailleurs permis de réchauffer son ventre. Elle fit descendre les derniers morceaux avec une grosse gorgée de bière qu'elle préserva quelques secondes dans ses joues. Elle pensa que sa transformation n'était peut-être pas encore complète. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle ne ressentait pas la faim, mais qu'en ayant la nourriture sur la langue, son appétit humain se réveilla.

A la table du fond, deux hommes n'arrêtaient pas de chercher des noises à la serveuse qui était haute comme trois pommes. La petite ne répondit rien mais fit un geste qui en disait long sur sa désapprobation. Les deux hommes bien avinés à la voix très rauque attrapèrent la fillette par le bras pour l'attirer près d'eux. Le plus fort mit sa grosse main sale sous sa jupe. Elle tenta de lui donner une claque mais son acolyte lui bloqua le poignet, la renversant sur la table. Celui qui lui faisait face, leva sa jupe et lui écarta violemment les jambes. La fille se mit à gémir, les suppliant de la laisser tranquille tout en se débattant.

Interloquée par les cris, Belle se tourna sur son tabouret, sa chope à la main, fixant la salle de son regard terrifiant. La scène se déroulait dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il n'y avait que les trois idiots de la table d'en face qui encourageaient les deux pervers à la faire _hurler comme une chienne_.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la petite aime ça, lâcha le tavernier en servant le client d'à côté.

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour. La rage monta directement depuis ses tripes. Elle sauta à terre, se rua vers la table du fond en écrasant la litière au sol formée de coques de cacahuètes et fracassa sa chope en terre cuite sur la tête du plus fort qui avait déjà baissé son pantalon, sa verge bien tendue, prête à salir l'enfant.

\- Non mais vous êtes folle! s'écria-t-il en lui faisant face.

\- Laissez cette petite tranquille, ordonna-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

Sa colère était toujours à son paroxysme. Elle rêvait secrètement de plonger sa main dans les entrailles de cet homme répugnant, de lui arracher ses intestins et de les lui faire avaler. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui sortait Belle de ses gonds, c'était bien ce genre de personnages, se comportant pire qu'un animal envers les enfants.

\- Tu peux t'en aller, dit-elle à la serveuse en maintenant son regard dans celui qui n'avait toujours pas remonté son pantalon. Ces hommes ne te feront plus rien.

\- Tu es une rebelle toi, dit-il en soufflant son haleine de cochon à son visage. Tu m'excites ma beauté. Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir. Viens dehors. Regarde l'effet que tu me fais.

Il était face à la brune, l'engin prêt à l'action. Il sentait son désir monter. Il rêvait de la saisir à la taille, de lever sa cuisse légère et de déverser sa précieuse semence à l'intérieur.

\- Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir un instant, dit Belle en se tapotant la tempe pour chercher une réponse qu'elle possédait déjà. Non, mais que dirais-tu de…

D'un geste de la main, le pénis de l'homme quitta son attache et se retrouva dans sa petite main gracieuse sous le regard médusé de tous les clients qui ne purent retenir un petit cri de surprise. Tous remarquèrent que sa main était dorée et que ses ongles étaient noirs comme les ténèbres.

\- Ne touche plus à cette fille et je te rends ton phallus. Sinon, je le réduis en cendres.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête et la bougie la plus proche dévoila son visage maudit.

\- Sorcière! lançait-il, effrayé par son apparence.

Elle ferma ses doigts sur l'objet de la virilité de l'homme qui paraissait bien petit, et serra légèrement.

\- Ne faites pas cela! hurla-t-il en voyant que son précieux outil allait peut-être disparaître. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez!

\- J'aime quand on dit ça, commenta-t-elle, satisfaite.

Il se mit à genoux et la supplia, les mains jointes comme devant Dieu. Pourtant, elle se refusa de croire qu'elle était un être supérieur. Elle était et resterait toujours Belle. Son nouveau statut n'y changeait rien. Elle remarqua également que l'homme, pris de panique, avait passé du tutoiement au vouvoiement. Il avait sans doute réalisé qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'il lui devait le respect.

\- Avons-nous un accord? demanda-t-elle calmement, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Ou… oui, milady.

Elle rendit son bien à son propriétaire et quitta les lieux dans le silence sous le regard des habitués. Sa cape flottait derrière elle, telle la traîne d'une mariée dans l'allée d'une église. Mais ses noces semblaient plus funèbres que festives.

\- Alors? Tu as aimé? demanda Zoso avec enthousiasme lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule à l'extérieure de l'établissement.

Belle sursauta en le voyant, bien vivant, face à celle.

\- Mais… comment?

\- Moi? Ah non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis bien mort. Tu te souviens? Tu m'as poignardé hier soir. Je suis seulement ton guide.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de guide. Je sais où je vais.

\- Peut-être. Mais sais-tu utiliser tes pouvoirs? demanda-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal, répondit Belle. Mais je devais aider cette petite. J'ai utilisé la magie pour faire le bien.

\- C'était de la magie noire, précisa son guide.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, lâcha-t-elle, lasse.

\- Tout le monde a le choix, _ma petite chérie_.

\- Je ne suis pas ta petite chérie ! se fâcha-t-elle. Je sais que ça te ferait plaisir, mais non. Je n'accepterai jamais les ténèbres.

\- Ils disent tous cela… et finissent tous par sombrer. N'as-tu pas aimé le pouvoir que tu avais?

Elle ignora sa remarque et continua son chemin sans un mot, sa besace sur l'épaule. Elle savait que si elle restait concentrée sur son objectif, il finirait par la laisser tranquille. Elle se demandait bien comment Rumple avait fait pour supporter cette présence aussi longtemps sans devenir fou. En y réfléchissant un instant, elle se dit qu'il était effectivement devenu fou. Mais grâce à son objectif personnel, il avait gardé une certaine lucidité. Elle espérait avoir la force d'en faire autant.

\- Pourquoi vas-tu par là? demanda Zoso. Le château du Duc est dans la direction opposée.

\- C'est parce que je ne me rends pas au château, répondit-elle, lasse.

\- Tu ne veux pas te venger? s'interrogea-t-il, étonné. Tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir ? Le réduire en escargot et l'écrabouiller ? Lui arracher le cœur et le réduire en cendres ?

\- Non, lâcha-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un homme arriva à cheval et ralentit en voyant la jeune femme, camouflée sous son épaisse cape au milieu du sentier. Vu son barda, il devait être un voyageur ou un messager. Belle lui fit signe et s'approcha de lui.

\- Excusez-moi. Je cherche la ville de Longbourne. Savez-vous dans quelle direction se trouve-t-elle? demanda la brune qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur une carte.

Longbourne était le nom de la ville la plus proche du village où Rumple vivait. Elle espérait pouvoir le trouver au marché car elle ignorait le nom de son patelin. Ce n'avait pas été faute d'avoir essayé d'entamer une discussion sur son passé mais son mari ne s'épanchait pas vraiment sur cette période de sa vie.

\- Oyez brave dame. Longbourne se trouve à deux jours de marche en direction du sud. Mais vous pouvez raccourcir votre voyage en coupant par le lac gelé.

\- Il est aussi au sud?

\- Partez un peu à l'ouest, dit-il en pointant la direction avec son indexe. Il y a une auberge à Hamelin à deux kilomètres du lac. Vous pourrez y passer la nuit.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête.

\- Bon voyage! cria-t-il en ordonnant par la même occasion à son cheval de se remettre au trot.

Belle profita du soleil qui avait enfin vaincu les nuages, pour observer le paysage enneigé. Elle suivait le sentier ouest sous les grands arbres. Sous le poids de la neige, leurs branches tombaient et formaient une superbe allée. Des glaçons pendaient ça et là rendant le paysage féérique. Elle se mit à rêver à certaines histoires hivernales qu'elle avait lues tantôt au Dark Castle, tantôt à Storybrooke. Deux petites mésanges charbonnières la suivaient. Elles se posaient sur une branche, observaient la jeune femme, pépiaient, puis volaient à nouveau quelques mètres.

Belle sortit de sa poche un couteau et un quignon de pain de son sac. Elle coupa de petits morceaux et les lança pour les petits oiseaux. Puis elle mit quelques miettes dans sa main gantée et attendit qu'une mésange se pose. Doucement, elle se mit à chantonner.

 _Mon oiseau se pose  
sur les doigts de ma main  
Le petit gourmand  
picore tout le grain  
Mon oiseau s'endort  
Dans le creux de ma main  
Le petit frileux  
reste jusqu'au matin  
Mon oiseau s'éveille  
Prisonnier de ma main _

\- Mais que fais-tu? demanda Zoso intrigué.

\- Je nourris ces pauvres petits oiseaux. L'hiver est rude et ils ont des difficultés à trouver de quoi manger.

\- Tu es le Dark One! Le Dark One ne se préoccupe pas du sort de ces bestioles. Et le Dark One ne chante pas!

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, rétorqua-t-elle en lançant d'autres miettes.

\- Tu vas le devenir.

\- Aucune chance!

\- C'est bien. Tu sais ce que tu veux. Connais-tu les sorts qui requièrent des oiseaux?

\- Non, et je m'en moque. Jamais je ne tuerai de petits oiseaux. D'ailleurs, je ne tuerai jamais.

\- Tu l'as pourtant fait, rappela-t-il.

\- C'était différent, justifia-t-elle.

Elle continua son chemin de quelques pas lorsque Zoso réapparut juste en face d'elle. Excédée, elle roula les yeux.

\- Quoi encore?

\- Sais-tu qu'avec les pouvoirs du Dark One, tu peux te téléporter où tu veux?

\- Je sais.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire, proposa-t-il.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle.

Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle porta sa main gantée à sa bouche délicate.

\- Je me rendrai à Longbourne à pied comme n'importe quel être humain normal, annonça-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es plus un être humain normal. Tu es le Dark One, précisa-t-il.

Elle traversa Zoso sans dévier de sa trajectoire. Ce guide l'agaçait. Il était là pour la tenter, pour qu'elle use de magie noire plutôt que pour l'aider à retrouver Rumplestiltskin. Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'un baiser d'amour véritable suffirait à briser la malédiction.

\- Quelle utopie! lança Zoso en faisant sursauter Belle.

\- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées! Vas ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais il n'y a qu'un seul Dark One. Et tu as besoin de mon aide.

Elle s'arrêta et le fixa.

\- Je suis une grande fille. J'ai vécu avec le Dark One assez longtemps pour le connaître et savoir ce qu'il veut. Tu perds ton temps avec moi. Jamais je n'accepterai les ténèbres parce que je suis une héroïne et le resterai. Tu n'arriveras pas à corrompre mon âme.

\- N'en sois pas si certaine. Regarde ta main.

Belle sortit sa main de sous sa cape, retira son gant et fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit: sa main avait des reflets dorés bien plus importants que lorsqu'elle avait poignardé son prédécesseur.

Ce n'est que le début, ajouta Zoso en ricanant.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

 **Petit spoiler sur le chapitre 5: Belle va retrouver Rumple et Bae :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous! Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. ça fait toujours plaisir. Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la rencontre entre Belle, Rumple et Bae. Il y a aussi un "nouveau" personnage qui va mettre un peu de piquant.**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta pour ses conseilles très précieux! Sans elle, je pense que je n'aurai pas passé le cap de ce chapitre que je trouvais trop "gentil" et en décalage avec le reste de la fic. Mais un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, ça ne fait pas de mal :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Tout compte fait, dit-elle en se tournant vers Zoso qui lui adressa un sourire de satisfaction.

La petite avait peut-être bien cédé une partie de son âme aux Ténèbres.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi? demanda-t-il avec un certain enthousiasme.

\- Apprends-moi à changer d'aspect. J'aimerai pouvoir me déplacer avec mon ancienne apparence, pas sous la forme d'un Dark One.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ton teint doré, ni tes ongles noirs?

\- Pas vraiment. Et encore moins les dents pourries, se plaignit-elle. Peux-tu arranger cela?

Satisfait l'ancien Dark One passa toute l'après-midi avec sa petite protégée à lui expliquer comment faire. En élève studieuse, Belle écouta attentivement toutes les indications. Même avec de la bonne volonté, il lui avait fallu plusieurs tentatives pour parvenir à changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Ne voulant pas abandonner, elle s'entraîna jusqu'à arriver à un résultat satisfaisant. Mais soudain, Belle se retrouva à 30 centimètres au dessus de la neige. Elle baissa la tête et vit ses pattes poilues. Elle avait réussi à se changer en chat.

\- Très bien, dit Zoso qui paraissait gigantesque. Et maintenant que dois-tu faire?

Elle tenta de répondre mais au lieu de mots, ce ne fut qu'un miaulement qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fut prise d'un début de panique. Elle piétina le sol et se tourna de 180 degrés tantôt dans un sens tantôt dans l'autre, apercevant sa longue queue rousse. Qu'allait-elle faire si elle était incapable de retrouver sa forme humaine? Elle fit quelques pas hésitants et rassembla ses idées. "Arrêter de penser, sentir les émotions, rassembler l'énergie au centre, visualiser le résultat, libérer la magie." Un nuage bordeaux se forma autour du chat et s'éleva avant de disparaître.

\- Tu as réussi le plus difficile. Reprendre ta forme de Dark One après t'être transformée en animal, expliqua-t-il. Je te déconseille l'escargot. Ça ramollit la cervelle.

Sans répondre, elle disparut à nouveau dans un nuage et reprit son apparence humaine. Fini la peau dorée et les dents pourries! Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique.

\- Maintenant en route, dit-elle, mettant un terme à la leçon de magie.

Elle avait perdu du temps mais il était impératif qu'elle sache changer d'apparence. Elle ne voulait pas apparaître sous ses traits effrayants de Dark One face à Rumple. Il aurait probablement peur et fuirait.

* * *

Elle quitta le chemin ouest le matin suivant, après avoir marché toute la nuit. C'était l'avantage d'être le Dark One: plus besoin de dormir! Au sommet de la colline, descendait un sentier jusqu'au lac gelé. Elle s'assit sur un rocher et attendit le lever de soleil. Les premiers rayons pointaient déjà derrières les collines. A mesure que la lumière gagnait du terrain sur la nuit, elle découvrait un paysage hivernal somptueux. Cette étendue tranquille, respirait la sérénité. Les collines aux formes douces caressaient les quelques nuages teintés de rose qui dansaient dans le ciel. Des goûtes glacées pendaient aux bouts des branches de boulots. Un petit tintement se faisait entendre pour qui avait l'ouïe fine lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquaient. Tout était figé par le froid et aucun son d'animaux ou d'humains ne lui parvenait. C'était comme si en une nuit, elle avait franchi une porte et s'était retrouvée dans un autre monde. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la douce chaleur qui lui caressait le visage. Elle vida son esprit et se détendit.

Après un agréable moment relaxant, elle réajusta sa besace sur son épaule, descendit le long du chemin sinuant entre les arbres en faisant quelques glissades et commença la traversée du lac. Le vent venait de se lever et balaya les mèches de cheveux tombées sur son visage. Le froid tentait de lui mordre son minois mais sans y parvenir. Elle continua son chemin inexorablement. Des petits craquements se firent entendre ça et là.

Après avoir parcourut plus de la moitié de la distance, la glace émit un craquement beaucoup plus inquiétant que les précédents. Belle aurait dû avoir peur, mais sans doute à cause de son nouveau statut de Dark One, elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua. Un autre craquement se fit entendre, puis un autre. Soudainement, la glace rompit et la belle se retrouva d'un coup plongée dans l'eau glacée. Elle agita ses bras, tentant de s'agripper mais un nouveau morceau se détacha.

Le lac était loin d'être calme. Une nuée de petites bulles et gouttelettes enveloppèrent le corps de la jeune femme et l'entraînèrent dans les profondeurs. Elle agita ses bras de toutes ses forces et nagea en direction de la lumière, ses joues gonflées d'air. Mais en arrivant en haut, elle fut bloquée par la glace, trop solide à cet endroit-ci. Elle tapa de ses deux poings la surface mais ne parvint pas à créer de fissure. Elle voulut hurler mais ses paroles n'étaient qu'un enchevêtrement de bulles plus ou moins grosses. Elle tourna sur elle-même, ses cheveux suspendus autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une sortie.

\- Pourquoi paniques-tu ? demanda Zoso qui flottait dans un nuage de bulles sous la glace.

Le bougre semblait jouer sous l'eau. Il avait les bras et les jambes écartés et tournait sur lui-même, s'amusant comme un enfant, toujours avec son sourire béat.

\- Tu es immortelle. Tu te demandes certainement comment te sortir de ce mauvais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait temps de te servir de tes pouvoirs. Pour te téléporter, il te suffit de visualiser l'endroit où tu veux te rendre. Comme tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Longbourne, tu peux déjà visualiser la berge opposée de ce lac.

Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas ainsi. Mais elle refusait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il était hors de question d'abandonner encore une part de bonté aux Ténèbres. Elle nagea quelques mètres et tapa à nouveau la glace. Sans paniquer, elle recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive au loin quelque chose de sombre qui plongeait dans l'eau, créant de petites vaguelettes sous la glace.

\- Donc, tu préfères te jeter droit dans le piège que te tend tu-ne-sais-quel-être-maléfique plutôt que de te téléporter? Hum… tu dois être le Dark One le plus téméraire! Ou le plus fou.

Encore une fois, il avait raison et cela la faisait intérieurement rager. Elle aurait dû être complètement pétrifiée par la peur car cela faisait déjà plus de deux minutes qu'elle était tombée. Elle tourna le dos à son guide et fit trois grosses brasses en direction de la chose sombre. On aurait dit le doigt d'un géant, ou plus rationnellement, une branche. Comment une branche pouvait-elle se trouver au milieu du lac ? Elle s'approcha, saisit l'objet et sentit que quelque chose lui agrippait la cape derrière son épaule gauche alors que la branche sortait de l'eau. Elle inspira un gros coup en sortant la tête de l'eau. L'air emplit ses poumons et elle semblait revivre. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, elle sentit quelque chose lui attraper les hanches et la tirer complètement hors de l'eau.

\- Vas chercher du bois et fais un feu sur la berge ! ordonna une voix masculine qui provenait d'à côté d'elle.

Elle s'appuya sur la glace et tourna la tête, le visage dissimulé derrière ses mèches mouillées.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il de sa voix inquiète et à la fois tellement rassurante.

A sa vue, elle sursauta et se cacha sous sa cape, espérant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son visage de monstre.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, dit-elle à travers le tissu.

\- Venez, il ne faut pas rester là. La glace peut rompre à tout moment et vous allez mourir de froid.

Il se redressa, s'appuyant sur son bâton et lui tendit sa main crasseuse et osseuse. Elle ferma les yeux se disant que ce n'était pas possible. Pas déjà. Elle n'était pas prête à le rencontrer. Elle ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu aurais dû m'écouter ! rappela Zoso en ricanant.

Il se tenait debout sur la glace, tout sec. S'il n'était pas juste un fantôme, elle le taillerait en pièces avec la dague! Elle refoula cette pensée qui l'horrifia et baissa le regard, toujours en cachant son visage. "Arrêter de penser, sentir les émotions, rassembler l'énergie au centre, visualiser le résultat, libérer la magie." Elle sortit timidement sa main de sous sa cape et sourit. Elle bascula son capuchon et attrapa sa main toujours tendue.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur, dit-elle avec un petit sourire charmeur. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

\- Je vous en prie, dit-il timidement.

\- Je m'appelle Belle.

\- Rumplestiltskin.

Même si elle le savait déjà, entendre le son de sa voix lui réchauffait le cœur. Une larme de joie perlait au coin de son œil et brillait tel un diamant éclairé par le soleil. Elle avait une forte envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais c'était trop tôt. Il ne la connaissait pas encore et risquait de la rejeter. Il la regardait de ses yeux bruns profonds, dissimulés partiellement dernière des mèches trop longues en pagaille. Son visage était creusé et abîmé par la dureté de la vie de cette époque. Il portait des guenilles sales qui ne devaient pas vraiment protéger sa frêle silhouette du froid. Alors qu'ils se fixaient en silence, il perdit petit à petit son sourire et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Son regard se remplit d'effroi. Il était tellement effrayé que ses cheveux et tout son corps se mirent à trembler.

\- Vous… vous êtes une sorcière ! articula-t-il péniblement, s'appuyant sur son bâton pour reculer.

Belle paniqua. Elle n'avait sans doute pas réussi à maintenir son apparence passée, perturbée par la présence de son mari. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit qu'effectivement, sa main était à nouveau dorée. Au premier abord, elle ne sut comment faire pour le figer afin de se laisser un peu de temps pour trouver une solution. Ses pensées embrouillées parcoururent les méandres de son esprit à présent corrompu. Elle cherchait les bribes de souvenirs de Zoso et de ses enseignements. Elle ferma les yeux pour se forcer à se souvenir. Soudain, elle fit un mouvement comme son guide lui avait montré mais sa main, en heurtant Rumplestiltskin, le déséquilibra et il tomba en arrière dans l'eau glacée.

\- Bravo Dark One ! Voici comment on élimine une personne gênante, commenta Zoso en ricanant.

\- A l'aide !... je ne sais pas… nager ! appela Rumple à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à sortir sa tête de l'eau.

Il tentait en vain de s'accrocher à la glace avec ses ongles dans des gestes saccadés. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de glisser et il retombait à chaque fois dans l'eau.

\- Aide-moi ! Il ne doit pas mourir ! C'est lui que je cherche ! cria-t-elle en paniquant, accroupie sur la glace et tendant sa main qu'il ne parvenait pas à attraper.

Au lieu de lui fournir l'aide demandée, Zoso se délecta du spectacle. La pauvre sotte ne gérait absolument pas la situation. Les Ténèbres en elle lui ordonnèrent de le laisser se noyer alors que sa part de lumière lui disait de le sortir de ce mauvais pas au plus vite. Et pour ne rien arranger, le jeune garçon était ressortit de la forêt, courant sur la glace.

\- Papa ! hurla-t-il.

\- Fixe-le de ton regard perçant, monte ta main et fige-le, ordonna Zoso.

Elle suivit ses conseilles et sitôt le petit figé, qu'elle attrapa le père qui commençait à s'enfoncer dans l'eau sombre par le col et l'aida à sortir. Il haleta bruyamment et cracha l'eau glacée qui encombrait ses poumons. Il resta un moment, sur le dos, à regarder le ciel en se demandant probablement s'il était mort.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Belle en se mordant la lèvre, pleine de culpabilité.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas assuré.

\- Je… je crois, répondit-il en toussant.

Il tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction et en la voyant, il s'agita sur la glace. Belle prit une grande inspiration et le figea à son tour.

\- Tu es un piètre guide ! lança-t-elle.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui ne voulais pas que je t'apprenne à te servir de tes pouvoirs. Que vas-tu faire à présent? Il sait que tu as des pouvoirs magiques et à sa tête, je ne pense pas que ton plan va réussir.

\- Arrête de ricaner tout le temps ! Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Apprends-moi à effacer ses souvenirs. Mais pas tout, juste les cinq dernières minutes, supplia-t-elle.

Une fois tout revenu dans l'ordre, elle annula le sort qui les figeait. Le garçon se remit à courir dans leur direction, complètement affolé. En arrivant près d'eux, il se jeta au sol et glissa jusqu'à son père.

\- Tout va bien, mon fils. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en tremblotant.

Belle se leva et l'aida en le soutenant sous le bras, alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son bâton avec sa main droite.

\- Il faut qu'on l'amène au plus vite vers le feu avant qu'il soit en hypothermie, annonça-t-elle au jeune garçon.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers le feu sous les sapins, Belle lui ôta sa cape détrempée et demanda à Baelfire de lui céder la sienne. Elle lui demanda également de le frotter vigoureusement pour ne pas que le froid l'engourdisse. Prétextant d'aller rechercher du bois pour ne pas que le feu ne meurt, elle s'éloigna pour demander de l'aider à son guide.

\- Que dois-je faire ? demanda Belle en panique.

\- Laisse-les et pars, conseilla Zoso en appuyant sur ses mots.

\- Jamais ! Je dois les protéger. Hordor et ses hommes vont venir pour prendre Baelfire. Et… et Rumple ne pourra pas le sauver car je suis le Dark One.

\- Laisse-le te tuer si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle se figeait. Ce pouvoir est trop grand pour toi. Passe ton tour.

\- Non !

\- Je sais pourquoi tu ne m'écoute pas.

\- Parce que tu veux que je sombre ou que je meurs ! rétorqua-t-elle, les bras croisés.

Elle voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait ricaner tant qu'il voulait, la tenter par tous les moyens, jamais elle ne céderait. Mais soudain, il fit quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Belle en eut le souffle coupé et resta bouche bée. Zoso avait disparut et elle était maintenant face à une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien. Il était chaussé de longues bottes lacées, portait un pantalon en cuir qui lui moulait les cuisses et les fesses, une chemise orangée aux manches amples laissant deviner son torse et surmontée d'un gilet en cuir de crocodile. Son cou était délicatement protégé par une écharpe en soie, fermée par une broche en or. Son visage était encadré par des cheveux mi-longs gris ondulés. Il la fixait de ses yeux reptiliens avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Rumple ? C… Comment est-ce possible ? se demanda-t-elle interloquée.

\- Eh oui, _dearie_. C'est bien moi.

\- Mais… mais tu n'as jamais été Dark One !

\- Dans ce monde-ci, à cette époque-ci.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu viens du futur ?

\- Décidément, tu ne comprends rien. Je viens de ton esprit !

Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Rumple n'avait jamais été Dark One… à moins que… Elle frissonna à l'idée que le Dark One fouille tous ses souvenirs et s'en serve contre elle.

\- Vas-tu m'écouter à présent ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux coins des lèvres et la tête légèrement inclinée.

Belle pressa ses lèvres roses l'une contre l'autre. Ce guide l'agaçait mais il avait raison. Elle devait se reprendre et accepter ses pouvoirs afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Si Rumple la tuait, il perdrait Baelfire et ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour véritable. Non, elle ne pouvait le lui en priver. C'est plus déterminée qu'avant qu'elle revint près du feu et demanda au garçon de les conduire chez eux.

\- Non… murmura Rumplestiltskin qui tremblotait et s'agrippait à la cape. Il faut fuir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état de fuir, répondit la brune. Je vais vous aider. Et je vous protégerai. Je vous donne ma parole.

* * *

Ils avaient quitté le lac depuis de nombreuses heures déjà. A Longbourne, ils s'étaient quelque peu réchauffés à la _Taverne du Poney Fringant_ avant de poursuivre leur route. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la plaine, la neige faisait place à un paysage beaucoup plus sombre où les arbres étaient dénudés et où le sol boueux était marqué par le passage de chaque voyageur et de chaque carrosse. Leur avancée était très lente. Leurs chaussures avaient des difficultés à s'extraire de cette masse lourde comme si des mains invisibles venant des enfers tentaient des les attirer vers les profondeurs. Belle soutenait le tisserand à gauche pendant qu'il s'appuyait fortement sur son bâton de sa main droite. Baelfire marchait silencieusement à côté d'eux, une lanterne à la main, en jetant de temps à autre un œil en direction de son père qui se plaignait de plus en plus du froid et de la pénibilité du voyage.

\- J'ai besoin d'une pause, supplia Rumplestiltskin.

\- Il y a une souche là-bas, dit Belle en la lui montrant.

Il leva la tête et la distance, même modeste, lui sembla insurmontable. Le désespoir envahit son regard et il pinça ses lèvres, sentant les larmes monter.

\- Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais là, tu vas plutôt le tuer, dit Rumple en narguant la belle de son rire aigu. Utilise tes pouvoirs.

\- Jamais !

\- A qui parlez-vous ? demanda Rumplestiltskin, surpris qu'elle hausse pareillement le ton sans raison apparente.

\- Je suis désolée. La fatigue me gagne également, mentit-elle en jetant un regard noir à son guide qui s'amusait de la situation.

Soudainement, Rumplestiltskin tomba à genoux, les mains dans la terre molle et collante, et le visage caché par ses mèches. Tout son corps tremblait de froid et de fatigue.

\- Bae… souffla-t-il.

\- Papa ! s'écria le garçon en se jetant à ses pieds.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et entre deux larmes lui dit qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir la force de le protéger.

\- Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

\- Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je… je dois t'abandonner. Vas te mettre à l'abri.

\- Papa ! Non, tu dis n'importe quoi ! On restera toujours ensemble.

\- Je n'ai plus la force de continuer, admit-il en sanglotant.

\- Votre fils a raison. Levez-vous.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est terminé pour moi.

\- Je vais vous porter, proposait-elle.

\- Vous êtes gentille mais je ne peux pas accepter. Et je suis trop lourd pour vous.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous êtes si chétif qu'un enfant de douze ans est plus lourd que vous. Je suis…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à un mensonge. Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas dire que grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait même porter un géant.

\- Je suis une guerrière.

\- Vous avez déserté ? demanda Rumplestiltskin qui refusait toujours de se mettre sur ses deux pieds.

\- Je vous raconterai mon histoire quand on sera arrivé. Marché conclu ? dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il hésita un instant, regardant Baelfire comme pour lui demander son avis. L'enfant fit un mouvement discret de la tête et il attrapa la main tendue de la mystérieuse femme qui lui fit un large sourire.

\- Passez votre bras derrière ma nuque et laissez-vous faire, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle fléchit les genoux et mit sa main gauche sous ceux du tisserand. Une fois dans ses bras, il se cacha du mieux possible sous sa cape. Il sentait la honte l'envahir. Il espérait que personne de son village ne le verrait dans cette position si embarrassante. Mais s'il voulait survivre à la nuit glaciale qui s'installait lentement, il n'avait guère le choix.

Belle repensa à sa période au Dark Castle. Et plus précisément au jour où elle était montée sur la grande échelle pour comprendre pourquoi les rideaux ne s'ouvraient pas. Les journées étaient de plus en plus belles et elle trouvait dommage que le grand salon soit toujours plongé dans une sinistre obscurité. Son maître était comme à son habitude à son rouet et elle en avait profité pour lui demander pourquoi il filait si souvent. « Pour oublier », lui avait-il répondu. Et quand elle le questionna sur le maux qu'il tenait d'oublier, il rit en disant que ça fonctionnait. Il ne se souvenait plus. Elle avait aussi ri. Il avait la réputation d'être la personne la plus intraitable du royaume et pourtant, il n'était pas dénué d'humour. Mais en la voyant sur cette échelle, il se leva et alla voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tira à plusieurs reprises sur le tissu qu'il avait cousu pour les ouvrir. Mais soudainement, elle chuta et se retrouva dans ses bras. Elle se souvint du sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-ci. Elle espéra de tout cœur qu'il en était de même pour le tisserand.

Ils avançaient lentement dans l'obscurité silencieuse, parfois brisée par le hululement d'un hibou. Les bottes de Belle s'enfonçaient profondément dans la boue collante, lui demandant un gros effort pour continuer leur périple. Elle sentait la douce chaleur émise par le corps de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Sa tête était appuyée contre sa poitrine et son nez touchait un de ses seins, l'endroit le plus réconfortant pour tout un chacun. Il renvoyait à des souvenirs d'enfance dont seul le subconscient en avait connaissance. Mais elle sentait également qu'il tremblait.

\- Ne t'endors pas, murmura-t-elle en baissant le menton, pour être au plus près de son oreille. Pense à ton fils. Il a besoin de toi.

Ils arrivèrent dans le petit village tard dans la nuit. Les quelques habitants encore dehors furent étonnés de voir une femme de petite taille porter le lâche du village comme on porterait un enfant. Aucun regard, aucun mot ne furent échangés. Belle savait à quel point ces gens le méprisaient et elle ne voulait pas se mettre en colère. Le risque de perdre le contrôle était trop grand. Baelfire qui marchait devant eux, ouvrit le rideau de jute qui faisait office de porte. Dans la petite chaumière humide et froide, Baelfire alluma le feu dans la cheminée en soufflait sur la paille qui s'embrasa. Il souffla encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les bûches commencent à se consumer. L'écorce se mit à craquer et la fumée s'engouffra dans le conduit de pierre. Pendant ce temps, Belle coucha Rumplestiltskin dans son lit. Sa peau était glacée, ses lèvres bleutées et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait lutté pendant tout le voyage et là ses forces l'abandonnaient.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité, murmura-t-elle en lui dégageant une mèche à moitié gelée sur son visage.

\- Ils vont revenir… souffla-t-il. Partez.

\- Personne ne prendra votre fils, dit-elle à voix très basse.

\- C…comment… le savez-vous ?

\- Reposez-vous, dit-elle. Vous devez reprendre des forces.

Il la contempla silencieusement pendant quelques minutes. Il était loin d'être insensible à la douceur et à la beauté de son visage. Elle semblait si irréelle et pourtant, elle l'avait vaillamment porté jusque chez lui. Était-elle un ange ? Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas perdu la vie, noyé dans ce lac et qu'il se trouvait à présent au paradis. Sa vision se troubla petit à petit et l'image angélique de cette femme aux yeux bleus disparut. Il ferma lentement ses paupières et laissa la fatigue l'emporter.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda le garçon avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix quand Belle eut couvert le corps de son père de son épaisse couverture en peau de mouton.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre, répondit-elle, toujours en regardant celui qui l'avait sauvée.

Elle alluma une bougie qu'elle glissa dans une lanterne et la posa sur un tabouret qui faisait office de table de nuit. Elle alla s'asseoir près du feu et regarda ce fils que Rumple avait mis 300 ans à retrouver. Bien sûr elle connaissait Neal, mais lorsque Rumple parlait de son petit Baelfire, c'était l'enfant qu'elle avait en face d'elle dont il parlait. Celui qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Celui qui était prêt à tout quitter pour vivre heureux dans un monde sans magie.

\- Dis-moi, que faisiez-vous sur ce lac?

\- Papa voulait qu'on fuie.

\- Fuir la guerre ?

\- Non, il ne voulait pas que j'aille me battre. Pourtant, si c'est ce que la loi me dit de faire, je le ferai. Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Je suis certaine que tu es très courageux mais la guerre est horrible. C'est la mort qui t'attend là-bas.

\- Je pendrai une épée et je battrai ces monstres !

\- Oh Bealfire…

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? lança-t-il en sautant du banc.

\- Je… ton père me l'a dit, répondit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais Belle se dit qu'elle devait être plus prudente.

\- Je m'appelle Belle.

\- Enchanté. Je pense que papa serait d'accord pour que vous restiez.

\- Ton père a un grand cœur, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- C'est normal. Vous l'avez sauvé.

\- Il est tard mon garçon, tu devrais aller dormir.

Belle les veilla toute la nuit. Elle entretenait également le feu afin de tempérer la pièce unique ne chute pas. De temps à autre, elle sortait pour sentir la froidure de la nuit. Elle réalisa à quel point son ouïe était plus fine. Malgré le silence apparent, elle pouvait entendre les battements d'ailes des hiboux au loin et le craquement des branches sous les pattes des renards. Elle ne décela cependant aucun grondement d'ogre ni de cavalcade ce qui était rassurant. De retour à l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur le lit de celui qui était son mari dans l'autre monde. Elle posa délicatement le dos de sa main sur son front qui était fiévreux.

\- Je suis désolée, confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Tu vas trouver que je me répète, dit son guide en la faisant sursauter. Mais si tu veux le sauver, tu devras utiliser ta magie.

\- Et offrir mon âme aux Ténèbres ? C'est hors de question. Je trouverai un autre moyen.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais sache que tant que tes pouvoirs seront hors de contrôle, tu risques de faire l'opposé de ce que tu souhaites, expliqua-t-il en imageant ses paroles de ses mains.

Rumplestiltskin marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et Belle détourna son attention sur lui. Il était certainement en plein rêve. Ou peut-être cauchemardait-il. Il s'agita un peu plus et lui heurta la cuisse avec sa main. Ce contact le sortit de son rêve en sursaut. Il était en sueur et haletait.

\- Tout va bien. Vous êtes chez vous, rassura Belle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Rendormez-vous.

\- Que… que faites-vous… sur mon lit ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Je veille sur vous. Vous avez un peu de fièvre à présent, dit-elle en trempant un torchon dans un baquet d'eau et le passant délicatement sur son visage et son torse couverts de saletés et de gouttes de sueur.

Dans le silence de la nuit que seul le crépitement du feu brisait, le tisserand observait la femme à moitié dans son lit. Ses boucles brunes tombaient gracieusement le long de sa poitrine à peine dévoilée par son corset. Son sourire était aussi apaisant que celui d'une maman et son regard velouté se voulait rassurant. Ses gestes lents sur sa peau étaient de douces caresses. Des petits frissons lui parcoururent la nuque telle une armée lancée à l'assaut d'un château fort. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus rien ressenti de tel. Il était face à un ange, il n'y avait pas de doute. La fatigue l'engourdit à nouveau et ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Trop lourdes pour continuer ce rêve éveillé. Il ne pouvait pas gagner cette bataille.

Elle aurait tant voulu lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front, mais en son for intérieur, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle préféra l'observer en silence. La lueur de la lune, filtrée par les rideaux de paille, adoucissait les traits de son visage souffrant. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant un timide sifflement s'échapper. Elle prit sa cape qui était restée sur le banc près de la cheminée et en sortit la perce-neige de la poche intérieur. Elle l'embrassa affectueusement et la glissa sous l'oreiller.

\- Rien ne t'arrivera, promit-elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires :) ça fait toujours plaisir à lire et ça m'encourage à poursuivre l'écriture.**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre qui développe les relations Belle/Rumple, Rumple/Bae et Belle/Bae dans ce monde hostile. J'espère que vous allez aimer :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain, Baelfire s'étira dans son lit et bâilla. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la petite fenêtre l'éblouirent. Il s'assit dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille et cligna des yeux.

\- Bien dormi ? dit Belle en entrant dans la maisonnette avec un panier sous le bras.

\- Je crois, oui, répondit-il toujours en clignant des yeux.

\- J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mais le garçonnet ne répondit pas. Il se glissa hors de son lit et alla voir son père qui dormait toujours.

\- Papa, dit-il en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

Belle perdit son sourire quand elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas aux appels répétés de son fils. Un sentiment de crainte l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit que la perce-neige jonchait le sol au milieu de centaines de fétus de paille. Elle posa son panier et s'approcha, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle était figée telle une poupée de cire, espérant voir une réaction de la part de son époux.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille… marmonna Rumple entre ses dents sans ouvrir les yeux, mais en se tournant contre le mur et en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

\- Oh Papa !

Baelfire lui sauta dessus et lui fit un gros câlin. Belle se sentit soulagée et un sourire réconfortant naquit sur son visage angélique. Rumple avait l'impression d'être encore dans le coton. Sa tête le faisait souffrir comme si un bébé dragon trop à l'étroit allait sortir de sa boîte crânienne et s'envoler. Il regardait son fils en plissant les yeux, le soleil se réfléchissant sur sa peau juvénile. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et lui dit à quel point il l'aimait.

Belle les laissa profiter de ce moment pendant qu'elle préparait les œufs qu'elle avait achetés à la voisine, dans l'unique casserole en fonte. Les petits rires de Baelfire et les mots doux de Rumplestiltskin lui réchauffaient le cœur. Malgré ce moment de sérénité, elle devait également rester concentrée afin de conserver son apparence. L'épisode du lac lui avait bien démontré que Rumple n'était pas prêt à la voir telle qu'elle était.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?demanda-t-elle en l'observant depuis le foyer.

\- Vivant, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Sa gorge le faisait souffrir et sa voix s'étranglait. Il toussa pour s'éclaircir le passage et observa celle qui l'avait sauvée. Elle portait une robe longue en lin de couleur bleu qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Ses bottes en cuir sombre étaient lacées, probablement jusqu'au genou. Ses belles boucles brunes descendaient gracieusement le long de ses délicates épaules pour aller caresser ses seins, camouflés dans un corset bien serré. Elle se tenait droite et semblait être une vraie lady. Elle ne pouvait retenir un sourire chaleureux en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, couleur caramel. Il se passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux grisonnants en bataille. L'angoisse le prit aux tripes. Comment cette femme distinguée pouvait-être le regarder ainsi, lui qui n'avait jamais été beau ni physiquement ni moralement. Il ne put soutenir son regard. Il attrapa un large pull en maille qu'il enfila par-dessus ses guenilles pour se protéger des courants d'air mais aussi du regard de cette femme.

Rumplestiltskin pouvait parfois être très borné. Il refusa de prendre son petit déjeuner tant que son fils ne serait pas rassasié. Son comportement lui ouvrit encore un peu plus les yeux sur la dure réalité de la vie à cette époque. Il se privait volontairement de manger afin de s'assurer que son fils puisse vivre. Mais en agissant ainsi, c'était lui qu'il était en train de tuer.

\- Il y en a assez pour tout le monde, assura-t-elle en montrant ce qui restait dans la casserole. Mangez pendant que c'est chaud.

Sans un mot, il prit son assiette, fuyant son regard, comme un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder par la maîtresse d'école. Elle eut un petit sourire, car elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de dire qu'elle avait raison. Le bruit de sabots claquant dans la boue et des cris d'effroi de villageoises brisèrent la quiétude de cette matinée ensoleillée. Baelfire se rendit prudemment vers la sortie et déplaça un peu le rideau pour voir ce qui se passait. Belle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et reconnut les ennuis.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rumplestiltskin depuis le fond de la maisonnette.

\- Restez à l'intérieur. Je vais voir ce qui se passe, annonça-t-elle en attrapant sa cape, le visage fermé.

A l'extérieur, elle couvrit ses cheveux de son capuchon et s'approcha à distance respectable des cavaliers, la tête basse. Elle reconnut immédiatement celui qui était sur le grand cheval noir. Son visage encore tuméfié était complètement déformé à gauche. La murène du serre-livre avait fait ressortir toute la laideur de cet être abject à l'âme encore plus noire que celle du dieu des Enfers lui-même.

\- Oyez brave gens. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une vile créature, dit-il à voix haute pour que toute l'assemblée l'entende. Sur ce parchemin se trouve le portrait d'une femme extrêmement dangereuse avec des yeux bleus aussi beaux que fourbes. La Veuve Noire ! C'est elle qui m'a fait ceci !

Il montra son crâne défoncé du doigt, dévisageant chaque personne avec ses yeux remplis de haine et de mépris. Les paysans eurent un mouvement de recul.

\- Elle est aussi grande que toi, dit-il en pointant une jeune femme du doigt. Ôte ta coiffe et lève la tête que je t'observe.

La jeune fille avec de longues nattes rousses et les joues roses s'approcha timidement sous le regard hautain du chevalier et de ses hommes. Elle enleva son étole et redressa la tête. Son visage couvert de crasse était fin et élégant. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu être une très jolie femme. Sa robe bordeaux trop large, agrémentée d'un tablier en lin tombait jusqu'à ses délicates chevilles. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de sabots, trop grands pour elle. Hordor la dévisagea, se dandinant sur sa selle en cuir qui grinça.

\- Ce n'est pas toi. Tu auras la vive sauve ! dit-il en rigolant comme s'il lui faisait une faveur. Celui ou celle qui nous permettra de la capturer recevra une récompense de dix pièces d'or !

Les villageois réagirent à cette annonce en babillant à voix basse.

\- Mais si vous la cachez, menaça-t-il en levant l'indexe, vous serez brûlé vif !

Il balança sa tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée. Belle serra son poing et n'avait qu'une envie : lui arracher la langue pour le faire taire, lui trancher les mains pour qu'il ne prenne plus d'enfant pour aller guerroyer et lui crever les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse plus terroriser les foules.

\- Tu as de brillantes idées ! souleva son guide en la regardant.

Elle eut honte. Comment une gentille fille, douce et juste comme elle pouvait avoir de telles pensées ? Une personne cria au feu et la foule se mut dans le désordre le plus complet. Les plus faibles se firent bousculer et tombèrent dans la boue alors que d'autres coururent au puits pour remplir des seaux d'eau. Certains rentraient chez eux et revirent avec des couvertures pour éteindre le feu qui avait pris dans un tas de foin.

\- Maintenant, tu sais comment semer le chaos ! complimenta Rumple en gloussant et en se tortillant dans son pantalon en cuir.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et tenta de retenir la colère qui grondait toujours en elle. Jamais avant de devenir Dark One, elle n'avait autant ressenti la puissance de ses sentiments. Elle avait bien sûr déjà été en colère mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à assassiner quelqu'un ou à bouter le feu. Elle réalisa que cette malédiction se nourrissait notamment de ses craintes et de ses colères. Elle devait absolument apprendre à se maîtriser sinon elle deviendrait l'arme absolue du Mal.

Elle se cacha derrière le mur de la maisonnette de Rumplestiltskin et fixa le brasier. Elle plissa les yeux, tendit la main droite et referma doucement ses doigts. Les flammes diminuèrent de taille en rythme jusqu'à disparaître comme par enchantement. Les habitants se félicitèrent d'avoir maîtrisé le sinistre, alors qu'un des hommes d'Hordor clouait le portrait de Belle avec la récompense contre un tronc.

\- Petite devinette.

Belle sursauta en entendant la voix de son guide qui était à califourchon sur une barrière comme s'il montait un cheval.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est plus dangereux qu'un dragon en furie, un volcan en éruption ou la folie d'Hordor ?

Elle lui tourna le dos, ne jugeant pas utile de lui répondre. Mais voyant qu'elle préférait fuir, il apparut face à elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Un Dark One qui ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs, dit-il l'air grave en serrant les dents.

\- Je vais juste apprendre à maîtriser mes sentiments car je n'ai pas besoin de ces pouvoirs.

\- Mais alors, lâcha-t-il en écartant les bras, pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir le Dark One ?

\- Pour que personne n'utilise ces pouvoirs à mauvais escient.

\- Même lui ? demanda-t-il en pointant la maisonnette de son index.

Elle frissonna en pensant que le Dark One avait investi chaque parcelle de son corps et de son âme. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher et n'avait plus aucune intimité. Plus aucun de ses souvenirs ne lui appartenait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la petite maison en se rappelant son objectif. Elle devait absolument rompre cette malédiction avant de perdre complètement le contrôle.

Une fois les cavaliers partit placarder leurs affiches dans un autre village, elle s'approcha lentement de l'arbre et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pancarte. Heureusement pour elle, le dessin n'était pas très ressemblant. Ses yeux étaient trop grands, son nez trop gros et sa bouche de travers. Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur. Si c'était ainsi qu'Hordor se la remémorait, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre ! Personne ne la reconnaîtrait avec une telle représentation. _La Veuve Noire._ Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant ce nom. D'une certaine manière, il correspondait à ce qu'elle était devenue. Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête afin de chasser les Ténèbres de son esprit. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle.

\- Qui ont-ils emmené ? demanda Rumplestiltskin lorsque Bae rabattit le rideau.

\- Personne. Tu crois qu'on est sauf ?

\- Non mon fils. Je crois que ce n'est qu'un répit. Ils voulaient certainement quelque chose d'autre. Mais peu importe. Il faut te mettre à l'abri.

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter.

\- Je te promets que tout ira bien, dit-il en se levant et en allant à son rouet.

Il prit de la laine de son panier et installa le fil d'un geste habile qu'il avait répété tant de fois. La roue se mit en mouvement dans un léger grincement. Baelfire prit une couverture sur le lit et la déposa sur les épaules de son père.

\- Merci, répondit-il en toussant.

Puis, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et se tapa la poitrine avec sa main gauche alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche avec son autre main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le jeune garçon avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, rassura-t-il sitôt sa toux calmée. Vas jouer avec tes amis. Et couvre-toi bien !

Il hésita une seconde. Quand son père lui donnait un ordre, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il l'observa un instant en silence. Il avait les épaules en avant sur son tabouret et son dos était aussi voûté que le plafond d'une église. Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'il se plaigne souvent de douleurs dorsales. N'entendant pas le bruit de sa cape se diriger vers la sortie, Rumplestiltskin se retourna et jeta un regard à son fils toujours là à l'observer. Il lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il faisait encore à l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon baissa le regard, soupira et sortit.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Belle qui était sur le point d'entrer dans la maisonnette.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, confia le jeune garçon. Sa toux m'inquiète. Mademoiselle Huguette est morte de la toux au début de l'hiver.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras afin de le réconforter. Il ne va pas mourir.

Baelfire trouvait cette femme bien intrigante. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de rester avec eux ? Et pourquoi donc se comportait-elle de manière si familière ? Et comment pouvait-elle assurer que son père ne mourrait pas ? Était-elle une fée ?

\- Y a-t-il un druide dans ce village ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Non, mais il y en a un dans le village suivant, répondit-il en pointant le chemin du doigt. Il est juste derrière la forêt. Mais faites attention, parfois, il y a des brigands.

\- Que veulent-ils ? s'informa-t-elle.

\- De l'argent ou des objets de valeurs. Et si tu n'as rien, ils te frappent.

Le sang de Belle ne fit qu'un tour. Elle comprit en lisant l'expression sur le visage de Baelfire, qu'ils avaient déjà eu affaire à ces personnes malfaisantes. A nouveau, elle sentit sa colère gronder en elle. Elle serra les poings et tenta de se maîtriser pour ne pas bouter le feu à un autre tas de foin.

\- Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ton père. Il faut qu'il reste au chaud, qu'il boive du thé et mange un peu.

\- Et si les soldats reviennent ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Prononce mon nom trois fois.

Elle le regardait avec un tendre sourire alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Comment l'appeler trois fois pouvait-il l'aider ? Plus les heures passaient et plus cette jeune femme devenait intrigante. Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de décider de retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Je t'avais dit d'aller jouer, réprimanda Rumplestiltskin sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

Baelfire ne répondit rien et s'assit en face de son père.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Belle ? Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Pourtant, on dirait qu'elle nous connaît. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Oui, peut-être, répondit-il, toujours absorbé par son travail.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

A ces mots, il leva la tête et regarda son fils.

\- Tu me déconcentres. Vas jouer dehors.

Le jeune garçon obéit en silence. Mais malgré le ton employé, il eut un petit sourire. De son côté, Rumplestiltskin s'en voulait. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler ainsi à son cher fils. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être complètement lui-même. Il était perturbé.

* * *

En quittant le village, Belle reprit son apparence de Dark One, le capuchon couvrant ses cheveux bouclés. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé mais sans courir. Le sentier était cahoteux et ses pieds se tordaient dans ses bottes. D'ailleurs, elle sentait le frottement de la dague contre son mollet droit. La larme ondulée, extrêmement tranchante, lui tailladait la peau. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se soignerait en temps voulu. Elle aurait dû ressentir de la douleur ou du moins des picotements, mais tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était le mouvement de la lame qui lui rappelait qu'elle était le Dark One et qu'elle devait tout faire pour protéger cette dague. Personne ne devait jamais s'en emparer.

Au plus profond de la forêt, le chemin était barré par trois hommes équipés de bâtons. Le plus grand et le plus gros était devant alors que les deux autres plus petits et plus maigrichons étaient en retrait.

\- Arrêtez-vous, ordonna le plus grand qui devait être le meneur, en forçant sa voix pour se donner un côté menaçant.

Elle lui obéit, toujours avec la tête baissée et dans le silence le plus complet.

\- Pour passez, vous devez payer, annonça-t-il. Une pièce d'or.

\- Non, vous allez me laissez passer sinon vous ne pourrez plus jamais escroquer personne.

Les trois hommes partirent dans un énorme fou rire. Ce petit bout de femme ne manquait pas d'aplomb ! Était-elle courageuse ou inconsciente ? Que comptait-elle faire face aux frères Willibert qui avaient obtenu le droit de passage de nombreux paysans équipés de fourches ?

\- Je vous propose un marché, dit-elle, toujours cachée sous son capuchon. Vous me donnez votre cheval et me laissez passer… en échange vos misérables vies seront sauves.

\- Elle nous menace ! rétorqua le plus jeune non sans étouffer un petit rire.

\- Ça sera 5 pièces d'or ma jolie ! lança le grand bonhomme en s'approchant d'elle à grand pas.

Elle bascula son capuchon et le fixa de ses yeux ambrés. Il se figea dans son élan, ouvrant bêtement sa bouche où il manquait deux dents. Elle leva sa main droite et serra la gorge du petit frère qui étouffa.

\- Es-tu certain de refuser ce marché ? insista-t-elle dans le calme absolu.

\- Pre… prenez le cheval, milady ! bégaya-t-il en montrant l'équidé attaché à un arbre.

Avant qu'elle ne desserre son étreinte sur le plus jeune, son guide se matérialisa à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Donne-leur une leçon, suggéra-t-il.

\- Non ! répondit-elle sèchement en fixant le plus grand droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais je croyais que vous vouliez le cheval, ajouta-t-il complètement perdu.

\- Ils t'ont humiliée et ils vont recommencer. Tu ne veux plus qu'ils arnaquent les pauvres paysans qui passent par cette forêt, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rumple.

\- Ils ont compris, répondit-elle sans détourner son regard.

\- Tu leur fais confiance ? pouffa-t-il de rire.

Elle relâcha le petit frère mais au lieu de prendre le cheval et de partir, elle transforma l'aîné en escargot sous les cris d'effroi des deux autres. Elle en fit de même avec le moyen et se dirigea lentement vers le petit qui mouilla son pantalon trop large. En voyant la peur sur sa frimousse de sale gamin, un sourire de satisfaction naquit sur son visage. Elle effleura sa joue de son ongle noir pour sentir la peur de ce garçonnet.

\- Maintenant, va cultiver de la salade et laisse les braves gens circuler. Si je te revois brigander, tu rejoindras tes frères. Compris ?

\- Ou… oui, milady, prononça-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Ce n'est pas milady. C'est Dark One, dit-elle en s'approchant du cheval.

Elle monta sur le hongre brun, lui donna un petit coup de botte dans le flan et partit en direction du village au petit trot.

\- Impressionnant, _dearie_ ! commenta son guide qui s'était confortablement installé sur la croupe du cheval. Imagine ce que tu pourrais faire avec tes pouvoirs. Tu pourrais gouverner tout le royaume.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Alors tu préfères laisser des ducs et des roitelets mettre le royaume à feu et à sang, massacrant des enfants dans une guerre perdue d'avance ? Si tu veux vraiment que les injustices cessent il ne te suffira pas seulement de prendre le royaume. Il te faudra également gouverner les sept royaumes magiques. Ainsi, tu seras toute puissante et plus aucun enfant ne souffrira. Plus personne ne sera une menace car personne n'osera contester la suprématie du Dark One.

Son silence le fit sourire légèrement. Il savait qu'il avait touché la corde sensible. Belle serra les dents et poursuivit son voyage. Elle avait à nouveau cédé un part de bonté aux Ténèbres et se jura de ne plus recommencer.

\- Tu veux que je devienne un gentil Dark One qui gouverne tous les royaumes ?

\- Qui t'as dit d'être gentille ? Tu écraseras tes ennemis, bien sûr, commenta-t-il de sa voix haut perchée.

\- Jamais personne ne devra s'emparer des sept royaumes. C'est de la tyrannie.

\- Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas les Ténèbres? Tu n'aimes pas le pouvoir? s'inquiéta son guide.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant quand tu as utilisé la magie, j'ai ressenti ta satisfaction.

\- Je ne sombrerai pas car j'ai un avantage par rapport aux autres Dark Ones: je sais ce qui arrive quand l'hôte est entièrement consumé. Et je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous faire tous revenir pour semer le chaos.

\- Quel est ton but, alors?

\- Il est simple. Briser la malédiction.

\- Personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Tu es un monstre, Belle.

\- Je sais que Rumplestiltskin brisera la malédiction.

\- Lui? Le boiteux, lâche et peureux, lâcha-t-il dans un éclat de rire. Tu te voiles la face. Il n'aime ta compagnie que parce que tu le protèges.

\- C'est faux et je te le prouverai.

Pendant ce temps, Baelfire avait rejoint Morraine, son amie d'enfance. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur une botte de paille derrière chez elle, à l'abri des regards des autres villageois. Ils voulaient éviter que des rumeurs circulent. Il y en avait déjà suffisamment qui ternissaient l'image de Bae et de son père sans que les railleries touchent la jeune fille et sa famille. Elle tenait ses genoux couverts par sa longue jupe bleue entre ses bras et avait posé sa joue dessus. Une grande cape à capuche brune la protégeait du froid humide. Elle regardait avec tendresse son ami qui lui avait confié ses dernières inquiétudes. Les deux adolescents passaient de nombreuses heures ensemble, à jouer ou à discuter. Mais pour une fois, ils ne parlaient pas de la plus grande menace qui planait sur leurs têtes : celle d'être enrôlé de force.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? demanda la blondinette qui avait tressé deux mèches et les avait nouées derrière sa tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Toute cette histoire est bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle reste. Papa dit toujours qu'il n'y a pas de hasard. Elle est donc là pour une bonne raison. Mais laquelle ?

\- Elle est peut-être juste gentille, suggéra-t-elle.

\- On n'a rien à lui offrir. On est de pauvres paysans et c'est une guerrière.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Et si elle était amoureuse de ton père ?

\- On ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça ! commenta Bae en agitant ses bras.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du coup de foudre ?

\- Je ne crois pas que papa l'aime. Enfin, oui mais comme une amie ou quelque chose comme cela.

\- En étais-tu certain ?

Bae réfléchit et secoua la tête. Il ignorait tout de l'amour et de comment se comportaient les grandes personnes quand elles étaient amoureuses. Comment savoir si les gens s'aimaient ? Tout ce qu'il connaissait, c'était l'amour des parents pour leurs enfants. Il l'avait vu à maintes reprises et surtout chez lui. Son père l'aimait de tout son cœur et cet amour était réciproque. Il repensa à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père et de comment il l'avait chassé. Et si Morraine avait raison ?

\- Je vais rentrer et aider papa à carder la laine lavée, dit-il avant de se lever.

* * *

En entendant les sabots d'un cheval marteler le sol, Rumplestiltskin bondit de son lit alors qu'il s'était allongé après avoir filé pendant plus d'une heure.

\- Baelfire ! Il faut te cacher, ordonna-t-il en sortant le coffre qui était sous son lit.

Il en sortit hâtivement tous les tissus et incita son fils à y entrer.

\- Papa, le coffre est trop petit ! La derrière fois je me suis fait mal aux genoux et à la tête. Depuis, j'ai encore grandi, rappela-t-il douloureusement.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Je te soignerai. C'est mieux que de mourir. Entre là-dedans, s'il te plaît, implora-t-il.

Rumplestiltskin sentit la peur le prendre aux tripes. Quelqu'un pénétra dans leur chaumière en faisant voler le rideau qui faisait office de porte. Il se mit devant Baelfire, espérant le cacher derrière sa frêle silhouette. La pression redescendit lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que Belle qui était revenue, basculant son capuchon.

\- J'ai de quoi vous soigner, dit-elle en montrant le bouquet d'herbes qu'elle avait ramené.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il, toujours paniqué à cause du bruit des sabots.

\- Oh, vous parlez du cheval ? C'est le vôtre, annonça-t-elle.

\- Le mien ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Parfaitement. Ainsi, vous n'aurez plus besoin de marcher pour aller vendre votre laine, répondit-elle avec excitation.

\- Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

\- Est-ce important ? C'est un cadeau, dit-elle un peu perplexe face à son scepticisme.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, dit-il en secouant la tête. Ramenez ce cheval à son propriétaire.

\- C'est impossible. Le marchand est parti. C'est ma façon de vous remercier, insista-t-elle.

\- Mais… c'est l'hiver et je n'ai pas de quoi le nourrir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai ramené des bottes de paille.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ?

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et j'ai failli vous tuer avec ma maladresse. C'est ma manière de vous remercier.

\- Vous en avez déjà trop fait.

\- Un merci aurait suffit, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il hésita une seconde, plongeant le regard dans ses mystérieux yeux bleus aussi pur que le ciel de printemps.

\- Merci mademoiselle.

\- Je vous en prie. Maintenant, occupons-nous de votre toux et de votre fièvre.

Elle prit un bol en bois et y mit les herbes qu'elle broya avec un mortier. Ces dernières craquèrent sous la force qu'elle mettait. Elles disparurent petit à petit pour laisser place à une sorte de bouillie verdâtre.

\- Ouvrez votre chemise et allongez-vous sur le dos, demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita un instant. Puis il tira gentiment sur les cordelettes qui fermaient sa chemise beige sale et fatiguée. Il la regarda comme s'il lui demandait silencieusement si elle voulait vraiment qu'il se couche, et elle acquiesça. La lumière qui provenait de la petite fenêtre partiellement obstruée par le rideau de paille faisait encore plus ressortir ses clavicules que d'ordinaire. En s'approchant, Belle réalisa à quel point il devait physiquement souffrir. Son corps semblait être beaucoup plus âgé que ce qu'il n'était. Intérieurement, elle se promit que plus jamais lui ou son fils ne souffrirait.

Rumplestiltskin était nerveux. Il serra la couverture entre ses doigts décharnés. Aucune femme ne l'avait touché depuis le départ de Milah. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Qui aurait voulu s'acoquiner du lâche du village qui n'avait ni terre, ni titre ? Lorsqu'elle le toucha du bout de son indexe, il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle fit un petit sourire mais ne dit rien. Sa main s'approcha à nouveau de sa poitrine. Cette fois, il ne contracta qu'un muscle. Ses prunelles chocolat étaient attirées par ses mouvements doux. Elle poursuivit sans discontinuer, voyant sa nervosité faire petit à petit place à de l'apaisement. Une chair de poule naquit et il fut parcourut de petits frissons jusque dans sa nuque.

\- Votre main est glacée.

Elle ignora sa remarque, continuant d'étaler la pommade qu'elle avait fabriquée. Le Dark One avait la peau froide. C'était une de ses caractéristiques. Même en changeant son apparence, elle ne pouvait masquer ce détail. Heureusement, Rumplestiltskin ne le savait pas. Elle se pencha un peu au-dessus de lui et une de ses boucles glissa le long de son épaule. Elle toucha la peau de l'homme étendu juste à côté d'elle ce qui le fit frémir.

\- Vous… vous m'aviez promis une histoire, rappela Rumplestiltskin, visiblement perturbé par cette présence féminine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle en effleurant son pectoral gauche de son indexe. Je n'avais pas oublié…. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Fermez les yeux.

Il obéit mais était loin d'être rassuré. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle déposa le bol sur la table, le couvrit, puis s'assit confortablement à ses côtés sur le lit, prenant une grande inspiration. Allait-elle tout lui dire ou raconter une nouvelle histoire ? Elle se souvenait de l'Univers Alternatif que Rumple avait imaginé où il était un chevalier héroïque et elle, une femme amoureuse, dévouée et attentionnée. Mais elle se souvenait également à quel point ce monde parfait lui avait explosé au visage.

\- Il était une fois, dans un grand château, une princesse qui adorait lire des romans de capes et d'épées. Secrètement, elle rêvait d'aventures et d'amour passionné. Mais elle s'ennuyait seule, toute la journée, dit-elle d'une voix très douce.

\- Pourquoi s'ennuyait-elle ? demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Laissez-moi vous conter cette histoire et vous saurez.

\- Depuis la mort de sa mère, son père ne voulait plus qu'elle sorte car il ne voulait pas la perdre. De plus, sans lui demander son avis, son père la fiança au fils du comte de la contrée voisine. Ce mariage arrangé allait permettre à son père de bénéficier d'une armée conséquente pour vaincre les ogres. Ce fiancé était grand et bien bâti. Il collectionnait les trophées de chasse ainsi que les conquêtes féminines. Pour lui, une épouse devait être dévouée et tout sacrifier pour lui et ses futurs enfants. Il n'était pas du tout du goût de la princesse. Jamais elle ne donnerait son cœur à quelqu'un d'aussi superficiel. Pour elle, l'amour était un mystère à découvrir.

\- L'a-t-elle tout de même épousé ? demanda le tisserand dans un souffle.

\- Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'elle avait cédé ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. La princesse ne supportant plus d'être enfermée, s'enfuit en pleine nuit. Elle partit dans une quête… une quête vouée à l'échec. Elle voulait absolument retrouver les souvenirs de la mort de sa mère. Car elle pensait qu'une fois ses souvenirs retrouvés, elle pourrait avancer. Après de nombreux jours de marche, elle les récupéra sous la forme d'une pierre qu'un troll de pierre lui donna. Mais avant de rentrer, un éclair la fit chuter elle et son amie qui l'accompagnait. La princesse avait un choix à faire : récupérer ses souvenirs ou aider son amie, suspendue dans le vide.

\- Vous l'avez sauvée ?

\- Non, j'ai fait le mauvais choix.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- J'ai sacrifié une vie ! Pour un caillou qui de toute façon est tombé.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait un mauvais choix que vous êtes une mauvaise personne, tenta de rassurer Rumplestiltskin en rouvrant les yeux. Au lac, vous avez dit que vous étiez une guerrière.

Elle devait absolument trouvé une histoire crédible. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et les idées s'enchaînèrent à vive allure dans son esprit. Elle devait rapidement procéder à un tri et prendre la moins mauvaise solution.

\- Après cet événement, elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle. Et donc, n'épousa pas son fiancé. Elle ne voulait pas salir l'honneur de son père. Imaginez un peu ce que les gens diraient : « la petite princesse chérie est une meurtrière ! »

Il lui saisit le poignet, ce qui la fit sursauter, plantant son regard de braise dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas des « on dits ». Ce qui compte, c'est ce que vous avez au fond de vous. Et je suis sûr que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

\- Alors pourquoi les écoutez-vous ?

Cette question, elle avait toujours voulu la lui poser mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. Il se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, la fuyant. Après un moment de silence, il inspira profondément et lui répondit.

\- Parce que dans mon cas, tout est vrai. Je suis un lâche, dit-il en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine pour donner vie à ses mots. J'ai fui la guerre en me mutilant la jambe.

\- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. Vous l'avez fait pour votre fils. Parce que vous l'aimez et que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il grandisse sans père.

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda interrogativement.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ceci sur moi ?

\- Ouvrez les yeux, dit-elle en illuminant son visage d'un sourire. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point vous êtes un père protecteur. Vous avez peur qu'il arrive malheur à votre fils alors vous le surprotégez. C'est naturel.

\- Comme votre père, ajouta Rumplestiltskin.

\- Je regrette d'avoir fui. Car c'est bien plus tard que j'ai compris à quel point il m'aimait.

\- Que tentez-vous de me dire ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, faisant ressortir ses rides. Que je vais perdre mon fils ?

Cette phrase l'effraya. Il détourna la tête, écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. C'était une piqûre de rappel de la part du destin. Il se souvenait des mots de la voyante au camp pendant la première guerre des ogres : « Tes actions de demain sur le champ de bataille laisseront ton fils sans père. » Il se demanda si cette mystérieuse femme n'était pas là pour lui rappeler son passé. Ou était-elle cette voyante ?

\- Je vous promets que vous ne le perdrez pas.

\- Comment peux-tu promettre une chose pareille ? demanda son guide qui avait eu le culot de s'asseoir au pied du lit.

Belle lui lança un regard noir, sans répondre à sa question. Mais il ne disparut pas pour autant. Il semblait être là pour la narguer. Son but était de la faire chuter. Et il trouvait probablement qu'elle s'éloignait trop des tentations qu'il s'évertuait à mettre sur son chemin. Elle mettait aussi les Ténèbres en danger en établissant le contact avec le tisserand.

\- J'ai décidé de prendre les armes, continua-t-elle, en voyant toutes les injustices de ce monde.

\- Il y en a tellement, murmura Rumplestiltskin qui avait refermé ses yeux. Votre quête est vaine.

\- Je vous promets qu'un jour, je mettrai un terme à cette guerre.

\- Vous êtes une utopiste. Les héros ne peuvent pas gagner parce que le Mal triche impunément.

\- Quand on trouve une cause qui vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour, on n'abandonne pas, lui dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Le sommeil venait de l'emporter. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur son front et resta encore de longues minutes à l'observer. Elle sortit la perce-neige de son corset et la glissa sous l'oreiller. Seul le feu qui craquait dans la cheminée troublait ce moment de quiétude. Baelfire était assis sur la petite chaise en bois et ravivait le feu avec une branche en guise de tisonnier. La princesse d'Avonlea alla le rejoindre.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, lança-t-elle.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, nous allons fabriquer une vraie porte.

Lui ? Fabriquer une porte ? Il n'avait jamais travaillé le bois mais cette activité émoustilla sa curiosité. Baelfire accepta avec joie. En plus de ce travail, il allait en profiter pour connaître un peu mieux leur invitée. Les deux sortirent de la maisonnette sur la pointe des pieds, aussi silencieux que des ombres. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils vivaient sans porte. Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas réussi à rembourser une dette qu'il avait contractée auprès du meunier et ce dernier, dans une rage folle, avait détruit la porte à coup de hache. Heureusement pour Bae et son père, leur voisin Monsieur Flocel, l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la maison et ne les tuent. Mais à court d'argent, Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas trouvé d'arrangement avec le menuisier. Ce dernier ne voulait pas de sa laine qu'il disait infestée de vermine.

\- Baelfire, avez-vous des clous ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

\- Non.

\- Un marteau ?

\- Non.

\- Une brouette ?

\- Non, désolé, avoua-t-il en faisant une moue.

Belle regarda autour d'elle. Il fallait se procurer ces éléments pour transporter le bois et monter la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la demeure du meunier et demanda si elle pouvait emprunter sa brouette, faisant fi de son envie de lui faire payer son acte passé. Il la regarda avec un sourire gourmand, prêt à céder à sa demande quand soudain, il vit qu'elle était accompagnée de Bae. Il refusa sèchement et leur claqua la porte au nez. Belle fit de son mieux pour contenir sa colère.

Elle prétexta un besoin pressant pour s'éloigner du jeune garçon un instant. Une fois derrière la maison, cachée par un tas de sacs de jute, elle ramassa quelques pierres et passa sa main au-dessus. Rien ne changea. Elle recommença. Toujours rien. Elle ragea.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main, _dearie_ ? demanda son guide qui se matérialisa devant elle, jouant avec un brin de paille.

\- Oui. J'ai besoin d'argent ou d'or. Rumple… enfin toi, tu transformais la paille en or. Dis-moi comment faire, exigea-t-elle.

Il laissa un petit rire aigu s'échapper de sa gorge et jeta son fétu de paille dans un geste très théâtral.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Tout est question d'émotions. C'est ainsi que naît la magie. Pense très fort à un moment qui t'as mise dans une telle rage que tu aurais pu tuer.

Elle ferma les yeux et revit le moment où elle était au château du Duc dans les quartiers de Sir Hordor. Elle l'avait certes frappé avec le serre-livres, mais elle aurait voulu le faire souffrir de longues heures, l'entendant la supplier de l'épargner. Mais jamais elle ne céderait. Elle finirait son œuvre en enfermant son corps meurtri dans une cage suspendue et laisserait les corbeaux se régaler alors que ses hurlements se feraient entendre jusqu'au fin fond de la contrée.

\- Tu apprends vite, complimenta son guide qui se pencha pour observer sa main.

Les petits cailloux avaient fait place à des pièces d'argent. Elle sourit, satisfaite de sa performance, mit les pièces dans sa poche et rejoignit Baelfire qui attendait sagement vers le puits. Ils retournèrent ensemble chez le meunier et elle lui donna une pièce d'argent pour lui emprunter sa brouette quelques heures. Il vérifia que la pièce était une vraie la tournant plusieurs fois, puis la mordit. A la vue de l'état de sa dentition, il avait dû en mordre beaucoup ! Satisfait, il prêta sa brouette.

Chez le menuisier, ils n'eurent aucun problème à obtenir des planches, entassées dans un coin. Il fallait dire qu'après la tempête de l'automne de nombreux arbres tombés avaient été débités en planches. Les plus longues avaient été transférées au chantier naval à quelques kilomètres de là. Le Duc avait lancé la construction du plus grand navire de guerre jamais construit dans les Basses Terres. Il s'était lancé ce défi car le Duc des Hautes Terres possédait déjà une flotte d'une dizaine de navires et dont le vaisseau amiral avait permis de conquérir une nouvelle terre pleine de richesses. Mais cette conquête lui avait coûté trois vaisseaux, tous coulés par une bande de pirates sanguinaires. En entendant ce récit, elle ne put que penser au meilleur ennemi de son époux. Elle se demandait également si elle allait le rencontrer et si elle allait le rendre manchot à son tour. A près tout, ce ne serait qu'une vengeance pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Belle secoua ses boucles brunes et chassa les Ténèbres de son esprit. En regardant les planches de plus près, Belle se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance. C'était du mélèze, un bois particulièrement résistant aux intempéries.

Bae conduisit la brouette au pas de course à travers tout le village en riant. Belle lui courait après, lui disant d'être prudent lorsqu'il tournait ou croisait le chemin de quelqu'un. Elle tenta de rattraper les planches qui glissaient mais le garçon était trop rapide. Tous les villageois levèrent la tête en se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait. Que faisait le fils du lâche avec cette femme ? Qui était-elle ? Que voulait-elle ? Mais tant Belle que Bae les ignorèrent.

Bae s'arrêta juste devant leur maisonnette à bout de souffle mais avec un large sourire sur le visage. Belle arriva quelques secondes après le jeune homme, les bottes et le bas de sa robe couvertes de boue. Ensemble, ils posèrent les planches parterre et rendirent la brouette au meunier. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite chez le forgeron où Belle se procura des clous, un marteau, des gonds, des pentures et un verrou pour une seule pièce d'argent.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda le jeune garçon. Comment fait-on ?

Il était motivé et très excité par ce projet.

\- On va aligner six planches, répondit-elle en les montrant du doigt. Ensuite, on mettra une traverse en haut et l'autre en bas. Et une troisième en diagonale pour solidifier l'ensemble. Il faudra également fixer des pentures en haut et en bas. Après on fixera les gonds dans le mur et on mettra la porte en place. Finalement, on installera le verrou.

\- Vous savez faire tout cela ? demanda-t-il rempli d'admiration pour la jeune femme pleine de ressources.

\- J'ai déjà aidé une amie à monter une armoire Ikea.

\- Ikequoi ?

Belle rit et tenta une explication bancale. Baelfire se dit que les nobles avaient de drôles d'occupation. Qui montait des armoires soi-même en suivant un plan ?

\- Tu peux me dire « tu », tu sais.

\- Mais vous êtes une princesse, chuchota Bae pour qu'aucun voisin n'ait vent de cette information.

\- Ici, je suis juste Belle. Acceptes-tu de me tutoyer ?

A cette époque ancienne, les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés à tutoyer les adultes. Il arrivait même parfois que le vouvoiement soit utilisé pour communiquer avec les parents. La princesse d'Avonlea avait remarqué que cette coutume n'était pas appliquée chez Rumplestiltskin. Était-il en avance sur son temps ou est-ce que les paysans avaient d'autres habitudes ? Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait avoir cette conversation intéressante avec son mari dès qu'elle serait de retour à Storybrooke. Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve une porte ou qu'elle se réveille. Elle était encore convaincue que ce monde ne reflétait pas la réalité. Mais ce qui la faisait douter était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée.

\- C'est d'accord. Est-ce que tu te plais ici ? demanda-t-il un peu timidement.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Et toi et ton papa, vous êtes adorables.

\- Adorables ? répéta-t-il. Il faudra que tu le lui dises !

Oui, il le fallait. Elle savait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Rumplestiltskin avait tellement été conditionné toute sa vie qu'il ne croyait plus qu'il puisse être désirable et attirant. Il était persuadé qu'il était un homme sans valeur, sans talent et ne méritant pas d'être aimé. Il se punissait lui-même en s'isolant et en refusant tout contact avec d'autres personnes. Il était aussi très méfiant. Il avait été abandonné et blessé un nombre incalculable de fois. Afin de se protéger, il avait érigé un mur autour de son cœur. Ce mur, elle se devait de l'abattre, et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tu es un très bon bricoleur, souligna-t-elle alors qu'il tenait un clou et qu'elle tapait gentiment pour l'enfoncer dans le bois.

\- Je me débrouille, répondit-il modestement.

\- Sais-tu ce que tu voudras faire quand tu seras grand ?

\- Je suis déjà grand, corrigea-t-il en prenant le clou suivant. Je pense que je serai tisserand comme papa. Il m'a appris à choisir la laine, la laver, la carder et la filer. Il me reste à apprendre à la tisser. Mais comme on n'a pas de métier à tisser…

\- Je pourrai t'en offrir un, proposa-t-elle.

\- Papa ne voudra pas.

\- Si je te l'offre, il ne me devra rien, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter.

Belle n'insista pas. Elle comprenait le refus de l'adolescent et ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. A cette époque-ci, personne ne faisait de cadeau à personne. Tout se troquait et c'était ainsi que certains accumulaient d'énormes dettes. L'aperçu qu'elle avait eu des mœurs de cette contrée avait été suffisant pour lui montrer que ceux qui détenaient les richesses étaient cruels et sans cœur.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin s'était remis à son rouet dès le départ de Belle et de Bae. Il aurait dû rester au chaud sous sa couette et laisser du temps à la pommade de Belle d'agir, mais il avait autre chose à faire. Une tâche très important que ni Bae, ni Belle ne pouvaient comprendre. Il se laissa hypnotiser par le mouvement rotatif et monotone de la roue qui glissait dans sa main. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête aussi vite que lorsqu'on feuillette une bible à la recherche d'un psaume précis. Il était tiraillé entre la menace des soldats du Duc, des ogres qui gagnaient chaque jour un peu de terrain et la présence de Belle. Il savait que s'ils restaient plus longtemps dans leur chaumière, ils seraient séparés pour toujours. Et qu'adviendrait-il de Belle ? Allait-elle rester à ses côtés ? Certainement pas. Partirait-elle à la recherche de Bae ? Probablement pas. Ou partirait-elle aider une autre personne pour oublier son échec ? Probablement. Elle avait fait une promesse qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir. Il le savait. C'était son rôle à lui de protéger son fils. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre. Il était déterminé à ne pas échouer. Il serra les dents et regarda la laine qu'il avait déjà filée. Il coupa le fil et commença à l'enrouler méthodiquement autour de sa main pour en former une pelote. Cette laine était son salut.

Des rires le sortirent de ses réflexions. Il vit que Belle et Baelfire décrochaient le rideau de jute qui les séparait du monde extérieur. Il se leva lentement et vit qu'ils installaient une porte en bois. Bae était à l'intérieur, Belle à l'extérieur et ils la soulevaient pour la fixer aux gonds qu'elle avait préalablement fixés dans le mur.

\- T'as vu papa ? On a une porte ! s'exclama de joie le jeune garçon.

Il acquiesça et fit un simple sourire. La déception sur le visage de son fils pouvait se lire de loin.

\- C'est bien. C'est très bien, répondit-il toujours perturbé par ses pensées au rouet.

\- Regarde, c'est moi qui ai planté les clous ici, montra Bae fier de son œuvre.

\- Bravo. Et merci à vous deux. Mais…

\- Non, vous ne me devez rien, l'interrompit Belle en franchissant la porte. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle savait qu'il pouvait être timide et réservé mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne montrait pas plus ses sentiments. Il se comportait bizarrement. Comme quand il lui cachait des secrets. Elle plissa les yeux et tenta de lire en lui. Malheureusement, il était loin de se laisser faire. Il lui faudrait bien plus d'effort pour percer ses secrets. Il prit appui sur sa canne et s'approcha de l'entrée, fuyant son regard. Face à la porte, il observa le travail accompli sous le regard enjoué de son fils. Il toucha le bois et laissa glisser ses doigts le long des veines. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma. Aucun grincement ne se fit entendre.

\- Comme ça on aura plus jamais froid, ajouta Bae.

\- Vous avez fait du très bon travail, complimenta-t-il avec un sourire. Digne d'un menuiser !

Puis, il prit son fils dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux noirs. Il était tellement fier de son petit garçon.

Sa toux était revenue. Belle le réprimanda gentiment en lui déconseillant de passer plus de temps sur son rouet. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment bien remis pour travailler. Il ne contesta pas et promit de lui obéir. Après avoir bu une tasse de thé, Rumplestiltskin retourna dans son lit et n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour s'endormir. La princesse d'Avonlea sortit un livre de sa besace et alla s'asseoir à côté de Bae qui toisait ardemment la braise comme s'il poignardait une vile créature.

\- Demain, c'est mon anniversaire et ils vont venir me chercher, dit-il mélancoliquement en regardant les flammes grandir et danser.

\- Personne ne viendra, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici. Papa m'a raconté des histoires terribles. Tu crois qu'il exagère pour ne pas que j'y aille ?

\- Non Baelfire, dit-elle en glissant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Tout ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai. La guerre n'est pas faite pour les enfants.

\- Il m'a dit de fuir. D'ailleurs, on s'est disputé quand tu étais partie. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas bien de fuir. Mais je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

\- Je voulais t'offrir ce livre pour ton anniversaire, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur la couverture, mais je crois que j'ai une autre idée. Si on allait dehors.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Une petite review, même quelques mots, me ferait très plaisir :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.**

 **Côté rating, on passe en T à la limite du M.**

 **Un immense merci à ma bêta pour ses suggestions et corrections! Car sans elle, je n'aurai pas vu l'éléphant dans le couloir et ce chapitre aurait pris l'eau.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Ils se couvrirent de leurs longues capes et s'installèrent derrière la maisonnette à la cheminée fumante. Le cheval, attaché à la barrière, les regarda en mâchonnant de la paille. Belle redressa une botte de paille qu'elle appuya contre le muret séparant le jardin de la propriété adjacente, puis alla rejoindre le jeune garçon à une dizaine de mètres. Elle lui donna l'arc et lui expliqua comment se mettre en position de tir.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il maniait une arme plus grosse et plus puissante que le petit couteau que son père lui avait donné. La sentir entre ses mains le faisait se sentir homme. Il n'était plus le petit garçon que son père voyait toujours. Il avait presque quatorze ans et d'ailleurs, le lendemain, il serait enrôlé dans l'armée pour défendre son royaume. Une certaine fierté le parcourut. Il s'entraîna tout l'après-midi et écouta les conseils de Belle avec grande attention. Après tout, elle était une véritable guerrière !

Ne voyant personne dans la maison, Rumplestiltskin décida de sortir. Aveuglé par la lumière du soleil couchant, il plissa les yeux, puis les protégea avec sa main gauche. Il avait passé les derniers jours dans l'obscurité et ses yeux n'étaient plus habitués. Il observa attentivement la scène qui se déroulait juste devant lui : son invitée était en train d'instruire les techniques du maniement de l'arc à son fils. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il déglutit avec difficulté et s'appuya sur son bâton, pressant le pas pour les rejoindre.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il quelque peu agacé.

\- Regarde Papa ! Je suis bientôt un archer, répondit fièrement Baelfire. J'ai déjà mis deux flèches dans la cible depuis ici !

Rumplestiltskin soupira. Il était plutôt mécontent que son fils manie une arme mais il ne protesta pas. Belle eut un petit sourire en constatant qu'il ne voulait pas exprimer son mécontentement face à elle. C'est sans doute parce qu'à cette époque-ci, il n'était pas permis aux gens du peuple de hausser le ton face à des nobles et encore moins face à une princesse. Le jeune garçon banda l'arc, se concentra sur la cible en tirant la langue et décocha la flèche. Il rouspéta lorsque cette dernière partit derrière le muret.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas tué une poule de Monsieur Flocel, Bae, réprimanda son père.

\- Je vais aller rechercher la flèche, dit Belle en se précipitant de l'autre côté du mur.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. La flèche avait atteint le père Flocel en plein cœur ! Il était affalé contre le mur en pierre de sa maison, les jambes écartées et les bras ballants. Son gros ventre débordait par-dessus sa chemise tachée de sang et son chapeau en feutre avait glissé sur ses cheveux gras. Elle porta les mains à son visage devenu livide. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un jeu s'était transformé en cauchemar. Son idée saugrenue venait de voler l'innocence du fils de son époux. Seul un monstre pouvait faire cela. En éloignant ses mains de son visage, elle vit que sous le choc, ces dernières étaient à nouveau dorées. Mais d'un doré plus brillant. Elle vérifia que personne n'ait vu l'incident et se précipita vers le pauvre homme, en reprenant son apparence normale.

\- Rumple, murmura-t-elle. Rumple ! Viens, j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

Pourquoi ce satané guide ne venait-il jamais quand elle en avait le plus besoin ! Il était certainement caché quelque part à observer la scène et à ricaner. D'un côté, ne pas entendre ses remarques acerbes, était reposant. Elle inspira un grand coup et réfléchit. Personne ne pouvait ramener les morts, pas même le Dark One. Elle se plongea dans ses réflexions à la recherche d'une solution. Il était inconcevable que Bae soit accusé du meurtre de son voisin. Elle jeta à nouveau un bref coup d'œil pour s'assurer d'être seule. Elle ouvrit sa main et lentement la referma. L'homme disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge et la flèche, sans la moindre goutte de sang, tomba au sol à côté d'un gros escargot mort gisant dans sa bave. Elle ramassa la flèche et se dépêcha de retourner dans le jardin adjacent.

Baelfire n'était plus là. Il ne restait que Rumplestiltskin qui tenait l'arc et l'observait attentivement.

\- Vous voulez essayer ? demanda Belle.

En posant cette question, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. La seule fois qu'elle avait vu Rumple user de cette arme, c'était dans la Forêt de Sherwood. Mais comme cet arc-ci était magique, même un manchot comme Hook aurait réussi à atteindre sa cible.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé cet arc ? demanda-t-il en la regardant de ses yeux chocolat.

\- Une vieille dame me l'a donné.

\- Une vieille dame, répéta-t-il en touchant la partie inférieure de l'arc.

Son pouce semblait caresser le bois et il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées comme lorsqu'on revit un souvenir.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? demanda Belle avec curiosité.

\- Parce que cet arc m'appartenait, dit-il en levant la tête dans sa direction.

Belle fut clouée sur place. Comment Brunissende pouvait-elle posséder l'arc de Rumplestiltskin ? Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'il appartenait à son défunt mari.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi il a fini chez une vieille dame vivant dans la forêt ?

Il la regarda avec un sourire.

\- Vous aimez les histoires, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Voulez-vous me conter celle de votre arc ?

\- D'accord. Alors…

\- Allons à l'intérieur, suggéra-t-elle. Il commence à faire froid. Votre toux va mieux, ce n'est pas le moment d'empirer les choses.

Ils préparèrent le repas ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils épluchèrent et coupèrent quelques légumes racines qu'ils mirent à bouillir dans le bouillon. Ils rajoutèrent quelques champignons séchés et une poignée d'orge. Baelfire raconta avec fierté comment il avait progressé au tir en seulement quelques heures. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Une fois rassasiés, les adultes lavèrent les assiettes et les cuillères dans le seau prévu à cet effet. Puis, Rumplestiltskin mit de l'eau à bouillir afin de préparer leur breuvage préféré.

Baelfire était en train de dessiner avec un morceau de charbon à la lueur d'une bougie sur la table à tout faire alors que Rumplestiltskin versa une tasse de thé fumant à Belle près de la cheminée. Elle la prit à deux mains et souffla délicatement. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et fit de même après avoir reposé la théière. Belle attendit silencieusement qu'il lui conte l'histoire de son arc. Il contemplait le reflet des flammes sur le liquide sombre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il brisa le silence.

\- Enfant, je vivais chez deux dames. Des fileuses, expliqua-t-il en regardant le feu.

\- Comment s'appelaient-elles ? demanda Belle non sans une certaine curiosité.

\- Mélissendre et Brunissende.

Brunissende ! Elle ne put en croire ses oreilles. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu se trouver sur son chemin ? Était-ce un hasard qu'elle lui donne l'arc de Rumplestiltskin alors qu'elle ne savait même pas que c'était lui qu'elle recherchait ? Était-ce la main du destin ?

\- Elles m'avaient recueilli dans leur maison dans un village à quelques jours de marche d'ici, continua le tisserand. Noël approchait et tous les enfants attendaient ce jour avec grande impatience. Certains rêvaient de recevoir un chapeau, d'autres un lapin. Pour ma part, je souhaitais seulement… dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres et en baissant la tête.

Elle apposa gentiment sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Cette fois-ci, il ne sursauta pas, comme s'il l'attendait. Elle savait à quel point il était difficile pour lui d'évoquer son passé. L'abandon de son père avait été une tragédie. Même 300 ans plus tard, il était incapable de parler de ces instants sans verser une larme de tristesse ou de colère. Ses yeux se mouillèrent. Mais gêné par sa présence, il passa rapidement sa manche sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de sa tristesse avant de poursuivre son récit.

\- Je n'attendais rien de cette journée. J'allais filer comme tous les autres jours. Mais le matin à mon réveil, les deux femmes m'ont offert l'arc et les flèches du mari de Brunissende qui était décédé depuis longtemps. Pour elles, j'étais devenu un homme.

\- Quel âge aviez-vous ?

\- Quatorze ans, je crois, dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond comme pour y trouver la confirmation. Elles avaient gravé ce « R » dans le bois pour bien me montrer qu'il était à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je ne sais pas comment c'était dans votre château, mais dans le bas peuple, on ne possède généralement pas grand-chose. Chaque possession est donc chérie…

Il but une gorgée de thé et poursuivit son histoire.

\- Il avait neigé ce matin là et je suis sorti pour aller jouer. J'ai montré mon arc à Odette. C'était la fille du boulanger avec qui je jouais parfois.

\- Vous l'aimiez ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous savez, quand vous êtes un enfant, ces choses d'adultes vous sont inconnues. Mais je crois que oui. Je l'aimais bien.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de votre arc ?

\- Vous allez rire. Elle m'a demandé de lui décrocher une étoile.

\- Une étoile ? s'étonna Belle.

\- Oui, dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. On s'est secrètement retrouvés en pleine nuit dehors. Je voulais grimper sur le toit de sa maison, mais j'avais tellement peur de tomber que j'avais seulement atteint le mur du jardin qui était à peine plus haut que moi. Comme je ne voulais pas qu'elle rie de moi, j'ai essayé de faire bonne figure. Depuis là, j'ai tiré deux flèches. Une s'est fichée sur le toit et l'autre s'est perdue dans l'obscurité.

Son regard suivait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée dans un mouvement hypnotique.

\- Pourquoi suis-je en train de vous raconter cette histoire ? demanda-t-il, perdu par son récit.

\- Vous vouliez me raconter l'histoire autour de votre arc.

\- Ah oui. Cette même nuit, continua-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge, des cavaliers avec des torches ont déboulé dans les rues ensommeillées. Ils ont demandé à tous les villageois de sortir et de se réunir sur la place du marché.

Il marqua une pause, rassemblant ses souvenirs et cherchant le moyen s'exprimer le plus clairement possible. Mais les images et les sons qui lui revenaient étaient douloureux. Il déglutit, inspira profondément et poursuivit.

\- Les hommes ont été séparés des femmes et des enfants. Ces envahisseurs étaient brutaux. Ils n'hésitaient pas à frapper les gens. Les cris et les hurlements résonnaient entre les murs des maisons. Malgré tout, une des deux fileuses, Brunissende, avait réussi à échapper à leur vigilance avec un groupe d'enfants pendant que Mélissendre faisait diversion. Elle connaissait la ville comme sa poche et elle savait que derrière les barils de rhum de la taverne, il y avait une brèche dans le mur d'enceinte.

\- Vous faisiez partie de ce groupe ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Oui, ainsi qu'Odette et trois autres enfants. Nous avons couru dans la neige, le froid et la nuit. Mais un cavalier nous poursuivait. Heureusement que son cheval était tombé et s'était brisé la jambe. Il devait continuer à pied et s'enfonçait dans la neige qui freinait son avancée. Il avait une épée et un arc. Il l'a bandé et a tiré.

Le regard de Rumplestiltskin était vide. Seules les flammes de la cheminée y apportaient un peu de lumière. Belle laissa sa main glisser le long de son dos jusque sur sa cuisse et s'approcha de lui. Il frémit mais ne s'éloigna pas.

\- Souhaitez-vous connaître la fin de cette histoire ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu des siens.

\- Seulement si votre cœur ne se brise pas à nouveau, murmura-t-elle.

\- Que savez-vous ? Vous êtes de sang noble. Vous ne connaissez rien à la dureté de la vie des gens de basse classe.

\- J'en sais plus que ce que vous pensez et je peux vous dire que vous avez une image fausse de la vie de château. Vous savez, les femmes n'ont pas beaucoup d'opportunités de montrer ce dont elles sont capables. Voir le monde, être des héroïnes. Alors quand je suis partie, j'ai saisi cette chance. J'ai toujours voulu être brave. Pendant mes années d'errance, j'ai traversé de nombreuses contrées, combattu des monstres, aidé de nombreuses personnes à vivre un peu mieux. J'ai eu faim, froid, je me suis sentie abandonnée, me demandant ce que je faisais là. Mais jamais je n'ai baissé les bras, alors qu'il me suffisait de retourner dans le château de mon père loin des tourments des gens de basse classe comme vous dites.

Il l'écoutait religieusement. Intérieurement, il se maudissait. Comme avait-il pu être aussi catégorique et indélicat avec une princesse ? Il avait de la chance qu'elle soit différente des autres. Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il mit ses deux mains autour de sa tasse et baissa son regard, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée et le fit sursauter. Son cœur s'accéléra quelques secondes avant de se calmer à nouveau.

\- La flèche avait atteint Brunissende entre les omoplates, continua-t-il. La pointe dépassait de sa poitrine et le sang coulait. Elle m'a demandé de tirer une flèche sur le cavalier qui se rapprochait de nous. Je peux vous jurer que j'ai serré les dents et que je me suis concentré. Mais la flèche… elle… elle s'est perdue dans la nuit. J'avais échoué.

Il essuya ses larmes qui s'accumulaient sous ses cils avec sa manche et renifla un coup. Ses souvenirs qu'il avait mis tant de temps à oublier, lui rappelait douloureusement ce qu'il était : une personne sans aucun talent. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda les flammes dans la cheminée.

\- Elle a ensuite pris mon arc et dit qu'elle ferait tout pour le ralentir, poursuivit-il. Avant de mourir, elle m'a confié un secret.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Belle se rapprocha. C'était sans doute sa curiosité qui l'avait poussée. Mais elle savait aussi qu'un secret pouvait être aussi douloureux que merveilleux. Connaissant son mari, elle penchait pour la première option et se préparait à le réconforter.

\- Au printemps, j'aurai dû me rendre dans le village où nous nous trouvons maintenant pour rencontrer ma promise. Elle m'a dit que ma future belle-famille m'accueillerait.

\- Mais vous n'aviez que quatorze ans, s'étonna Belle.

\- J'étais déjà _vieux_ pour l'époque. Maintenant, les gens sont mariés à seize ans. Je me suis donc rendu ici avec les autres enfants. J'ai frappé à la porte de ladite maison et on nous a accueillis. Néanmoins, nous avons senti que nous n'étions pas les bienvenus.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Cette famille était pauvre. Le père, un forgeron alcoolique brutal, refusait que sa femme nourrisse tout le monde, menaçant de la frapper si elle lui désobéissait. Il disait qu'en ces temps difficiles, il n'était pas de son devoir de nourrir _toute la vermine de la contrée_. Les époux, leur fille et moi mangions donc à notre faim et nous avions interdiction de donner quoi que ce soit aux autres. Les autres enfants se partageaient une seule portion, une fois par jour. De plus, ils dormaient dans les cendres de la forge adjacente à la maison.

\- C'est cruel, répondit la princesse. Ce ne sont que des enfants, pas des animaux.

\- Odette, continua-t-il, est tombée malade. Elle était tellement faible que même le druide n'a rien pu faire. Elle… elle est morte quelques semaines plus tard.

\- Je suis navrée, dit-elle en lui frottant le dos.

\- Après quelques semaines, poursuivit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge, le forgeron a vendu les autres enfants en disant que tout était de ma faute. Que je n'aurai jamais dû les amener chez lui. Il les a vendus à un forain pour quelques pièces d'argent. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus.

\- Comment peut-on être si cruel avec d'innocents enfants ? murmura-t-elle, totalement sous le choc.

Elle sentait les Ténèbres en elle se réveiller et attiser sa haine et sa rancœur. Elle serra les dents pour les repousser le plus profondément possible.

\- C'est la vérité. Si je n'avais pas raté mon tir, personne n'aurait été vendu. Au printemps, j'ai été marié à leur fille de douze ans, la mère de Bae.

Milah ! Belle comprenait à présent encore mieux pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle se rapprocha de lui et naturellement s'avança jusque vers ses lèvres comme attiré par un aimant. Sans crainte, il se rapprocha également. Une force invisible les rapprocha. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, comme deux adolescents découvrant l'amour.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrompit son guide, visiblement inquiet. Tu veux perdre tes pouvoirs maintenant ? Es-tu consciente que vous allez tous vous faire massacrer par Hordor ? Rappelle-toi qu'il vient demain.

Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ses pouvoirs maintenant. Mais ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes à la fois qu'elle ne put s'en détacher. Les ténèbres en elle tentaient de la raisonner alors que sa part de lumière lui disait de briser la malédiction pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Sa tête se transformait en véritable champ de bataille. Les idées, les avertissements, les encouragements, tout se mélangeait dans le chaos absolu. Elle se concentra afin de bloquer le baiser libérateur mais de vivre pleinement ce moment de tendresse. Sentant son hésitation, Rumplestiltskin se détacha d'un coup.

\- Je… je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui m'excuse, dit-elle complètement paniquée en baissant le regard.

Elle se leva d'un bond et attrapa sa cape. Elle avait besoin de sortir et de prendre l'air. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé maintenant ? Le connaissant, il allait très certainement se refermer comme une huitre et elle devrait patienter encore longtemps avant qu'ils ne brisent cette fichue malédiction. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était toutes les atrocités qu'elle allait encore commettre. Son guide allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, dit Baelfire en se retournant.

Rumplestiltskin avait complètement oublié la présence de son fils dans la maisonnette. Il sentit la honte et la gêne l'envahir. Alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent, il se cacha derrière ses mèches décoiffées, se pinçant les lèvres en cherchant une réponse appropriée.

\- Non…

\- Non ? Pourtant tu aimes bien être avec elle, commenta-t-il.

\- C'est compliqué. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tenta d'expliquer le père.

Baelfire sourit. Rien qu'en voyant son père cafouiller, il savait qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la présence de cette femme qui partageait leur chaumière depuis peu.

\- Moi je l'aime bien, avoua le jeune garçon. Elle est gentille, elle cuisine bien et elle a un arc. C'est pratique pour se protéger des méchants.

Rumplestiltskin ne put retenir un sourire. Même si son fils allait fêter ses quatorze ans, il avait encore une vision innocente du monde et des relations humaines. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il reste un enfant et ne grandisse jamais. Le monde des adultes était si cruel et plein de désillusions.

\- Je ne suis pas gentil ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Je cuisine mal ? Je ne sais pas te protéger ?

\- Papa, tu ne comprends rien, se lamenta Bae.

Il se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir où Belle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Il prit les mains de son père entre les siennes et lui fit une confession.

\- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu sourire depuis la mort de maman. Tu fais tout pour que je sois heureux et je t'aime. Tu es le meilleur des papas.

Un sourire se dessina timidement sur le visage de Rumplestiltskin. Les mots de son fils lui réchauffèrent le cœur et il sentit des larmes émerger aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Mais tu as aussi droit au bonheur, continua son fils. N'écoute pas ce que les gens disent. Ecoute ton cœur. Et si tu ne l'écoutes pas, écoute-moi. Mademoiselle Belle est vraiment très gentille et je crois bien qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. Ne la laisse pas partir.

\- Bae… Belle est une princesse, murmura-t-il. Je ne suis qu'un modeste tisserand. Et boiteux en plus. Que ferait-elle de quelqu'un comme moi ? Les princesses épousent des princes, pas des gens du peuple. Bientôt, elle repartira.

\- Elle est différente, rétorqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas écouté son histoire toute à l'heure ? Vas la chercher ! Montre-lui que tu tiens à elle.

Il approuva en secouant la tête, se leva en s'appuyant sur son bâton et prit sa cape. Mais quand il franchit la porte fraîchement installée, il n'entendit que les sabots d'un cheval lancé au galop claquant dans la boue qui s'éloignait dans la nuit. Il pleuvait des hallebardes et seule la lueur de la lune éclairait faiblement ce paysage monochrome. Il s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant, laissant son regard se perdre dans l'obscurité. Il l'avait perdue. Pour toujours. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Bae avait raison. Son cœur était en train de se briser et les regrets s'additionnaient dans son esprit. Il se détestait. Mais sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. Il n'avait rien à faire avec une princesse. Elle trouverait certainement son prince charmant ailleurs.

Avant de s'élancer dans la nuit, Belle avait jeté un charme de protection sur la maison pour s'assurer que rien ne leur arrive. Le cheval galopait à vive allure en direction de Longbourne. Elle voulait fuir son échec et tenter de se vider la tête. Elle reprit son apparence de Dark One et se pencha sur l'encolure de sa monture pour qu'elle accélère encore son allure. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà et plus personne ne sillonnait les routes boueuses de la région. C'était une bonne chose car en l'état actuel, elle ne savait pas si elle serait en mesure de maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu fuis tes problèmes, _dearie_ ? demanda son guide, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

\- Tu es déçue. Ton plan a échoué. Celui que tu croyais être ton amour véritable t'a rejetée.

Elle tira sèchement sur les rênes et descendit de cheval, se ruant sur son guide en brandissant la dague et en hurlant, folle de rage. Mais au lieu de rencontrer la résistance de son corps, elle s'étala de tout son long dans la boue, l'arme plantée devant elle.

\- Tu es ridicule, répondit-il en la regardant hautainement, les bras croisés.

\- Quand vas-tu me laisser tranquille et arrêter de te moquer ? hurla-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, _dearie_. Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu es le Dark One et personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer.

Elle créa une boule de feu dans sa main et la jeta dans sa direction avec fureur. Mais elle lui passa au travers et enflamma un buisson épineux.

\- Garde tes forces pour la grande bataille, conseilla-t-il.

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Disparais ! J'ai besoin d'être seule !

Elle fit quelques pas et s'assit lourdement sur une souche détrempée. Son capuchon protégeait son visage de la pluie glacée qui ruisselait sur tout son corps. Son regard se posa sur ses mains qui tenaient la dague. La boue disparaissait petit à petit, laissant apparaître son nom sur la lame ondulée.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Comment avait-elle fait pour remonter le temps ? La réponse lui échappait toujours. Elle repensa à sa dernière journée à Storybrooke. Après son repas au Granny's avec Mary Margaret, elle avait passé tout l'après-midi à la bibliothèque et seul Henry en avait franchi les portes. La pluie du début d'après-midi s'était transformée en orage et elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié son parapluie à la maison. Elle avait téléphoné à Rumple qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres dans sa boutique d'antiquités. Il la rassura de sa voix suave en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il lui apporterait un parapluie dès que leur journée de travail serait terminée. Aurait-elle traversé la route sans faire attention à la voiture qui passait ? Serait-elle étendue dans un lit à l'hôpital plongée dans un profond coma ? Rumple, lui raconterait-il des histoires ? Se confierait-il sur son passé ? Serait-ce ces mots qui la faisaient évoluer dans ce monde ?

\- Une porte ! Je dois trouver une porte pour me réveiller et revenir à Storybrooke !

Elle se leva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle. Elle coupa quelques branches cassantes avec la dague, cherchant un indice. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la tourbe meuble et elle penchait dangereusement de droite, puis de gauche. Elle leva l'artefact et l'agita en espérant qu'une porte se dessine.

\- Tu perds ton temps, dit son guide qui réapparut soudainement.

Il était assis sur un rocher, les jambes croisées et ses doigts croisés sur son genou. Ses cheveux ondulés se plaquaient sur son visage grisâtre. Il était de cette couleur à cause de la lueur de la lune. Son regard semblait accusateur et la déception se lisait sur ses traits.

\- Je sais comment arrêter tout ceci ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en revenant sur le chemin. J'ai trouvé la porte !

\- Petite inconsciente, dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il s'approcha en sautillant et en agitant ses indexes de gauche à droite comme s'il mimait les essuie-glaces d'une voiture.

\- Nourris la folie et la folie se nourrit de toi, chantonna-t-il avec un sourire plutôt mesquin.

Belle fronça les sourcils et ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir avec son énigme. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait la solution juste sous ses yeux. Elle leva la main et observa la dague. La pluie et la lune faisait briller la lame et les cinq lettres gravées ressortaient fortement. De nombreux souvenirs traversèrent son esprit un peu comme si elle voyait soudainement défiler sa vie devant elle avant de mourir. Ses agissements avaient bouleversés toute l'histoire. Elle avait condamné des innocents. Cora mourrait car elle ne serait pas capable de transformer la paille en or. Et donc Regina ne verrait jamais le jour. Charming ne deviendrait jamais un prince. Emma ne naitrait jamais et de ce fait Henry non plus. Par son geste égoïste d'avoir voulu que Rumple ne vive pas une vie de Ténèbres, elle avait condamné tant de monde. Elle retourna la dague et saisit fermement le manche à deux mains. Elle approcha à lame de sa poitrine et souffla profondément.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! rugit son guide complètement hors de lui. Tu vas finir dans le caveau et personne ne viendra te chercher.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, répondit-elle toujours en tenant la dague. Au moins, je ne ferai plus de mal à quiconque.

\- Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, mais je suis à peu prêt sûr d'une chose, dit-il gravement en s'approchant à moins de cinq centimètre de son visage. Bae va être envoyé à la guerre et mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Quand à l'amour de ta vie, il se laissera mourir de chagrin. Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ?

Elle resta à l'observer silencieusement. La pluie coulait sur tout son corps et la lune faisait briller sa silhouette menaçante. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Mais bien évidemment, ce n'était que son imagination. Il n'était pas réel. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour la dissuader de mener son geste à terme. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres et fit un grand pas en arrière pour la laisser respirer. Il avait compris ce que son hésitation signifiait.

\- Je te déteste, dit-elle en rageant la dague dans sa botte.

Elle remonta en selle et poursuivit sa route. A sa grande surprise, son guide disparut. Elle était bien contente de ne plus entendre ses remarques agaçantes, ni de voir son sourire moqueur. Néanmoins, elle sentait les Ténèbres gronder à l'intérieur d'elle, la harcelant sans cesse.

Quand elle arriva à Longbourne, elle reprit son apparence de Belle et descendit de cheval. Elle l'attacha à l'entrée de la ville, prêt à repartir en cas de problème. Quelque chose se tramait. A cette heure-ci, la ville aurait dû être plongée dans le calme de la nuit. Une odeur de brûler flottait dans l'air. Mais ce n'était pas que du bois qu'on avait enflammé. Elle reconnut l'odeur de chair brûlée qui lui avait donné la nausée sur le champ de bataille. Elle marcha calmement, caché sous son capuchon, pour se rapprocher de la source de cette anomalie. Un grand feu au centre de la place éclairait toutes les façades environnantes. La foule massée là commençait à se disperser. Le spectacle était terminé. Elle s'approcha prudemment et demanda à une femme ce qui se passait.

\- Une femme a été brûlée pour trahison, expliqua-t-elle la voix encore tremblante.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda la brune.

\- Elle a hébergé la _Veuve Noire_.

« Mensonge ! » tonna Belle intérieurement. La rage l'envahit et le brasier doubla d'intensité sans la moindre explication rationnelle. Les flammes étaient plus hautes que les toits des maisons, provocant les cris de certains habitants qui se ruèrent au puits pour éteindre le brasier.

\- Qui l'a dénoncée ? demanda-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour contenir sa colère.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

\- Ne craignez rien. Personne ne saura au courant. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

La femme la dévisagea, se demandant si elle pouvait effectivement lui faire confiance. Mais la peur était trop grande. Elle s'excusa et rentra chez elle. Belle se mit à la recherche de la personne à l'origine de ce drame. La délation était apparemment encouragée et certains, sans scrupules, condamnaient des innocents afin de toucher une maigre compensation pécuniaire. Cette situation était intolérable. Son statut d'héroïne lui disait de rétablir la justice et les Ténèbres en profitaient pour l'inciter à venger la victime. Elle tenta au mieux d'ignorer le conflit qui grandissait en elle. Après avoir questionné plusieurs personnes, elle obtint finalement un nom : Gildric le potier.

Sans attendre, Belle se faufila dans la foule tel un chat, chassant une souris. Arrivée devant la maison en question, elle la contourna et se fondit dans l'ombre. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

\- Crois-tu que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ? demanda la femme du potier avec une voix tremblante.

\- Personne ne la regrettera. Elle était veuve et n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Et nous avions besoin de cet argent, expliqua l'homme aux mains calleuses.

L'atelier était faiblement éclairé par quelques malheureuses bougies presque entièrement consumées. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années, semblait plus âgé que son âge réel. Son visage était fatigué, sale et déjà partiellement ridé. Il était maigre comme un clou et son dos commençait à se voûté, probablement à cause des nombreuses heures passées à tourner ses jarres. Sa femme était plus petite que lui et avait les joues pleines. Elle avait un long nez fin qui tranchait avec la rondeur de son visage. Sa robe était fatiguée et raccommodée à divers endroits.

Belle avait un très bon point de vue. Elle était couchée sur l'étagère du haut, dissimulée par des jarres et des pots de toutes formes. Elle avait étendu ses longues pattes noires devant elle et sa queue se balançait dans le vide. C'était donc eux, ces êtres abjects qui avaient condamné une innocente pour quelques malheureuses pièces. Et la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient choisie la répugnait.

Ils se tenaient au milieu de l'atelier entre les sacs d'argile et le tour. Le sol était très sale et de la poussière flottait dans l'air. Belle se leva et poussa un pot qui se brisa avec fracas sur le sol, faisant sursauter les habitants des lieux.

\- Un chat noir aux yeux jaunes, Gildric ! s'écria la femme de sa voix aigue en pointant l'animal du doigt. C'est le diable qui vient nous punir !

\- Ce n'est qu'une sale bestiole, Frida. Je vais la chasser, dit-il avant de saisir un balai par son extrémité.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on le voit ici ! On va être accusés de sorcellerie, ajouta-t-elle nerveusement.

Belle se fit un malin plaisir de pousser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage provocant une rage folle chez le potier. Quand elle arriva au bout de l'étagère, elle se déplaça dans un nuage de fumée rouge jusqu'au sol en reprenant son apparence de Dark One par la même occasion. Le potier et sa femme furent pétrifiés de terreur. Elle les dévisagea de ses yeux ambrés en inclinant la tête pour être sûre qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais sa visite. Elle savait que son allure était menaçante, terrifiante et inoubliable. La femme tremblait comme une feuille, prête à s'évanouir.

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? marmonna-t-il de sa voix étranglée. Que voulez-vous ?

\- C'est… c'est une sorcière ! hurla sa femme de sa voix aiguë.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous condamné cette femme ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa question. Que vous avait-elle fait ?

Le mari saisit un ébauchoir bien tranchant, le serrant fortement dans sa main moite, bien décidé à l'utiliser à la première occasion. Sa femme se cachait derrière lui, n'osant pas regarder l'intruse.

\- Répondez à ma question ou vous le regretterez, menaça-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il ne lui obéissait pas, elle s'approcha de quelques pas. Il leva la main droite et d'un geste magique, elle éjecta l'ébauchoir contre le mur.

\- Vous pensiez m'assassiner ? demanda-t-elle posément. Désolée de vous décevoir. Je suis immortelle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire payer son geste, son regard fut attiré par un symbole gravé sur une jarre décorée de grappes de raisins : une murène. Elle prit l'objet qui était sur une table juste à côté à deux mains. La vision de cet animal marin fit bouillir une rage démesurée dans ses entrailles. Elle se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne la brisez pas, implora le potier. C'est une commande du Duc des Basses Terres.

\- Elle a donc beaucoup de valeur, répliqua le Dark One.

\- Oui, milady. Nous… nous allons pouvoir réparer notre toit.

\- Parlez-moi de la veuve que vous avez condamnée, insista-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Elle… elle était folle. C'était une sorcière. Elle parlait aux corbeaux et faisait des potions avec des herbes.

\- Donc, elle devait mourir ?

\- Elle a menacé de nous jeter un sort, confia Frida qui avait soudainement retrouvé son courage.

\- Quel sort ? s'enquit Belle.

\- Un sort d'infertilité.

\- Comment puis-je savoir si ce n'est pas un autre de vos mensonges ? demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le leur à tour de rôle.

\- Pitié, nous regrettons sa mort ! lâcha la blonde au bord des larmes.

\- Mensonges ! Vous êtes tous des êtres ignobles ! cria-t-elle en lançant la jarre de toutes ses forces.

Elle se brisa en mille morceaux et le potier fut à deux doigts d'avoir un malaise. Comment allait-il expliquer au Duc ce qui s'était passé ? Non seulement il n'allait pas être payé mais en plus, il ne serait plus le fournisseur officiel du château. Sa réputation allait être entachée et la honte s'installerait sur sa famille.

Belle devait sortir. Elle leur avait fait suffisamment peur. Mais son guide lui rappela qu'une jarre brisée ne vengerait jamais la mort d'une innocente.

\- Ils vont recommencer dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion, lui souffla-t-il. Tu te dois de protéger leurs futures victimes.

Une fois encore, il se servit ses faiblesses pour l'atteindre. Belle était une personne intègre et la justice devait s'appliquer. Seulement maintenant, son jugement était altéré par les Ténèbres qui ne cessaient de la pousser sur le chemin de la vengeance. D'un geste brusque, elle arracha le cœur du potier, lui provoquant une énorme douleur dans la poitrine. Sa femme voulut hurler, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol crasseux.

\- Que t'as rapporté ce mensonge ? demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible en planta son regard ambré dans ses prunelles brunes apeurées.

\- D… deux… deux pièces d'or… milady.

\- Donc la vie d'une personne ne vaut que deux pièces d'or ? demanda-t-elle, debout sur la pointe des pieds, en penchant la tête afin de l'effrayer encore plus avec son apparence monstrueuse.

Les flammes des bougies doublèrent de taille alors que les deux protagonistes se faisaient face dans la pièce centrale.

\- Vous êtes un monstre ! hurla-t-elle en serrant l'organe palpitant entre ses doigts crochus.

Il se tordit de douleur et ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Belle vit que son guide la regardait agir depuis le coin de la pièce. Il était appuyé contre le mur, ses bottes lacées croisées et un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage démoniaque. Sa petite protégée se débrouillait tellement bien qu'il n'avait même pas à intervenir.

\- Lève-toi, ordonna le Dark One en regardant la femme à terre.

D'un mouvement de la main, elle la remit sur pied et la réveilla en lui assénant une claque. La pauvre femme était déboussolée et terrifiée. Elle osait à peine lever les yeux.

\- Toi qui aimes colporter des rumeurs, prononça-t-elle en insistant sur chaque mot, tu vas pouvoir dire à tout le monde ce qui se passe quand on ment au sujet de la _Veuve Noire_.

\- Vous… vous êtes la _Veuve Noire_ ? osa-t-elle à peine demander.

\- Dis à tout le monde que le Dark One ne tolère pas le mensonge et qu'il arrive malheur à ceux qui mentent.

\- Pitié… ne tuez pas mon mari, implora la blonde, les yeux remplis de larme et le visage rosi par la peur et le chagrin pendant que son mari se tordait de douleur.

\- Regarde ma main, ordonna le Dark One, attendant qu'elle s'exécute. Gildric, je vous condamne à mort pour calomnie.

\- Non ! hurla son épouse alors que Belle réduisait en cendres le cœur de son époux qui tomba au sol.

La femme se rua sur le corps sans vie de son époux tandis que Belle se dirigeait vers la porte, reprenant son apparence de princesse avant de retourner dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

\- Tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus, commenta Rumple qui avait revêtis son costume de crocodile avec les pointes menaçantes cachant ses fins poignets.

\- Tais-toi ! Disparais ! C'est mal ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai… j'ai écouté…

\- Les Ténèbres en toi, répondit-il pour l'aider à terminer sa phrase. Tu as fait ce qui était juste. Il a condamné cette pauvre femme au bûcher. Il devait mourir.

\- J'aurai juste dû lui faire peur… Mais il y avait cette rage en moi, dit-elle beaucoup plus calmement. Je n'ai pas su la retenir. Je me transforme en monstre.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur un charriot non loin du cheval qu'elle avait offert à Rumplestiltskin. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de revivre l'événement chez le potier. Elle regarda ses mains, redevenue aussi satinée que le clair de lune. Et pourtant, un monstre terrifiant, redoutable, impitoyable et cruel se cachait juste sous la surface.

\- Ressaisis-toi, lâcha son guide qui se tenait bien droit face à elle. Tu as agi en Dark One. Et dois-je te rappeler… que tu es le Dark One.

\- Je peux être le Dark One et bien agir, rétorqua-t-elle. Je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien.

\- Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Tu as vengé cette femme.

\- Ce n'était pas la bonne manière de faire, répondit-elle en le regardant. Il aurait dû être jugé pour son crime.

\- Jugé ? s'étonna son guide, amusé par sa naïveté. Tu crois vraiment que la justice est équitable dans ce monde ? Les juges sont nommés par le Duc des Basses Terres. Tu crois vraiment que leurs verdicts sont justes ?

Elle le détestait et détestait encore plus son rire moqueur. Mais une fois de plus, il avait raison. Elle se releva et remonta sur son cheval. Il était temps de repartir.

* * *

Il était tard mais Rumplestiltskin n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il s'était installé à son rouet et filait dans le silence le plus absolu, seulement éclairé par la lueur de la cheminée. Il repensait aux événements de la journée et de l'incident avec Belle. Il se rappelait aussi de ce que son fils lui avait dit. Au fond, il avait peut-être raison : il avait raté sa chance de retrouver le bonheur. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Son cœur se serra et il ne put retenir une petite larme. La mélancolie s'empara de lui et son sourire s'était évanoui, probablement pour toujours.

Il entendit la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrir et se retourna d'un coup, saisissant un couteau à portée. Son cœur tapait très fort dans sa poitrine et sa main tremblait, saisie par la peur.

\- Belle ? Vous êtes revenue ? s'étonna-t-il, mais soulagé par sa présence.

\- Etes-vous heureux que je sois revenue ? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire dissimulant son inquiétude.

\- Je n'en suis pas mécontent, avoua-t-il en la regardant avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui mit les mains sur les épaules et s'assit sur la petite chaise.

\- Je… je m'excuse pour toute à l'heure, admit-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer.

\- Je vous pardonne, dit-il avec douceur, ses joues s'empourprant face à sa présence.

Elle passa doucement sa main sur son front et constata que la fièvre avait bien baissé. Le mélange d'herbes du druide était efficace.

\- Vous allez beaucoup mieux.

\- On dirait bien, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que vous allez déjà nous quitter ?

A sa question, elle sourit. Finalement, il tenait à elle. Il ne s'était pas refermé comme une huitre comme elle l'avait craint. Il y avait donc de l'espoir pour qu'ils brisent ensemble cette malédiction. Mais au même instant, ses espoirs se faisaient attaquer par les Ténèbres qui lui susurraient de se débarrasser du tisserand avant qu'il ne s'empare de la dague. Car tous les hommes ne cherchent qu'une seule chose : le pouvoir. Cet amour qu'elle avait cru décelé dans ses paroles n'était qu'un leur. Elle secoua vivement ses boucles sauvages, ordonnant aux Ténèbres de se taire.

\- Non, je… je vous ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée, répondit-il en contemplant son visage si parfait.

\- J'y tiens, insista-t-elle.

Elle regarda le feu quelques instants et rassembla son courage. Elle redressa son dos et toussa un coup.

\- Je… hésita-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose à vous confier.

Elle avait toute son attention. Il la fixa de ses beaux yeux chocolat et la lueur du feu colorait sa peau.

\- Brunissende… elle est vivante.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? demanda-t-il complètement choqué par cette révélation.

\- Elle m'a sauvé du champ de bataille. Elle m'a accueillie chez elle, à Herchambaut. Elle m'a soigné et c'est elle qui m'a donné votre arc.

\- Elle est vivante…

Son cœur semblait rater quelques battements. Il sentait sa pression chuter, mit sa main sur la cuisse de Belle pour se retenir et sa tête heurta sa poitrine. Son souffle était court et saccadé.

\- Chuuuu. Respirez doucement, recommanda-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il toussa et se reprit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Lui en regardant le feu et elle en l'observant avec un petit sourire compatissant.

\- Merci, dit-il en brisant le silence. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il repensa à cette fameuse nuit où elle l'avait sans doute sauvé de l'esclavage ou de la mort. Il ignorait comment elle avait survécu, mais de savoir que celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère était en vie était pour lui une source d'espoir et de réconfort. Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué. Un sourire d'espoir.

\- Il est tard, vous devriez aller dormir, conseilla-t-elle.

A sa remarque, Rumplestiltskin regarda l'intérieur de sa chaumière : il y avait le lit de Baelfire où se dernier s'était enroulé dans la couverture et le sien. Il réalisa que la princesse d'Avonlea avait sans doute dormi les nuits précédentes sur le sol. Il fut traversé par un sentiment de honte.

\- Prenez mon lit.

\- Et vous ? Ou irez-vous dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je… je me débrouillerai. J'ai un peu de laine et quelques couvertures dans un coffre. Je dormirai par terre.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Si vous dormez par terre, vous allez vous casser le dos et aurez froid.

Elle se leva et tira la couverture en peau de mouton, insistant pour qu'il aille dans son propre lit. Ce dernier n'était pas large. Mais en se serrant un peu, deux personnes pouvaient y dormir. Il lui obéit et se colla contre le mur, l'invitant sous la couverture. Elle sourit, se débarrassa de ses chaussures, de sa cape et de son corset, puis se glissa à côté de lui.

\- On sera un peu à l'étroit. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Pas du tout.

Elle aimait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui physiquement. Une vague de souvenirs agréables l'envahit et elle ne put retenir un petit sourire. Elle se mit sur le côté et vit qu'il lui tournait le dos, tout recroquevillé contre le mur. Elle appuya sa tête contre son dos et ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa main caresser son flan. Il se raidit mais ne dit rien et ne la repoussa pas. Elle déposa un tendre baiser dans sa nuque qui n'était pas cachée sous sa chemise en lin. Elle aimait sentir son odeur capiteuse et la douceur de sa peau. Ses cheveux quant à eux, étaient imprégnés de l'odeur du feu. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil mais elle se battait intérieurement pour ne pas brusquer les choses. Les Ténèbres libéraient et intensifiaient tous ses sens. Son désir était de plus en plus puissant, brûlant. Les papillons dans son ventre s'agitaient comme un Diable dans un bénitier. Elle avait envie de le dévorer, là, tout de suite. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle laissa sa langue gouter à sa peau, ses dents résister à l'envie de le croquer et sa main se glisser sous sa chemise. Il gémit et se retourna face à elle. Lui demandant du regard ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je… je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés en réalisant qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes.

Son regard se déplaça en direction du lit de son fils comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il dorme à poings fermés. Sans lui répondre, il mit sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement, timidement, puis avec plus de passion. Leurs corps s'enroulèrent sous la couverture, pressés l'un contre l'autre dans ce lit minuscule. Leurs chemises se retrouvèrent l'une après l'autre sur le sol couvert de fétus de paille. Mais en voyant sa poitrine dénudée, il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête et en se dégageant d'elle, ses mèches couvrant ses yeux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Belle, un peu vexée qu'il abandonne. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je… je ne me sens pas prêt… pour ça. Excusez-moi.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme pour l'aider à analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Où avait-elle fauté ? Quel geste déplacé avait-elle fait ? Quel souvenir douloureux avait-elle réveillé ? Immédiatement, elle pensa à Milah. Cette femme l'avait torturé mentalement et peut-être aussi physiquement pendant presque toute leur vie commune.

Elle lui saisit doucement le menton pour qu'il lui fasse face. Puis, elle lui caressa le visage, le dégageant de ses mèches. La lueur provenant de la cheminée soulignait ses traités tirés et l'embarras qui l'avait arrêté net dans son élan. Il semblait tellement honteux qu'il n'osait plus la regarder.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, rassura-t-elle. Vous avez raison. Nous devons prendre notre temps.

Prendre son temps. Mais elle n'en avait pas ! Si elle continuait à céder aux Ténèbres à chaque fois qu'un comportement l'horripilait, son cœur serait consumé à cent pour cent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rumplestiltskin était si réticent face à elle. Il semblait encore plus inaccessible que lorsqu'il était Dark One.

Rumplestiltskin avait la boule au ventre. Une boule de culpabilité si grosse qu'elle lui coupait le souffle. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui. Les humiliations de son ex-femme lui résonnaient comme les cloches d'une église. Elles étaient si fortes qu'il n'entendait plus que cela. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas devoir affronter celui de Belle. Il l'avait déçue, une fois de plus. Elle allait partir. C'était une évidence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards discrets au lit adjacent.

Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et se retourna contre le mur, laissant couler silencieusement quelques larmes. Sans crier gare, son guide apparut entre la cheminée et le lit et se mit à rire.

\- Si tu veux briser la malédiction avec cet homme, tu es mal barrée, _dearie_ ! se moqua-t-il.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : le saisir à la gorge et le forcer à avaler sa langue de vipère ! Les flammes dans la cheminée doublèrent d'intensité, faisant sursauter les amants. Belle se calma immédiatement et le feu se réduisit, rassurant Rumplestiltskin qui ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi ton plan échouera ? demanda-t-il en gloussant.

Elle roula les yeux pour seule réponse.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas et ne sera jamais son amour véritable.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ! Il n'y avait aucun doute. Sinon, comment aurait-elle réussi à presque briser la malédiction au Dark Castle ?

\- Son véritable amour est ici, dit son guide en montrant l'autre lit avec ses deux indexes tendus. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Jamais, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello les Oncers!**

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire pour les chapitres précédents! ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.

C'est avec beaucoup de retard que je mets ce chapitre 8 en ligne. Tout s'est enchaîné: panne d'écriture (pas d'inspiration heureusement), manque de temps, vacances,... et en plus ma bêta est en pleine période de révision. Malgré tout, elle a trouvé le temps de me le corriger et je l'en remercie!

Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés. Préparez-vous à emprunter l'ascenseur émotionnel!

 **Avertissement: Rating M.** Je vous déconseille de manger en lisant ce chapitre (surtout la première partie). J'ai laissé libre court à mes idées tordues et le résultat est plutôt sanglant. Et oui, le Dark One n'est pas un ange et Hordor non plus!

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Dark One._

Belle se redressa et regarda furtivement par la fenêtre. La lune brillait dans le ciel sombre, baignant le petit village dans un silence glacial. Elle jeta également un coup d'œil à Rumplestiltskin qui dormait à poings fermés à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et constata que Baelfire était toujours endormi.

 _Dark One._

Elle se glissait discrètement hors du lit et remit son corset qui était par terre. En plongeant ses pieds dans ses bottes, elle fut soulagée de sentir la lame de la dague dans celle de droite. Personne ne l'avait subtilisée pendant qu'elle s'était assoupie. Mais pourquoi donc mettait-elle en doute les intentions de son époux et de son fils ? La Noirceur avait encore une fois altéré ses pensées. Elle prit sa cape et en sortit la perce-neige. Elle fit rouler la petite fleur entre ses doigts et lui demanda intérieurement de veiller sur Rumple et Bae. Elle la mit dans un petit verre et la posa sur la table. Sa magie allait protéger la petite famille si pour une raison ou pour une autre quelque chose arrivait en son absence. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds aussi discrètement que possible. La porte n'émit pas le moindre bruit et elle la referma tout aussi silencieusement. Elle couvrit ses longs cheveux bouclés de son capuchon pour se protéger de la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé. La lueur de la lune faisait briller les toits copieusement arrosés. Une forte odeur de paille humide et de feu de bois flottait dans l'air. Son regard balaya la rue unique qui était déserte à cette heure très tardive, à la recherche de ce murmure.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les villageois.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui requière ta présence, _dearie_ , dit Rumple tout de cuir vêtu en sortant de la brume, les cheveux en bataille et la peau brillante. Si cette personne t'appelle une troisième fois et que tu souhaites la rencontrer, ferme les yeux et laisse-toi guider.

\- C'est la voix d'un enfant. Elle est à la fois douce et fragile. Pourquoi un enfant voudrait-il rencontrer le Dark One ?

\- Tu n'as qu'une seule façon de le savoir, dit-il avant de disparaître.

 _Dark One._

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par cette voix à la fois douce et pleine de souffrances. Elle avait l'impression de flotter et de voler dans un tourbillon de couleurs sombres indistinctes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la forêt. Non loin d'elle se tenaient deux hommes du Duc qu'elle reconnut à leurs cuirasses décorées de la terrifiante murène blanche. Ils étaient accompagnés de quatre enfants. L'un d'eux se faisait fouetter, le dos à nu. Des sanglots se faisaient entendre à chaque claquement. Le cuir avait déjà bien lacéré sa peau si jeune et des gouttelettes écarlates glissaient le long de sa chair. Elle serra ses poings et sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle était si violente qu'elle ne pensait pas être en mesure de pouvoir la retenir.

Le fouet s'entortilla autour de l'homme qui tomba lourdement dans la tourbe sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ses liens étaient tellement serrés que seul un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Le petit garçon qui l'avait appelée se tourna lentement, la peur dans les yeux. Il était chérif et portait un uniforme de soldat trop grand pour lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient collés sur son visage juvénile à cause de la pluie. Il respirait de manière saccadée et ses lèvres pourpres ne se touchaient pas. Il était toujours agenouillé et ne semblait pas être en mesure de se lever. Était-ce à cause de l'apparence monstrueuse de l'être qu'il avait sommé, de la peur qui le saisissait aux tripes ou de la douleur des coups ? Elle marcha dans leur direction d'un pas lent mais menaçant. Son regard s'était accroché sur sa proie, ficelée comme un rôti.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! ordonna l'homme qui gardait les trois autres enfants en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire si je ne m'arrête pas ? demanda-t-elle posément.

\- Je serai obligé de vous tuer, annonça-t-il.

\- Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! beugla celui qui était à terre. Tue ce monstre !

Il s'approcha à grands pas, son épée brandie.

\- Ne bouge pas, ne cille pas, lui souffla son guide qui venait à l'instant de se matérialiser à côté d'elle. La peur et la mort sont pour les mortels, pas pour le Dark One.

Elle déglutit difficilement et inspira profondément. Elle tenta de garder son calme et de refouler son envie de fuir face à la menace qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Le soldat hurla comme une bête pour se donner du courage. La lame brilla dans la nuit et d'un seul coup lui transperça le ventre. Instinctivement, elle se plia en deux. Belle recula de deux pas et baissa la tête sur la lame qui l'avait transpercée.

\- Personne ne conteste les ordres du Duc des Basses Terres, rappela-t-il, convaincu d'avoir mortellement blessé le monstre.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle se mit à rire. D'un rire qui ne lui apparentait pas. Il était maléfique et terriblement moqueur. Elle bascula la tête en arrière ce qui fit glisser son capuchon et révéla son visage maudit.

\- Personne ne conteste la puissance du Dark One, répondit-elle en sortant d'un coup sec la lame de son corps. Et personne ne peut le tuer.

Les yeux des deux soldats se remplirent d'effroi. Celui qui était au sol roula de quelques mètres sur la gauche alors que l'autre, livide, était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle jeta l'épée qui n'avait pas une seule tache de sang au sol et s'approcha de l'homme debout, le saisissant par magie à la gorge pour qu'il ne fuie pas.

\- Les enfants, dit-elle en leur accordant un regard. Tournez-vous et bouchez-vous les oreilles. Quand à toi…

Elle s'approcha de celui qui était au sol et se mouvait comme une chenille grasse. Il s'immobilisa quand il vit ses bottes à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle se baissa d'un geste lent.

\- Garde bien les yeux ouverts, dit-elle avec une voix suave en passant son doigt sous son menton pour qu'il lève la tête.

Pendant ce temps, celui qui était debout réalisa qu'il n'était plus entravé. Dans l'ombre, Rumple se demandait comment elle allait gérer la situation. Il décida pour une fois de rester silencieux. Elle qui semblait ne pas avoir besoin de ses conseils allait devoir le prouver ! L'homme se rua sur l'épée et chargea. Belle se retourna et le figea d'un coup sec mais lui laissant la tête libre.

\- Tu vas transmettre un message pour moi au Duc des Basses Terres, dit-elle à l'homme à terre. Tu vas lui raconter ce que le Dark One fait à ceux qui arrachent d'innocents enfants à leurs parents.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme figé avec le regard rempli de haine. Elle sentait la colère bouillonner dans ses veines et les ténèbres prêtes à surgir tel un volcan. Elle baissa ses mains à la hauteur de ses genoux puis les monta gentiment, les paumes vers le ciel. Elle prononça silencieusement une incantation qu'un précédent Dark One avait apprise. Les habits de l'homme craquèrent sous sa cuirasse et se déchirèrent brutalement propulsant les parties protectrices en métal au loin. Les lambeaux furent emportés dans la forêt par un vent qui n'existait pas. Il tenta de la supplier mais la force qu'elle avait déclenchée était si violente qu'aucun son audible ne franchit ses lèvres.

Puis sa peau subit le même sort. Elle se déforma, gondola, s'étira, puis craqua en de multiples endroits. Ses hurlements glacèrent le sang des enfants qui pressaient leurs mains sur leurs oreilles et enfonçaient leurs visages dans leurs genoux. Les nerfs se détachèrent, formant une sorte de toile d'araignée géante. Les fils s'étirèrent de plus en plus, devenant de plus en plus fins jusqu'à éclater en milliards de petits gouttelettes. La peau et les muscles éclatèrent et giclèrent sur plusieurs mètres. L'homme à terre ferma les yeux devant l'horreur de la scène. Les viscères s'envolèrent, le cerveau s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin, désintégré et le cœur explosa, projetant des milliers de gouttelettes sur le visage de l'autre homme. Il se mit à trembler et à supplier le Dark One de l'épargner alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle se baissa et attrapa sans ménagement ses joues entre ses phalanges aux ongles noirs.

\- Tu vas transmettre un autre message. Dis à Hordor que la _Veuve Noire_ va lui faire payer très cher ce qu'il a fait.

\- La… la _Veuve… Noire_ , bégaya-t-il.

Elle se releva avec un sourire de satisfaction, libérant d'un geste magique l'homme qui prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut dans la sombre et angoissante forêt. Elle espérait que ses messages parviennent à ses deux destinataires. En révélant à cet homme que la _Veuve Noire_ et le Dark One ne formait qu'un, elle mettait ainsi un terme à la chasse aux sorcières.

\- Rentrez chez vous. Vous ne craignez plus rien, dit-elle avec le plus de douceur possible aux quatre enfants.

\- Merci Dark One, répondit le petit garçon au dos lacéré qui l'avait appelée.

Elle s'approcha de lui et d'un geste de la main, toutes ces blessures disparurent sans laisser la moindre trace. Il la remercia et les enfants disparurent dans l'obscurité. Une fois seule, Belle regarda avec horreur la chair déchiquetée et les os qui jonchaient le sol. C'était elle qui avait fait cela. Son estomac se noua et sa vue commença à se brouiller. Elle laissa échapper une boule d'énergie en hurlant. Trois grands arbres s'abattirent dans un fracas épouvantable. Elle haleta et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Devant elle, le crâne ensanglanté du pauvre soldat la fixait de son regard épouvanté. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait été incapable de contenir la Noirceur en elle. La petite princesse était faible. Elle qui se croyait être une héroïne qui faisait toujours les bons choix avait lamentablement échoué. Elle avait trahi ses propres valeurs. Les Ténèbres avaient gagnés. A la fin, elles gagnent toujours.

Elle releva la tête à la recherche de son guide. Mais il n'était plus là. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. Éclairée par la lueur de la lune, elle ressemblait à un petit diamant extrait de la mine qui tombait dans le néant et se fracassait au sol, s'éclatant en milliers de minuscules gouttelettes. Comment une gentille personne comme elle pouvait-elle céder aussi facilement ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été en mesure de se maîtriser ? Si Rumple avait disparut, c'était car elle avait accepté les Ténèbres. A cette pensée, son visage se tordit de douleur et les larmes coulèrent sans discontinuité. Elle était devenue le monstre qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle resta là de longues minutes à laisser la pluie glisser sur sa cape sombre. Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et appuya sa tête dessus. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, se répéta-t-elle encore et encore. A force, elle finirait par s'en convaincre.

Elle passa la dague au-dessus des os en faisait des gestes circulaires. Les fragments se transformèrent petit à petit en escargots à la peau noire comme les Ténèbres. Elle ferma les yeux et comme par enchantement, une pluie battante et glaciale se mit à tomber. Cette pluie allait, pensa-t-elle, laver cette terre de son acte ignoble.

Belle était allongée sur le lit et entendait dehors quelques villageois vaquer à leurs occupations. La lumière pénétrait progressivement dans la chaumière à mesure que le soleil se levait. Elle espérait que la nuit ait emporté toutes les horreurs de la veille. Mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle avait agi comme un monstre. Elle avait tué cet homme de sang froid.

\- Il le méritait, dit son guide qui réapparut et soulagea la brune de sa présence.

« Bien sûr que non ! » pensa la princesse. Ils n'avaient fait qu'exécuter les ordres donnés par un véritable monstre. Pire que le Dark One, plus sadique que la Wicked Witch et plus cruel que l'Evil Queen. Alors qu'elle se croyait seule, perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit le poids d'un regard. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Rumplestiltskin était bien réveillé et la regardait. Leurs corps se touchaient dans ce lit étroit mais elle n'avait plus envie de se rapprocher d'avantage. Elle avait très bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se blottir dans ses bras réconfortants et oublier toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commises. Mais elle devait résister. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur.

\- Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant avec douceur.

\- Oui, merci. Je crois, tenta-t-elle, je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on se tutoie. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Mais vous êtes…

\- Belle, juste Belle.

\- D'accord, si c'est ce que vous… tu souhaites, se corrigea-t-il.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait accepté de faire un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction malgré ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent. Elle avança doucement sa main et lui toucha la joue. Il lui sourit et son regard, d'habitude fuyant, vint rencontrer le sien.

\- Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? demanda-t-il en murmurant.

\- Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux.

\- J'aimerai que tu te rendes à Longbourne. Prends deux quenouilles et livre-les au tailleur. Il te donnera une pièce d'argent. N'accepte pas moins. Ensuite, vas à l'atelier de Monsieur Salvin. Il te donnera trois crayons.

\- Je suis sûre que Bae sera très heureux, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je l'espère, dit-il en jetant un regard à l'autre lit. Bae est tout pour moi. S'il… s'il partait, je ne survivrai pas.

Il ne put retenir une larme au coin de son œil. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se produire. Mais il espérait avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter leur séparation. Belle le rassura en réitérant sa promesse. Jamais les hommes du Duc ne les sépareraient.

Elle sortit du lit et attrapa son corset sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle se tortilla pour le mettre rapidement. D'ordinaire, elle n'avait aucune difficulté mais ce jour-là, ses mains moites l'empêchaient de le nouer correctement.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit le tisserand en se levant, la voyant dans l'embarras.

Il posa ses mains sur le corset pour le placer exactement là où il devait être. Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de refréner le plaisir qui grandissait en elle. Tout son corps était parcouru de petits frissons. Il prit délicatement la cordelette en cuir et tira quelque peu pour bien plaquer le corset contre sa poitrine sans l'étouffer. Une fois ajusté, il noua les cordelettes et observa son œuvre avec un petit sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres. Elle le remercia, prit les deux quenouilles et promit d'être de retour dans la matinée. Avant de s'élancer, elle lui vola un baiser sur la joue. Ses joues empourprèrent mais il le cacha en camouflant son visage derrière ses mèches rebelles.

En se tournant contre le lit de son fils, la tristesse l'envahit d'un seul coup. Il s'assit lentement sur le matelas en crin de cheval et souleva la couverture en peau de mouton. Ce n'était pas son fils qui était allongé là mais un amas de tissus. Il prit son oreiller et le serra contre sa poitrine. Il enfouit sa tête dedans et se mit à pleurer. Il l'avait perdu. Son cœur se serra si fort qu'il crut bien qu'il allait exploser. La douleur était si forte qu'elle lui rappelait le moment où de toutes ses forces, il avait abattu le maillet sur sa cheville pour ne pas mourir sur le champ de bataille. Mais cette fois-ci, cette douleur ne s'en irait pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à nouveau réunis.

Il s'assit à son rouet et installa le fil d'un geste machinal et précis. Il devait absolument se vider l'esprit, oublier. Son visage était fermé et l'angoisse qui nouait ses entrailles le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Il se battit pour refouler ses sentiments et se concentrer sur son ouvrage. Mais dès que la roue se mit à tourner, des larmes silencieuses noyèrent sa vue en repensant à l'événement de la nuit.

Il avait sentit Belle se glisser hors du lit très tard dans la nuit et quitter leur petite chaumière comme une voleuse. Redressé dans son lit, il l'avait observée s'éloigner dans l'obscurité, couverte par sa cape sombre. Il avait saisi son bâton et s'était rué sur le lit d'à côté, secouant l'épaule de son fils.

\- Bae, Bae, réveille-toi mon garçon, insista-t-il sans hausser la voix comme pour ne pas réveiller d'autres personnes.

\- Papa… râla-t-il en frottant son nez dans son oreiller. Je faisais un rêve où…

\- Tu me raconteras plus tard. Lève-toi vite. Il faut prendre la route.

Rumplestiltskin était fébrile. Ses mains tremblaient comme les feuilles des boulots dans la tempête. Il attrapa un sac qu'il avait entreposé vers la cheminée et y enfourna des vivres et des habits chauds. Baelfire enfilait ses guenilles dans des gestes lents en observant son père s'agiter. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il était paniqué, affolé.

\- Prends ce sac et ceci, dit-il en sortant trois pièces d'or de sa bourse. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais je sais que tu en feras bon usage. Sur la route, cache-toi si tu entends des chevaux. Les soldats du Duc sont à la recherche de jeunes garçons pour aller guerroyer. Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis. Même si tu as faim, ne vole pas. Demande gentiment et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, tu obtiendras quelque chose. Prends aussi ces pelotes. Tu pourras les vendre ou les échanger contre un bon repas ou un abri pour la nuit.

\- Je ne veux pas partir sans toi, se plaignit-il.

\- Bae, je vais te ralentir. Il faut absolument que tu partes tout de suite. Le soleil va se lever dans quelques heures. Prends cet arc et rends-toi à Herchambaut. Tu as bien compris ?

\- Oui, Herchambaut, répéta-t-il pour rassurer son père.

\- Vas chez Brunissende. Dis que tu es mon fils. Elle t'accueillera et te protégera.

\- Et toi ? Papa, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Rumplestiltskin balaya la pièce de son regard, toujours très agité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la perce-neige dans son verre sur la table en bois. Il la saisit et la montra à son fils.

\- Quand les perce-neiges fleuriront, expliqua-t-il en tentant de faire baisser son rythme cardiaque tout en respirant plus calmement, tu viendras au bout du chemin. Et je serai juste là ! Je te serrais dans mes bras et plus personne ne nous séparera.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oh oui mon fils, je te le promets.

Il le serra fortement dans ses bras et planta son nez dans ses cheveux pour bien mémoriser son odeur. Il ferma les yeux et rassembla ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Son fils allait le quitter et il ne savait pas s'il allait un jour le revoir. Il aurait tant voulu partir avec lui, mais il voulait lui donner sa meilleure chance de réussir. Et c'était sans lui.

\- Et mademoiselle Belle ? demanda Bae en lui faisant face.

Il l'aimait bien la gentille demoiselle aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Elle avait été très aimable avec lui et il avait adoré fabriquer la porte avec elle. De plus, elle rendait son papa heureux. Il avait autant besoin d'elle que lui en avait besoin. Après tout, elle pourrait devenir sa maman si son papa décidait d'admettre qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

\- Bae, regarde le lit. Elle est partie, confia-t-il, les yeux humides.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous a abandonnés ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Allez, viens.

Rumplestiltskin se redressa et accompagna son fils jusqu'à la porte. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps d'argumenter ou de partir à la recherche de la princesse.

\- Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Oui, je vais chez Brunissende à Herchambaut. Et tu viendras quand les perce-neiges fleuriront.

\- Je t'aime, dit Rumplestiltskin en embrassant son fils une dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime aussi papa. Prends soin de toi.

Le chagrin était trop grand. Il lâcha son fils et attendit qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité avant d'éclater en sanglots. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il se laissa glisser le long de l'embrasure de la porte jusqu'au sol. Son cœur se déchirait dans d'atroces souffrances. Perdre son fils était le pire des châtiments pour lui. C'était la seule personne qui l'aimait et qui avait confiance en lui. La seule personne qui apportait un peu de lumière dans sa triste existence. Il ne voyait pas d'avenir sans lui. Pourtant, il ne devait pas se laisser sombrer dans le désespoir. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Dans quelques semaines seulement, ce serait à son tour d'affronter le monde extérieur et ses dangers pour le rejoindre dans le petit village de l'autre côté du royaume. Ce voyage lui faisait peur. Mais pour Bae, il retrouverait son courage. Rien ne l'arrêterait.

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par deux soldats qui entrèrent avec fracas dans sa maisonnette. Son cœur se mit à taper tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir sur le sol couvert de fétus de paille. Les deux hommes le fixèrent de leurs yeux sombres et menaçants, l'épée pointée dans sa direction.

\- Pitié… je ne suis qu'un pauvre tisserand. Ne me faites pas de mal, supplia-t-il de sa petite voix tremblante.

Sans un mot, celui qui était le plus proche l'empoigna par l'épaule et le força à sortir sans qu'il n'ait le temps de prendre sa canne ou sa cape. Il fut traîné dehors comme un mouton qu'on allait égorger. On le jeta en avant et il termina à quatre pattes, les mains dans la boue à quelques centimètres de bottes en cuir noir. Il leva lentement la tête et devint livide.

\- Mais regardez qui avons-nous là ! s'exclama le seigneur de guerre. Patte d'araignée !

Il écarta les bras et les villageois qui s'étaient rassemblés pour assister au spectacle sous les ordres des soldats, ricanèrent à ce petit surnom qui lui allait si bien. Rumplestiltskin s'appuya sur ses talons pour se redresser quelque peu, essuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses et tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. L'angoisse semblait le priver de ses pensées. Il savait qu'il allait lui réclamer son fils et il devait trouver une justification à son absence.

\- Jouons à un jeu, dit le barbu en baissant le menton. Si tu réponds correctement à toutes les questions, j'épargnerai peut-être ta misérable vie. Mais si au contraire tes réponses ne me satisfont pas, je ne vais pas te promettre que tu verras le coucher du soleil.

Rumplestiltskin se mit à trembler. Hordor semblait déjà savoir que Baelfire ne se trouvait plus dans ce village. Quelqu'un l'aurait-il vu fuir au milieu de la nuit et l'aurait rapporté au chevalier pour quelques pièces d'or ?

\- Connais-tu ce jeune homme ? dit Hordor en faisant signe à un blondinet de s'approcher de quelques pas.

\- Oui, murmura le tisserand.

\- Son nom, insista le noble.

Rumplestiltskin dévisagea le jeune garçon qui l'avait roué de coups à plusieurs reprises avec ses frères dans la forêt alors qu'il partait vendre sa laine au marché.

\- Cybard Willibert.

\- Bonne réponse ! Tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite, s'amusa-t-il. Il paraît que c'est toi qui a son cheval.

Le tisserand ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Hordor qui était envoyé par le Duc enrôler des enfants pour aller guerroyer, se préoccupait-il des chevaux des gueux ?

\- Où as-tu eu ce cheval ?

\- On… on me l'a offert, Sir, bafouilla-t-il, le regard baissé.

Hordor bascula la tête en arrière et se mit à rire tellement fort que tout son corps en tremblait.

\- Mais qui peut bien faire un cadeau à Patte d'araignée ? questionna-t-il en hoquetant.

La foule de curieux se mit également à rire. Rumplestiltskin était complètement paniqué. Il ne comprenait rien à ce petit jeu.

\- Reprends ton cheval, dit le tisserand en s'adressant au cadet des Willibert. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il espérait que ce geste de bonté calmerait l'assemblée et qu'on le laisserait sain et sauf. Hordor reprit son sérieux et s'accroupit, son pantalon en cuir grinçant dans le mouvement.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sa question prit le tisserand au dépourvu. Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant toujours pas le rapport avec son fils.

\- Apparemment, tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Comme c'est la deuxième question et que tu as bien répondu à la première, je vais la reformuler : Où est la _Veuve Noire_ ?

\- Je… je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu sais qui est la _Veuve Noire_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, Sir, répondit le tisserand en gardant la tête baissée pour ne pas affronter son regard. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Ce n'est pas « Sir », c'est votre Monstruosité ! annonça-t-il en lui adressant un regard menaçant. C'est elle, la _Veuve Noire,_ qui m'a fait ceci.

Il montra son horrible cicatrice qui prenait une bonne partie de son crâne. L'os y avait été enfoncé en plusieurs endroits comme si l'objet contondant utilisé avait une forme travaillée. Le choc avait dû être violent pour laisser une telle marque.

\- Vas me cherche l'affiche ! ordonna Hordor à l'un de ses hommes qui s'exécuta au pas de course.

L'homme arriva en courant et des éclaboussures de boue tachèrent encore un peu plus le pantalon de Rumplestiltskin. Le seigneur tenait l'affiche à deux mains et la lui colla presque sur le nez pour être sûr qu'il la voit bien.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vue, rétorqua-t-il de sa voix étranglée. Je vous le jure.

\- Quel gros mensonge ! s'exclama Hordor avec une voix très moqueuse en se relevant.

Sans prévenir, il lui asséna un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes provoquant une douleur insoutenable. Il avait l'impression que tous les soldats présents enfonçaient leur épée dans sa chair. Le tisserand tomba sur le côté et se plia en deux, protégeant ses flans de ses mains. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il ignorait si une autre question lui avait été posée ou si toute l'assemblée se tordait de rire. Après une bonne minute, Hordor lui saisit la tignasse pour le forcer à regarder la foule.

\- Tu connais ce gamin ? demanda-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Un jeune garçon sortit de la foule et s'approcha. Rumplestiltskin fronça les sourcils et l'observa. C'était le fils du meunier qui était plus âgé que Baelfire d'une semaine. Il était plutôt timide et ne cherchait jamais les ennuis. D'ailleurs, Hordor et ses hommes étaient venus le chercher pour l'enrôler de force sous les cris de sa mère.

\- Ce garçon fait partie de l'armée. Et il a déserté, annonça le seigneur en regardant la foule, suspendue à ses lèvres. J'aurai dû lui coupé la tête comme la loi me l'impose. Mais il va vivre !

Le meunier et sa femme se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La peur et le soulagement se lisaient sur leurs visages enfarinés.

\- Mon garçon, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur la _Veuve Noire_ , demanda Hordor avec une douceur forcée.

\- Je l'ai vue cette nuit, répondit-il de sa voix immature. Elle était dans la forêt. C'est elle qui a tué un soldat. L'autre est parti…. Elle… Elle nous a dit de rentrer à la maison. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai couru dans les bois sans m'arrêter.

\- Et ? insista-t-il.

\- Et quand je suis arrivé au village, poursuivit le jeune garçon, elle était là, sur le chemin quelques mètres devant moi.

\- Es-tu certain que c'était elle ? demanda sa Monstruosité.

\- Oui. J'ai reconnu sa cape et ses bottes. Elle a attendu dehors un moment, puis elle est rentrée dans la maison.

\- Quelle maison ?

\- Celle-ci, répondit le garçon en pointant celle de Rumplestiltskin du doigt.

\- Merci, tu peux retourner vers ta mère.

Rumplestiltskin était sous le choc. Belle s'était servie de sa faiblesse, son amour pour son fils, ainsi que de sa naïveté pour s'immiscer dans son intimité. Elle savait que même si par miracle il découvrait la vérité, il ne la répéterait à personne car qui pourrait croire un mot provenant du lâche qu'il était ? La colère remplaça la peur. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il aurait dû se méfier. Il savait que personne et encore moins une princesse, ne pouvait l'aimer. Comment avait-il pu y croire ? Quel idiot il pouvait être ! Avec ses sottises, il avait mis son précieux fils en danger et ses heures étaient sans doute comptées. Hordor s'agenouilla et leva le menton du tisserand avec le pommeau de son épée. La peur le submergeait totalement. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps qui ne cessait de trembler.

\- Le soldat qui s'est enfui m'a raconté une histoire fascinante, murmura-t-il comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. As-tu entendu parler du Dark One ?

\- Le Dark One ? répéta-t-il. Oui, et je l'ai vu sur son cheval noir quand vous êtes venus la semaine dernière.

\- Très bien.

Il lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et se redressa. Il chercha le petit brigand du regard. Ce dernier s'était caché derrière une vieille femme.

\- Willibert ! Dis-moi qui t'a volé ton cheval, demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- Le Dark One, votre Monstruosité, avoua le garçon.

\- Vois-tu, dit Hordor en s'agenouillant à nouveau pour ne s'adresser qu'à sa victime, le Dark One que tu as vu la semaine dernière est mort. Son corps a été retrouvé dans les bois près du château du Duc. Il a été poignardé. D'un coup sec.

Le Dark One était mort ? Rumplestiltskin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. N'était-il pas censé être immortel ? Et pourquoi Hordor lui en parlait-il ? Et si le Dark One était mort près du château, comment avait-il pu voler ce cheval ? Et quel était le lien entre Belle dite la _Veuve Noire_ et le Dark One ? Se connaissaient-ils ?

\- Il y a un nouveau Dark One, annonça-t-il. Et tu ne devineras jamais la suite !

Rumplestiltskin sentit une nouvelle vague d'angoisse l'envahir. Il pressentait que quelque soit la réponse qu'il allait donner, le chevalier ne serait pas satisfait. Il jubilait et le tisserand préféra fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour échapper à cette situation dont il ignorait comment il allait s'en sortir. Il aurait grandement besoin d'un coup du destin !

\- La _Veuve Noire_ et le Dark One sont la même personne, proclama-t-il haut et fort.

La foule s'étonna. Comment le puissant Dark One avait-il pu trouver refuge chez le lâche du village ? Peut-être parce qu'il était tellement sot que le monstre pouvait vaquer à ses occupations sans qu'il ne se pose la moindre question. Son âme était si facile à corrompre. Certains se demandaient même s'il n'était pas un fidèle serviteur du Mal depuis toujours. Le vieux forgeron au regard de glace dit à haute voix que sa chère Milah était morte car elle avait voulu échapper au démon. Elle avait toujours eu le pressentiment que le tisserand fricotait avec les âmes les plus sombres. Son beau-père ne lui avait jamais pardonné la mort de sa fille dont il le tenait pour responsable. Le tisserand n'avait jamais trouvé la force de lui admettre la vérité. Il pensait également que c'était mieux ainsi car il n'aurait pas hésité à cracher la vérité à Bae. Il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction si cette situation s'était produite.

\- Allez me la cherche, ordonna Hordor à deux de ses hommes qui entrèrent dans la maisonnette du tisserand.

Il regarda avec grande peine sa demeure se faire saccager. Il entendait des bruits de pots se brisant sur le sol et autres objets valdinguer. Il pria pour qu'ils épargnent son outil de travail. Sans ce rouet, il serait bon pour aller mendier comme il le faisait parfois avec son père quand il était enfant. Son visage se tordit sous le poids de la douleur et de la peur. Son nez se mit à couler et les larmes glissèrent abondamment sur ses joues creuses et sales. Non, il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la case départ. Les deux hommes ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard et firent un mouvement négatif de la tête.

\- Où as-tu caché la dague ? murmura Hordor aux oreilles de Rumplestiltskin.

Cette information-ci, il tenait à la garder la plus secrète possible. Car il souhaitait s'en emparer pour contrôler le monstre. Rumplestiltskin jura qu'il n'avait jamais possédé de dague et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

\- Je suis innocent. Je n'ai rien fait ! Pitié, articula-t-il du bout des lèvres en pleurant.

Hordor se délectait de ce spectacle. Il aimait qu'on le supplie. Il aimait ressentir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les gens. Il redonna un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes du malheureux qui se tordit de douleurs. Ne supportant plus ses gémissements, il lui asséna un nouveau coup au visage. Son nez se mit à saigner et il cracha du sang sur le sol boueux. Le seigneur de guerre observait sa victime en bombant le torse et en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux. Il s'imaginait déjà avec tout le pouvoir qu'il détiendrait lorsqu'il aurait assujetti le Dark One. Il serait la personne la plus puissante et la plus crainte de tout le royaume. Personne ne contesterait son autorité. Mais avant, il devait mettre la main sur cette dague et faire craquer ce misérable gueux.

\- Patte d'araignée, tu es accusé de haute trahison pour avoir hébergé la _Veuve Noire_ , annonça crûment le seigneur. Tu es par conséquent condamné à mort.

La foule s'écarta sur ordre des soldats, laissant le champ libre à son regard qui était à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il parcourut une certaine distance avant de s'arrêter sur des rondins de bois empilés méthodiquement. De la paille avait été introduite entre les rangées. Au sommet, au milieu se dressait un poteau. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Son estomac rempli d'acide se tordit douloureusement. Ses mains se glacèrent et son cerveau fut comme prit dans un étau imaginaire. Son corps fut à la merci de ses nerfs qui donnaient des ordres contradictoires. Il gigotait comme un poulet dont on venait de trancher la tête.

\- Pitié ! De grâce, ne faites pas ça ! supplia-t-il alors que deux soldats le saisirent sous les bras.

\- Dernière chance, lui murmura Hordor en lui soufflant son haleine nauséabonde au visage. Où est-elle ?

Pendant ce temps, sans se douter du drame qui se passait au village, Belle ressortit de l'atelier de Monsieur Salvin avec les trois crayons enroulés dans un ruban rouge. Avant de repartir, elle acheta un pain aux raisins chez le boulanger et deux livres chez le libraire, payés avec de l'argent fait à partir de pierres. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait profiter de son temps chez Rumplestiltskin pour leur faire l'école. Elle avait malheureusement remarqué que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait reçu une éducation correcte. Rumplestiltskin ânonnait plus qu'il ne savait lire. Brunissende lui avait appris les bases mais il n'était pas assez studieux car il ne comprenait pas à quoi savoir lire allait lui servir dans la vie. Et pourtant ! La lecture était une forme de liberté. Une manière d'échapper à son quotidien quelques minutes, le soir au près du feu. Il pourrait découvrir d'autres cultures, d'autres mœurs. Les belles histoires nous aidaient à mieux supporter notre quotidien. La lecture, c'était également l'accès au savoir. Il pourrait notamment lire les textes de loi. Il serait ainsi plus aisé pour lui de se défendre en citant ces références. Et si quelqu'un lui proposait un contrat, il serait plus méfiant.

Elle avait eu la chance de grandir dans un château et sa mère lui avait donné le goût de la lecture dès l'âge de six ans. Depuis, elle ne passait pas une seule journée sans lire. C'était d'ailleurs cet amour pour les livres qui avait sans doute coûté la vie à sa mère. Si elle n'avait pas tardé à emporter son livre préféré alors que les ogres pénétraient dans le château, Colette serait peut-être encore en vie. Cette pensée lui serra la gorge. Les Ténèbres en elle grondèrent, projetant des images terrifiantes de ces êtres à l'intelligence limitée mais à la cruauté débridée. Elle ne devait pas être faible. La faiblesse n'était pas tolérée. La faiblesse était pour les simples mortels, pas pour le Dark One.

En quittant Longbourne, des mésanges chantonnaient en la suivant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant, voler de branche en branche. La pluie s'était transformée en bruine et les nuages devenaient de plus en plus clairs. Elle sourit en pensant que le soleil allait peut-être les percer et réchauffer cette terre qui en avait tant besoin. Elle repensa à Rumplestiltskin qui lui avait sourit ce matin-là, qui l'avait aidée à nouer son corset et qui lui avait confié la mission d'aller chercher le cadeau qu'il avait commandé pour son fils. Il l'aimait. Elle en était certaine. Cette pensée la remplit de joie. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit à chanter.

 _Y a quelque chose dans son regard  
D'un peu fragile et de léger  
Comme un espoir  
Toi mon ami aux yeux de soie  
Tu as souri  
Mais hier encore je n'savais pas_

\- Je te trouve bien joyeuse, commenta son guide qui venait de se manifester à ses côtés.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Bae. J'ai envie de voir cet enfant et son père sourire. Et je n'utiliserai pas la magie.

\- Hum…

\- Je veux être bonne aujourd'hui.

\- Bonne ? répéta-t-il tout émoustillé en s'agitant.

\- Tu as l'esprit tordu, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais dire « bien me comporter ».

\- Certes… mais n'as-tu pas oublié quelque chose ?

Elle s'immobilisa sur le chemin et le regarda avec un regard qui en disait long. Elle n'aimait pas ses interventions et se passerait très bien de ses commentaires.

\- Tu m'ennuies avec ton sarcasme, lâcha-t-elle exaspérée avec les mains sur les hanches. Je sais que tout ce que tu veux, c'est que je commette des atrocités comme hier soir pour que tu t'appropries mon âme !

\- Tu as été fantastique, complimenta-t-il. Tu as agi comme un vrai Dark One !

\- J'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus. C'était mal.

\- Tu as été d'une cruauté presque sans limite, rappela-t-il. Le dieu des Enfers a certainement applaudi à deux mains.

\- Hadès ? répondit-elle en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure, effrayée par cette pensée. C'est lui qui est derrière tout ceci ? Est-ce à cause de lui que je suis dans le passé ?

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir. Hadès, aurait-il besoin d'un autre Dark One ? Un Dark One plus malléable, qui réagissait à l'injustice en commentant les pires horreurs pour venger ceux qu'il considérait comme innocents ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit en réalisant que ce Dark One si cruel, c'était elle. Aurait-il utilisé le sort de Zelena pour la faire remonter le temps ? Elle devait absolument réagir et ne plus sombrer. Elle ne devait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle devait juste réussir à ce que Rumplestiltskin rompe la malédiction avec un baiser d'amour véritable. Le temps pressait. Il fallait mettre un terme aux projets de ce dieu sans scrupule. Elle devait rentrer au plus vite.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris…

\- Je comprends très bien. Tu as peur !

\- Peur ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi aurai-je peur ?

\- Tu as peur que le baiser d'amour véritable entre Rumple et moi fonctionne, car ça signifierait que ton règne de la terreur serait terminé.

Il fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche soudainement pâteuse et détourna le regard de cette petite dinde bornée.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en la regardant à nouveau. A propos d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Fiche le camp.

\- Ce ne sont pas les Ténèbres qui obscurcissent ton jugement, _dearie_ , mais plutôt ton côté « héros », constata-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, exigea-t-elle.

\- Comme je vois que tu ne veux pas de mon aide, parfait Dark One, ironisa-t-il en ajoutant son petit rire moqueur. Je te souhaite bonne chance et une très bonne journée.

Elle ne releva pas sa remarque. Il n'était là que pour la provoquer, la forcer à sombrer de plus en plus. La nuit dernière, elle avait atteint des sommets ! Ou plutôt, le fond du plus profond des abîmes. Elle devait se ressaisir, puiser dans l'essence même de son être. Elle était une fille juste qui aidait son prochain en faisant le bien. Pas en tuant par vengeance. Non, elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle savait que l'héroïne qui s'était sacrifiée pour son peuple était là quelques part, enfouie au plus profond de son être par la Noirceur. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle. Elle ne devait plus laisser sa rancœur et les Ténèbres prendre le dessus.

Rumplestiltskin criait à l'injustice et tentait d'échapper à ses bourreaux qui l'emmenaient de force vers le bûcher, spécialement érigé pour lui. Personne ne semblait porter attention à ses supplications. En revanche, les moqueries de certains villageois l'atteignaient comme des coups de lance dans les flans. Il savait que personne ne tenterait quoi que ce soit pour le sauver. Ils allaient même être ravis d'assister aux dernières jérémiades du lâche du village. Certains iraient même raconter à la taverne comment le lâche était mort en exagérant afin que leur récit provoque l'hilarité générale.

Soudain, deux cavaliers arrivèrent au grand galop dans le village et tirèrent fortement sur les rênes de leurs montures pour les arrêter près d'Hordor qui les regarda, étonné de leur arrivée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il messieurs, demanda-t-il.

\- Nous avons trouvé ce jeune garçon errer seul sur la route royale, expliqua le chevalier sur son cheval alezan aux crins lavés. Il vient de ce village d'après ce qu'il nous a dit.

\- Qui est ton père ? dit Hordor en saisissant les joues du jeune homme ficelé derrière la selle et couché sur la croupe du cheval.

Ne voyant que de la peur dans son regard, il pressa ses doigts dans la chair tendre de ses joues, lui tordant les lèvres jusqu'à le faire souffrir.

\- Parle ! hurla-t-il. Qui est le lâche qui dit à son fils de fuir ? Qui ?

Hordor avait les yeux injectés de sang et sonda la foule terrorisée par son apparence monstrueuse.

\- Qui ? Ou je lui coupe un doigt ! beugla-t-il en éjectant quelques fils de salive.

\- C'est… c'est moi, avoua Rumplestiltskin alors qu'on l'attachait au pieu.

\- Le lâche du village ! dit le seigneur avant de partir dans un immense fou rire.

Seuls quelques villageois le suivirent, dont le forgeron. Même si Bae était son sang, jamais il n'avait accepté cet enfant. Pour lui, il était contaminé par la médiocrité de son géniteur. Il n'avait rien de sa mère, hormis ses beaux cheveux noirs. Pourtant, Bae lui rendait visite de temps à autre. Il tentait d'apaiser la rancœur de son grand-père et de ressouder cette famille. En vain.

\- Donc, tu apprends à ton fils à fuir ? Quel père indigne ! Savez-vous, dit-il en faisant face à la foule, que Patte d'araignée s'est sauvé en courant quand il a compris que les ogres allaient gagner la bataille ? Que tous les autres soldats ont été tués et qu'à son retour sa propre épouse le haïssait au point que sa présence lui faisait horreur.

\- De grâce, supplia le tisserand, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Car voyez-vous, continua-t-il en libérant Bae de ses liens avec un coutelas, les femmes n'aiment guère se retrouver mariées à un lâche.

\- Je vous en prie, ne parlez pas de moi comme ça devant mon enfant.

\- Papa ! cria Bae avec horreur lorsqu'il le vit attaché sur le bûcher.

\- Celui qui refuse d'aller à la guerre est coupable de trahison, annonça-t-il comme une sentence en le pointant du doigt.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Attendez ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez.

\- Ce que je veux ? Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, rétorqua Hordor en lui jetant un regard de défiance, attrapant la torche qu'un de ses hommes venait d'allumer.

Le tisserand, terrorisé, tremblait de tout son être. Il se concentra et tenta de refouler sa peur afin d'avoir les idées les plus claires possibles. Il repensa à Belle et se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas vue avec une dague. Il passa rapidement ses souvenirs en revue mais ne trouva aucun indice. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus attentif ? Peut-être que sa beauté et sa gentillesse l'avait aveuglé ? Il se pinça les lèvres. Il devait se souvenir. Sa vie et celle de son fils en dépendaient.

\- Détachez-le, ordonna le seigneur à la surprise générale.

Rumplestiltskin et son fils furent soulagés mais ne comprirent pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Après l'avoir libéré, les deux soldats jetèrent le tisserand à terre comme on aurait jeté des détritus dans les douves. Il s'étala dans la boue à moins de trois mètres de celui qui le menaçait. Bae aurait voulu le rejoindre mais un autre homme l'entravait. Et il savait très bien que s'il tentait de se débattre, la situation pouvait dégénérer. Surtout qu'ils avaient obtenu un répit. Son père n'allait pas être brûlé, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

\- Fils, dit Hordor en posant sa main gantée sur l'épaule de Baelfire provocant la panique chez son père. Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est que d'être un homme d'honneur. Un homme d'honneur respecte les lois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… répondit timidement le jeune garçon.

\- Que dit la loi quand on refuse de se battre pour son royaume ?

\- On… on est coupable de trahison.

\- Bien ! Tu es un bon garçon, congratula sa Monstruosité en l'ébouriffant. Et que dit la loi quand on aide un hors-la-loi à échapper à sa punition ?

Baelfire fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question. Jamais son père n'avait aidé de voyou. Voyant l'insistance dans le regard du seigneur, il répondit tout de même.

\- On est coupable de trahison, lâcha Bae sans perdre son père du regard.

\- Pitié, murmura Rumplestiltskin entre deux larmes.

Il était pétrifié par la peur. Il se sentait impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas protéger son petit garçon. Il était en train de faillir à son devoir. Intérieurement, il se haïssait. S'il n'avait pas décidé d'aller secourir cette femme, ils seraient peut-être, en ce moment-ci, dans un lointain village à filer en toute sécurité. Mais il avait échoué en voulant la sauver. Il avait crû avoir fait un geste de bonté, mais il avait aidé un monstre. Ce monstre avait sans doute été mis sur son chemin par le destin pour lui faire payer sa lâcheté. Et maintenant, il allait mourir pour ses trahisons et c'était qui Bae allait en payer le prix. Il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir échapper à la fureur de ce monstre d'Hordor et de ses hommes assoiffés de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton vieux père t'a demandé de faire cette nuit ? demanda Hordor en insistant bien sur ses mots.

\- Il… il m'a dit, bégaya-t-il. Il m'a dit d'aller tenir compagnie à ma tante qui est malade.

\- Ne serais-tu pas en train de me mentir ? Ne t'a-t-il pas dit de fuir ?

Le regard de Bae croisa celui de son père et instinctivement, il le baissa.

\- C'était pour me protéger. Sir, je vous en prie, supplia Bae. Ne faite pas de mal à mon papa. Il l'a fait parce qu'il m'aime.

Hordor ne put retenir son rire moqueur.

\- Ça veut dire que tous les autres parents qui respectent les lois de ce royaume en envoyant leurs enfants se battre n'aiment pas leurs petits ? Bravo Patte d'araignée ! Je vois que tu es un père modèle !

\- De grâce, supplia une fois encore le tisserand pétrifié par la peur.

\- Regarde-le, dit Hordor à Baelfire en pointant son père du doigt. Il sait très bien qu'il a commis des crimes et tente par tous les moyens de se sauver. Mais comment puis-je, moi, représentant des lois de ce royaume, le laisser s'en sortir. Si je l'épargne, je devrai donc épargner tous les autres. Et tu sais ce qui va se passer ?

Bae secoua lentement sa tête de droite à gauche sans perdre son père du regard.

\- Le Mal va régner. Tu veux que le Mal gagne ?

\- Non, Sir.

\- Donc tu es d'accord avec moi, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Ton père doit être jugé pour ses crimes.

\- Oui, admit-il du bout des lèvres, mais ne soyez pas méchant. Il n'a fait de mal à personne.

Le seigneur de guerre eut un sourire mauvais en regardant le tisserand à terre, mortifié en attendant la sentence. Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Le seigneur avait réussi à convaincre son propre fils de le condamner. Comment était-il parvenu à le retourner conte lui ? Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur son visage sali par le coup de pied qu'il avait reçu précédemment. Hordor prit l'arc qui était sur le cheval et le donna au jeune garçon.

\- C'est le tien ?

\- Oui, Sir.

\- Donc, tu sais t'en servir ? demanda Hordor en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui… Sir.

\- Regardez bien, très chers sujets, dit-il en parcourant la foule de son regard froid. Celui qui refuse d'envoyer son fils à la guerre sera exécuté par ce dernier !

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Non ? rétorqua Bae complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Je ne peux pas !

Hordor fit un pas de côté et haussa la voix pour que tout le monde entende.

\- Patte d'araignée, par ordre du Duc des Basses Terres, je te condamne à mort pour ne pas avoir respecté les lois du royaume en faisant fuir ton fils !

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas tuer mon père ! protesta Bae en lâchant l'arc par terre.

\- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ou je te tranche la gorge devant lui ! menaça-t-il. Tue-le et tu auras la vie sauve.

\- Bae, articula péniblement Rumplestiltskin qui était au bord du malaise. Mon garçon, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Jamais je ne t'en voudrai pour ce que tu dois faire. Tout est de ma faute et uniquement ma faute. J'ai pêché parce que j'avais peur de te perdre. Et maintenant, je dois en payer le prix. Pardonne-moi.

\- Non, papa, dit Bae en pleurant. Je ne peux pas.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que Belle t'as dit. Concentre-toi, fais le vide dans ta tête. Pense que je suis une botte de paille.

\- Non…

\- Tu peux le faire. Tu dois le faire pour vivre.

\- Celui qui détourne le regard, perdra un œil ! menaça Hordor.

Un silence glacial parcourut l'assemblée. Le temps semblait suspendu. Tous les regards se posèrent sur le jeune garçon qui tenait son arc. Rumplestiltskin repensa aux moments de bonheur qu'il avait passé avec son fils, quand ils chassaient les libellules vers l'étang, quand ils chantaient des comptines près du feu, quand il lui avait appris à carder la laine. Il revoyait son jeune fils couché dans son lit qui écoutait ses histoires de princes, de princesses et de dragons pour qu'il s'endorme et oublie les querelles entre lui et Milah. Il avait toujours tout fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à condamner son futur enfant à naître pour le sauver de la mort. Baelfire était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Et là, s'il lui fallait donner sa vie pour qu'il vive, il le ferait même s'il était terrifié. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Le tisserand, résigné, s'appuya sur ses talons et détacha les ficelles de sa chemise tachée en lin. Il lui pointa son cœur de son doigt fin. Mais le jeune garçon refusa dans un mouvement de tête. Hordor approcha son couteau bien aiguisé de la gorge de Baelfire. Il devait faire un choix. Un choix qui serait de toute façon mauvais. Il allait perdre son innocence pour toujours. Un soldat lui ramassa l'arc à ses pieds et le lui mit dans les mains. Cette fois-ci, il ne le laissa pas tomber. Il hésita, mais voyant le couteau s'approcher de sa trachée, il inspira un grand coup et leva l'arme. Il plaça la flèche sur l'encoche et se mit en position, comme Belle, celle par qui son père allait mourir, lui avait enseigné. Hordor fit un pas de côté, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. La foule ne riait plus. Ce spectacle était une démonstration. Une forme d'intimidation pour étouffer toute volonté au bas peuple de se révolter ou de ne pas respecter l'autorité du Duc. Bae ferma son œil gauche, visa et tira sur la corde.

\- Pardonne-moi papa.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Un petit commentaire me ferait très plaisir :)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello les Oncers!  
Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard. J'ai eu des semaines très chargées et pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette fic qui demande beaucoup de patience. Comme ma bêta est en pleine période du bac et à très peu de temps, c'est donc Valou qui a eu la lourde tâche de corriger ce chapitre. Un grand merci à elle!  
** **Hordor est dans le village de Rumple et Bae et il a demandé au jeune garçon de tuer son père. Va-t-il le faire? Belle va-t-elle arriver à temps? Je vous laisse découvrir tout ceci dans ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Baelfire libéra la corde et la flèche partit à toute allure, fendant l'air en tournoyant sur elle-même. Rumplestiltskin ferma les yeux, refusant de voir la mort venir l'arracher à ce monde. La flèche alla se ficher dans la boue à quelques centimètres de son genou. Il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Son cœur tapait très fort dans sa poitrine, le faisant souffrir. La peur le paralysait et l'empêchait d'agir ou de prononcer le moindre mot. Même s'il avait accepté son sort, la vue de cette flèche le fit paniquer. Son regard se posa sur son fils, l'arc toujours en position. Le jeune garçon était blafard. Mais en voyant que son père était toujours en vie, son regard s'adoucit.

\- Mortecouille* ! Tu es aussi minable ton père ! beugla Hordor. Approche-toi d'un pas ou deux et recommence. Si après trois flèches il n'est pas mort, c'est toi que j'égorge, compris !

Il cracha ces mots très durs au visage du jeune garçon qui tremblait de tout son corps. Il regarda son père, pour lui demander silencieusement s'il avait une solution. Mais il ne vit que de la peur dans ses prunelles chocolat. Hordor le pressa à nouveau et lui ordonna de tirer une nouvelle flèche, agitant son couteau pour lui rappeler que la menace de mort était sérieuse. Bae tendit nerveusement la corde, et en même temps qu'il visait, décida de croire qu'un miracle allait se produire. Il retint la flèche plusieurs secondes. La corde lui sciait la jointure des phalanges et sa main tremblait sous la tension.

\- Belle, Belle, je t'en prie aide-nous, murmura-t-il.

A quelques kilomètres de là, la jolie brune s'immobilisa sur le chemin et fit volte-face. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Mais elle constata qu'elle était seule. Puis elle repensa à l'appel au secours qu'elle avait reçu du garçon qui se faisait fouetter. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le Dark One qu'on appelait au secours, mais elle. Cette voix, elle la connaissait. C'était celle de Bae. Personne d'autre ne savait que si on l'appelait trois fois, elle viendrait. Ils avaient donc des problèmes ! Hordor était certainement là. Quelle idiote elle avait été de penser qu'elle avait une maîtrise totale sur la situation ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté son guide ? Il avait pourtant tellement insisté. Elle entendit son nom une troisième fois, ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter jusque vers le jeune garçon.

La scène devant elle lui glaça le sang. Baelfire avait bandé son arc et visait son père, assis sur ses talons dans la gadoue ! Ils étaient entourés d'une dizaine de soldats en armures et cottes de maille. Tout le village assistait au spectacle. Certains semblaient s'en amuser alors que d'autres étaient terrifiés. Bae décocha et la flèche partit à vive allure en direction du cœur de son père. Dans un geste reflexe, elle arrêta la flèche libérée en plein vol. Cette dernière tomba au sol, juste devant Rumpletiltskin qui haletait. Il venait d'échapper à la mort pour la troisième fois en très peu de temps. L'étonnement remplaça l'effroi sur le visage des villageois. Les soldats et Hordor ne comprirent pas comment une flèche pouvait s'arrêter ainsi en plein vol.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme. Laissez-les tranquille.

Son intervention fut des plus remarquée. Comment une femme, apparemment de classe inférieure, pouvait-elle se permettre de s'adresser au seigneur, et de plus sans le moindre signe de respect ! Il n'était pas commun en ces temps reculés qu'une femme ose se mêler de politique ou d'autres affaires « d'hommes ». Derrière elle, le ciel s'assombrit de nuages s'enroulant sur eux-mêmes, le tonnerre grondant à l'intérieur. Tous la regardèrent, stupéfaits. Elle s'avança sans peur dans le cercle, poussant deux soldats qui regardèrent avec étonnement ce petit bout de femme d'à peine plus d'un mètre cinquante. Elle avait l'air grave, les sourcils froncés et le regard plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Sa cape cachait tout son corps et son capuchon encadrait son visage d'ange. Ses boucles brunes tombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir ma beauté, dit Hordor en s'approchant d'elle comme s'ils étaient un couple. Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit-elle avec dégoût. Laissez ces villageois tranquilles.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore me faire une jolie cicatrice ? Cher peuple des Basses Terres, annonça-t-il en haussant la voix, je vous présente la _Veuve Noire_ ! Ou le Dark One, comme vous préférez.

\- Partez avant de le regretter, menaça-t-elle.

Les Ténèbres hurlaient en elle comme une tempête se déchaînant sur l'océan, créant des vagues de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut accompagnées d'un vent violent balayant tous les navires comme de simples feuilles mortes. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : tuer une bonne fois pour toute ce monstre qui avait forcé Bae, un enfant innocent, à assassiner son père. Mais elle savait aussi qu'un acte aussi odieux pouvait libérer les Ténèbres pour toujours. Car après la boucherie de la nuit précédente, elle sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de basculer complètement dans les Ténèbres. Il devait bien y avoir une autre solution que de massacrer toutes ces personnes. Son esprit analysa rapidement la situation à la recherche de la meilleure solution possible, tout en repoussant les assauts incessants de la Noirceur. « Mais oui », pensa-t-elle soudainement. La manière diplomatique, comme une héroïne le ferait !

Son guide se matérialisa à côté de Rumplestiltskin, toujours au sol, tellement tétanisé par la situation qu'il semblait s'être changé en statue de pierre. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour l'évaluer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui trouvait de bien. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre gueux boiteux et pleurnichard sans aucun talent qui empestait le mouton. Il s'avança lentement vers sa petite protégée en croisant ses bottes lacées à chaque pas.

\- Ma chère, dit-il en parcourant les lieux de son regard perçant, tu devrais faire une démonstration de tes pouvoirs. Ne vois-tu pas que cet homme ne te prend pas au sérieux ?

Sa présence ne l'étonna pas. Elle était certaine que de penser à une manière héroïque d'agir allait le faire apparaître. Elle décida de ne pas lui répondre. Il la poussait une fois de plus à être mauvaise. Et non, elle ne céderait pas ! Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être plus forte que la malédiction.

\- Laissez cet enfant et son père fuir, dit-elle en regardant le seigneur, puis en regardant ses hommes qui avaient dégainés leurs lourdes épées de leurs fourreaux. Et en échange…

Son regard parcourut rapidement l'assemblée et l'environnement qui l'entourait. Ses yeux trouvèrent la solution à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres.

\- Brûlez-moi vive, proposa-t-elle en regardant le bûcher.

Bae et Rumplestiltskin protestèrent en secouant lentement leurs têtes de gauche à droite et en murmurant un timide « non, ne fais pas ça ». Quant à Hordor, il partit dans un énorme fou rire qui prit tout le monde au dépourvu.

\- Tu me crois assez bête pour accepter ? demanda Hordor en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son guide s'approcha d'elle et lui suggéra de profiter de cette proximité pour lui arracher le cœur. Mais elle refusa. Le monstre, c'était lui, pas elle. Elle devait prouver qu'elle était plus forte que la malédiction. Elle savait qu'en négociant intelligemment, elle pourrait résoudre cette situation. Elle se promit non seulement de sauver Bae et Rumplestiltskin mais aussi tous les autres villageois qui restaient des cibles faciles pour les hommes du Duc. Hordor réduisit encore un peu plus la distance qui les séparait et souleva une de ses mèches pour s'approcher de son oreille.

\- Donne-moi la dague et ils sont libres, murmura-t-il.

Les Ténèbres se réveillèrent d'un seul coup. Ce deal était intolérable. Les Ténèbres ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : conserver leur libre-arbitre. La colère se saisit d'elle aussi rapidement que si elle avait traversé une pièce en feu. Il était au courant pour l'artefact ! Elle pensait que le Duc avait gardé cette information pour lui-même afin que personne ne soit tenté de s'en emparer. Mais apparemment, il était idiot, naïf ou bien trop sûr de lui.

\- Ton souhait se réalise, _dearie_ , dit son guide avec un rire légèrement moqueur. Tu vas te débarrasser de la malédiction. Mais pas exactement comme tu le voulais. S'il d'empare de la dague, il va te tuer et sera le nouveau Dark One. Prends la dague et tue-le si tu veux vivre. A toi de choisir.

Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Si Hordor la tuait, les Ténèbres seraient définitivement hors de contrôle. Il céderait ses dernières gouttes de bonté – si toutefois il lui en restait – en quelques secondes seulement. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Elle devait agir immédiatement. D'un geste rapide, sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir, elle s'empara du manche qui dépassait de sa botte droite et planta la lame qui pénétra la chair sans aucune difficulté à travers la cotte de maille. Elle hurla pour laisser s'échapper toute sa rage. Ce monstre devait mourir. Elle vit la peur dans ses yeux et il se plia en deux, lui arrivant dessus. Elle fit un pas de côté et le laissa s'affaler dans la boue. Elle tenait fermement la dague qui avait la lame ensanglantée. Une femme s'évanouit dans les bras de son époux et d'autres émirent un cri d'épouvante. Les soldats dégainèrent leurs armes.

Elle s'apprêta à les attaquer quand au même instant, les dix hommes sous les ordres du seigneur agonisant tranchèrent les gorges de tous ceux qui étaient à leur portée ! Les villageois se mirent à hurler et se fut le chaos. Chacun chercherait à échapper au massacre. Belle lança une boule de feu qui projeta un des soldats à plusieurs mètres. Elle se retourna brusquement et c'est avec effroi qu'elle vit son époux tomber au sol, le sang fusant de sa gorge. Le soldat qui se tenait derrière lui, la lame ensanglantée entre les mains eut un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Rumple ! Non ! cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui.

\- Belle…

Il se tenait vigoureusement la gorge à deux mains et ses mots se noyèrent dans le liquide rouge.

\- Je suis désolée… laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux sanglots.

Les yeux remplis de larmes et le cœur plein de culpabilité, elle avança ses mains vers sa plaie, se concentra et tenta de retenir sa vie qui s'en allait. Elle devait réussir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Et elle devait également sauver tous les autres ! Elle ignorait comment elle allait réussir cet exploit. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à rassembler sa magie. Elle ne la maîtrisait pas encore complètement et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir continué à s'exercer avec son guide.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je t'en prie accroche-toi !

Elle le serra dans ses bras pour le protéger, ferma les yeux et murmura une formule dans une langue très ancienne. Elle espéra que sa magie était assez puissante pour le sauver. S'il était trop tard, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait.

\- Eh Dark One ! lui cria Hordor qui était au sol blessé, mais pas mourant, pour attirer son attention. La dague ou le garçon.

Cette pourriture n'était pas morte ! Comment avait-il pu survivre à une blessure aussi profonde, infligée par la dague ? Elle se retourna et vit qu'un des chevaliers tenait fermement Baelfire avec un poignard très aiguisé sous son menton. Elle savait que s'il mettait sa menace à exécution, jamais elle ne pourrait sauver Rumplestiltskin et Bae. Elle devrait faire un choix. Un choix qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. Elle repensa à la clairière dans la Forêt Enchantée où Rumple, après avoir été ressuscité par Neal, avait dû choisir entre sauver son fils ou garder la dague. Il avait fait le choix de l'amour au détriment du pouvoir, mais également de sa liberté. Il savait sans doute aussi qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Qu'elle trouverait un moyen de récupérer la dague et de le délivrer de la Wicked Witch. Cette fois, c'était à elle de faire ce choix. Céder la dague, c'était mettre tout le royaume en danger. Mais la garder voulait dire perdre ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle posa son regard sur la lame gravée qui comportait son nom. Sa main trembla face à ce choix. Les Ténèbres hurlaient, lui disant de conserver sa liberté alors qu'une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait de céder. C'est à contrecœur qu'elle lança la dague à la lame ondulée en direction du monstre.

\- Tu me déçois, confia son guide au visage impassible sans desserrer les dents. D'habitude, tu n'hésite pas à te servir de tes pouvoirs et de rendre justice.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! lui hurla-t-elle le visage rosi par le chagrin et la colère. Ils sont trop nombreux et ils vont les tuer ! Je n'ai plus le choix !

Hordor se moqua d'elle en la traitant de folle. Il comprit également que ce garçon et ce misérable gueux étaient sa faiblesse. Il se rua sur la dague pour que personne d'autre ne s'en empare et la regarda avec un sourire sadique.

\- Tu es à moi.

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Qu'allait-il faire avec autant de pouvoir dans les mains ? Lui ordonner de tuer tout le monde ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Son premier ordre, fut qu'elle soigne la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée. Il se releva et s'approcha. Belle, instinctivement, se mit devant le tisserand pour offrir son corps comme bouclier. Mais à sa surprise, il tint sa promesse, libérant l'enfant.

\- Papa ! cria Bae qui se jeta à ses pieds.

Pendant qu'elle soignait le seigneur, le corps du tisserand fut parcouru de spasmes. Paniqué, Bae n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler et de lui ordonner de ne pas l'abandonner. Il lui rappelait tous les promesses qu'il lui avait faites et qu'il devait tenir.

\- Tu m'as promis de ne jamais m'abandonner ! lâcha-t-il entre deux larmes. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Que vais-je faire sans toi ?

Belle se jeta à ses pieds sitôt Hordor guéri. Mais le temps qu'elle avait perdu à lui réparer sa blessure avait peut-être bien coûté la vie à Rumplestiltskin. Elle ferma les yeux, rassemblant la magie nécessaire dans ses mains avant de l'expulser. Si elle ne parvenait pas à le soigner à ce moment-ci, elle échouerait définitivement. Ses yeux restèrent fermés et elle se mit à pleurer comme lorsqu'il s'était suicidé en tuant Peter Pan à Storybrooke. Son cœur explosa sous le poids du chagrin. Son corps fut transpercé et lacéré par une lame invisible qui lui déchira les entrailles. Ses larmes inondèrent son visage. Elle avait échoué. Tout était de sa faute. Elle qui avait toujours voulu agir en héroïne n'avait fait que des mauvais choix.

Quand tout sembla perdu, que les soldats rassemblèrent les enfants presque en âge de se battre, que les nouvelles veuves pleuraient la perte de leurs conjoints, Rumplestiltskin ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Bae… murmura-t-il.

\- Papa ! hurla Baelfire en lui enserrant le cou.

Son père bougea gentiment ses mains comme s'il réalisait avec peine qu'il était bel et bien en vie, puis les posa dans le dos de son fils. Belle eut un sourire et un soupire de soulagement. Une larme de joie glissa sur ses joues tâchées par le sang de son amour. Mais elle n'osa pas s'approcher trop près, sentant le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules.

\- Tu es en vie ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec un sourire timide.

\- On dirait bien, répondit-il encore un peu étourdi.

\- Je suis tellement heureux ! ajouta Bae. Papa, j'ai eu si peur !

Belle plissa les yeux et visualisa la perce-neige qu'elle avait laissée dans un verre sur la table dans la maison. Soudain, la fleur apparut dans sa main. Elle saisit celle de Rumplestiltskin et la lui donna en refermant ses doigts sur la tige.

\- Cette fleur est magique, murmura-t-elle pour que seulement lui et son fils ne l'entendent. Elle te protègera. Garde-là sur toi et rien ne t'arriveras.

\- Mais…

\- Chut ! interrompit-elle.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hordor et vit qu'il était plus occupé à contempler la beauté et la puissance de la lame maléfique que par ses victimes.

\- Récupère la dague et je nous sortirai de cette situation.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterai ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as fait que de nous mentir.

\- J'ai pris cette malédiction pour te sauver, lâcha-t-elle entre deux larmes.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne te connaissais pas avant que tu ne tombes dans ce lac.

Voir qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance était difficile à accepter pour la princesse d'Avonlea.

\- Un jour je t'expliquerai, promit-elle. Mais tu dois reprendre la dague pour sauver tout le royaume.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit le tisserand écrasé par la tâche qu'elle lui confiait. Je ne suis pas un héro, je suis un lâche.

\- Tu es le héro au cœur le plus pur, lui avoua-t-elle les yeux dans les yeux. Je sais que tu réussiras. Tu es celui qui nous libérera des Ténèbres.

Sa tête faisait de petits mouvements horizontaux presque imperceptibles de gauche à droite. Comment Belle pouvait-elle s'imaginer qu'il était un héro alors qu'il était incapable de protéger son fils ? Il savait à peine se servir d'une épée et n'avait jamais pris part à un combat.

\- Bon, tout le monde va bien à ce que je vois, dit Hordor en s'approchant du petit groupe, la dague à la main.

Rumplestiltskin attrapa son fils par la manche et le cacha derrière son dos pour le protéger. Belle sentit que même si elle voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait, une force invisible l'entravait. Elle ressentait toute la puissance de la dague et la volonté de celui qui la possédait. C'était comme si des centaines de cordes invisibles enserraient son corps et lui interdisaient certains mouvements. Néanmoins, elle se plaça devant le tisserand et son fils, faisant office de bouclier. Cet homme cruel était imprévisible et extrêmement dangereux.

\- Que veux-tu ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents et en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Que tu viennes avec moi ma jolie. Mais avant, tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, énonça-t-il très calmement en tapant la lame de la dague dans le plat de sa main gauche gantée pour lui signifier que c'était bien lui son maître à présent. Tue-les !

Belle sentit comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir toutes les cellules de son corps. L'énergie qui s'accumulait grandissait à une vitesse folle. Tellement folle qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait résister. Bae mit le bras de son père autour de son cou pour lui permettre de s'appuyer et de fuir avant qu'elle ne passe à l'acte. Ils avaient bien compris que cette dague la contrôlait.

\- Tue-les ! répéta-t-il avec ferveur.

\- Jamais ! hurla-t-elle et d'un geste brusque elle créa un nuage de fumée rouge qui les enveloppa et les emporta loin de ce village.

Sa tristesse fit place à de la joie. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait résisté aux ordres de la dague. Elle les avait sauvés. Maintenant, leurs destins étaient entre leurs mains. Elle laissa échapper un fou rire nerveux. Ce rire libérateur lui faisait un bien immense et calma les Ténèbres qui s'étaient déchaînées. Hordor, quant à lui, était loin de trouver son geste amusant. Même si dans le fond il n'en avait rien à faire du destin de ce gueux pouilleux et de son rejeton, il détestait qu'on désobéisse à ses ordres. Son visage devint rouge, ses dents étaient tellement serrées qu'une douleur atroce lui parcourut la mâchoire.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? se plaignit Hordor avec rage. Tu devais les tuer ! Je t'ai donné un ordre ! Sale catin !

\- Ils sont libres. Libres ! cria-t-elle avec un large sourire et en levant les bras au ciel.

Hordor s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

\- Profite bien. Car si je croise leur route, je les tuerai de mes propres mains !

Elle savait très bien pourquoi il menaçait de s'en prendre à eux. Ils étaient sa faiblesse. Et en éliminant la faiblesse du Dark One, celui-ci devient la plus dangereuse des armes. Il n'y aurait plus de garde-fous car il n'y aurait plus d'espoir. L'hôte n'aurait plus la force de retenir la Noirceur. L'essence même du Mal absolu serait à la pleine disposition de celui qui possédait la dague.

Belle avait une confiance totale en Rumplestiltskin. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il trouverait le courage nécessaire, grâce à Bae et à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Car si elle était certaine d'une chose, c'était que le bien finissait toujours par l'emporter même quand tout semblait perdu. Elle l'avait lu des centaines de fois dans ses livres et elle l'avait bien vu à chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu à faire à des êtres mal intentionnés comme Peter Pan ou Zelena. Et justement, elle était à ce moment-ci. Son petit sourire en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient précédemment le tisserand et son fils n'échappa pas à Hordor.

* * *

Petit à petit, la fumée rougeâtre se dissipa. Rumplestiltskin enlaçait fermement son fils qui le tenait par la taille, le visage enfoui dans sa chemise. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment le paysage précédent avait-il pu être remplacé par un autre, juste éclipsé comme si on avait tourné la page d'un livre illustré ? Bae regarda ses mains voulant vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en nuage. Il leva sa tête et vit que son père ne réalisait pas non plus qu'il avait voyagé comme dans un rêve. Il prit sa main pour être certain qu'ils étaient bien vivants. Rumplestiltskin quant à lui, observait avec inquiétude l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent. Les soldats et les villageois avaient disparu, tout comme Belle. Ils avaient été remplacés par d'autres personnes qui vaquaient en toute quiétude à leurs occupations **,** dans un autre village. Les maisons étaient beaucoup plus proches les unes des autres et étaient aussi plus hautes et plus cossues. Malgré ce qu'ils pensaient, ils ne se trouvaient pas si loin de leur village. Le tisserand était déçu. Il pensait que le Dark One les aurait envoyés directement à Herchambaut ou dans une autre ville hors de portée d'Hordor et de ses hommes. Or là, ils leur suffisaient de chevaucher leurs montures pendant une petite heure pour les retrouver. Peut-être Belle avait-elle paniqué ? Est-ce que Longbourne était la première destination qui lui était venue à l'esprit ?

Ils s'étaient accroupis derrière la charrette du meunier qui livrait ses sacs de farine à la boulangerie afin de réfléchir à leur situation.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Bae à voix basse, toujours inquiet après ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Oui, oui. Et toi ? Tu n'as rien mon garçon ? s'inquiéta Rumplestiltskin en inspectant le cou de son fils.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il alors que son père l'enlaça pour vérifier une fois de plus qu'ils étaient bien vivants. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia le tisserand.

\- Oh papa… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- Je sais mon garçon, rassura Rumplestiltskin. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Et jamais je ne t'en voudrai.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à se regarder, peinant à croire qu'ils s'en étaient sortis vivants.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Bae, angoissé.

\- Il faut fuir. On n'a plus le choix, dit son père en balayant la foule depuis leur cachette de son regard, inquiet.

Quand celui-ci croisa la cotte de maille d'un soldat, il appuya sa main sur la tête de son fils pour le forcer à se mettre à l'abri des regards. Il mit son index devant ses lèvres, lui signifiant de ne pas prononcer le moindre mot. Quand les bruits métalliques de son armure s'éloignèrent, le père et fils soufflèrent enfin.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à Herchambaut, annonça Rumplestiltskin.

\- J'ai perdu le sac que tu m'as donné et ils ont pris notre argent, avoua Bae en baissant la tête honteux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je trouverai une solution, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu vois le balai là-bas contre le mur ?

Baelfire acquiesça.

\- Vas me le chercher. Mais avant…

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit la fleur magique. Même s'il ne croyait pas vraiment en son pouvoir, il la donna à son fils, pour que rien ne lui arrive. Il espéra au fond de lui que Belle ne lui avait pas menti une fois de plus. Il lui demanda d'être prudent. Puis, il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager à accomplir sa tâche.

Bae se releva et marcha en direction de l'objet convoité comme si de rien n'était. Il jetait de temps à autre un regard aux passants et à son père qui lui faisait signe de continuer. Il referma ses doigts sur le manche. Son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup. Son père, qui lui avait toujours dit d'être honnête et de ne pas chercher les ennuis, lui demandait de commettre un vol. Certes, ce n'était qu'un balai mais ce délit était sévèrement puni en ces temps difficiles. Il se retourna une dernière fois, cherchant l'approbation de son père, puis s'empara de l'objet tant convoité et retourna derrière la charrette sans se presser. Car il savait que s'il se mettait à courir, il attirerait forcément l'attention.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Bae en tendant le manche en bois à son père.

\- Nous allons traverser discrètement la place du village et nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons récupérer avant de partir en direction du Nord, expliqua-t-il. Prends par le côté gauche de la place et retrouve-moi derrière. Je prends le côté droit.

Alors que Bae partit explorer l'ouest de la place. Alors que Bae partit en exploration, Rumplestiltskin restait à cet endroit. Il tendit deux ou trois fois timidement la main pour essayer de quémander un petit quelque chose mais sans succès. Il prit même son air le plus apitoyant : le front plissé, la larme à l'œil et la lèvre tremblante.

\- L'aumône, l'aumône pour un pauvre.

Mais ses paroles ne reçurent aucun écho. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais la place regorgeait de mendiants : des vieillards tous courbés, des femmes âgées sans dents, des femmes enceintes et des enfants de moins de dix ans. Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance de faire pitié à quelqu'un. Mais ce qui l'attrista le plus, c'était de constater qu'il manquait une génération entière dans cette population, décimée par la guerre. Ceux de son âge et les jeunes de 20 à 30 ans, ils auraient du être l'avenir de ce peuple. Mais au lieu de faire prospérer le pays et d'agrandir leurs familles, ils avaient été vainement sacrifiés. Il chassa ses sombres pensées et continua de mendier. Le sol était recouvert de pavés ronds qui tordaient les chevilles et faisaient affreusement souffrir les genoux. Avec la pluie, ils étaient très glissants et demandaient toutes l'attention des marcheurs pour qu'ils ne se foulent pas une cheville. Rumplestiltskin portait une grande attention à ses pas. Il savait qu'il ne marchait déjà pas très rapidement, alors s'il se tordait en plus la cheville, jamais ils ne réussiraient à rejoindre Herchambaut avant l'été… s'ils ne se faisaient pas tuer avant.

Après s'être fait chassé par plusieurs personnes sans ménagement ni compassion, Rumplestiltskin s'approcha de deux hommes qui se partageaient un quignon de pain avec du fromage autour d'un fût de chêne. Ils étaient ventripotents et plutôt bien habillés. Ces deux frères jumeaux étaient des marchands de pommes de terre. D'après ce que le tisserand en savait, ils achetaient à très bas prix la production des modestes paysans qui ne pouvaient se payer le luxe d'arpenter les marchés pour écouler leurs marchandises. Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient enrichis et ne toléraient pas la concurrence. Si un paysan allait vendre des pommes de terre sur le même marché qu'eux, ils demandaient à leurs hommes de main de leur donner une bonne correction. Ils étaient craints de tous dans toute la contrée. Les deux balourds ricanèrent en voyant le tisserand approcher.

\- Regarde qui vient par là, grommela celui de gauche qui avait une barbe de trois jours et une cicatrice sur la joue gauche.

\- Messire… interpela Rumplestiltskin en hésitant, s'appuyant sur sa canne et en baissant la tête. Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre déjeuner mais…

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Cela lui rappelait un temps lointain qu'il aurait voulu oublier pour toujours. Celui où son père et lui mendiaient dans les rues. De plus, il savait qu'il n'était pas prudent de s'adresser à ce genre de personnes.

\- Je… on…

\- Que veux-tu sale pouilleux ? demanda l'homme sur sa droite qui avait croisé les bras.

\- Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de quémander, mais mon fils et moi nous nous sommes faits attaquer par des bandits sur le chemin, mentit-il. Ils nous ont tout pris.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu vas nous dire ce que tu veux ? insista l'autre homme.

\- Pourriez-vous nous offrir un peu de votre pitance, s'il vous plaît ?

Ces mots lui avaient demandé un énorme effort. Il venait d'asséner un coup très douloureux à son orgueil. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller vendre ta laine mitée ailleurs. Fiche-le camp, lâche.

Le tisserand déglutit péniblement et s'apprêta à s'en aller lorsque l'homme se trouvant sur sa droite le siffla comme un chien. Il arracha un morceau de pain et lui fit signe de le rattraper. Mais au lieu de le lancer dans sa direction, il le lança à côté de lui et le morceau tomba dans la boue. Le mépris de ces hommes qui riaient aux éclats lui lacéra le cœur. Au lieu de fuir, il se baissa à contrecœur, ramassa le bout de pain et le mit dans sa poche. Il se rendit ensuite vers deux femmes qui vendaient des œufs.

Malheureusement, leur quête ne fut pas très fructueuse. Rumplestiltskin trouva encore un gant en laine trouvé dans une flaque d'eau boueuse et ramassa quelques épluchures de pommes avant qu'un âne ne les mange. Bae reçut quelques dattes et une pomme très fripée. Il trouva également deux allumettes et espéra qu'en séchant, elles leur permettraient de se réchauffer pendant leur voyage.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas obéi ! hurla Hordor, le visage cramoisi, en s'adressant au Dark One. Pourquoi n'obéis-tu pas à la dague !

\- Parce que tu n'es pas digne de la posséder, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant froidement droit dans les yeux.

Cette réponse avait été formulée par les Ténèbres elles-mêmes, nourrie par sa rage. Jamais Belle ne lui aurait tenu de tels propos. Néanmoins, ces paroles l'arrangeaient car elles lui permettaient de cacher les vraies raisons de cet échec. Cet affreux personnage ignorait probablement que le Dark One n'était qu'une entité maléfique qui prenait possession d'un hôte vivant. Et tant que les Ténèbres n'avaient pas pris le contrôle total, l'hôte, grâce à sa capacité à aimer, pouvait les dominer.

\- Brûle tout le village, ordonna-t-il en brandissant la dague devant elle. Je te commande de brûler le village !

Les villageois supplièrent d'épargner leurs maisons qui étaient aussi pour beaucoup leur gagne pain. Mais malgré sa volonté à résister, Belle céda. D'un seul geste de sa main, tous les toits s'embrasèrent sous les cris, les supplications et les larmes. Belle dût également retenir les siennes lorsqu'elle vit la petite chaumière du tisserand se faire engloutir par les flammes. Dans sa tête, elle revoyait les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait passés tant avec Rumple qu'avec Bae. Elle revoyait son cher rouet qu'il chérissait et qui lui permettait de vivre et de nourrir son fils. Elle les revoyait assis près de la cheminée à se confier à cœurs ouverts. Tous ces souvenirs étaient en train de disparaître dans la fumée qui s'épaississait.

\- Ceci, mes sujets, dit le seigneur en parcourant la foule médusée, est un aperçu de ce que sera la vie sous mon règne. Si vous respectez mes ordres, vous aurez la vie sauve. Sinon, vous aurez à faire au Dark One.

Un soldat en armure s'approcha et leva son heaume pour s'adresser à son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Mon seigneur, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que vous avez prêté serment devant le Duc. Vous ne pouvez pas vous autoproclamer Duc ou Roi.

\- Vous avez raison ! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire laissant apparaître sa dentition.

Sans prévenir, d'un geste rapide et précis, il attrapa le pommeau de son épée, la sortit de son fourreau et transperça le corps du chevalier de part en part ! Le visage ahuri de ce pauvre homme resta figé jusqu'à ce que ce tyran d'Hordor retire la lame ensanglantée. Du sang pourpre fut projeté de sa gorge dans un toussotement d'étouffement. Le pauvre protestataire s'écroula au sol. Les spectateurs de cet acte horrible furent comme changés en statues de pierre.

\- Nouvel avertissement, annonça-t-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux à sa victime qui jonchait le sol boueux, puis aux paysans qui le fixaient. Celui qui se mettra en travers de ma route aura un aller simple pour les enfers ! Avez-vous bien _compris_ ?

Il insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot. Les villageois acquiescèrent alors que les soldats restèrent stoïques. Deux d'entre eux échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse ce qui exaspéra Hordor. Il était tellement convaincu qu'ils complotaient pour lui prendre la dague que dans un élan de rage, il les poignarda avec la lame ondulée d'un coup franc dans l'abdomen ! Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent comme des pantins inanimés dans un bruit de métal. Haletant, il sonda l'audience de son regard de glace à la recherche de la moindre contestation, même du côté de son Dark One soumis.

\- Rien ne sert de traumatiser ces pauvres gens, lança Belle pour le calmer. Ils ont tous compris qui était leur nouveau souverain.

Elle s'approcha de lui de quelques pas. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui tant qu'il avait la dague, elle décida d'opter pour une tactique beaucoup plus subtile.

\- Agenouillez-vous devant votre nouveau maître ! ordonna Belle à l'assemblée en haussant la voix.

Sans discuter, tous obéirent. Et Hordor eut un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Voyez, votre Monstruosité, nul besoin de les menacer, rappela-t-elle. Ils ont très bien compris qui détenait le pouvoir à présent.

Elle espéra de tout cœur que son ego serait suffisamment flatté pour qu'il ne lui donne pas un autre ordre de massacre. Ces gens avaient déjà perdus des êtres chers et leur maison. Ils avaient vécu assez de drames. Hordor se délectait du spectacle. Il était enfin craint et respecté. Il aurait tant voulu que son père le voie ainsi, lui qui avait toujours préféré son idiot de frère aîné. Jamais il n'oublierait le jour où il l'avait envoyé à l'écurie pour nettoyer les boxes des chevaux pour le punir d'avoir soit disant espionné ses sœurs qui prenait un bain alors que c'était Hector ! Il avait eu beau protester, son père n'accordait aucun crédit à ses dires. Et alors qu'il était puni, ce gredin d'Hector avait eu le droit d'assister à la réunion hebdomadaire du conseil pour planifier la prochaine bataille ! Il serra le poing et les dents en repensant à cet épisode injuste. Mais tout ceci était terminé. Plus jamais il ne se ferait humilier !

* * *

Rumplestiltskin et Baelfire quittèrent Longbourne en début d'après-midi sous une pluie glaciale. Les nuages étaient tellement sombres qu'on se serait crû au crépuscule d'une nuit d'automne. Pour ne rien arranger, le vent se leva et ralentit leur avancée.

\- Il est encore loin le prochain village ? demanda Bae qui s'inquiétait.

Leur situation était celle de fugitifs. Ils ignoraient ce qui s'était passé au village après leur disparition mais ils imaginaient que furieux, Hordor avait dû lancer des mercenaires à leurs trousses. Rumplestiltskin avait bien insisté sur le fait de ne pas se faire remarquer et comme la route traversait la campagne, le jeune garçon s'inquiétait de les voir ainsi à découvert.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Dans quelques heures nous y serons et nous irons nous réchauffer près du feu de la taverne.

« Dans quelques heures », se répéta Rumplestiltskin pour lui-même. D'ordinaire, il lui fallait une demi-journée de marche pour relier Longbourne à Beffroid, mais sans sa cape et presque sans vivre et si la météo ne s'améliorait pas, il lui faudrait bien plus qu'une demi-journée. Longbourne n'avait pas encore totalement disparu derrière eux qu'il sentait déjà le froid le transpercer jusqu'aux os. Il ne portait que sa chemise en lin sur un sous-pull en laine à manches longues et son pantalon trop large, coincé dans ses bottines en cuir presque trouées. Sans sa cape pour le protéger, le vent semblait vouloir le mordre comme une meute de chiens enragés. Il essuya rapidement son nez avec sa manche, puis s'appuya fortement sur sa canne de fortune. Une douleur aigüe se lança dans sa cheville meurtrie. Néanmoins, il serra les dents et se focalisa sur son objectif. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, ni d'abandonner. Il devait mettre Bae à l'abri. C'était à cause de lui et de ses mauvais choix s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette galère.

\- Dis papa, interpela Bae quelques kilomètres plus loin.

\- Oui…

\- As-tu déjà vu un ogre de près ? En as-tu déjà combattu ?

Il fixa le chemin devant lui ne sachant que répondre, embarrassé. S'il lui avouait la vérité, son fils serait très déçu. Mais il serait également déçu s'il lui mentait et découvrait un jour la vérité. Cette solution plus facile ne faisait que repousser le moment où l'évidence ressortirait : il n'était qu'un lâche. Il pesa longuement les deux solutions avant de s'exprimer.

\- Non, répondit-il fermement sans un regard pour son fils qui resta interloqué.

\- Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais allé à la guerre, rappela Bae en insistant.

\- Bae, dit Rumplestiltskin en s'arrêtant, s'appuyant sur son bâton et en le regardant. J'ai passé de longs mois dans un camp d'entraînement pour apprendre les techniques de combat et à me servir d'une épée. Puis un jour, mon groupe a rejoint le reste du bataillon dans un campement dans la forêt des Landes. On allait se battre pour de vrai. En attendant le moment d'aller au front, on préparait les équipements des autres et faisaient de menus travaux. On voyait les soldats blessés rapatriés sur des civières depuis le champ de bataille. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, je te le jure. Les guérisseurs faisaient de leur mieux pour les soulager mais beaucoup sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Bae, ce que j'ai vu était terrible. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que ces monstres avaient fait à ces soldats. La plupart n'étaient même pas des chevaliers ou des mercenaires. Ce n'étaient que de pauvres paysans comme moi. On n'avait aucune chance. Tu comprends ? Si j'allais affronter ces monstres j'allais mourir. Et tu sais pourquoi je me suis blessé la jambe ?

Baelfire bougea lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Parce que je voulais te connaître, admit-il avec des larmes dans les yeux en repensant à ce moment douloureux de son passé. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Soit j'allais me battre et je mourrais en héro sans te connaître, soit je rentrais en lâche à la maison pour vivre avec toi.

\- Pour moi, tu ne seras jamais un lâche, répondit le jeune garçon en enlaçant son père qui avait tant besoin d'affection.

\- Merci Bae, murmura le tisserand en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux sombres de son fils.

\- Pour moi, tu es un héros.

Avec cette dernière remarque, Rumplestiltskin avait bien compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Mais il préféra fermer les yeux et savourer cet instant. Sentir la force de l'amour de son fils lui réchauffait le cœur et lui donnait du courage.

\- Mon rôle, c'est de te protéger, rappela-t-il. Pas de sauver le royaume.

\- Mais Belle a dit…

\- Bae, oublie ce qu'elle a dit, insista-t-il. Elle nous a menti depuis le premier jour. Si je fais ce qu'elle dit, je vais me faire tuer.

\- Je t'aiderai ! s'enthousiasma le jeune garçon.

\- Non ! S'il te plaît, essaies de comprendre, supplia-t-il. Nous sommes deux paysans. Que pouvons-nous faire face au Duc et à ses chevaliers ? Ils sont trop forts. Jamais nous ne réussirons à franchir les grilles du château et prendre cette maudite dague.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle nous aidera.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que vous vous aimez et que l'amour est la forme de magie la plus puissante.

\- Comment sais-tu ceci ? demanda le tisserand avec curiosité.

\- C'est Morraine qui me l'a dit un jour, avoua-t-il alors qu'ils se remirent en marche. Tu sais, elle connaît plein de choses sur la magie, les fées, les sorcières.

* * *

A contrecœur, Belle rejoignit le groupe de soldats qui quitta le petit village en cendres avec tous les orphelins, souvent bien trop jeunes, qui pleuraient encore la mort récente de leurs parents pour aller gonfler les rangs de l'armée. Les soldats avaient entassé les corps sur le bûcher et avaient forcé tous les survivants à les voir se consumer. L'effroi les avait saisis lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement provenir des flammes. Un innocent blessé avait été malencontreusement condamné à mort. La gorge de Belle se noua en pensant que tout était de sa faute. Si elle avait usé de ses pouvoirs et avait figé tout le monde, elle aurait pu désarmer les soldats et personne ne se serait fait égorger comme une brebis. Elle monta silencieusement le cheval qu'elle avait offert à Rumplestiltskin et que Hordor avait repris au petit brigand. A ses côté, sa Monstruosité, sur son superbe destrier noir comme la nuit, contemplait la dague et lui parlait dans un murmure inaudible. La princesse d'Avonlea ne chercha pas à comprendre les fantasmes tordus de cet homme sans aucune morale, ni aucun scrupule. Elle espérait juste avoir suffisamment de force pour résister jusqu'à ce que Rumple la libère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas négliger la possibilité qu'il fuie avec son fils et ne revienne jamais… à cause d'elle. A cause de ses mensonges. A cause de la dague. A cause de la magie et de son pouvoir.

A cet instant, elle se souvint des nombreux mensonges de son mari. Combien de fois l'avait-il laissée dans l'ignorance la plus totale ? Combien de fois avait-il trahi sa confiance ? Elle se souvenait de sa colère et de sa déception quand elle avait découvert qu'il préférait toujours son pouvoir à elle alors qu'elle lui avait offert son cœur. La rage et la tristesse lui avaient broyé le cœur et lui avaient fait commettre un acte extrême : elle avait banni son mari pour toujours de Storybrooke. Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue le Dark One, son opinion avait changé. Rumple voulait se défaire de la dague pour être libre. Pour ne plus se faire sans cesse harceler par les Ténèbres. Ne plus entendre ces voix, ni voir les précédents Dark Ones.

Forte de cette expérience, elle aurait dû tout lui avouer dès le début. Mais elle avait eu peur de l'effrayer et de le perdre, comme lui avait eu peur de la perdre s'il lui avouait ses cachotteries concernant le chapeau. Une petite larme glissa le long de sa joue. La culpabilité la rongeait de l'intérieur et Belle ne pouvait la refréner. Mais personne ne le remarqua car son capuchon couvrait parfaitement son visage en peine.

Elle se sentait abandonné, même par la personne qu'elle croyait détester le plus au monde, après Hordor bien évidemment. Depuis qu'elle avait cédé la dague, son guide avait disparu. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné juste pour entendre une de ses remarques acerbes ? N'était-il donc pas seulement le porte-parole des Ténèbres mais également de son libre-arbitre ? Était-il enchaîné dans la dague ? Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser.

En arrivant à Longbourne, Hordor annonça immédiatement la couleur aux habitants sur la place du marché. Il exhiba _son_ Dark One comme la plus grande menace qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Belle pria très fort pour qu'il ne lui demande pas de tuer quelqu'un _pour l'exemple_. A sa grande surprise, il ne le fit pas mais réclama que tout le village accueille la petite troupe en préparant un banquet digne d'un roi et que les chevaux soient pansés et nourris. La bibliothécaire de Storybrooke espéra que le tisserand et son fils n'étaient plus là et qu'ils étaient en route pour le château du Duc.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà et le vent était encore plus glacial que précédemment. Ils étaient absolument seuls sur le chemin boueux qui traversait la forêt.

\- Papa… j'ai faim, quémanda le jeune garçon.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Rumplestiltskin sortit le dernier morceau de pelure de pomme qui lui restait. Son estomac grondait depuis des heures, mais il faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer celui de son fils. Il profita de ce court arrêt pour se frictionner les bras. Il ne sentait déjà plus ses mains, ni ses pieds et tout son corps tremblait. Sa toux, qui pourtant avait été guérie, revenait. Même s'il faisait de son mieux la dissimuler, l'inquiétude grandit du côté de Baelfire. Malgré tous ses efforts, Rumplestiltskin ne put retenir un éternuement qui résonna au loin.

\- Dis, tu ne vas pas mourir ?

\- Non mon fils. Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-il de rassurer avec un sourire. Tout va bien.

\- Si mademoiselle Belle était là, elle claquerait des doigts et tu ne serais plus malade. On aurait à manger, on serait au sec et au chaud.

\- Mais elle n'est pas là. Je ne fais pas de magie, mais je vais trouver une solution. En route, ordonna Rumplestiltskin le plus calmement possible.

\- On est encore loin du village ? demanda Bae pour la vingt-troisième fois.

\- On y est presque. Courage mon garçon. Ne perd pas espoir.

\- Tu as déjà dit cela bien avant que le soleil se couche, rappela-t-il.

\- Fais-moi confiance, répondit le papa avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Un peu plus loin, au détour d'un des nombreux sentiers de la forêt, ils aperçurent une maisonnette à la cheminée fumante. C'était une bâtisse en pierre avec une porte et deux fenêtres. Le toit était en chaume et la pluie glissait en cascade juste sur le sol détrempé. Sur la droite, un petit cabanon de fortune abritait deux chèvres et une poule qui regardaient les voyageurs. Ils hésitèrent un instant mais un éclair zébra le ciel et la foudre s'abattit non loin de là dans une énorme détonation. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et se ruèrent jusqu'à la porte en bois. Rumplestiltskin frappa deux fois un peu timidement. Après quelques secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Une femme cachée sous un tas de vêtements défraîchis les pressa d'entrer avant que ses chats ne se sauvent.

\- Mon dieu, vous êtes trempé jusqu'aux os. Venez vous réchauffer auprès du feu, je vais faire du thé.

Ils la remercièrent et s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Ils n'avaient pas pensé un seul instant qu'on les laisserait entrer sans expliquer la raison de leur errance sur la route royale. Cette femme paraissait plus vieille que son âge réel. Elle devait avoir la trentaine ou une petite quarantaine. Elle avait des cheveux roux frisés en pagaille enroulés dans un foulard vert olive à moitié déchiré. Ses yeux bleus semblaient presque transparents à cause du faible éclairage. Sa longue jupe en lin marron laissait entrevoir ses chevilles délicates. Elle était chaussée de sabots noirs en bois qui claquaient sur le plancher qui avait grandement besoin d'un coup de balai. Elle ouvrit un bocal et jeta une poignée d'herbes sèches dans sa bouilloire avant de la remplir d'eau et de la mettre sur le feu.

\- Mon petit, tu veux des gâteaux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Pris au dépourvu, Baelfire bégaya, regardant son père pour connaître son avis, avant d'acquiescer. Elle retourna vers son étagère en chantonnant à la recherche de ses petites douceurs. Rumplestiltskin et Bae se regardèrent, intrigués par cette femme. Ils ne savaient qu'en penser. Au fond de lui, Rumple ne lui accordait aucune confiance. Pourquoi serait-elle gentille avec eux alors qu'ils s'étaient fait jeter à Longbourne ?

La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lueur du feu. Mais dans la pénombre, ils distinguèrent plusieurs paires d'yeux qui brillaient. Les chats. Bae se mit à sourire en les voyant. Il aimait beaucoup les animaux. A l'inverse, Rumplestiltskin les détestaient. Les chats étant souvent associés aux sorcières, il se sentait de moins en moins rassuré. Un d'entre eux, plus téméraire, fit quelques pas en direction des deux inconnus. Il jeta son dévolu sur le jeune garçon qui venait de mordre dans un gâteau aux raisins secs. Il se frotta contre ses jambes et reçut une caresse.

\- Lui, c'est Lucien, dit-elle. Un gentil petit chat.

\- Il est tout doux, constata Bae, toujours en caressant l'animal. Il a l'air d'aimer les câlins.

\- Ce chat se ferait tuer pour des câlins, avoua-t-elle. Il ne se méfie de personne. Au fait, je m'appelle Margery. Et vous ?

\- Baelfire et mon père, c'est Rumplestiltskin.

A l'évocation de ce nom, elle eut un sourire, comme si un souvenir venait de la frapper. Rumplestiltskin ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais présage.

\- Etes-vous une sorcière ? demanda-t-il sans détours.

Il en avait assez des mauvaises surprises et voulait qu'on lui réponde franchement. A choisir entre se réchauffer et se restaurer chez une sorcière et finir transformer en crapaud ou errer dans la nuit sous la pluie sans savoir s'ils allaient voir le lever du soleil, il préférait la deuxième solution car il en avait assez de la magie !

\- Vous dites cela parce que je vis seule au fin fond de la forêt avec des chats ?

\- Simple curiosité, ajouta-t-il, la main sur son bâton prêt à se remettre en route.

\- N'ayez crainte, rassura-t-elle. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre marchande de fleurs au printemps et de champignons en automne.

Elle leur servit un bol de potage aux champignons qu'ils mangèrent en silence accompagné de pain sec qu'ils firent tremper dans le liquide chaud. Bae se fit encore trois amis à poils.

\- Je vais vous les présenter, dit Margery en s'approchant de l'étagère. Nous avons donc Lucien, Jules, Tristan, Théodor, Bernard. Là haut nous avons Yvain, Gauvin, Achilles, Augustin, Hercules, Ayoul, Conan et Godomer. Sur la table, il y a Lothaire, Radulf, Arthur, Orderic et Wulgrin Dans le coin, se cachent Éon, Drogon, Sebaste et Paul. Près de la porte, nous avons Léonard, Conrad, Aaron, Adrien et Warin. Les autres sont sans doute dans ma chambre ou dans la salle d'eau. En tout, il y en a quarante.

\- Quarante ! s'exclama Bae.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ce chiffre représentait, mais ça devait être beaucoup. Il y avait déjà tant de félins dans la pièce à vivre. Il y en avait plus que tous les chats de Longboune réunis !

\- Merci pour le repas et de nous avoir accueilli, dit Rumplestiltskin en se levant. Nous allons reprendre la route.

\- Déjà ? demanda Bae.

\- C'est une tempête que vous allez affronter dehors. Vous serez morts de froid dans moins d'une heure. Restez, je vous en prie, insista-t-elle.

\- Dis oui papa, força Bae en caressant Lucien qui lui avait sauté sur les genoux.

\- D'accord, concéda son père en se rasseyant.

\- Quand avez-vous pris un bain pour la dernière fois ?

Cette question le prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi donc cette femme souhaitait-elle le savoir ? Surtout que c'était plutôt une question gênante.

\- Voulez-vous dire quand je me suis immergé pour la dernière fois ?

Cette précision était importante. Certes son dernier vrai bain remontait à l'automne précédent quand il s'était frotté dans la rivière avant que l'eau ne soit trop froide. Mais depuis, il s'était mouillé ça et là de temps à autre pour éliminer toutes traces de salissures et d'odeurs dérangeantes. Il constata que sa chemise en lin était en piteux état. Elle n'avait pas été lavée depuis longtemps, était raccommodée en divers endroits. Pour ne rien arranger, une large tâche de sang séché la traversait verticalement.

Elle l'invita à passer dans la pièce d'à côté où elle remplit une bassine avec l'eau des seaux qui étaient sur le perron. Elle fit chauffer quelques litres sur le feu jusqu'à obtenir une température agréable. Alors qu'il était seul dans cette pièce à observer le bain, se demandant s'il était prudent de s'y plonger, Baelfire avait pour mission de caresser tous les chats et d'apprendre leurs noms !

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Il y en a trop, rétorqua l'adolescent.

\- Si tu réussis, je te donnerai des friandises pour votre voyage.

Il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. De toute façon, ils passeraient la nuit dans cette maison car la tempête ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Baelfire se demandait si Belle pouvait influencer les nuages. Était-elle en train de pleurer ? Si la pluie reflétait son humeur, elle devait être complètement déprimée. Il se leva et alla contempler l'orage un instant par la fenêtre.

\- Pleure pas Belle. On va venir t'aider. Je te le promets.

Après quelque hésitation, Rumplestiltskin se débarrassa de ses vêtements, ou plutôt de ses guenilles, et se plongea lentement dans l'eau. La bassine n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il déplie entièrement ses jambes mais il arrivait à se mettre à l'aise et à se détendre. L'eau montait jusqu'à ses épaules et il appuya sa tête contre le bord. Quelques bougies seulement éclairaient la pièce, ce qui le rassurait. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser les images d'horreur qui hantaient son esprit.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta.

\- Ce n'est que moi, dit Margery en refermant la porte. Je venais voir si tout allait bien. La température vous convient ?

\- Ou… oui. C'est… c'est très bien, bégaya-t-il embarrassé que cette femme le voie dans pareille posture.

Elle s'approcha et prit une éponge. Rumplestiltskin ne sut que faire. Il n'osait pas sortir de la bassine devant elle et ses vêtements étaient hors de portée. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et plongea l'éponge dans l'eau et son bras jusqu'au coude. Il sentit qu'elle lui frôlait les côtes.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il complètement paniqué.

\- Penchez-vous en avant, demanda-t-elle avec une voix très douce. Je vais vous frotter le dos.

\- Je… je peux le faire moi-même, se justifia-t-il.

\- Et vous déboîter l'épaule ? ria-t-elle. Ne soyez pas ridicule.

Ce fut à contrecœur qu'il s'exécuta. Il pensa que s'il la satisfaisait, peut-être le laisserait-elle tranquille. Il appuya son menton sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, repensant à sa discussion avec Bae au sujet de Belle. Puis il se concentra sur cette Margery. Qui pouvait-elle être ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant de chats ? Soudain, il eut une pensée qui le bouleversa.

\- Vos chats…

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter sa main qui tenait l'éponge de ses yeux.

\- Ils ont tous des noms… des noms d'hommes.

\- J'aime les hommes. J'ai besoin de leur compagnie.

\- Étaient… étaient-ils… des hommes ? articula-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Pensez-vous que je transforme les hommes qui passent par ici en chat ?

\- Oui, je le pense. Vous les laissez entrer sans poser de questions. Vous les nourrissez et les flattez. Puis, vous vous rapprochez pour les séduire avant… avant de les transformer. De grâce, laissez mon fils partir.

Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour se faire prendre dans un piège aussi grossier ? Bae avait la perce-neige et donc elle ne pourrait pas le transformer, du moins l'espérait-il. Il ne devait apparemment que se préoccuper que de son propre sort.

\- Mais qui vous a dit que je n'allais pas vous laisser repartir tous les deux ?

\- Une intuition.

\- Vous faites fausse route. Dites-moi, Rumplestiltskin. Me trouvez-vous jolie ?

Cette question le surprit. Que voulait-elle ? Pouvait-il dire non ? Allait-il refermer le piège sur lui-même ? Il fouilla dans son cerveau à la recherche de la meilleure réponse possible.

\- Oui… oui, vous être très belle, dit-il et la rousse sourit. Mais je préfère les brunes.

\- Aimez-vous mes yeux ? demanda-t-elle sans relever sa remarque.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites.

\- Où est votre femme ?

\- Elle est morte.

Après ces mots, Margery se leva et fit face au tisserand qui avait rabattu ses jambes contre son corps. Elle ôta son foulard vert et libéra sa crinière en la secouant. Puis, elle décrocha sa robe qui tomba lourdement au sol. Rumplestiltskin tourna immédiatement la tête. Non, il n'était pas poli de regarder une dame nue sans quelle soit sa propre épouse, du moins chez les gens du peuple qui avait un certain honneur.

\- Je ne partagerai ni mon bain, ni votre couche, dit-il, toujours avec la tête tournée. Savez-vous pourquoi je sillonne les routes du royaume ? Pour retrouver la femme que j'aime. Elle a été enlevée par un homme sans scrupule et je donnerai ma vie pour la délivrer.

\- Vous êtes amoureux, constata-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que vous aimez tant chez cette femme ?

\- Même si on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, elle était prête à donner sa vie pour mon fils et moi, confia-t-il. Elle m'a sauvé de la noyade alors qu'elle aurait pu mourir de froid elle aussi.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Il regardait ses genoux, n'osant pas lever le regard. Il observait ses membres, scrutant le moindre changement. Il fut rassurer de ne voir aucun poil supplémentaire, ni aucune autre transformation. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus était l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Aimait-il vraiment Belle ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi ces mots-ci ?

\- Et elle m'a dit quelque chose d'intriguant, ajouta-t-il.

\- Quoi dont ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il jouait à un jeu dangereux. Soit il allait les sortir de cette situation, soit elle se mettrait en colère et ils deviendraient les chats numéros quarante et un et quarante-deux.

\- Qu'elle était devenue le Dark One pour me sauver.

Le Dark One ! Margery n'en revenait pas.

\- Vous êtes l'élu! Le héro au cœur le plus pur ! Je le savais !

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la bassine, l'embrassa et le relâcha aussitôt. Rumplestiltskin resta figé, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se produire.

\- La prophétie de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle hors d'haleine.

Elle se releva, toujours nue et fit plusieurs fois le tour de la bassine, lui donnant le tournis.

\- Elle dit qu'un jour l'amour sera le plus fort, transformant les Ténèbres en lumière. Et cela ne se produira qu'avec l'acte héroïque du héro au cœur le plus pur.

\- Excusez-moi de refroidir votre enthousiasme mais avant d'arriver à ce moment-ci, il y a quelques épreuves à passer. Dont des gardes armés et entraînés et un seigneur de guerre très cruel qui rêve de me voir mort. Je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir. Je ne suis pas le héro qu'apparemment tout le monde souhaiterait que je sois.

\- Vous l'êtes, insista-t-elle. Vous n'en êtes simplement pas conscient. Ayez confiance en vous. Confiance en la force de votre amour.

\- Mais si vous savez tout, peut-être pourriez-vous me donner quelques pistes ?

*mortecouille : expression utilisée au Moyen-Age pour dire « pour une mauvaise surprise ! »

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Un petit commentaire, même juste pour dire que vous aimez, ou non, me fera très plaisir.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello les Oncers,**

 **Voici la suite des aventures de Rumple et Bae, en route pour récupérer la dague. De son côté, Belle fait de son mieux pour ne pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres et supporter les facéties d'Hordor.**

 **Le rating est T à la limite du M. Je me suis inspirée de certaines scène de Game of Thrones et the Tudor.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Ils quittèrent la maisonnette avant le lever du jour avec des habits chauds et quelques provisions, remerciant leur hôte avant de continuer leur voyage dans une brume très opaque. La route royale semblait encore plus effrayante que d'ordinaire. Des formes étranges et dansantes se distinguaient à peine dans l'obscurité, titillant leur imagination. Rumplestiltskin vérifia que son fils avait bien la perce-neige magique dans sa poche, puis ils s'aventurèrent entre ces formes fantomatiques.

\- C'est Belle, dit Baelfire en pointant la brume du doigt.

\- Belle ? demanda Rumplestiltskin quelque peu surpris.

\- Oui, elle veut qu'on soit en sécurité alors elle a soufflé de la brume sur le chemin pour que personne ne nous voit.

Rumplestiltskin se demandait si le Dark One possédait un tel pouvoir. En y repensant, il constata qu'il ne savait pas grand chose sur cet être maléfique qui terrifiait tant de monde. Avant qu'Hordor n'écume les villages de la région à la recherche de soldats, il pensait que le Dark One n'était qu'une légende pour faire peur aux plus ignorants.

Alors que Baelfire s'était endormi, il avait écouté une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit Margery lui raconter ce qu'elle savait de cette entité qui s'emparait de l'âme et du corps de son hôte. Mais son attention se porta plus particulièrement sur la dague et son pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais aimé les armes quelles qu'elles soient et ce, depuis toujours. Et voilà que sa vie et celle de son fils dépendait d'un poignard maléfique. Ainsi que celle de Belle. Cette femme mystérieuse qui avait réussi à atteindre son cœur. A réveiller les papillons qui s'agitaient à nouveau dans son ventre après des années d'hibernation. A le faire rêver d'une vie meilleure. Comment un tel miracle était-il possible ? Lui qui était convaincu que personne, excepté Bae, ne pouvait l'aimer.

\- Elle était gentille, commenta Bae après une demi-heure de marche en parlant de Margery. Elle fait des bons gâteaux aussi, mais pas aussi bons que ceux de Belle.

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses, mon fils. Il faut se méfier de tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'interrogea le jeune garçon.

\- Elle a voulu nous transformer en chats.

\- Vraiment ?

Il n'en revenait pas ! Baelfire avait entendu bien des histoires au sujet de sorcières qui transformaient les enfants pas sages en animaux, mais il croyait que c'était juste pour effrayer les plus petits.

\- Alors pourquoi on n'est pas des chats ?

\- Le poison était dans la tasse où elle a versé le thé, expliqua-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'en avait mis que dans la mienne. Elle m'a fait boire l'antidote dans son alcool de prune alors qu'on discutait près de la cheminée quand tu dormais.

\- Je ne dormais pas tu sais, confia Bae. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les joues du tisserand s'empourprèrent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. Mais il devait accepter l'évidence : son cher Baelfire n'était plus un enfant.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Je l'ai vu comme elle te regardait. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a donné l'antidote.

\- C'est une femme qui vit seule, Bae. Elle a juste vu en moi une personne avec qui elle pouvait discuter. Ce n'est pas ça l'amour.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

Cette question le prit au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Une forme de magie très puissante qui vous change, vous rend heureux mais aussi qui hante vos nuits, influence vos journées. L'amour est inconditionnel. Il vous prend tout entier, il vous dévore. Mais l'amour peut aussi être très cruel. L'amour tue plus que n'importe quelle maladie.

\- Tu es sûr que tous les chats étaient des hommes ? demanda le jeune garçon pour sortir son père de l'embarras de sa question précédente.

\- Oui, Bae. D'ailleurs regarde ce gilet : c'est celui d'un berger. Cette écharpe appartenait à un marchant ambulant. Ces bottes étaient à un chasseur. Et cette cape à un maréchal ferrant.

\- Tu as donc passé un marché avec elle pour ne pas devenir un chat ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Rumplestiltskin. J'ai promis de récupérer la dague et d'en faire bon usage.

\- Et de libérer Belle, ajouta le garçon.

\- Ça vois-tu, ça ne dépend pas que de moi.

La brume ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper comme si quelqu'un la retenait alors que le soleil se distinguait dans un halo blanc au-dessus de leurs têtes. Soudainement, le martellement caractéristique de chevaux lancés au galop se fit entendre. Les deux voyageurs sautèrent dans le fossé et se cachèrent derrière les buissons. Les deux frisons noirs étaient montés par deux chevaliers lourdement armés et équipés pour le combat. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas là pour chasser les voyous ou annoncer une quelconque nouvelle. Les voyant ne pas ralentir, ils soufflèrent de soulagement. Ils n'avaient pas été vus. Baelfire remonta sur le chemin et tendit sa main pour aider son père à se sortir de son trou.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vus ?

\- Je ne pense pas, confia Rumplestiltskin. Sinon, ils seraient revenus en arrière.

L'auberge de Beffroid était bondée. Les habitués se plaignaient que des voyageurs soient assis sur leurs bancs soi-disant attitrés, d'autres commandaient de la bière ou le menu du jour, pendant que d'autres colportaient les dernières rumeurs du royaume. Un homme jouait d'un instrument à corde pendant qu'une femme, vêtue d'une longue et lourde robe **,** tentait de danser entre les tablées. Les verres s'entrechoquaient et de la bière tombait sur les tables, mais aussi sur le sol déjà bien crasseux. Au fond de la salle, un groupe d'hommes jouaient aux dés.

Le tisserand et son fils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la cheminée au fond de la salle. Baelfire s'accroupit vers le foyer et laissa la douce chaleur réveiller ses phalanges endolories. Pendant ce temps, Rumplestiltskin se rendit au bar et commanda un jus d'airelles chaud et une tisane au miel.

\- C'est la guerre ! beugla un homme qui avait un cou de taureau et qui ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Le changement peut apporter du bon, ajouta un autre maigrichon.

\- Crois-tu ? Le Duc était un ivrogne qui jalousait le Duc des Hautes-Terres. Mais celui-là, mes braves… je vous dis que des heures sombres nous attendent.

\- Surtout que le diable est avec lui ! compléta un homme au dos voûté.

Rumplestiltskin fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? Il aurait tant voulu savoir mais n'osait pas poser de questions. Tous parlèrent en même temps et leurs paroles se noyèrent rapidement dans un brouhaha épouvantable qui vous saisissait aux tempes, pressant votre crâne pour en faire jaillir votre cerveau en une bouille répugnante. Lorsque les discussions commencèrent à déchaîner les passions et les opinions, Rumplestiltskin décida qu'il était temps de partir. D'expérience, il savait que dès que le premier aurait cogné, tous les autres en feraient autant. Il refusait catégoriquement que son fils puisse assister à un tel spectacle. Ils se rhabillèrent et continuèrent leur périple en suivant la route royale.

En chemin, ils croisèrent encore deux patrouilles et à chaque fois, ils eurent de la chance. Personne ne les vit. Rumplestiltskin les regarda s'éloigner sur leurs montures lancées au grand galop jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au détour du chemin en terre battue.

\- Qu'y a-t-il papa ? s'inquiéta Baelfire.

\- Ces soldats… ce ne sont pas ceux du Duc, dit-il toujours en fixant le chemin par lequel ils avaient disparus.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ils ne portent pas la murène blanche sur leurs armures.

\- Ce sont des méchants venus de la mer ?

\- Je ne crois pas. C'est pire.

\- Pire ? Ils vont tous nous tuer ? s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

\- Je crois qu'Hordor a pris le pouvoir. Les soldats ne portent plus la murène mais une veuve noire.

\- La veuve noire ? Comme le nom qu'il donnait à Belle ?

\- Exactement. Il s'est probablement servi de ses pouvoirs pour tuer le Duc et s'asseoir sur le trône.

\- Alors il faut qu'on se dépêche.

* * *

Jamais Hordor ne quittait sa précieuse dague. Il observait la beauté de la lame en l'inclinant pour que la lumière s'y reflète. Il était assis dans le monumental fauteuil du Duc en bois massif, surnommé le trône, dans la salle des doléances. A ses côtés se tenait la Veuve Noire, dans un fauteuil plus modeste. Elle avait revêtu une paire de cuissardes noires couvrant un pantalon en cuir très moulant. Elle portait une chemise ample en dentelle avec des motifs de toiles d'araignée resserrée aux poignets. Ses ongles étaient noirs comme la nuit et une bague ornée d'une énorme araignée entourait son majeur droit. Son corps et ses seins étaient serrés par un corset de cuir également noir. Une cape monumentale en velours noir avec un col qui montant jusqu'à ses oreilles **,** était attachée avec une broche en argent qui représentait une terrifiante veuve noire. Ses cheveux étaient à présents noirs et attachés en un chignon complexe à faire pâlir l'Evil Queen. Ses yeux ambrés ressortaient grâce à un maquillage très sombre. Ses lèvres délicates étaient aussi noires que les Ténèbres.

\- Cet homme m'ennuie, dit Hordor en reposant la dague sur ses genoux et en jetant un coup d'œil à son Dark One qui ne semblait pas très intéressée par les jérémiades de ce paysan qui s'était fait voler ses moutons par des brigands. Donne-lui une leçon.

Il agita la dague mais elle ne bougea pas. Le pauvre paysan se mit à genoux et la supplia de l'épargner en joignant ses mains comme devant le Saint Père. Il avoua qu'il avait une femme et quatre enfants qui avaient besoin de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas finir comme le Duc, écorché vif. Le souverain avait hurlé tellement fort que sa voix avait résonné dans tout le château et s'était faite entendre jusque dans le village en bas de la colline glaçant le sang de tous les habitants. Puis son corps avait été exposé sur la place du village. Ce n'était pas le Dark One qui lui avait infligé ce châtiment ô combien cruel mais Hordor lui-même. La lame ondulée était si tranchante qu'il n'avait eu aucune peine à lui retirer la couche supérieure de l'épiderme de son bras. Puis il était remonté très lentement jusqu'à l'épaule. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui ôter la peau de sa joue bien grasse, le cœur de l'ancien seigneur des Basses-Terres avait cessé de battre. Hordor était entré dans une rage folle et l'avait poignardé une quinzaine de fois. Obligée de regarder la scène, Belle avait été écœurée par tant de cruauté. Mais elle ne l'avait pas montré. Elle l'avait même… félicité.

La bague du Dark One s'anima. L'araignée en argent se mut et se dressa sur ses pattes. Sans un mot, Belle lui donna l'ordre d'aller vers le malheureux. Celui-ci se mit à crier en voyant l'insecte courir sur les dalles, les crochets déployés, avant de s'introduire sous son pantalon et de remonter le long de sa jambe. Hordor éclata de rire en le voyant se tortiller et tenter de tuer la bête en donnant de petits coups sur ses cuisses et en hurlant.

Lasse de la situation, Belle fit disparaître le paysan d'un mouvement souple du poignet. L'homme se retrouva dans son parc à moutons. L'araignée redescendit le long de son mollet. Au moment où il voulut l'écraser, l'insecte se transforma en flaque noire qui s'étendit sur plusieurs centimètres. Trois dômes se formèrent et s'étirèrent. Ils s'élevèrent sur quatre pattes et une tête poussa. Soudain, la masse noire disparut et il se retrouva avec trois moutons blancs !

* * *

\- On va au château défier Sir Hordor ! s'enthousiasma Baelfire **,** alors qu'ils voyaient la ville d'Hamelin au loin. Il faut qu'on trouve une épée et une armure. On va tous les battre et Mademoiselle Belle va nous aider.

\- Bae, s'il te plaît, répondit Rumplestiltskin qui n'en pouvait plus qu'on lui répète sans cesse la tâche presque impossible qu'on lui avait confié. On n'y arrivera pas comme ça. Jamais.

\- Mais tu es un héros.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Tu as promis, rappela Bae en faisant la moue, déçu des propos de son père.

\- Bae, dit-il en lui mettant les mains sur les épaules. Bien sûr que j'irai aider Belle. Mais je ne vais pas aller au château sans un plan et me faire tuer avant même d'avoir mis un pied de l'autre côté de la grille.

\- On va être en mission !

\- En quelque sorte. Comme on ne peut pas affronter les soldats, on va trouver un autre moyen pour atteindre Hordor et lui voler la dague.

\- Comment ?

\- Un peu de patience. Ne perdons pas de temps. Il nous faut arriver au plus vite à Hamelin pour nous préparer.

\- Faut un plan parfait sans accro **s** !

\- Tu as tout compris, répondit-il fièrement. Mais ça doit rester un secret entre toi et moi. On ne peut faire confiance à personne.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit Baelfire avec un sourire.

Baelfire était tout excité. Enfin son père avait accepté que c'était son devoir d'aller sauver Belle. C'était avec le cœur rempli d'espoir qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cité médiévale d'Hamelin, très prisée des musiciens et autres artistes de rue. Mais cette ville était également connue pour son marché aux légumes, le plus important de la contrée. C'était d'ailleurs là que les chefs cuisiniers du château du Duc s'approvisionnaient. Toutes ces couleurs et ces odeurs donnaient le tournis. Baelfire et son père se faufilèrent tant bien que mal entre les badauds qui négociaient les bottes de carottes et autres choux. La foule était compacte et les conversations se perdaient dans un bourdonnement incompréhensible.

\- Le pays est en guerre ! hurla une vieille femme. Les ogres et les pirates sont à nos portes !

\- Ne colporte pas de fausses rumeurs, vieille sorcière, protesta un marchand agacé par la femme qui effrayait ses clients. Fiche le camp ou tu finiras sur le bûcher !

\- Morraine ! s'exclama Bae en reconnaissant sa voisine.

\- Que faites-vous si loin du village ? demanda la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière l'étale de sa mère qui servait un client.

\- On est venu vendre de la laine, rétorqua Rumplestiltskin sans laisser le temps à son fils de répondre.

La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'ils n'avaient aucune corbeille ni sac pour transporter la matière transformée. Le regard angoissé du père de son ami lui démontra que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

\- On a déjà tout vendu. C'était une très bonne journée, mentit le tisserand en secouant ses mèches. J'espère que la vôtre vous sera également favorable.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard interloqué de Morraine.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? demanda Bae. Morraine est gentille.

\- Il faut se méfier de tout le monde, rappelle-toi. Elle pourrait très bien nous dénoncer à un soldat.

\- Jamais elle ne ferait ça ! rétorqua-t-il complètement outré par les propos de son père. Morraine est mon amie et elle va nous aider. Sa mère aussi est gentille. Reste là. Je m'en occupe.

\- Bae !

Mais le jeune garçon, beaucoup plus vif, était reparti en direction de l'étale de Morraine et de sa mère, laissant son père dans la plus grande panique. Lorsque Rumplestiltskin retourna au stand de légumes, il vit son fils murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie. Il acquiesça et repartit vers son père, un large sourire lui traversant le visage.

\- Elle va nous aider, annonça Bae. Elles partent après le marché. On va pouvoir voyager avec elle **s**.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux continuer seuls.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Et je te promets que personne ne voudra te transformer en chat.

En fin d'après-midi, les deux voyageurs rejoignirent les deux marchandes. Ils les aidèrent à mettre les invendus dans la roulotte et s'installèrent à l'arrière. La mère de Morraine fit claquer les rênes sur la croupe du cheval qui se mit en marche. La roulotte tangua quelque peu et ses occupants durent s'accrocher à des sacs pour ne pas valdinguer.

\- Comment allez-vous faire ? demanda Morraine une fois que Bae, après avoir reçu l'approbation de son père, lui expliqua qu'ils se rendaient au château du Duc pour récupérer la dague.

\- On va entrer, distraire le Duc et lui voler la dague. Aussi simplement que ça, expliqua Bae.

\- Tu ne vas jamais pouvoir entrer, dit-elle en refroidissant l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon. Il y a des gardes et certainement que le Dark One va s'en prendre à toi.

\- Non, pas du tout ! répliqua Bae. Je vais appeler Belle et elle va nous dire comment faire.

\- Tu peux l'appeler ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, regarde. Belle. Belle. B…

\- Non arrête ! cria Rumplestiltskin.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris par la réaction excessive de son père.

\- Imagine qu'Hordor lui ait donné l'ordre de nous tuer si on l'appelait.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous tuerait ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris comment fonctionne la dague, confia le tisserand, elle ne peut pas résister à un ordre de celui qui a le couteau.

\- Moi je crois qu'elle nous aime trop pour nous faire du mal.

\- Malheureusement, dit Rumplestiltskin, on ne peut pas en être certain. Ne prenons pas de risque.

\- Ton père a raison, intervint Morraine. Il faut trouver une autre solution pour entrer dans le château.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Rumplestiltskin.

Les deux enfants étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Le tisserand prit une pomme de terre d'un des sacs et la montra.

\- Voici la clé du château.

\- Une pomme de terre ? s'étonna Bae. Ah ! J'ai compris ! On va se cacher dans les sacs.

\- Tout le monde mange, n'est-ce pas ?

Son fils acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Il suffit de mettre quelques gouttes de poison dans un plat et Hordor ne sera plus un problème.

\- Tu vas le tuer ? s'inquiéta Bae qui ne voulait pas que son père se transforme en monstre.

\- Tous les poisons ne tuent pas. Il aura juste atrocement mal au ventre.

* * *

Au château, Hordor était installé en bout de table, son Dark One à ses côtés et ses fidèles conseillers de chaque côté de la longue table en bois massif. Cette dernière était recouverte de mets en tous genres : volailles, poissons, sanglier, fromages, pommes de terre, raisin et dattes ainsi que de polenta. Un garçon de cuisine présenta un plat de cygne rôti au maître des lieux. Ce dernier fit signe à un garçon d'à peine quinze ans de s'approcher. Il prit une fourchette et la planta dans une cuisse. Un morceau de chair se détacha et il la porta à ses lèvres. Tous le regardèrent mâcher dans un silence à vous glacer le sang.

Soudainement, il toussa et recracha une partie de la chair sur le sol. Il se prit le ventre entre les mains et se tortilla comme un pendu. De l'écume se mit à jaillir de sa bouche et ses yeux furent injectés de sang. Il s'écroula au sol et se tordit de douleur dans l'indifférence générale. Il toussa encore deux fois et rendit son dernier souffle.

\- Amenez-moi le cuisinier et le personnel de cuisine, ordonna Hordor sans aucun regard au corps qui gisait au sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cuisinier et cinq femmes se retrouvèrent face au tyran, terrifiés par la vue du cadavre sur le sol. Ils n'osaient pas le regarder en face tellement ils appréhendaient la rencontre. Hordor se leva et les regarda à tour de rôle. Il mit son doigt sous le menton d'une femme et la força à lever la tête.

\- Je crois que vous êtes responsable des soupes si ma mémoire est bonne, dit-il très calmement.

\- Ou… oui, votre Monstruosité, répondit-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Quel est votre prénom, ma chère ?

\- Miranda, répondit-elle dans une petite voix.

\- Alors, Miranda, vous allez me préparer un bouillon de légumes très chaud dans le grand chaudron que nous sortons lorsqu'il y a un banquet. D'ailleurs, je tiens à inviter tous les serviteurs de ce château. Mesdames…

Il les regarda l'une après l'autre, espérant qu'aucune ne défaille.

\- Allez lui donner un coup de main. Vous pouvez retourner en cuisine. Ah et encore une chose, dit-il alors que les femmes étaient sur le point de partir. Je veux que le chaudron soit installé dans le donjon.

Personne n'osa commenter ce choix quelque peu surprenant. Elles acquiescèrent et partirent sans demander leur reste.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il au cuisinier qui se faisait craquer les doigts pour tenter de maîtriser son angoisse.

\- Non, votre Monstruosité.

\- As-tu préparé le cygne ?

\- Oui, votre Monstruosité.

\- Vois-tu, mon goûteur est mort après l'avoir mangé.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas.

\- Il était empoisonné, triple buse ! hurla-t-il, le visage devenu rouge de colère.

\- Personne n'est entré dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas comment cela a-t-il pu se produire.

\- Pourtant, quelqu'un a essayé ! Et tu sais ce que je fais à ceux qui tentent de m'assassiner ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous le jure ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! De grâce, épargnez-moi, supplia-t-il en pleurant. J'ai quatre enfants et une femme qui en attend un cinquième.

\- Mettez-moi ça au cachot, ordonna froidement Hordor à ses hommes.

Une fois débarrassé du cuisinier, il demanda à deux de ses hommes de jeter le corps du malheureux goûteur dans les douves. Il ordonna ensuite à un autre goûteur de tester tous les plats. Heureusement pour lui, aucune autre nourriture n'avait été empoisonnée.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire à cet homme ? demanda Belle qui avait assisté à toute la scène murée dans le silence.

\- Je vais lui donner une leçon. Ainsi qu'aux autres qui seraient tentés de l'imiter, expliqua-t-il en plantant son couteau dans un morceau de fromage.

\- Cet homme est peut-être innocent, ajouta Belle. Il faut investiguer pour démasquer le vrai coupable.

Elle espérait le convaincre d'épargner la vie du cuisinier. Car depuis qu'elle était dans ce monde, elle avait assisté à un nombre incalculable de situations où un innocent avait été condamné, ce qui était contre ses valeurs.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je m'en charge ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, non. Ne perds pas ton temps avec ce genre de distractions.

\- Distraction ? Mais votre Monstruosité, la vie d'un homme est en jeu, rappela-t-elle.

\- La peur est une forme de pouvoir très puissant, dit-il en sortant la dague de son fourreau. J'aime voir la peur dans le regard des hommes et les voir se plier devant celui qui détient le pouvoir.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur d'une révolte devant tant d'injustices ?

\- Non, car tu es à mes côtés, Dark One.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les serviteurs furent invités au donjon pour déguster le bouillon qui frémissait dans le chaudron géant. Les interrogations sur le met et sur sa signification allaient bon train. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi le chaudron avait été placé dans cet endroit si inhospitalier. La plupart n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et entendre les supplications des prisonniers qui passaient leurs mains décharnées par les barreaux les effrayaient. Quand Hordor, le nouveau Duc, fit son entrée suivi de Belle un mètre derrière, tous firent une révérence respectueuse.

\- Mes très chers sujets, bienvenue au repas célébrant votre dévotion à ma personne, annonça-t-il avec son sourire carnassier qui jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. J'ai demandé à… quel est votre nom déjà ?

\- Miranda, répondit timidement la responsable des soupes.

\- A Miranda de nous préparer un bouillon de légumes. J'aimerai que tous vous preniez conscience de la chance que vous avez de vivre et de travailler dans ce château. Vous êtes en sécurité, protégés par de vaillants soldats, par le Dark One et surtout par moi-même. Vous êtes nourris à votre faim, vous avez des habits chauds et un lit. Pensez un peu aux pauvres qui vivent dans les campagnes. Les ogres, les pirates et les bandits ne sont jamais très loin. L'hiver a été rude et le printemps n'a pas encore commencé, ni apporté de nouveaux légumes. Vous êtes des serviteurs du pouvoir qui vous protège et pour me remercier de ma générosité, vous devez m'obéir. Vous êtes tous d'accord ?

Les servantes, les écuyers, les palefreniers, les cuisinières et toutes les autres petites mains au service du Duc acquiescèrent.

\- Mais il se pourrait, poursuivit Hordor en s'approchant du chaudron, que l'un de vous ne veuille pas obéir. Peut-être serrait-il assez fou pour vouloir me tuer.

Il fit quelque pas vers un jeune palefrenier et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Avez-vous pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, à vouloir ma mort ?

\- N… Non. Ja… Jamais… votre Monstruosité, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Bien, très bien, dit Hordor en lui frappant l'épaule à deux reprises. Mais si vous y pensez, regardez bien ce qui va suivre.

Sur le balcon qui surplomba le chaudron, deux soldats apparurent avec le cuisinier qui avait les mains attachées et la tête couverte par un sac noir. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il était innocent, mais ses mots se noyèrent dans l'indifférence générale. Un des hommes d'Hordor lui passa une grosse corde autour de la taille. Cette dernière passait dans une poulie et les deux soldats attrapèrent l'autre extrémité, prêt à le hisser. Belle comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se produire et rejoignit le tyran en deux enjambées.

\- Par pitié votre Monstruosité, dit-elle à voix basse. Nous ne savons toujours pas s'il est coupable.

\- Le Dark One a raison! dit Hordor à voix haute après une très court réflexion. Saviez-vous qu'aujourd'hui quelqu'un a tenté de m'empoisonner ? Logiquement, j'en ai déduit que le coupable était le cuisinier qui avait préparé le plat contenant le poison. Mais le Dark One me dit que c'est peut-être quelqu'un autre et je dois bien admettre qu'elle a peut-être raison. Alors qui est-ce ? Qui a voulu me tuer ? Si la personne se désigne, je l'épargnerai et le cuisinier ne mourra pas.

Ses yeux de glace tétanisèrent toute l'assemblée. La plupart baissèrent la tête. Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, Hordor demanda à l'un de ses hommes d'ôter le sac de la tête du malheureux.

\- Regardez tous ce qui va se passer.

Très lentement, ses serviteurs levèrent le regard en direction du balcon. Quand le cuisinier vit le chaudron bouillonner juste sous ses pieds, il implora tous les dieux de l'épargner.

\- Mon cher, vous êtes condamné à mort pour avoir tenté de m'assassiner.

Belle aurait tant voulu le sauver. Mais si elle le faisait, Hordor aurait sans doute massacré toutes les autres personnes présentes. Les hurlements de l'homme qui pénétrait dans le liquide brûlant étaient insoutenables. La bibliothécaire de Storybrooke n'avait qu'une seule envie, disparaître. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentait qu'une force magique la retenait. Ce salopard d'Hordor voulait s'assurer qu'elle assiste au spectacle jusqu'à la fin pour qu'à son tour elle ne soit pas tentée de le tuer.

\- Maintenant, prenez tous un bol et mangez cette délicieuse soupe de viande, annonça-t-il. Et je rappelle que personne ne sortira de ce donjon sans avoir fini sa pitance.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Belle prit son pot de chambre et vomit. Elle se rafraîchit le visage et s'allongea sur son lit, secouée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une personne puisse être aussi cruelle qu'Hordor. Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue. Cet homme était mort pour rien et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider alors qu'elle aurait pu. Avec beaucoup de volonté, elle aurait pu résister à la dague. Elle le savait.

\- Parfois, il vaut mieux sacrifier une personne pour en sauver des dizaines d'autres.

Elle se redressa d'un bon en reconnaissant la voix. C'était celle de son guide qui était confortablement assis dans le fauteuil où elle lisait devant la cheminée. Un sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le revoir.

\- Dis-moi comment changer l'histoire, demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour que personne n'entende.

\- Reprends la dague et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il de sa voix aiguë. Même te venger de ce monstre.

\- Je ne peux pas la prendre.

\- Débrouille-toi, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Elle se recoucha sur son lit pour reposer son corps. Elle n'avait certes pas besoin de dormir en tant que Dark One, mais son corps, lui, devait se reposer de temps à autre. Comme elle n'accordait aucune confiance en Hordor, elle s'interdisait de s'endormir de peur qu'il la poignarde dans son sommeil. Malheureusement, elle sentait que l'épuisement la gagnait d'heure en heure.

\- Rumple, s'il te plaît. Dépêche-toi, murmura-t-elle en direction de la fenêtre entrouverte.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons retrouver un autre personnage de Once qu'on connaît bien: Killian Jones!**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Voici la suite tant attendue des aventures de Belle et Rumple. Ce chapitre est un peu spécial. Il rend hommage à la fic "Switch" de ma bêta Yrnette où Belle et Emma se retrouve dans le corps de l'autre. Vous allez aussi retrouver deux autres personnages de Once: le capitaine Killian Jones et Milah!**

 **On approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin de cette fic.**

 **Le rating est T.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Au petit matin, les voyageurs arrivèrent au château du Duc qui sortait de la brume. L'édifice paraissait très sombre et menaçant. Les drapeaux beiges avec une énorme veuve noire effrayante flottaient le long des remparts et au sommet du donjon. Une horde de corbeaux tournoyait dans le ciel au-dessus des tours en croassant. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Rumplestiltskin qui se demandait bien où il allait trouver le courage d'accomplir sa tâche. Il ressentit à nouveau la peur viscérale qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait été traîné jusque sur le bûcher ou lorsque Hordor menaçait d'égorger son enfant. Une douleur naquit dans sa poitrine alors que les souvenirs de cette horrible journée défilaient dans son esprit.

\- On peut sûrement entrer par les douves, supposa Baelfire, ce qui sortit Rumplestiltskin de ses pensées.

\- Non, on entrera par la grande porte, répondit son père, le regard toujours rivé sur les drapeaux. Il nous faut encore un ingrédient avant de passer à l'acte.

\- Tu sais où aller le chercher ?

\- Oui. Et après, dit Rumplestiltskin en regardant Morraine et sa mère, il faudra trouver votre tante.

\- On s'en occupe, répondit la mère.

\- Ne lui dites rien, exigea-t-il. Je lui expliquerai notre plan. Je vous demande juste de pouvoir lui parler.

\- Entendu. Allons en ville. Le marché ouvre bientôt et il faut que notre stand soit prêt.

Lorsque la foule commença à se masser au marché, la lourde grille en fer du château se leva dans un grincement à glacer le sang du plus stoïque des guerriers. Des chevaliers à cheval et des soldats à pieds, équipés de leurs armures et portant leurs armes sortirent en rythme sous le commandement du Duc Hordor qui montait fièrement son grand cheval noir. A ses côtés, se trouvait Belle, elle aussi apprêtée pour le combat sur un robuste cheval. Elle portait une cuirasse de cuir très épais et un corset en fer protégeait sa taille et ses seins. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés dans une queue de cheval qui se balançait en suivant les mouvements de sa monture. Sa cape couvrait son dos et tombait sur la croupe de son destrier. Les nouvelles couleurs du seigneur claquaient dans le vent comme si elles annonçaient une ère de ténèbres.

\- Faites place au Duc et son armée ! hurla le crieur de la ville.

La foule se fendit, laissant un large passage pour ceux qui allaient affronter une des nombreuses menaces. Certains les encourageaient et d'autres étaient très inquiets. Il y avait même certaines femmes qui priaient pour leur assurer le succès. Mais personne ne lança de menace ou de parole négative à l'encontre du Duc, déjà surnommé le Duc Fou par certains. Tous tenaient trop précieusement à leur vie.

\- C'est Belle ! lança Bae en la pointant du doigt.

Mais Rumplestiltskin lui saisit la main et la baissa.

\- Chut ! Elle ne doit pas nous voir, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu peux l'aider maintenant. Et la dague est juste là, répondit le jeune garçon en montrant le fourreau à la ceinture d'Hordor.

A voix très basse, son père lui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de réussir en s'attaquant directement à Hordor. Et surtout pas quand il était accompagné de toute son armée ! Ils allaient devoir attendre leur retour. L'avantage était qu'ils disposaient de plus de temps pour s'infiltrer dans le château et peaufiner leur plan.

Rumplestiltskin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard aux soldats qui marchaient droit en balançant leurs bras comme s'ils avaient été ensorcelés. Il constata qu'il n'y avait aucun enfant. Il serra les dents et de la rage naquit dans son ventre. Il ignorait quels ennemis ils allaient combattre, mais de savoir que sur les fronts du Nord et de l'Est des enfants se faisaient massacrés par des ogres le rendait malade. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et se sentit chanceux.

* * *

En seulement une demi-journée, l'armée d'Hordor avait atteint le chantier naval de Gerloc. Le Duc arrêta son cheval sur une colline qui dominait toute la côte. Les crins de son fidèle destrier flottaient dans la brise qui venait de la mer. Une dizaine de vaisseaux étaient prêts à larguer les amarres. Les ponts étaient lustrés, les réserves de poudre et de boulets bien arrimées et des provisions stockées dans la cale. Belle le rejoignit et observa les soldats qui s'étaient transformés en fourmis, rejoindre les navires en rangs serrés.

\- N'est-ce pas magnifique ? demanda-t-il en contemplant sa flotte.

\- Magnifique, répondit-elle pour le satisfaire.

\- Vous m'impressionnez, confia-t-il. Construite une flotte entière en si peu de temps.

Le Dark One était très puissant et pouvait presque tout faire. Cette flotte avait été créée de toute pièce en une seule nuit après une demande du seigneur. Elle avait protesté en disant qu'utiliser autant de magie en si peu de temps allait l'épuiser et que toute magie avait un prix, mais il avait balayé son argumentation de son rire moqueur. Il avait répondu qu'il ne craignait rien ni personne.

\- Qui allons-nous affronter ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Les pirates des mers du Sud. Ces boucaniers ont mis la main sur un trésor inestimable.

\- Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de repousser les ogres ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ma chère, tout est question de pouvoir. Quand j'aurai mis la main sur le trésor, tout le royaume sera à mes pieds.

\- Vous avez déjà la dague du Dark One.

\- Je veux plus de pouvoir.

\- Des enfants meurent en ce moment-même, rappela-t-elle avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- Ce ne sont que des fils de paysans. De toute façon, s'ils ne meurent pas au combat, ils seraient morts de faim ou de maladie avant leur vingtième printemps.

\- Ce sont des êtres humains. N'avez-vous pas de cœur ?

\- Et c'est le Dark One qui me dit ceci ? releva-t-il en éclatant de rire.

\- Vous allez le payer très cher, avertit-elle. Le peuple va se retourner contre vous et votre trésor ne vous sauvera pas.

\- On verra bien, rétorqua-t-il sans ciller. Monte à bord de la _Veuve Noire_. Je te rejoins.

Belle était à l'avant du plus grand navire de la flotte. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu pareille arme de guerre. Les canons étaient dissimulés derrières des trappes des deux côtés sur les trois ponts inférieurs. Les soldats bien entraînés étaient prêts à saigner les pirates et rapporter le trésor tant convoité par sa Monstruosité. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il cherchait. Ce ne pouvait pas être un simple coffre rempli de pièces d'or ou de joyaux. Non, il cherchait quelque chose de plus rare. Excalibur ? Le chapeau du sorcier ? Le Graal ? Le cristal olympien ? La baguette de la Fée Noire ?

\- Tant d'interrogations, dit son guide de sa voix aiguë.

Il s'était confortablement installé sur le beaupré - le mât de proue très incliné - les jambes allongées. Il leva le menton afin de sentir le vent se glisser dans ses cheveux ondulés. Des goélands volaient entre les voiles et faisaient de temps à autre des piquées vers l'eau afin d'attraper un poisson. Dès que l'un d'eux avait réussi son coup, une poignée d'autres se mettaient à le pourchasser en criant dans les aigus.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut qu'il meure, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je n'arrête pas de te le dire, répondit son guide en plantant son regard dans le sien. Récupère la dague par tous les moyens.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Il la garde sur lui et m'a ordonné de ne pas la prendre. Chaque fois que je m'approche, une force invisible me retient, expliqua-t-elle, une larme pointant au coin de son œil.

La bibliothécaire de Storybrooke était exténue. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs jours et la création de ses navires lui avait consumé ses dernières forces. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas avant qu'Hordor ne soit plus une menace.

\- Si tu réfléchis bien à ta situation, cette chasse aux pirates est une opportunité extraordinaire, annonça-t-il en agitant ses doigts.

\- Non, je ne tuerai personne. Il doit mourir mais je ne veux pas de sang sur mes mains !

\- Tu n'es plus une princesse ! s'énerva-t-il en sautant sur le pont. Quand vas-tu te comporter en Dark One ? Ta mission est de récupérer cette dague coûte que coûte. Et si tu dois égorger chaque soldat, chaque pirate, tu le feras.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, rétorqua-t-elle dans une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Oh si tu le feras, répondit-il en plissant le nez et en rapetissant ses yeux. De toute façon, il t'en donnera l'ordre, car il n'a pas l'intention d'épargner les pirates. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi le ferait-il ? Mais si tu agis avant, tu auras une carte à jouer. Je te laisse cogiter.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge, l'abandonnant dans ses pensées.

* * *

\- Ils sont juste là, dit Hordor après avoir observé ses ennemis à la longue vue.

Ils avaient navigué pendant le restant de la journée et toute la nuit sur une eau relativement calme. Au loin dans la brume se trouvait la célèbre île de Tortuga, le repère des pirates. Le petit village où tous les vices étaient permis, était situé dans une baie en forme de croissant de lune protégée par d'immenses rochers. Pour s'approcher du lieu, il fallait bien connaître les récifs sous-marins afin de ne pas endommager la coque de son navire. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et les matelots avaient certainement la gueule de bois après avoir fêté leur succès. Hordor voulait en profiter pour couler leurs navires qui mouillaient non loin de la côte.

\- Armés les canons !

Son second inclina positivement la tête et courut transmettre l'ordre aux ponts inférieurs.

\- Si vous permettez votre Monstruosité, intervint Belle très calmement, j'aimerai annoncer aux pirates quelle mort les attend et qui vous êtes réellement.

\- Excellente idée ! Dis-leur que le légendaire Hordor, Duc des Ténèbres, est prêt à les envoyer dans le royaume des morts. Vas donc sur le pont du Jolly Roger et dis à ce misérable Jones que tous les trésors des Basses-Terres m'appartiennent ! Ramène-le moi.

Belle acquiesça et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Elle réapparut quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, sur des planches qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais pour capter l'attention du capitaine, elle avait revêtu une longue robe blanche telle une vierge pure. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient à présents blonds et tombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine. Le vent les faisait flotter harmonieusement autour de ses épaules. Son visage était un peu plus carré et ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. Ses joues étaient rosées et ses lèves aussi belles que des pétales de rose.

\- Une mariée à bord ! s'écria un matelot en la pointant du doigt et en réveillant tous ceux qui ronflaient sur le pont.

La panique les gagna car les mariées portaient malheur. Mais tout ce raffut eut l'effet escompté. Le capitaine sortit de ses quartiers pour voir ce qui agitait ainsi ses hommes. Il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés pour être présentable. Sa barbe n'avait pas été taillée depuis plusieurs jours et ses yeux étaient encore boursouflés par la courte nuit. Après être rentré du tripot bien aviné, il s'était sans doute écroulé sur sa couchette au vu de l'état de sa chemise et de son pantalon. Le talon de ses bottes semblait traîner sur le pont comme s'il avait des jambes de bois.

\- Tonnerre de Brest ! tonna-t-il en titubant légèrement. Pourquoi braillez-vous comme ces satanés goélands ?

Mais lorsque son regard, souligné par un trait d'eyeliner trop épais et à moitié effacé, se posa sur la créature qui descendait les escaliers avec grâce, il en eut le souffle coupé et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Malgré l'ouverture, aucun son ne sortit. Belle illumina son visage d'un sourire faisant fondre le cœur du pirate qui n'avait jamais vu une telle merveille.

\- Par la Sainte culotte d'Ursula ! jura le capitaine tout de cuir vêtu.

Mais cette scène surréaliste sur le pont d'un bateau pirate fut interrompue par une noiraude qui sortit belliqueusement son épée de son fourreau et la pointa en direction de l'inconnue.

\- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu à bord ? demanda-t-elle, déterminée.

Ses yeux bleus glacés ne pouvaient trahir ses sentiments. Elle était offusquée que le capitaine regarde ainsi la jolie blonde et faillisse à son devoir.

\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan et je suis ici pour vous sauver la vie, annonça-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

\- Jones. Capitaine Killian Jones. Bienvenue à bord du Jolly Roger, _love_.

Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire charmeur et arqua ses sourcils comme lui seul pouvait le faire.

\- Nous sauver la vie ? releva l'autre femme.

\- Voici Milah, mon commandant, ajouta Killian en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Milah… Belle en avait tellement entendu parler. La mère de Baelfire, la femme de Rumple. Celle qui les avait lâchement abandonnés pour vivre une vie d'aventures à bord d'un bateau de pirates. Elle sentait sa rage frémir au creux de son estomac. Mais elle n'était pas là pour régler ses comptes. Elle ravala sa salive et s'adressa au capitaine.

\- Derrière cette brume se trouve l'armada du Duc des Basses-Terres, dit Belle.

\- Armada ? répéta Jones en se penchant en arrière, un large sourire lui traversant le visage. Ce vieux croulant ne possède que des barques de pêcheurs. Il va nous attaquer avec des filets troués ?

Tout l'équipage ricana.

\- Vous cesserez de rire lorsque la _Veuve Noire_ crachera ses boulets de ses cents soixante canons.

\- Mais… mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Jones qui avait soudainement perdu son sourire.

\- La magie. Le Duc a demandé au Dark One de lui fournir une flotte pour conquérir les mers.

\- On est perdu… commenta William Smee qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

\- Etes-vous une bande de rats de cale ? hurla le capitaine en s'adressant à son équipage.

\- Non, Capitaine ! Non ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- Donc, nous allons nous battre bande de mécréants ! motiva Jones en pointant son sabre en direction du ciel. Nous allons montrer à ce roitelet que nous ne sommes pas des marins d'eau douce !

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre la puissance de feu du Duc, ni contre le Dark One, ajouta Belle très calmement en refroidissant les marins. Laissez-moi vous aider.

\- Nous aider ? répéta Milah. Parce qu'une petite princesse effarouchée va nous dire comment nous battre ?

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse effarouchée. Je suis la Sauveuse.

\- Nous voilà rassurés ! ajouta ironiquement Milah, les mains sur les hanches. C'est quoi la Sauveuse ? La sœur de Jésus ?

Personne n'osa ricaner en voyant que Belle ne tremblait pas. Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle qu'une forme de respect s'installa dans les rangs. Belle s'approcha d'un pas léger des pirates. La brise marine faisait se soulever sa robe de mousseline de soie comme une voile.

\- Hordor veut votre trésor, lâcha la blonde.

\- Hors de question, répliqua Milah sans prendre une seule seconde pour réfléchir.

\- Je vous propose un marché, dit le Dark One caché sous l'apparence d'Emma Swan. Vous me montrez le trésor et je vous assure que vous aurez tous la vie sauve.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ? demanda Milah qui parlait plus que le capitaine complètement sous le charme d'Emma.

\- Parce que je suis votre seule chance.

\- Smee ! ordonna Jones qui était soudainement sorti de son rêve éveillé. Vas chercher le trésor.

\- Mais que fais-tu ? rétorqua Milah, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je suis le capitaine, rappela-t-il. C'est moi qui prends les décisions.

Le matelot obéit et se précipita dans la cale, manquant de trébucher dans les escaliers. Le silence s'installa et seul le vent dans les voiles et le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque se faisaient entendre. Le bonnet rouge refit son apparition et il donna un petit objet à son capitaine. Belle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus gros, de plus clinquant.

\- Un haricot magique ! s'exclama Belle lorsqu'elle le vit entre les doigts de Killian.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que Hordor comptait en faire. Mais peu lui importait.

\- Le dernier du royaume, ajouta Smee.

Mais bien sûr ! Hordor voulait s'assurer que personne ne quitte son royaume. Il voulait anéantir les rêves de tous ceux qui étaient à la recherche de cet objet ô combien rare. Il réduisait ainsi l'espoir à néant. Mais le connaissant, il pouvait également partir avec toute une armée conquérir un autre royaume quand le sien sera détruit. Et à la vitesse à laquelle il le faisait, il partirait très bientôt !

\- Vous l'avez vu, maintenant, sauvez-nous, réclama le capitaine.

\- Voilà ce que nous allons faire, expliqua Belle. Je créerai une brume encore plus épaisse que celle présente maintenant.

\- Vous avez des pouvoirs ? demanda Milah, de plus en plus étonnée.

\- Oui, poursuivit-t-elle. Ainsi nous serons sûrs que personne n'aura de visuel sur le Jolly Roger, ni sur les autres vaisseaux amarrés. Je vais retourner sur la _Veuve Noire_ et annoncerai au Duc que vous engagez le combat. Tirez un coup de canon en direction de la _Veuve Noire_ après avoir compté jusqu'à dix après mon départ. Il faudra environ vingt secondes au capitaine pour faire pivoter le navire afin qu'il réplique et fasse rugir tous les canons. C'est le temps que vous aurez pour lancer ce haricot. Ne ratez pas votre coup sinon vous allez nourrir les poissons. Allez à Neverland. Là-bas, le temps est arrêté. Vous ne vieillirez pas. Vous aurez donc l'éternité pour vaquer à vos occupations de pirates, à écumer les navires, les ports et les tavernes.

\- La vie éternelle ! répéta William qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- On sera des hommes riches ! se prit à rêver un autre marin.

\- Et vous ? demanda Killian.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, maintenant ? demanda Milah choquée par ses propos.

\- Ne vous en souciez pas, répondit Belle en jouant de ses charmes face au capitaine. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que votre boulet coule la _Veuve Noire_.

Belle s'apprêta à partir quand elle se ravisa sous le regard surpris de l'équipage. Elle dévisagea une fois de plus la femme pirate très sûre d'elle qui se tenait aux côtés de Killian.

\- Au fait Milah, s'adressa Belle. Sache que ton fils et ton mari sont sains et saufs. Ton mari a tout fait pour que ton fils ne se fasse pas enrôler pour aller guerroyer face aux ogres. Baelfire est un adolescent qui croque la vie à pleine dent et Rumplestiltskin est sur le point de changer l'avenir de tout le royaume. C'est quelqu'un de bien et d'honnête qui est prêt à tout pour sauver ceux qu'il aime.

La noiraude éclata d'un rire nerveux. Ce n'était pas possible. Son couard de mari ne pourrait jamais avoir le courage nécessaire pour accomplir une tâche aussi importante et aussi noble. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était de se trouver un trou pour attendre que l'orage passe.

\- Je leur transmettrai tes salutations, dit Belle.

\- Pas la peine, grinça Milah qui serra son étreinte sur la poignée de son épée.

Elle n'avait qu'un souhait : tuer cette femme qui était venue sur leur navire faire la cour à son Killian et lui parler de son mari qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier en buvant plusieurs barils de rhum.

\- Capitaine, chargez votre canon, lança Belle.

\- Chargez le canon numéro trois ! ordonna le capitaine et plusieurs de ses marins s'exécutèrent.

\- Comptez jusqu'à dix et bon séjour à Neverland.

\- Merci pour tout, Emma Swan la Sauveuse.

Belle leva les bras en direction de la mer et une brume aussi épaisse qu'une tempête de neige enveloppa les navires. Dès qu'elle disparut, le capitaine Killian Jones décompta.

\- Killian, et si c'était un piège, confia Milah en lui enlaçant la taille.

\- 6, 5. Nous verrons bien. Mon instinct me dit de la croire. FEU !

A bord de la _Veuve Noire_ , Hordor entra dans une colère noire quand son Dark One lui apprit que les pirates n'avaient pas peur de lui.

\- Préparez les canons !

Au même instant un impact aussi puissant que violent fit voler en éclat une partie du pont supérieur dans un tintamarre assourdissant. La déflagration propulsa des milliers de petits bouts de bois dans les airs. Les soldats tentèrent de se protéger les yeux tant bien que mal. Belle et Hordor se firent souffler et se retrouvèrent à plat ventre sur le plancher. Le Duc se releva et ordonna d'envoyer par le fond ces misérables flibustiers, oubliant complètement le trésor. Le navire pivota de quatre-vingt-dix degrés et les dizaines de canons sur les trois niveaux rugirent dans un vacarme inimaginable. Belle se mit les mains sur les oreilles et courut se refugier dans la cabine.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda son guide qui jetait un coup d'œil à la carte déroulée sur la table en bois.

\- Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans un combat en pleine mer, lâcha-t-elle, le souffle saccadé.

\- Ce n'est pas un combat s'il n'y a pas d'adversaire, commenta son guide. Prépare-toi à lui rire au nez quand il réalisera qu'il n'y a pas de Jolly Roger.

\- Non, je vais lui faire croire qu'il a réussi. Je vais faire apparaître du bois sur l'eau.

\- N'oublie pas le pavillon, ajouta Rumple. C'est le meilleur trophée pour une bataille de ce genre. Les têtes sur les piques, c'est plutôt pour les batailles… terrestres.

\- Il va être fou de rage s'il n'a pas son haricot, constata-t-elle.

\- Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de pulvériser son adversaire.

Son guide avait décidemment réponse à tout. Avait-il lui-même au cours de ses deux cents ans d'existence pris part à une bataille ?

\- La guerre est un art comme un autre, expliqua-t-il en se promenant dans la cabine. Il faut savoir comment cet art se maîtrise si l'on veut pouvoir en tirer profit.

\- Pour manipuler, compléta Belle.

\- Tu es une très bonne élève ! s'exclama-t-il. Sans te dresser des lauriers, tu es sans doute la Dark One la plus perspicace.

\- Après toi bien sûr.

\- Oh mais moi je suis différent, dit son guide en se mettant la main sur la poitrine. Je suis la somme des connaissances de tous les autres. Mon rôle est de t'aider à te servir de ce savoir. Si tu mets de côté tes émotions qui sont nuisibles, tu découvriras un savoir centenaire.

\- La bibliothèque du Dark One !

Et dire qu'elle l'avait cherchée pendant son séjour au Dark Castle. Elle qui pensait trouver des livres sur la magie du Dark One, sur ses origines. Elle pouvait bien tourner toutes les pages de tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Rumplestiltskin, et essayer de découvrir si un des ouvrages n'ouvrait pas une porte secrète.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Hordor fit son entrée. Son visage était cramoisi par la rage, l'énervement et la chaleur.

\- Sale garce, souffla-t-il étrangement calmement. Tu les as laissés s'enfuir.

\- Vous les avez réduits en miette, répondit-elle avec assurance. Avec tout ce que vous leur avez envoyé, aucun pirate n'a survécu. Félicitation votre Monstruosité.

\- Dis-moi que tu as le trésor ?

\- Ils ne l'avaient plus, mentit la belle. Le capitaine l'a perdu dans un tripot en jouant aux dés contre Davy Jones.

\- Davy Jones… Je vais anéantir ce calamar !

\- Nous devrions rentrés au château, suggéra-t-elle. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, d'un bon repas et de repenser votre stratégie militaire.

\- Ma stratégie militaire est très bien ! rugit-il.

\- Les ogres ont progressé, annonça-t-elle. Vous devez sauver votre peuple sinon vous courrez à votre perte.

Il ragea en cassant quelques vitrines et en jetant des bibelots inutiles à travers la pièce. Belle se délecta de ce spectacle depuis son fauteuil. Le Monstre avait compris. Il était en train de perdre son pouvoir. Il fit de grandes enjambées en traversant la pièce de long en large puis se rua sur Belle en l'embrassant sauvagement. Par reflexe, elle lui envoya une décharge de magie qui l'envoya valser contre la paroi en bois qui faisait office de mur. Le Duc était à moitié assommé. Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche et coulait le long de son menton.

\- On s'était mis d'accord, rappela Belle en se levant majestueusement et en le dominant. Je suis à votre service mais je ne suis pas votre catin.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard après avoir discuté de stratégie militaire, Hordor, Belle et certains de ses hommes rentrèrent au château alors que d'autres allèrent prêter main forte sur le front de l'Est qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Hordor avait besoin d'une victoire importante afin d'éviter une révolte. Son peuple vivait dans la peur et était affamé. Belle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité lorsqu'ils traversaient les villages.

\- Ils sont de retour ! s'était écrié un éclaireur en pénétrant dans les cuisines du château.

Tous les serviteurs s'activèrent pour préparer la venue du maître des lieux. Le Duc, Belle et ses conseillers les plus proches furent conviés à un banquet pour fêter leur retour par le chef des cuisines. Les chasseurs ayant rapporté un sanglier, l'animal fut cuit de longues heures durant dans l''imposante cheminée et arrosé régulièrement d'un mélange de miel et d'épices. Il fut servi avec des navets, des pommes chaudes et de la compote d'airelles. Un gros plat d'artichauts bouillis fut présenté devant le seigneur qui en raffolait. Un goûteur vérifia qu'aucun plat n'était empoisonné avant que le festin débute.

Dans la cuisine, Baelfire effaça la sueur et la suie qui couvrait son visage avec un torchon d'une propreté douteuse. Il avait passé les dernières quatre heures à tourner la broche du sanglier et à entretenir le feu. Il s'assit sur le banc à côté de son père qui ramassait tous les déchets de légumes et de fruits. Il les mettait dans un seau qui serait versé dans l'enclos des cochons. Il ne pouvait se retenir de penser au gaspillage qui était fait dans ces cuisines. Ces épluchures auraient pu faire une délicieuse soupe qui aurait nourri une vingtaine de personnes. Les porcs du château étaient décidément mieux nourris que les habitants du royaume !

\- Alors c'est bon ? demanda Bae à voix basse en passant vers son père.

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête pour éviter que quelqu'un se doute de leurs petites manigances et ne les dénoncent. Il fallait dire que le destin funeste du précédent cuisinier faisait encore trembler tous les serviteurs.

* * *

Une fois que l'armée était partie en direction du chantier naval, Rumplestiltskin s'était rendu dans la forêt chez un druide aux pratiques étranges. Il était connu pour soigner toutes sortes de maladies et maux mais contre de l'argent ou toute autre compensation jugée équivalente, il était capable de vous aider à éliminer vos ennemis. Rumplestiltskin lui avait offert un sac de pommes de terre en échange d'un puissant somnifère qui n'agirait que deux heures après avoir été ingéré. Le druide avait été étonné de son choix. Le tisserand lui confia qu'il ne voulait jamais avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience car il avait promis à son fils de ne jamais devenir un monstre.

\- C'est le signe d'un cœur pur, dit le druide en lui donnant la potion qu'il avait demandée.

\- Je suis loin d'être pur, répondit Rumplestiltskin en mettant la fiole dans sa poche et en remettant sa cape.

Morraine et sa mère demandèrent à Miranda, la tante, si elle pouvait donner du travail en cuisine à Rumplestiltskin et Baelfire. Elle avait d'abord été réticente en disant que le Duc ne faisait pas confiance aux étrangers, surtout après la tentative d'empoisonnement.

\- Ils sont dignes de confiance, avait ajouté Evangeline, la mère de Morraine. Je les connais depuis très longtemps. Ils travaillent durs, parlent peu et apprennent vite.

Finalement, elle accepta et les trois entrèrent au château par la grande porte, chargés de sacs de navets comme le tisserand l'avait prévu. Baelfire fut en charge de la broche avec un autre garçon de son âge et Rumplestiltskin éplucha un nombre incalculable de légumes pour le bouillon. Une fois ceux-ci cuisant, on lui mit des artichauts sous le nez. Il en tourna un entre ses mains et se demanda bien ce que pouvait être ce légume.

\- C'est un artichaut. Le Duc en raffole, confia Miranda en voyant son regard interrogateur. Il a un petit goût de noisette très raffiné.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa poche où était cachée la fiole. Ses mains se refroidirent d'un coup, son cœur s'accéléra et il se mit à transpirer. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au jour où Bae avait été mordu par un serpent et où sa vie dépendait d'un liquide magique contenu dans une fiole en verre. Ne pouvant pas payer, Milah l'avait incité à tuer le guérisseur pour lui prendre le remède. Malgré l'enjeu, il avait été incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. L'histoire semblait se répéter. La peur le figeait.

La voix de Miranda le sortit de ses pensées. Il avait des légumes à préparer. Pendant sa tâche, il fit semblant de se gratter et déboucha la fiole. Quand Miranda se leva pour aller mettre les carottes dans l'eau bouillante, il versa discrètement le contenu du flacon sur les artichauts. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le druide lui avait bien donné un somnifère et non du poison. Bien qu'il haïsse Hordor, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort, ni celle de ses conseillers. Et il ne voulait surtout pas faire de mal à Belle qui allait participer au festin et elle allait peut-être également manger de ces légumes contaminés.

Une femme prit les légumes pour les bouillir. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Impossible de faire marche arrière. Mais cette attente aussi nécessaire qu'angoissante le mettait dans un état de tension absolue. Rumplestiltskin n'arrivait plus à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il devenait pâle et son corps était couvert de sueurs froides. La préposée aux desserts lui apporta un peu d'eau et lui dit de se reposer un instant.

\- Le travail dans une cuisine est plus intense que ce que beaucoup de gens s'imaginent, confia-t-elle.

Le tisserand acquiesça mais n'avoua pas la raison de son malaise.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner, murmura Baelfire en donnant un quartier de pomme à son père.

\- Je… Je n'y arriverai pas. Jamais je n'aurai assez de courage.

La porte qui montait à l'étage n'était qu'à quelques enjambes. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il se pinça les lèvres pour les retenir. La peur le paralysait de plus en plus. Il s'était fait violence ces derniers jours, avait tout fait pour se convaincre, mais si prêt du but, il réalisait qu'il n'était pas ce héros au cœur pur que tout le monde attendait comme le messie.

Après avoir aidé à nettoyer toute la cuisine, Rumplestiltskin demanda à son fils de sortir du château et de retrouver Morraine.

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter, protesta-t-il. C'est notre mission. C'est à nous de la sauver.

\- Non, Bae. C'est à moi de le faire. Tu en as déjà trop fait. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au château.

Baelfire sortit la perce-neige de sa poche et la tendit à son père qui refusa de la prendre.

\- Si je ne reviens pas, c'est cette fleur qui te protègera.

\- Mais tu vas revenir ? dit Bae qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux autres en voyant la crainte dans les prunelles chocolat de son père.

\- Je vais tout faire pour te rejoindre à la roulotte. Mais si je ne suis pas de retour au lever du jour, pars avec Morraine.

\- Non…

\- Tu le dois, répondit son père avec une petite voix angoissée.

Il serra très fort son fils dans ses bras et planta son nez dans ses cheveux. Il respira son odeur pour bien la mémoriser comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

\- Je vais t'attendre toute la nuit, promit le jeune garçon qui s'éloigna en lâchant la main de son père.

\- Il y a encore des plats à débarrasser à l'étage, ordonna une femme aux formes généreuses en voyant que le tisserand ne faisait rien.

Sans un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en bois qui menait à l'étage.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Belle errait dans les couloirs du château où tout le monde était endormi. C'était comme si elle vagabondait dans les allées du château du roi Stephan quand Aurore était sous l'influence du charme du sommeil. Seul l'écho de ses pas lui parvenait. Elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour Est et se rendit sur le rempart. Des gardes armés de leurs arbalètes la saluèrent.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle à l'un d'eux.

\- Oui, Dark One. Rien à signaler.

Pourtant elle sentait l'entourloupe. Tout était trop calme. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et descendit au premier niveau. Quand elle ouvrit la porte grinçante qui donnait sur le couloir menant à la salle du conseil, elle eut la surprise de tomber sur une silhouette familière vêtue d'une grande cape.

\- Belle !

\- Bae ! Mais que fais-tu là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se baissant quelque peu pour être à sa hauteur. Où est ton père ?

\- On est venu te sauver. Papa va prendre la dague à Sir Hordor et tu seras libre.

A ces mots, elle prit un air grave et se redressa. Bae n'était plus en face de la belle et douce femme qui avait vécu avec eux. Il était face à un monstre doté d'une mission.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, lâcha-t-elle sans aucune émotion. Hordor est mon maître. Personne ne prend la dague.

\- Belle, non. Personne n'est ton maître, rappela-t-il en lui attrapant la manche. Papa t'a promis de te sauver et c'est ce qu'il fait.

\- J'ai l'ordre de tuer tous ceux qui veulent prendre la dague.

\- Belle ! Ne tue pas papa ! Il le fait parce qu'il t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi ! Belle, je sais que tu es plus forte que le Dark One. Bats-toi !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle à contrecœur.

\- On a toujours le choix ! rétorqua-t-il. Il suffit de faire le bon !

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pris de panique, Bae se rua dans les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Il eut rapidement le souffle coupé avant de se trouver face à face avec un garde portant une tunique beige avec une araignée noire brodée par-dessus sa cote de maille.

\- Que fais-tu là petit ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Je… je cherche le Dark One.

Mauvaise réponse. Le garde ne lui répondit pas, mais au lieu de le laisser poursuivre sa route, il l'empoigna par le col et le fit descendre jusqu'au rez, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Puis, il le traîna à travers la cour sous le regard interloqué d'autres gardes et d'un palefrenier qui allait vider sa brouette remplie de paille sale. Ils franchirent la grille et l'homme jeta le jeune garçon hors du château. Il tomba à genoux sur le pont levis et vit l'homme faire demi-tour sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il s'assit sur ses talons et souffla un grand coup. On lui avait certainement laissé la vie sauve car il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais derrière la muraille, quelque part dans un couloir, son père déambulait à la recherche de la dague et le Dark One était à sa poursuite.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Morraine qui s'était élancée à sa rencontre depuis sa cachette non loin de là.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise, confia-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

 _ **La chasse à la dague est lancée! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Dites-le moi dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu les derniers chapitres même sans avoir laissez de commentaire. Voici donc la dernière ligne droite avec ce chapitre qui clôt l'aventure de Belle. Le chapitre suivant sera quant à lui plus un épilogue qu'un chapitre qui vous expliquera si cette aventure était un rêve, un AU, un sort, etc. J'espère que la fin vous surprendra! En attendant, retrouvons Rumplestiltskin dans les couloirs sombres du château à la recherche de la dague alors que Belle, alertée malencontreusement par Bae, est à ses trousses car elle a reçu l'ordre de tuer tous ceux qui veulent s'emparer de l'artefact. Comment va se passer leur face-à-face? Comment va réagir Hordor à son réveil? Vous saurez tout en vous embarquant pour un dernier tour!  
Ce chapitre a un rating T. M si vous êtes vraiment très sensible.  
Un grand merci à ma bêta Valou qui a fait un travail formidable.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Après avoir traversé un énième couloir lugubre, Rumplestiltskin posa sa main tremblante et moite sur la poignée de la porte au fond du couloir de l'aile Ouest du château. Les nouvelles armoiries du Duc étaient apposées à hauteur d'yeux, comme un dernier avertissement pour quiconque voudrait pénétrer ce lieu. Lui qui avait toujours eu peur des araignées, dut se pincer les lèvres et refouler sa crainte qui le prenait aux tripes.

Le tisserand était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité. La seule lumière qui lui parvenait émanait de la torche contre le mur à quelques mètres. Sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante. Son cœur tapait dans sa cage thoracique et projetait son sang à vive allure dans ses veines. Ses tempes le faisaient souffrir de plus en plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fond du couloir afin de s'assurer qu'aucun garde n'approchait. Il pensa aussi que c'était la seule direction à prendre pour fuir. Sa lâcheté lui criait de s'en aller, de fuir le danger, qu'il ne valait pas la peine de risquer sa vie pour une _simple_ dague.

\- _Rumple, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est fuir_ , se moqua la voix de Milah dans son esprit. _Cours te cacher dans ton trou._

\- _Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un trouillard,_ lui siffla une autre voix.

\- _Le courage n'a jamais été une de tes qualités_ , ajouta une autre voix.

\- _Crois-tu vraiment que Belle va t'aimer en retour si tu arrives à prendre cette dague ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle se sert de toi, faible d'esprit ?_ continue une voix féminine.

\- _Le Duc va te découper en morceaux dès qu'il sera réveillé !_ annonça une voix masculine.

\- _Tu veux que Baelfire soit orphelin ?_ accusa Milah.

Il ferma lentement ses paupières et rassembla son courage, faisant le vide dans son esprit en chassant ses pensées. Il se convainquit qu'il pouvait le faire. Il devait refermer la boîte invisible qui contenait ses peurs les plus profondes. D'un seul coup sans réfléchir, il appuya sur la poignée en fer forgé et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement à vous hérisser tous les poils du dos.

Son regard parcourut rapidement la pièce, plutôt spacieuse, qui servait de chambre au Duc. Deux fenêtres aux vitraux jaunâtres, une cheminée en pierre où crépitait un feu sur le point de s'éteindre, une armoire en bois massif sombre et un très grand lit agrémentait l'endroit. Un imposant fauteuil en cuir lui faisait face comme si un fantôme l'accueillait dans cette pièce. Contre le mur se trouvait un tableau représentant le seigneur sur son fidèle destrier noir entrain de planter une lance dans le cœur d'un ogre qui paraissait démesurément grand. Tout le long du mur était accrochées différentes lances, hallebardes et épées, entourant des têtes de cerfs et de sangliers. Pourquoi donc le Duc avait-il besoin d'autant d'armes dans sa chambre ? Était-ce pour se défendre en cas d'intrusion ou pour torturer les jeunes filles censées le rendre joyeux ? Rumplestiltskin fut parcouru d'un nouveau frisson.

Hordor était allongé sur le dos au milieu de son grand lit aux draps rouges sang froissés. Il avait retiré ses bottes, délivrant ainsi ses pieds potelés de leur prison mal odorante. Il avait ôté sa cuirasse nauséabonde et défait les lacets de sa chemise crasseuse, laissant apparaître sa toison bouclée. Il ronflait avec la bouche grande ouverte, sa luette se balançant de droite à gauche tel le balancier d'une horloge comtoise. Son ventre bien rempli de chair de sanglier et d'artichauts se gonflait et se dégonflait en rythme. Le son était tellement fort que s'il avait été dans une maisonnette en bois, les murs auraient tremblés et la vaisselle serait tombée du dressoir.

Rumplestiltskin s'appuya sur son bâton et s'approcha du lit aussi discrètement qu'un chat. A chaque pas, il fit une pause, s'assurant de ne pas avoir réveillé le maître des lieux. Lorsque sa jambe toucha le matelas en crin de cheval, il se pencha légèrement en avant et avança prudemment sa main du coussin.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda une voix féminine très ferme qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cheminée où il découvrit Belle dans son effrayant costume noir. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être sortie de la cendre, tel un monstre hantant les nuits des enfants. Elle le fixait de ses yeux ambrés et les ombres projetées par les petites flammes lui donnaient une allure encore plus monstrueuse. N'étant pas habitué à la voir ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière et de s'agripper à son bâton. La peur commençait à le paralyser, son estomac se nouait douloureusement et sa gorge se serrait.

\- Belle…

\- Dark One, corrigea-t-elle, toujours aussi fermement.

\- Voyons… je suis là… pour te sauver, bégaya-t-il en tremblotant.

Elle émit un petit rire qui lui fit très peur. Il sentait ses jambes qui faiblissaient et son instinct de survie lui criait de s'enfuir immédiatement.

\- Pour me sauver ? ricana-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas fait quand tu en avais l'occasion. Pourquoi le ferais-tu maintenant ?

\- Parce que je suis un lâche, avoua-t-il. Il a fallu que Bae m'ouvre les yeux. Belle, je croyais que personne ne pouvait m'aimer et je n'ai pas su écouter mon cœur. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour toi. Pour t'exprimer combien je t'aime.

Encore une fois, elle partit dans un fou rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était un rire démoniaque. Elle trouvait le tisserand passablement pathétique.

\- L'amour est une faiblesse, _dearie_.

\- Belle, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il. Je sais que tu es juste là derrière le monstre. Je sais aussi que tu es plus forte que lui.

Sans prévenir, elle disparut et réapparut à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, le faisant trébucher.

\- Tu es faible, dit le Dark One en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure. Comme elle.

\- Belle, bats-toi ! ordonna le tisserand qui se releva à l'aide de son manche à balai lui servant de canne.

Il se rua vers le lit où il était certain que la dague se trouvait avant qu'elle ne le tue. Mais soudainement, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol ! Il avait l'impression de nager dans les airs. Mais avant de se demander s'il appréciait ou non de voler, il prit de la vitesse et s'écrasa sur le sol en roulant vers la cheminée, heurtant sa tête plusieurs fois contre la pierre.

\- Belle… marmonna-t-il encore sonné. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Il porta sa main à sa tempe et vit que son index et son majeur étaient tachés de sang. Il se releva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur le fauteuil. Belle avança sa main et le saisit à la gorge avec sa magie. Il gigota et tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais il sentait une force invisible se resserrer petit à petit sur lui et le soulever. Il posa son regard implorant sur la créature maléfique qui lui faisait face.

\- Belle… souffla-t-il péniblement. Souviens-toi…

De rage, elle le fit valdinguer en poussant un grognement. Puis, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, resserrant ses doigts sur ses cheveux, comme prise de folie. Ce n'était pas pour lui faire mal qu'elle l'avait expédié à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était pour le libérer de l'emprise du Dark One. Belle avait réussi à reprendre un peu le dessus sur l'entité qui l'habitait. Mais la princesse d'Avonlea sentait que le Dark One était plus puissant et plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait le vaincre. Le combat semblait être inégal. Les vitraux jaunâtres volèrent en éclats. Un vent glacial tourbillonnant projeta les morceaux de verre dans toute la pièce, éteignant le feu et faisant voler les tentures. La grande hallebarde se décrocha de son support et alla se ficher dans le cœur d'Hordor au centre de la peinture. Le feu reprit vie d'un seul coup comme si un dragon avait soufflé dessus.

Sans prendre le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, le tisserand fit un pas en direction du lit. Mais ses pieds furent retenus par une force magique et il tomba à plat ventre sur la descente de lit tissée avant qu'un nouveau vol l'envoya pulvériser l'armoire dans un tintamarre. Il resta un instant au sol immobile à reprendre son souffle. Rarement, il n'avait eu aussi peur. Sa main lui cachait le visage, comme quand il était enfant. Ce geste lui remémora le douloureux souvenir de son père quand ce dernier se faisait houspiller par ceux à qui il devait de l'argent ou qu'il avait détroussé à l'aide de son jeu favori : suivez la dame.

Il vit de petites gouttes de sang couler le long de son nez et tomber sur le sol en pierre. Un désagréable goût de fer dans la bouche lui rappela que le Dark One n'allait pas l'épargner. Savoir qu'il allait sans doute mourir dans ce château, loin de son fils, le terrifia. Les bottes du Dark One s'approchaient rapidement de lui. S'il ne réagissait pas immédiatement, il rendrait son dernier souffle sous peu. Il s'empara courageusement de son bâton et se mit rapidement sur ses pieds, ignorant la douleur qui lacérait son corps. Il se leva si rapidement qu'il fut pris de tournis.

Rumplestiltskin attrapa le Dark One qui fondait sur lui par sa cape et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, la prenant au dépourvu. Elle posa ses mains contre son épaule et le poussa mais il serra sa main qui était dans son dos de toutes ses forces pour la garder près de lui. Craignant pour sa vie, le tisserand garda les yeux fermés et se remémora ces moments de bonheur dans sa maisonnette, quand ils papotaient près du feu ou quand elle dormait à ses côté sous sa couverture en peau de mouton. Il se souvenait de son magnifique sourire chaleureux et du bleu de ses yeux qui l'avaient faits rêver. Il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Pour un instant, il n'était plus dans cette pièce glaciale à tenter de s'emparer d'une maudite dague. Non, il ne pensait qu'au bonheur qu'il avait touché du doigt pendant quelques jours et qu'il avait désespérément repoussé. Ce bonheur, il le désirait, plus que tout au monde. Il ne souhaitait plus être seul et mal aimé. Il ne voulait plus être aigri et peureux. Il voulait également que son fils vive avec une maman. Ses pensées l'émurent tellement, qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se fixèrent, haletants. Les yeux humides de Rumplestiltskin se posèrent sur le Dark One aux yeux ambrés. Il constata que son baiser d'amour véritable avait malheureusement été inefficace. Pourtant, il lui avait offert tout son amour. Jamais il n'avait embrassé une femme avec autant de passion. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant que le monstre était toujours là. Celui-ci n'avait même pas tremblé. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait lui briser le cou en réalisant ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, elle le lâcha. Il saisit cette occasion pour se ruer en direction du lit et mit sa main sous l'oreiller. Il y avait quelque chose de dur. Il resserra ses doigts autour du manche et sortit l'objet.

Il tenait dans ses mains la fameuse dague du Dark One, forgée des siècles plus tôt pour contrôler l'entité maléfique. Il détenait à présent le pouvoir du Mal absolu. Le feu de cheminée donnait un aspect encore plus mystérieux et plus terrifiant à l'artefact gravé. Dans le coin de la pièce, le guide du Dark One la regardait avec grande attention. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle récupère la dague afin de mettre un terme à cette période de soumission.

\- Vas-tu le tuer ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Hordor toujours endormi.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un assassin, répondit le tisserand, hypnotisé par les courbes de la lame.

\- Veux-tu que je le fasse ?

\- Non, ne le tue pas.

\- Il a tué des enfants et voulait te prendre le tien, rappela-t-elle. Il a assassiné presque tous les habitants de ton village. Il a brûlé ta maison. Il a brûlé ton rouet. Tu as tout perdu.

\- J'ai toujours Bae et je t'ai toi, répondit-il calmement en la regardant, brandissant la dague dans sa direction comme pour vouloir l'arrêter. Je ne veux pas que tu aies du sang sur les mains.

\- J'en ai déjà. Laisse-moi le tuer.

\- Non, Belle. Je ne veux pas. C'est un ordre.

\- Bien, maître.

A ses mots, le tisserand se rendit compte du pouvoir de la dague. Il l'observa encore un instant en silence. Les lettres composant le nom de l'hôte étaient gravées dans une écriture gothique aussi belle que terrifiante.

\- Rends-moi la dague et je te protégerai, proposa-t-elle.

Il avança sa main dans sa direction mais n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de son geste. Donner la dague, c'était libérer le monstre. Ce dernier avait apparemment pris le dessus sur Belle et maintenant que la dague avait changé de main, elle jouait sur ses sentiments. Elle voulait peut-être le protéger, mais le Dark One avait probablement d'autres desseins. Il était comme le chat jouant avec une souris. Le tisserand n'était pas prêt à prendre le moindre risque.

\- Je le savais, dit-elle en le regardant depuis où elle était. Je te connais si bien et je vois que tu ne changeras jamais. Que tu sois un paysan, le Dark One ou un antiquaire. Ce que tu aimes plus que tout au monde, c'est le pouvoir.

Rumplestiltskin fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait. Il n'avait jamais été Dark One et ne le deviendrait jamais. Comment pourrait-il froidement assassiner Belle ? Et qu'était-ce donc qu'un antiquaire ?

\- Tu as toujours voulu avoir du pouvoir et maintenant que tu l'as entre les mains, tu ne veux plus redevenir le pauvre tisserand méprisé par ses congénères. Jamais tu ne choisiras l'amour.

\- Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères, dit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Je te le jure.

\- Baliverne, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est protéger mon fils, confia-t-il les yeux humides et brillants, éclairés par la cheminée. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Je te promets de le protéger, jura Belle.

\- Allons-nous en, dit-il en cachant la dague sous sa cape. Le poison va bientôt cesser de faire effet.

\- Veux-tu que je nous téléporte hors du château ?

\- Non, car toute magie à un prix, rétorqua-t-il. Prenons les escaliers.

Ils sortirent sous le regard étonné des gardes. Belle donna l'ordre à l'un d'eux de relever la grille car elle devait se débarrasser de ce _vermisseau_. Personne ne contesta et ils traversèrent le pont levis. Depuis la forêt, Bae avait tout observé. Il avait un large sourire et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son père qui avait tant douté, avait réussi à s'emparer de la dague sans se faire prendre. A cette distance, il ne pouvait voir s'il allait bien ou s'il était blessé. Mais les voir avancer côte à côte dans sa direction le remplissait de joie. Belle était près de lui et semblait le soutenir dans la nuit. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient être sains et saufs, Baelfire vit que quelqu'un, fou de rage, s'activait sur les remparts, frappant un garde pour lui prendre quelque chose.

\- Papa !

\- Ne crie pas si fort, murmura Morraine. Si ça tourne mal, personne ne doit nous trouver, sinon ils nous tuerons.

L'homme entre deux créneaux sortit une arbalète et se mit en position de tir. Baelfire se leva et s'extirpa de sa cachette sans que sa voisine ne puisse le retenir. Rumplestiltskin vit l'adolescent au loin sortir des fourrés sombres et se demanda pourquoi il courait ainsi, l'air affolé en faisant de grands gestes. Une flèche partit à vive allure fendant l'air humide et atteignant le tisserand entre les omoplates. La violence du choc le fit basculer en avant. Il s'écroula dans la boue sous les cris de Baelfire et l'impuissance de Belle. Folle de rage, cette dernière se retourna et vit Hordor, le sourire aux lèvres avec son arbalète levée vers la nuit. Elle créa une boule de feu mais elle sentit une force qui la retenait. Elle ne pouvait ni aller en direction du château, ni lancer sa boule de feu ou se téléporter sur le rempart. La dague l'entravait à cause de l'ordre que Rumplestiltskin lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa haine fit place à de la panique. Elle tomba à genou et retourna le tisserand qui sifflait de douleur. La flèche l'avait traversé de part en part. Du sang coulait de la pointe en fer qui sortait d'une quinzaine de centimètres de sa poitrine.

\- Belle…murmura-t-il en levant la main pour lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Garde tes forces, susurra-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle passa sa main au-dessus de sa poitrine et fit disparaître la flèche. Baelfire les rejoignit et glissa dans la boue jusque vers eux.

\- Papa ! cria-t-il en lui attrapant la cape. Ne me laisse pas ! Faut que tu te lèves et qu'on aille se cacher dans la forêt. Les soldats vont sortir du château et nous pendre !

\- J.. je ne peux… pas.

Pendant que Bae et son père échangeaient des mots d'amour réconfortants dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme un dernier adieu, Belle tentait de maîtriser ses sentiments et de contrôler sa magie. Elle devait faire le vide et essayer quelque chose sinon le poumon de celui qui était son mari à Storybrooke allait se remplir de sang et il mourrait d'hémorragie.

\- Je suis surpris de voir qu'après tooooout ce que tu as vécu, tu es incapable de maîtriser tes pouvoirs, dit son guide qui marchait en cercle autour d'eux.

\- Au lieu de te moquer, tu ferais mieux de m'aider, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il avait l'art de l'agacer quand elle essayait de se calmer et de se concentrer ! Mais son but était sans doute toujours le même : que Rumplestiltskin meurt afin qu'elle sombre totalement dans les Ténèbres et sème le chaos.

Soudain, une flèche se planta dans la terre à quelques centimètres de Baelfire. Belle vit qu'Hordor avait décidé de les tuer. La grille se leva et des gardes armés accouraient dans leur direction. Sans prévenir, elle créa un nuage de fumée rouge autour d'eux et les téléporta plus loin dans la forêt, là où naquit le nouveau Dark One. La forêt était toujours aussi effrayante avec ses arbres noirs tordus et leurs branches qui semblaient vouloir vous attraper afin de vous dévorer. La lune était haute dans le ciel et leur procurait assez de lumière pour se voir.

Baelfire sortit la perce-neige de sa cape et la posa sur l'épaule de son père qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Il ne va rien t'arriver, confia-t-il en reniflant. La perce-neige va te sauver.

\- Bae… murmura le tisserand avec peine et en lui tendant la dague. Je te la confie.

\- Non papa, répondit le jeune garçon qui avait les yeux noyés de larmes. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas mourir.

\- Seul… seul un héros au cœur… cœur pur peut posséder la dague.

\- C'est toi ! Tout le monde l'a dit ! Papa, accroche-toi. Belle va te sauver.

\- Il me faut la dague, dit Belle en les regardant tour à tour. S'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance.

Rumplestiltskin hésita mais Baelfire la lui prit des mains et la donna à Belle qui resta figée quelques secondes. Lui faisait-il vraiment confiance ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce genre de chose. Elle passa la lame au-dessus de sa blessure en faisant des gestes circulaires et en murmurant une incantation. Une lumière bleutée apparut et les aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Puis, le saignement s'interrompit. Sa respiration redevint normale et la douleur s'envola. Il ouvrit sa chemise en baissant le menton et constata que son torse n'avait aucune cicatrice. Il se redressa sur le coude et regarda Belle qui tenait la dague.

\- Merci… merci pour tout, dit-il avec émotion. Je crois que... que tu m'as sauvé la vie pour la quatrième fois.

Sans un mot, elle lui sauta au cou et le serra fortement dans ses bras, plantant son nez au creux de son épaule, là où elle n'avait jamais peur. Une de ses mains lui caressa les cheveux derrière la nuque avec douceur. Le tisserand mit ses mains autour de sa taille et plongea à son tour son nez dans ses longs cheveux. Il remonta sa main droite le long de son dos pour la mettre sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit-il à voix basse. C'était le Dark One.

A ses mots, Belle leva le regard et vit que son guide l'observait, assis sur un rocher, les genoux repliés contre son corps. Il avait l'air grave et semblait attendre quelque chose. C'est là qu'elle réalisa que la dague se trouvait dans sa main droite. Il sourit. Mais pas d'un sourire sincère. D'un sourire machiavélique. De peur, elle se détacha des bras du tisserand, lui saisit le poignet et lui mit le poignard entre les mains.

\- Mais… Mais que tu fais ? demanda-t-il complètement déboussolé par sa réaction.

\- Garde la dague, dit-elle soudainement affolée.

\- Tu es plus bête que je ne le croyais ! s'insurgea son guide qui se leva d'un bond. Tu offres ta liberté à ce misérable…

\- Seul un cœur pur peut posséder la dague, interrompit-elle en refermant les phalanges de Rumplestiltskin sur le manche noir décoré d'un joyeux rouge sang. C'est toi qui dois la garder.

\- Reprends ta liberté ! ordonna son guide qui se mettait dans un tel état de rage que s'il avait été réel, il l'aurait tuée de ses propres mains et lui aurait arraché les veines avec les dents.

Elle se redressa et tendit sa main au tisserand qui l'accepta, se relevant sans mal.

\- Je vais vous mettre à l'abri, loin, très loin d'ici. Et pendant ce temps, je te vengerai.

\- Non, répondit Rumplestiltskin plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Si tu le tues, tu seras perdue à jamais et je ne le souhaite pas. Aussi, si le Duc est assassiné par le Dark One, tu seras pourchassée où que tu ailles.

\- Alors que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Que tu le mettes hors d'état de nuire. J'aimerai que le peuple ne vive plus dans la peur.

\- Entendu, accorda-t-elle.

\- Et que tu reviennes vivre avec nous, demanda Baelfire. Tu étais pas mal comme maman.

Elle lui sourit et l'ébouriffa.

\- Je reviendrai quand les perce-neiges fleuriront, promit-elle. Tu me verras arriver au bout du chemin.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant cette nouvelle séparation. Le tisserand ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme après toutes ces émotions. Belle s'éloigna de quelques pas et les enveloppa d'une épaisse fumée rouge qui tournoyait sur elle-même. La voir disparaître dans cette brume rouge lui fit plus mal que la flèche qui avait traversé sa poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva seule dans cette terrifiante forêt où un loup hurlait au loin. Elle soupira lourdement avant de relever la tête et de se couvrir de sa lourde cape noire. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'elle pensa à la mission qui l'attendait.

\- A nous deux, Hordor.

* * *

Belle ne s'était pas battue avec Hordor. Même si elle rêvait de le tuer, elle respecta sa promesse. Elle avait décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en utilisant sa tactique : jouer sur ses peurs. Intérieurement, elle se jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle cédait une petite partie de son âme aux Ténèbres. Pour ce faire, elle l'enferma dans une cage légèrement surélevée au milieu de la cour du château sous le regard dubitatif de ses gardes. Sous cette dernière se trouvait de la paille bien sèche et des bûchettes.

\- Je savais que tu aimais les cages, sale coureuse de remparts.

Sans un mot, elle alluma un feu sous la cage en fer. La fumée fit place à de petites flammes qui prirent de l'ampleur. La paille se consuma et bouta le feu aux bûchettes chauffant lentement mais sûrement le sol de la cage. Celle-ci chauffa si fort après seulement quelques minutes que le métal devint blanc et le prisonnier s'agrippa aux barreaux qui devenaient de plus en plus chauds.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? lui lança-t-il.

\- Regarde en haut, tes copines à huit pattes t'attendent.

Le haut de la cage s'anima et des centaines de petites araignées s'agitèrent et se ruèrent sur lui. Il poussa un cri et tomba sur le sol bouillant, poussant un hurlement de douleur. Il gigota, faisant de son mieux pour tuer ces sales bestioles.

\- La veuve noire, dit-elle en tournant autour de sa cage, est une des araignées les plus venimeuses. Une seule morsure suffit pour venir à bout de n'importe quel homme en très peu de temps et dans d'atroces souffrances. Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'elles te réservent. Quand on dit d'une femme qu'elle est une veuve noire, c'est que son but est de se débarrasser de son mari pour récupérer son héritage. Je trouvais étonnant que tu aies choisi cet animal pour me décrire après notre brève rencontre. Mais maintenant tout est clair. Je vais te prendre ce que tu as de plus cher : ton royaume.

\- Garce ! cracha-t-il. Vas brûler en Enfer !

Elle ricana comme le Dark One le faisait habituellement.

\- Regarde tes bras. Elles se sont infiltrées sous ta manche.

Belle le regarda se débattre avec… son imagination. Hordor était tellement apeuré qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle jouait avec ses craintes.

\- As-tu vu les serpents contre les barreaux ? demanda-t-elle impassiblement.

Des serpents à la peau corail s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, le faisant trébucher. Il en prit un à deux mains et tenta de lui arracher la tête mais la tâche était plus compliquée que ce qu'il pensait. Il roula sur lui-même, ne sentant même plus la douleur que la chaleur lui infligeait.

\- C'est très malin de te servir de ses peurs, commenta son guide qui l'avait rejointe pour assister au spectacle.

Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser comme Jules César pendant les Jeux du Cirque.

\- Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour lire dans son esprit ? demanda-t-il très intrigué par sa performance.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à le faire et je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, répondit-elle en voyant le Duc déchu se frapper contre les barreaux. Il suffit de poser les bonnes questions quand il est saoul.

\- Tu es vraiment la Dark One la plus perspicace et la plus maline ! souligna-t-il en lui tirant son chapeau invisible. C'est admirable.

Hordor était à présent à quatre pattes et lui lançait un regard noir. Ses cheveux collaient à sa peau couverte de sueur et de sang. Il cracha sur le sol et empoigna les barreaux à deux mains pour se redresser. Avait-il compris qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'araignées ni de serpents dans sa cage ? Avait-il réalisé que le petit feu qu'elle avait allumé ne pouvait pas blanchir le fer ?

\- Où est ta dague ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la salive qui coulait de sa bouche. Ah je devine : tu l'as laissée à ce misérable gueux. Sache que dès que je le retrouverai, je l'écorcherai vif devant toi et ferai manger ses couilles à son pouilleux de fils ! Et s'il ne meurt pas, je le ferai dévorer par les chiens.

\- Savez-vous que ce misérable gueux comme vous dites, m'a ordonné de ne pas vous tuer malgré tout ce que vous lui avez fait ? lui confia-t-elle en lui tournant autour.

\- Il a peur de se servir de tes pouvoirs, cracha-t-il. Il est faible.

\- Non, il l'a fait par amour. Savez-vous que l'amour est la plus puissante forme de magie ?

\- Tu vas me faire un bisou pour que je sois tout gentil ? ajouta-t-il ironiquement, les lèvres en forme de bec de canard.

Ne voulant pas entrer dans son jeu, ni faire plaisir aux Ténèbres qui lui hurlaient de le massacrer, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, les mains dans le dos.

\- Cependant, continua-t-elle, d'autres personnes n'ont pas sa bonté d'âme. Certains sont habités par un désir de vengeance tellement puissant qu'il les ronge de l'intérieur.

\- Personne n'ose me souhaiter la mort, répliqua-t-il. Ils savent que je les tuerai tous !

\- Nous verrons bien, dit-elle en s'éloignant encore un peu plus.

Les serviteurs du château entrèrent dans la cour formant un cercle et s'approchant pas à pas de leur souverain, prisonnier de sa cage. Leurs visages étaient impassibles, tels des mercenaires prêts à accomplir leur terrible mission.

\- Que faites-vous misérables ? demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, visiblement inquiet. Retournez à vos postes ! Retournez-y immédiatement où je vous vire à coups de pieds dans le séant !

Mais ses mots n'eurent aucun effet. Ses serviteurs se rapprochèrent encore de quelques pas dans une chorégraphie millimétrée. Miranda fut la première à l'affronter.

\- Miranda, dit le souverain avec un sourire forcé. Ma belle, tu sais que j'adore tes soupes.

\- Ça, c'est pour Gunnar, annonça-t-elle avec rage.

Elle leva son bras droit et jeta une pierre de plusieurs livres sur le prisonnier qui la traita de folle. Les autres travailleurs en firent de même _pour Gunnar_ qui avait fini ébouillanté vivant alors qu'il n'avait commis aucun crime. Ensuite, vinrent les femmes de chambre qu'il avait osé violenter et parfois violer. Son palefrenier lui jeta une pierre au visage pour tous les coups de pieds qu'il avait pris sans aucune raison. Puis, les gardes qui avaient juré fidélité au vrai Duc des Basses-Terres et qui avaient dû exécuter tous ceux qui ne s'étaient pas soumis, le lapidèrent. Hordor les supplia d'arrêter. Mais au lieu de demander leur pardon, il les menaça de mort.

\- Ouvrez la grille, demanda Belle aux gardes en charge du pont levis.

La lourde grille se leva dans un grincement qui se fit entendre jusqu'au village en bas de la colline. Une horde de villageois en furie, armés de torches et de fourches envahirent la cour du château.

\- Je vous avais bien dit de soulager votre peuple, murmura le Dark One à l'oreille du prisonnier qui avait perdu toute sa superbe et son assurance.

Son regard était rempli de peur en voyant tous ces gens aux yeux emplis de haine à son égard.

\- Cher peuple des Basses-Terres, annonça Belle en haussant la voix. Voici venu le jour du jugement dernier pour celui qui se dit être votre guide. Qui parmi vous le considère comme son souverain ?

Son regard parcourut les villageois et les serviteurs mais aucun ne leva la main, n'hocha la tête ou ne dit un mot.

\- Bande de boursemolles* ! cria Hordor à la foule. Je suis votre maître ! Le Dark One est votre ennemi ! Si vous me tuez, elle répandra les Ténèbres sur cette terre ! Tout espoir sera perdu à jamais. Elle vous tuera tous ! Sauvez-moi et je vous promets que la paix reviendra.

Les discussions reprirent à voix basse dans la foule qui commençait à douter.

\- Je vous ai fait du mal, avoua Belle, car le Duc me contrôlait. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. La personne qui me contrôle à présent est un héros au cœur pur. Il m'a donné pour mission de ramener l'espoir dans ce royaume. La première étape consistait à destituer Hordor.

\- Qui est ce héros ? demanda un homme.

\- Où est-il ? demanda un autre.

\- Vous le rencontrerez dans quelques jours, annonça-t-elle à haute voix, quand il vous rendra vos enfants.

\- Que fait-on de lui ? demanda une femme en pointant Hordor du doigt.

Belle vit que son guide était présent non loin d'elle. Il semblait satisfait de ses actions et attendait la suite avec impatience.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es le Dark One, pas la Fée Bleue, rappela-t-il. Donne-lui une leçon et ôte toute idée de prise de pouvoir par des gens mal intentionnés et incontrôlables.

\- Sir Hordor, dit-elle à haute voix, je vous condamne pour assassinat, enlèvement, viol, vol, crimes contre l'humanité et haute trahison.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger ! rétorqua-t-il. Je veux un procès équitable !

\- Très bien, répondit-elle. Votre sort est entre les mains de votre peuple maintenant.

Après avoir fait quelques pas pour laisser un peu de temps aux gens de réfléchir à la situation, elle s'approcha à nouveau du prisonnier.

\- Sachez que si la mort vous attend, Hadès se réjouit déjà de vous rencontrer, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin. Il vous fera payer chaque crime que vous avez commis.

\- Non ! Dark One !

Elle se retourna et avança en direction de Miranda. Elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- Miranda, en attendant le successeur d'Hordor, je vous nomme Lady des Basses-Terres. Puis, organisez une élection où chaque citoyen pourra prétendre au trône. Le peuple choisira ensuite parmi tous les candidats en votant.

\- Mais Dark One…

\- Je compte sur vous.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda la préposée aux soupes.

\- Je m'en vais sur le front Est chasser les ogres et aider le héros au cœur pur à ramener vos enfants. Cher peuple des Basses-Terres, le destin de votre royaume est entre vos mains !

Puis, elle les abandonna dans un nuage de fumée rouge sous le regard plus que satisfait de son guide qui savait très bien qu'Hordor ne verrait pas le coucher du soleil. Il aurait certes préféré qu'elle l'écartèle, l'ébouillante ou l'écorche vif, mais il était bien content qu'elle ne lui laisse aucune chance de s'en sortir. Car même si Miranda pouvait être éprise de remords, le seigneur de guerre avait créé trop de tort pour être épargné. Trop de personnes avaient perdus des êtres chers et très peu étaient capables de pardonner. Il est tellement plus facile de sombrer dans les Ténèbres plutôt que de faire ce qui est juste. Il savait très bien que les hommes, pour la majorité, étaient incapables de résister au pouvoir et à la vengeance. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Rumplestiltskin et Baelfire étaient arrivés au village d'Herchambaut au Nord de la contrée après que Belle les aient téléportés. Ils avaient découvert un village ravagé par la guerre. La plupart des maisons n'étaient que des ruines. La moitié des arbres de la forêt environnante avaient été brisés par le passage des ogres ou les pierres jetées depuis les catapultes. Les rares survivants tentaient tant bien que mal à reconstruire leur maison et effacer les stigmates du combat. Le cimetière improvisé à la sortie du village donnait froid dans le dos. Des dizaines de monticules de terre décorés d'une croix de bois maladroitement construite se succédaient jusqu'à la colline. Le tisserand s'était approché d'un vieillard qui avait perdu un œil et qui ramassait du bois. Il lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé. Et c'est avec tristesse qu'il lui raconta le combat inégal des ogres face aux enfants-soldats et aux pauvres villageois qui s'étaient retrouvés malgré eux sur le champ de bataille. Les voyageurs aidèrent l'homme à apporter du bois dans sa maisonnette pour colmater le trou béant du toit. Baelfire était monté sur le toit à l'aide d'une échelle et fixait les planches à l'aide d'un marteau retrouvé dans les cendres d'une maison. Ils avaient également profité de leur venue pour aider d'autres personnes. Leur maigre contribution avait permis à certains de reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Le soir venu, après une journée de dur labeur, ils se retrouvèrent autour du feu à manger une soupe très claire faite avec de la neige fondue et quelques vieilles feuilles d'épinard ainsi que de quelques morceaux de pain rassis.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'une femme nommée Brunissende, avoua le tisserand.

\- La femme aux corbeilles en osier, dit le vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs qui faisait remonter les feuilles avec sa cuillère.

\- On m'a dit qu'elle habitait ici.

\- Dans la forêt, précisa l'hôte.

\- Est-elle en vie ?

Il fallait qu'il pose cette question, mais la réponse lui faisait peur après ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Le silence de l'homme fit naître de l'inquiétude chez Rumplestiltskin. L'homme finit bruyamment son bol et le posa au sol car il n'avait plus de table.

\- Cette vieille sorcière a été épargnée.

\- Sorcière ? s'inquiéta le tisserand alors que de la savoir en vie lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Elle brûle des herbes étranges parfois, confessa l'homme. Elle parle aussi une langue étrange.

\- C'est sans doute le dialecte du sud, répondit Rumplestiltskin pour défendre celle qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme sa mère. Où habite-t-elle dans la forêt ?

\- Là-bas, dit l'homme en montrant une direction de sa main ridée. Après le vieux chêne, suivez le sentier. N'ayez pas peur de vous enfoncer dans la forêt.

\- Merci de votre hospitalité. Viens Bae.

Les deux voyageurs venus du sud revêtirent leurs capes et s'aventurèrent dans la forêt à la seule lueur de la lune et d'une petite bougie retrouvée dans les décombres.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a encore des ogres ? demanda Bae qui ne se sentait pas très rassuré après avoir vu des traces tout près du cimetière.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si nous ne faisons pas de bruit, ils ne nous trouveront pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les ogres ont une très mauvaise vue, mais une excellent ouïe, expliqua son père. As-tu la perce-neige ?

\- Oui, toujours.

\- Alors ne craint rien, rassura Rumplestiltskin.

La maisonnette se trouvait un peu à l'écart du chemin, cachée par de grands arbres. Ils la trouvèrent après une bonne demi-heure de marche. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été endommagée par les combats et la cheminée fumait. Rumplestiltskin passa devant son fils et frappa deux coups à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes et la porte s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres.

\- Brunissende ?

\- Qui la demande ? dit une petite voix qui avait été éprouvée par le temps.

\- C'est moi. Rumplestiltskin. Je rentre à la maison.

\- Rumple ? dit-elle complètement choquée par cette nouvelle. C'est bien toi ?

\- C'est bien moi, répondit-il la gorge serrée par l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

\- Je… je croyais ne jamais te revoir !

\- Moi non plus, confia-t-il en souriant.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne croyant pas à cette rencontre. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'ils avaient été séparés. Il plongea son nez au creux de son épaule et huma son parfum boisé qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Quand ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, ils observèrent les traces que le temps avait faites à leurs physiques.

\- C'est bien toi mon garçon, dit-elle en lui remettant une mèche grisonnante derrière l'oreille. Comme tu as bien grandi. Et comme tu es beau.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… lâcha-t-il avant de laisser ses larmes couler.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos comme quand elle l'avait réconforté lorsque son père l'avait abandonné. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

\- J… j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, dit-il en la relâchant et en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

Il mit sa main derrière l'épaule de Bae pour qu'il approche. La vieille femme regarda tendrement le jeune homme avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Brunissende, voici mon fils. Baelfire.

La femme âgée avait les yeux qui pétillaient devant ce magnifique garçon aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux chocolat comme son père. Elle lui caressa le visage et lui sourit.

\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Baelfire.

\- Moi aussi, grand-mère.

A ses mots, ils rirent, ne réalisant pas vraiment que leur famille était en quelque sorte réunie. Elle les invita à venir se réchauffer auprès du feu et voulut tout savoir. Rumplestiltskin lui raconta brièvement sa vie d'adulte pas bien trépidante et Baelfire rajouta des anecdotes, démontrant que malgré ce que les gens disaient, son père était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine curiosité.

\- C'est grâce à Belle, dit Bae. Elle est venue chez toi il y a quelques mois.

Brunissende leva les yeux au plafond pour se remémorer son passage.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien, répondit-elle. La pauvre petite s'est retrouvée sur le champ de bataille. A bout de force, elle s'était endormie sur le chemin. Je l'ai amenée ici pour la soigner. Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi… comment a-t-elle su qu'on se connaissait ?

\- C'est grâce à l'arc que tu lui as donné, dit Bae qui était très content de pouvoir participer à cette conversation.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda la vieille femme.

\- Elle est allée donner une bonne leçon au Duc et va chasser les ogres, expliqua le jeune garçon.

\- Non ? s'étonna Brunissende. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'est pas une guerrière.

\- Entre temps, elle est devenue le Dark One, avoua Rumplestiltskin qui arriva finalement à converser.

\- Cette histoire est incroyable ! Raconte-moi tout, demanda-t-elle, très intriguée par le parcours de Belle.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et leur dit de s'installer au mieux. Baelfire partagea le lit où Belle avait dormi avec son père. Rumplestiltskin essaya de raconter l'histoire au mieux avec l'aide de Baelfire. Mais voyant que la femme âgée fermait à tout moment les yeux, ils décidèrent de garder la fin de l'histoire pour le lendemain. Le tisserand se demanda s'il allait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé au village. Le fait d'y repenser, le terrorisait. Il embrassa son fils et ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Tous les deux gardèrent les yeux ouverts pendant encore de longues heures à entendre les hiboux et les loups hurler dans la forêt avant d'être finalement gagnés par la fatigue.

Le lendemain, après avoir entendu la fin de l'histoire, Brunissende laissa ses invités profiter de sa maison pendant qu'elle allait vendre ses corbeilles à Garin. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé l'aide du tisserand, disant qu'elle n'était pas si vieille que cela. Elle préférait qu'il reste chez elle et répare les dégâts que l'hiver avait causés. Bae prit la brouette et lui collecta toutes les branches cassées, puis cassa les derniers glaçons qui pendaient du toit et menaçaient de tomber. Il passa le reste du temps à l'intérieur à méditer en observant la roue du rouet tourner.

Baelfire rassembla ce qu'il put de neige de printemps presque fondue en un tas. Il le frotta de ses mains pour lui donner une forme un peu plus arrondie. Mais le soleil qui traversait les branches le faisait suinter. Ne se décourageant pas, il fit un deuxième tas plus petit qu'il tenta de rouler. Quand la forme lui plut, il le prit à deux mains et le hissa au-dessus de l'autre. Il rajouta un peu de neige à la jointure pour ne pas que la boule du haut ne tombe. Puis, il gratta le sol à la recherche de cailloux noirs qu'il utilisa pour donner vie à son bonhomme de neige. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et observa son œuvre. Il sourit en retour à son bonhomme.

\- Il te faut une carotte, lui dit Brunissende qui arrivait au bout du chemin.

L'adolescent courut à sa rencontre pour l'aider à porter son panier plein de provisions.

\- Où est ton père ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A l'intérieur. Il file.

\- Vas le chercher.

Baelfire courut aussi vite qu'il put avec le lourd panier. Il trouva son père calmement installé au vieux rouet, transformant la laine brute en fil prêt à être tissé. Il avait déjà constitué cinq pelotes et s'apprêtait à en finir une sixième. Quand ils ressortirent de la chaumière, ils découvrirent un bonhomme de neige leur souriant avec un grand nez orange, une écharpe et un chapeau.

\- Il a fière allure, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Brunissende.

\- Merci pour la carotte, dit Bae.

\- Merci d'apporter un peu de vie dans ce coin perdu. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Hum… réfléchit le jeune garçon. Olaf !

Pendant que Bae dessinait avec un morceau de charbon, Rumplestiltskin aidait Brunissende à préparer le repas du soir. Il épluchait les légumes pendant qu'elle les coupait et les arrangeait par étage dans son plat à gratin en céramique.

\- Petit, demanda Brunissende, veux-tu aller chercher du bois ? Le feu se meurt.

\- J'y vais immédiatement, répondit-il en enfilant ses bottes.

\- Belle est une héroïne.

\- Comment cela ? demanda le tisserand pris au dépourvu.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu les nouvelles ?

\- Je ne suis pas allé au village.

\- Les ogres ont déserté le front Est. La paix est en train de revenir.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le tisserand qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un petit bout de femme pouvait accomplir un tel miracle, malgré ses pouvoirs.

\- Mais il se murmure aussi que le Dark One fait le bien car une personne au cœur pur détient la dague.

\- Ce ne sont que des histoires… des légendes, répondit-il en prenant un navet dans le panier.

\- Papa ! Papa ! cria Bae qui ouvrit la porte comme un vagabond faisant sursauter les deux adultes. Les perce-neiges ! Elles fleurissent ! J'en ai trouvé trois, puis six autres !

Rumplestiltskin attrapa son bâton et sortit de la maison en trombe, laissant Brunissende dans l'ignorance. Il avança jusque sur le chemin et posa son regard aussi loin que la topographie des lieux le lui permettait.

\- Elle est là ? demanda Bae.

\- Non… non, je ne vois personne. Viens, rentrons.

Il fit demi-tour, certes déçu mais réaliste. Belle ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse. Elle avait trop à faire avec les ogres. Avant de rentrer dans la maison, il s'isola derrière un arbre et sortit la dague de sous sa cape pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Voyant son nom toujours gravé, il eut un petit sourire.

\- Belle où que tu sois… sache que je pense à toi. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu vas bientôt venir.

Il rangea le poignard et retourna vers la maison. Quand il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit la voix de son fils qui s'excitait.

\- Belle ! Belle ! Elle est là !

Il se retourna, empoigna son bâton et alla sur le chemin. Quand il la vit à quelques centaines de mètres, il sourit et se mit en marche, le plus vite qu'il put pour aller à sa rencontre. Bae était déjà dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle était comme il l'avait connue, magnifique avec sa peau claire et ses yeux bleus aussi pur que le ciel de printemps. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés étaient négligemment tressés sur le côté et touchaient délicatement sa poitrine. Elle avait troqué ses terrifiants habits noirs pour une tenue plus aventurière. Elle portait une chemise en lin qui dépassait à peine de son corset de cuir brun aux reflets rouges. De longs gants de cuir assortis protégeaient ses mains délicates. Autour de sa taille se trouvait une ceinture avec son épée. Elle portait son arc en travers de son corps et ses flèches étaient rangées dans son carquois. Elle portait de grandes cuissardes brunes légèrement plus foncée que son pantalon aussi en cuir. Elle avait tellement fière allure qu'il ne put retenir un sourire. Il l'enlaça à son tour, laissant ses larmes de joie couler. Baelfire s'éloigna pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité. Il était si heureux de les voir ensemble.

\- Tu es revenue.

\- Après neuf jours, dit-elle avec son magnifique sourire chaleureux. Je te l'avais promis.

Brunissende sortit de sa maisonnette et embrassa à son tour celle qu'elle avait soignée. Belle fut tellement soulagée de la savoir en vie après avoir eu vent de l'attaque des ogres lorsqu'elle prenait son repas à la taverne.

Puis, des dizaines d'enfants arrivèrent à leur tour. Certains paraissaient éreintés par le voyage et d'autres observaient la petite maison et ses habitants avec curiosité. Ils étaient sales et leurs habits étaient déchirés.

\- Ce sont les derniers survivants du front Est, annonça-t-elle.

\- Nous les ramènerons chez eux, promit-il en s'imaginant la joie de leurs parents après des mois d'angoisse.

\- Viens avec moi sur le front Nord, dit-elle. Nous avons d'autres enfants à sauver et une légende à créer.

\- Je ne crois pas être prêt pour cela, protesta-t-il.

\- Personne n'est jamais prêt. En route.

\- Avant, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai faire, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et leurs corps s'enlacèrent. Leurs mains entouraient leurs corps qui furent envahis par une douce chaleur. Leurs cœurs se mirent à accélérer tel un cheval lancé au triple galop. Les Ténèbres en elle hurlèrent. Tous les précédents Dark Ones la suppliaient d'arrêter son baiser mais elle tint bon. Elle ne voulait plus se décrocher de ses lèvres si douces, si chaudes. Le reste des âmes de ses prédécesseurs se déformèrent et se transformèrent en fumée, disparaissant les une après les autres dans des hurlements assourdissants. Son guide, dans son habit terrifiant de crocodile, lui criait d'arrêter ce baiser.

\- Tu es la Reine des Ténèbres ! Tu es la plus puissante ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir sauver ce royaume des menaces qui l'entourent.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Il était temps que le Dark One disparaisse. Que plus aucun humain ne soit esclave de l'entité maléfique, ni esclave du possesseur de la dague. Ces pouvoirs devaient retourner de là où ils venaient. Son guide fit une dernière tentative en lui disant que sans pouvoir, les sympathisants d'Hordor allaient l'assassiner. Mais Belle prolongea son baiser et son guide se désintégra en milliards de petites gouttelettes noires dans un vent puissant. La masse noire tourbillonnante qui s'agrippait à son âme lâcha prise et fut projetée hors de son corps. Les Ténèbres firent place à la lumière aveuglante où tout autour d'eux disparut.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut prise de panique. Rumple avait disparu. Tout avait disparu. Elle se trouvait dans le néant. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces mais sa voix se perdit dans l'immensité. Les ténèbres, avaient-elles gagné ?

\- Rumple ! hurla-t-elle désespérément.

Puis un éclair de lumière blanche l'éblouit d'un seul coup. Par réflexe, elle se protégea les yeux avec ses mains. La puissance de la lumière l'empêchait d'avancer et de voir. Les Ténèbres avaient fait place à la Lumière.

\- Rumple ! Où es-tu ? hurla-t-elle en pleine panique.

*boursemolle : adjectif utilisé au Moyen-âge pour impuissant

* * *

 _ **Avez-vous survécu? Si oui, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans un petit commentaire.**_  
 _ **Le chapitre suivant sera posté ce weekend.**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hello les Oncers!  
**

 **Toute bonne chose a une fin. Et oui, il est temps de connaître la fin de cette fic qui m'aura occupé pendant presque 7 mois. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle devienne si longue et qu'elle s'intègre si bien aux événements de la saison 5.**

 **Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette aventure au rating M. Un grand merci à mes plus fidèles lecteurs qui se reconnaîtront. Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont encouragé à ne pas abandonner. Surtout que c'était la première fic que je postais sans l'avoir terminée.**

 **Je voulais remercier les 2 bêtas qui ont été géniales! Tout d'abord Yrnette qui m'a donné de précieux conseils pour bien commencé cette histoire. Et ensuite Valou qui a pris le relais lorsque Yrnette n'était plus disponible.**

 **Il est temps de connaître la finalité de cette aventure. Pourquoi et comment Belle s'est-elle retrouvée dans le passé? A-t-elle modifié l'avenir? Est-ce juste un rêve? Ce dernier chapitre est un peu particulier. Pour ne pas vous spoiler, je ne peux pas dire pourquoi il est différent. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on retrouve Belle après son passage dans la Lumière.**

 **Je vous laisse savourer les dernières lignes et me réjouis de lire vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Lentement, devenant de plus en plus net, le visage de Rumple, penché sur elle, apparut. Il avait les yeux fermés, une larme coulant le long de son nez qui lui touchait la joue. Ses cheveux mi-longs grisonnants lui effleuraient le visage en la faisant frissonner. Elle se sentit soudainement rassurée. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis.

\- Rumple ? murmura Belle en ouvrant tout grand ses yeux bleus alors que son mari venait de retirer ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Belle… répondit-il tout aussi doucement.

Puis, il ouvrit grands ses yeux chocolat et réalisa que sa Belle était réveillée. Sa tristesse fut instantanément remplacée par de l'euphorie.

\- Belle ! Belle, tu es revenue !

\- Rumple, tu es vivant !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Belle se demanda ce qui s'était passé pour provoquer une telle joie. Combien de temps était-elle partie ? Comment avait-elle quitté la Lumière ? Les questions ne faisaient que de s'enchaîner comme quand elle s'était retrouvée dans ce champ boueux.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les lieux, cherchant une explication rationnelle. Que faisait-elle allongée dans un lit, dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans une robe courte noire avec des marguerites blanches et des collants opaques. Où était son guide ? Avait-il été pulvérisé par la lumière comme dans son souvenir ou se cachait-il dans un coin pour se moquer de ses interrogations ?

Le plafond et les murs étaient recouverts de lambris de chêne et de tableaux de scènes paysannes. Un bouquetin admirait la vallée depuis son promontoire alors que sur un autre tableau, une jeune femme courait après une chèvre dans un pré fleuri. Des sabots de bois attendaient vers la porte d'être emportés à l'extérieur et des chaussons en laine étaient disposés sur la commode près de la chaise à bascule.

Puis, son regard se posa sur son mari aux traits tirés qui ne portait plus les mêmes habits. Il avait une chemise bleue foncée un peu froissée et une cravate rouge bordeaux légèrement desserrée. Apparemment, elle avait quitté le tisserand pour l'antiquaire. Ne voyant plus Baelfire ni Brunissende elle comprit qu'elle avait changé de monde et d'époque. Voyant sa perplexité, il lui sourit et lui donna une explication très succincte.

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais je peux tout t'expliquer.

Belle décela une certaine gêne dans sa voix comme lorsqu'il s'appliquait un peu trop à lui cacher quelque chose. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

\- A l'abri.

\- Tu as toujours la dague ? demanda-t-elle complètement paniquée ne la sentant plus sur elle.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit-il avec un sourire apaisant.

S'il avait la dague, cela signifiait que le baiser d'amour véritable n'avait pas fonctionné. Le Dark One était toujours là. Cette dernière attrapa son époux par la cravate et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, un peu sauvagement. Surpris, il se dégagea, les cheveux en bataille et le regard hagard.

\- Belle ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort ?

\- Embrasse-moi, dit-elle en tendant ses bras dans sa direction pour qu'il revienne s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Seul toi peux briser la malédiction. Je suis prête cette fois.

Quelle malédiction ? Il venait de rompre le charme du sommeil. Il la regarda, d'un air méfiant. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez sa femme. Est-ce que Hyde en aurait profité pour lui faire du mal ? Pour la rendre amnésique ou folle ? Il sentit de la rage naître au fond de ses entrailles. Il serra les dents et les poings. Sa force de caractère referma ses pulsions qui s'évanouirent comme par enchantement. Mais en voyant Belle, il respira une grande bolée d'air et la rejoignit sur le matelas non sans une certaine appréhension.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Il est temps de se débarrasser du Dark One. Tu avais raison. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Mais… Belle, dit Rumple en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait.

\- Il n'y a qu'un baiser d'amour véritable qui pourra briser la malédiction, expliqua-t-elle. Libère-moi.

\- Je crois que tu as fais un mauvais rêve, supposa-t-il. Tu sais très bien que c'est moi le Dark One.

Elle marqua une courte pause, le temps nécessaire pour digérer cette dernière phrase.

\- Toi ? demanda-t-elle complètement surprise. Comment est-ce possible ? Où est la dague ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai sur moi, répondit Rumplestiltskin en se voulant rassurant.

Il attrapa sa veste qui était sur le dossier d'une chaise et en sortit l'artefact. Il posa la lame ondulée sur sa paume et présenta son côté gravé du nom de _Rumplestiltskin_ à sa belle

\- Tu… tu es le Dark One ? s'étonna-t-elle. A nouveau…

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Mais… mais j'ai pris la malédiction pour te sauver…

\- Belle, mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet. C'est peut-être un des effets secondaires du charme du sommeil.

\- Charme du sommeil ? sursauta Belle. C'est Regina ?

L'Evil Queen n'avait jamais apprécié Belle, sans doute parce qu'elle aimait Rumple, son mentor mais aussi son rival. La Reine n'avait jamais accepté que le Dark One puisse aimer et être aimé alors qu'elle était incapable de toucher du doigt le bonheur qu'elle voulait tant obtenir. Le Maire de Storybrooke n'avait non plus pas hésité à arracher le cœur de Belle pour se servir d'elle afin de faire du chantage à son mari. La bibliothécaire l'avait encore en travers de la gorge et elle se promit que dès qu'elle recroiserait le chemin de Regina, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire ce qu'elle pense de ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Tu vas tout me raconter sans mensonges ?

\- Je te le promets.

Après les multiples mensonges depuis leur mariage, Belle tenait plus que tout à ce qu'il soit honnête avec elle. Elle préférait qu'il lui avoue un acte mauvais plutôt qu'il le cache. Les mensonges avaient empoisonné leur relation et la confiance en avait été ébranlée. Même si elle ne pouvait pas tout lui pardonner, elle était prête à l'écouter et à avaler quelques couleuvres.

\- On était dans les Enfers. Tu t'en souviens ?

Belle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, tout en écoutant le récit de son mari.

\- On cherchait un moyen pour sauver notre bébé des griffes d'Hadès, continua Rumple. Car il avait en sa possession, le contrat que j'avais naïvement signé des années auparavant pour sauver Baelfire et je devais lui céder mon second enfant. Malgré tous nos efforts, toutes nos tentatives avaient échoué car tu ne voulais pas que je règle le problème à ma manière…

\- C'est de ma faute, alors ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Non, Belle, tempéra-t-il. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tout t'expliquer avant de porter des accusations. Tu t'es piqué le doigt avec le reproducteur à aiguille du gramophone de Zelena en me disant que pendant que tu dormirais, Hadès ne pourrait pas nous prendre notre enfant et que j'aurai tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver une solution.

\- Mais pour briser la malédiction, il faut un baiser d'amour véritable, ajouta Belle.

\- Exactement. Tu m'as dit que je n'aurai pas à le faire et que je garderai mes pouvoirs. Tu as dit que ton père le ferait.

Rumple marqua une pause et se posa la main sur le cœur.

\- Je te jure que tout ce que j'ai entrepris depuis le moment où tu t'es maudite était uniquement pour sauver notre enfant. J'ai réussi à convaincre Hadès de déchirer le contrat.

\- Comment ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Avec… l'aide de mon père, avoua Rumple en toute honnêteté. Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Puis, quand Hadès a ouvert une porte sur Storybrooke, je t'ai mise dans la boite de Pandore et on est rentrés.

\- Tu m'as enfermé dans une boîte ? Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais trop lourde ?

\- Non, Belle. S'il te plaît… bégaya-t-il. Comprends-moi. Il fallait que j'agisse vite. Te mettre dans la boîte était le moyen le plus efficace et le plus sûr de te transporter.

Après un silence quelque peu embarrassant, Rumple continua de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je t'ai sortie de la boîte et suis allé demander à ton père de te réveiller.

\- Ça n'a pas fonctionné ? en déduisit Belle, voyant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, ni avec son père.

\- Il a refusé, avoua Rumple sans détour.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, Belle. Ton cher père m'a dit qu'il préférait que tu ne te réveilles jamais plutôt que de te voir avec moi.

La brunette était sous le choc et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle savait que son père n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé son choix, même s'il avait donné sa bénédiction pour leur union. Mais elle eut du mal à croire qu'il préfère qu'elle reste maudite.

\- Donc, Hadès est à Storybrooke ? demanda Belle, la boule au ventre en posant cette question.

\- Plus maintenant. Zelena l'a tué en le poignardant avec le cristal olympien.

\- Zelena ? s'étonna Belle.

Rumple se passa la langue sur les lèvres comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à confier quelque chose qui n'allait pas plaire à son interlocuteur.

\- Hadès a voulu tuer Regina, expliqua Rumple. Mais Robin s'est interposé.

\- Il… il va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix étranglée.

\- Il s'est sacrifié par amour.

\- Robin… Tu veux dire qu'il…

Il acquiesça pour lui confirmer qu'elle avait malheureusement compris l'issue de leur confrontation. Belle s'essuya la joue avec sa manche, complètement sous le choc de la nouvelle. Robin était certainement la personne la plus juste et la plus loyale qu'elle connaisse. Elle pensa aussi au pauvre Roland qui après avoir perdu sa mère, était désormais orphelin.

\- Zelena s'est ensuite emparée du cristal et Hadès lui a demandé de tuer sa sœur, continua Rumple tout en frottant le dos de sa femme. Et contre toute attente, la Wicked Witch a préféré assassiner son amour véritable plutôt que sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas à Storybrooke ? demanda-t-elle après avoir reniflé.

Cette question le fit sourire et constituait un raccourci à ne pas négliger. En effet, Rumple préférait ignorer l'épisode du cristal olympien et de sa petite virée à New York. Même s'il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il pensait être en mesure de la réveiller dans une belle chambre d'un hôtel luxueux au 12ème étage.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Pour faire court, Zelena a ouvert une porte sur Camelot pour renvoyer Merida et tous les habitants de ce royaume. Mais apparemment, elle ne maîtrise pas très bien sa magie car la porte a ensuite aspiré Blanche, David, Killian et elle-même. Ils se sont tous retrouvés dans le monde des _Histoires non Racontées_. Pour retourner dans le monde sans magie, ils t'ont troqué à Mr Hyde qui s'était emparé de la baguette de Zelena.

\- Attends, attends… Ils ont fait quoi ? se fâcha la bibliothécaire en entendant cette histoire absolument ahurissante.

\- Ils savaient sans doute que je ferai n'importe quoi pour te sauver, alors ils ont joué au poker pensant que je trouverai un moyen pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas. Après tout, je suis le Dark One.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! répondit-elle sous le choc. Dès qu'on rentre à Storybrooke, je vais leur dire ce que je pense !

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le retour à la réalité serait encore plus brutal que de se retrouver en pleine guerre. La voyant ainsi s'énerver, Rumple ne put retenir un petit sourire. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait que sa femme ouvre les yeux concernant la bande des héros qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Enfin elle comprenait qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement compté à leurs yeux et qu'ils n'allaient vers elle que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un service.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

\- Une porte s'est miraculeusement ouverte entre les deux mondes et alors que les héros rejoignaient le monde sans magie, j'ai fait le chemin inverse. Mr. Hyde qui n'avait pas pu les suivre, voulait aller à Storybrooke. Et moi, je voulais te récupérer et te réveiller.

\- Et vous avez passé un accord, compléta Belle alors que Rumple sourit à son intervention.

\- Exactement. Pour te réveiller, j'ai dû répondre à des énigmes, traverser des contrées, aider des gens à résoudre certaines situations. Je te parlais tout le temps et je te demandais conseil.

\- On est parti à l'aventure ensemble, se mit à rêver Belle.

\- Oui en quelque sorte.

\- J'ai toujours voulu qu'on le fasse…

\- Tu étais dans ma poche, poursuivit-il, toujours avec moi. A chaque fois que je collectais un objet, à chaque quête réussie, je te sortais de la boîte et j'essayais de te réveiller avec un baiser d'amour véritable. Mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné.

Une petite larme coula le long de sa joue en repensant à tous ses échecs.

\- Je perdais espoir jour après jour, confia-t-il entre deux larmes. J'ai cru que jamais je ne reverrai tes beaux yeux bleus. Jamais je n'entendrai plus le son de ta voix. Jamais plus je ne pourrais te prendre dans mes bras. Tout ça à cause du Dark One…

\- Tu as réussi, dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as parcouru tout un royaume pour moi et tu n'as jamais abandonné. Tu n'en es peut-être pas conscient mais c'est la force de ton amour qui t'a donné cette force de continuer.

Rumple prit les mains de Belle entre les siennes et les caressa lentement afin de sentir la douceur de sa peau. Même si cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était éveillée, il avait du mal à y croire. Il était tellement persuadé qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Que son amour pour Belle serait insuffisant pour briser la malédiction. Ou que leurs disputes au sujet de Gaston, de la magie noire ou encore du Dark One avaient anéanti la force de leur amour.

\- Mais, s'étonna Belle, tu aurais pu perdre tes pouvoirs.

\- Je sais…

\- Tu… tu étais prêt à y renoncer ?

Il ne lui adressa qu'un sourire qui en disait bien plus long que des mots. Elle ne put refermer sa bouche tellement elle était étonnée et à la fois fière de sa réaction. Avait-il enfin choisi l'amour au pouvoir ? Allait-il enfin devenir celui dont Merlin avait prédit qu'il allait transformer les Ténèbres en Lumière ?

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre à n'écouter que leurs respirations lentes et les battements de leurs cœurs. Le balancier de la pendule rompait la quiétude et un coucou sortit d'une petite porte. Il était cinq heures. L'heure du thé. Rumple s'absenta quelques minutes et Belle en profita pour reprendre ses esprits. Était-elle vraiment avec Rumple dans un autre monde ? Avait-elle réussi à revenir dans le présent ? Ou était-elle passée d'un rêve à l'autre ? Elle se leva et alla observer son reflet dans le miroir accroché à l'un des murs. Ses yeux étaient bel et bien bleus et sa peau claire comme la neige. Son mari revint avec un plateau rempli d'une théière ventrue, de deux tasses avec leurs sous-tasses et cuillères ainsi que d'un sucrier.

\- C'est du thé aux herbes des montagnes, expliqua-t-il en versant le liquide fumant dans les tasses.

En s'asseyant sur le lit, Belle contempla les huit objets qu'il avait collectés pour pouvoir la réveiller. Ils étaient posés sur une couverture en laine avec des carreaux rouges brodés d'edelweiss et de chamois. En les voyant tout devint clair.

\- Rumple, peux-tu mettre ces objets dans l'ordre où tu les as trouvé ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois savoir ce que ta quête signifie.

Il hésita une seconde, se passant la main droite derrière la nuque. Il se repassa rapidement le film de sa quête dans sa tête, puis plaça les objets dans l'ordre chronologique. Puis il posa sa dague en deuxième position.

\- C'est une histoire un peu folle et je te demande de me croire.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il en s'installant plus confortablement à côté d'elle, son index droit dans l'anse de sa tasse. J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment, je me suis retrouvée à ton époque dans la Forêt Enchantée en pleine guerre des ogres, confia-t-elle. J'étais dans un champ et les deux armées me fonçaient dessus en poussant des hurlements et en brandissant leurs armes. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie je crois. Voir ces monstres d'aussi près… et ces enfants-soldats qui tentaient de les repousser… c'était abominable.

Belle lui raconta toute son aventure, n'omettant aucun détail. Rumple l'écouta religieusement. Ses descriptions étaient tellement précises qu'il avait l'impression de revivre cette période terrifiante de son existence qu'il avait refoulée. Comment sa petite Belle avait-elle pu supporter une telle violence ? Une telle injustice ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir ceci. Il regretta de ne pas avoir réussi à entrer dans son rêve pour la guider et la protéger. Belle prit le premier objet qui n'était autre qu'une perce-neige.

\- J'étais épuisée après avoir survécu à la bataille et Brunissende, une villageoise, m'a recueillie et m'a soigné. Une fois guérie après plusieurs semaines passées dans sa chaumière, elle m'a donné une perce-neige magique qui allait me protéger.

En entendant le nom de Brunissende, Rumple se redressa quelque peu. Belle préféra ne pas lui dire tout de suite qui elle était afin qu'il ne l'interrompe pas et qu'elle ne perde pas le fil de son récit. Le deuxième objet sur la couverture était la dague. Elle raconta comment elle avait trouvé le Duc et s'était emparée de la dague. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle raconta l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue avec Hordor, cet homme cruel et pervers, et comment elle avait réussi à s'enfuir du château. Le sang de Rumple ne fit qu'un tour. Ce monstre avait de la chance d'être déjà mort sinon il aurait laissé libre court à l'imagination débordante du Dark One pour la torture. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir croisé dans le royaume des morts pour le jeter dans la rivière des âmes perdues. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il espérait qu'il brûlait dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer.

Elle lui confia également l'angoisse qu'elle avait vécue alors qu'elle devait prendre une décision très importante dans la forêt des Landes.

\- Belle, ne me dit pas que tu as tué Zoso ? s'inquiéta Rumple.

\- J'ai été obligée car je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton fils. Je voulais te donner ta meilleure chance même si je devais me sacrifier. Et comme je connais assez bien le Dark One, je pensais être en mesure de le maîtriser.

\- Belle… murmura Rumple, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Parfois, tu es vraiment inconsciente.

\- Je devais faire ce qui me semblait être le plus juste, pas le plus facile.

\- Tu es une vraie héroïne, ajouta-t-il avec fierté. Jamais je ne comprendrai pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi.

\- Voyons, dit-elle la tête penchée en le regardant comme pour le forcer à avouer qu'il connaissait la réponse.

Belle s'empara ensuite d'une petite fiole transparente avec un bouchon en liège. Elle l'inclina à droite, puis à gauche, se demandant ce qu'était le liquide à l'intérieur. Voyant sa perplexité, Rumple éclaira sa lanterne.

\- C'est l'eau d'un glacier.

\- Notre rencontre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui raconta commet ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le lac gelé entre les montagnes alors que Rumple tentait de fuir son village pour mettre Baelfire à l'abri. Et aussi comment ses multiples gaffes auraient pu noyer le tisserand. Elle lui dit également comment son guide, en prenant l'apparence de Rumple dans son habit de croco, essayait par tous les moyens de la faire sombrer dans les Ténèbres. Dès le début, il souhaitait qu'elle tue le tisserand.

\- Y as-tu pensé ? Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

\- Rumple ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Jamais ! Jamais de la vie.

\- Le guide est très… persuasif, ajouta Rumple. Pour ma part, je n'ai tenu que quelques jours. J'étais si faible et je voulais tellement avoir du pouvoir pour ne plus subir. Pour pouvoir protéger mon fils. Mais je suis bien content que tu aies résisté.

\- Je dois t'avouer, dit Belle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, que cette expérience m'a beaucoup appris. Je comprends mieux pourquoi dès fois, tu n'arrives pas à résister. Mais aussi, je vois ton combat contre les Ténèbres sous un jour nouveau. Tu as tellement de courage et de volonté. Rumple, tu résistes depuis plus de 300 ans !

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite.

\- Personne n'a fait ce que tu as fait. Même avec un cœur entièrement consumé par les Ténèbres, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer et de vouloir me protéger. Regarde Emma et Hook. Ils ont sombré très rapidement et ont commis des actes bien pires que toi. Ils ont même essayé de se tuer et de tuer les personnes qu'ils aimaient.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait, avoua Rumple.

\- Jamais tu n'as essayé de tuer ton amour ou ton fils, ni de réunir la dague avec Excalibur, ni de créer d'autres Dark Ones et encore moins de ressusciter tous les Dark Ones précédents pour semer le chaos.

C'était la vérité. Il n'avait pas à en rougir. Sombrer dans les Ténèbres était très facile mais y résister et conserver sa capacité à aimer était très compliqué. Rumple se dit que si Bae était mort, il aurait définitivement sombré et se serait trouvé rapidement un successeur. Car au fond de lui, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à tuer et à faire le mal. Non, il ne le faisait que s'il obtenait quelque chose en retour. Mais si parfois, il devait bien avouer que de voir la peur dans le regard de ses victimes était jouissif.

L'objet suivant était une couverture en peau de mouton. Elle raconta qu'elle avait pris soin de lui alors qu'il était tombé malade et comment elle avait passé du temps avec Baelfire. Elle avait adoré échanger avec lui car lorsque Neal était revenu à Storybrooke après son escapade New Yorkaise, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'apprendre à le connaître avant qu'il ne soit tué.

\- Ces quelques jours étaient vraiment magiques, confia-t-elle.

\- Ma demeure n'était pas digne d'accueillir une princesse. C'était un vrai taudis.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'artifices. Je me sentais très bien chez toi. J'aimais votre petite chaumière. Surtout prendre le thé près de la cheminée.

Elle lui raconta comment avec Bae, ils avaient construit une porte que son voisin avait brisée à la hache quelques semaines plus tôt. Puis, en prenant l'arc sur le lit, elle confia comment en un après-midi, elle avait appris à Bae à s'en servir.

\- Tu n'étais pas très content, expliqua-t-elle. Tu ne voulais pas que je transforme ton fils en soldat.

Naturellement, elle omit de lui dire qu'il avait accidentellement tué M. Flocel. Belle prit l'arc entre ses mains et toucha son extrémité.

\- Celui que j'avais, avait un « R » gravé au couteau, dit-elle. Tu m'as dit que c'était celui que les fileuses t'avaient offert pour ton dernier Noël avec elles.

\- Oui… répondit-il nostalgiquement, les yeux baissés.

Il ne put retenir ses souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire de refaire surface. Il se remémorait la joie d'avoir reçu un cadeau. Mais aussi de ce qui s'était passé la nuit. Comment il avait été séparé des fileuses. Mais surtout de son tir raté. Une larme coula sur sa joue et Belle l'effaça de son pouce.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant.

\- J'aurai pu la sauver.

Devait-elle lui dire que Brunissende était en vie ou devait-elle poursuivre son récit ? Rumple quant à lui se demandait bien comment elle pouvait connaître cette histoire. Il ne l'avait jamais racontée, même pas à son propre fils. L'objet suivant la fit frémir. C'était une amphore en terre cuite avec une murène.

\- C'est la nuit où j'ai perdu le contrôle, admit-elle. Les Ténèbres ont pris le dessus sur moi.

Rumple la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il lui frotta le dos et lui murmura que tout allait bien. Que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- J'ai tué un homme parce qu'il avait condamné une innocente en disant qu'elle m'avait hébergée pour quelques pièces d'or.

\- C'était courant à l'époque, malheureusement.

\- Je n'avais pas à tuer cet homme. Je l'ai lâchement assassiné ! J'ai écouté les Ténèbres au lieu de résister.

\- Tu as vengé cette femme.

A cette remarque, Belle crut entendre le Dark One. Se réveillait-il quand on parlait de son influence ?

\- Belle, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais sur le moment, tenta de réconforter Rumple. Si tu ne l'avais pas tué, il aurait peut-être dénoncé une autre femme. Dis-toi que tu as probablement sauvé d'autres vies en en sacrifiant une.

Combien de fois Rumple s'était-il répété que ses actes n'étaient pas si mauvais ? Il semblait complètement occulter le pouvoir de persuasion du Dark One. Belle savait qu'il y avait toujours une solution juste pour résoudre les problèmes. Et l'assassinat n'en était pas une ! Qu'en était-il de Rumple ? Avait-il perdu sa liberté de penser ? La mort et la violence étaient-elles devenues banales ? Ne ressentait-il plus rien lorsqu'il commettait un acte odieux ?

Afin de ne pas revenir sur ses tristes exploits, Belle prit les trois crayons de couleurs emballés dans un ruban.

\- Tu les avais fait faire pour l'anniversaire de Baelfire et tu m'as demandé d'aller les chercher à Longbourne à l'aube. Mais je n'aurai jamais dû t'écouter car je savais qu'Hordor viendrait pour te prendre ton fils. J'ai été tellement naïve. Je croyais avoir la situation sous contrôle.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je savais quel monstre il était ! Et je l'ai laissé te faire du mal !

Elle fit une petite pause pour se calmer avant de poursuivre.

\- Comme tu avais laissé Bae s'enfuir en pleine nuit, tu as été jugé coupable de haute trahison car tu as failli à ton devoir. Hordor voulait te brûler vif et je n'étais pas là pour te sauver !

\- Belle, calme-toi, apaisa Rumple. C'est un des effets du charme du sommeil. Il donne vie à tes pires craintes.

Il s'arrêta sur cette parole, réalisant sa signification. Belle avait-elle une peur viscérale de le perdre ? Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et chassa tous les doutes qui s'étaient installés dans sa tête depuis le soir où elle l'avait banni de Storybrooke. Même si elle lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'elle l'aimait, il avait toujours bien du mal à y croire.

\- Bae… continua-t-elle alors que le souvenir de cette scène lui broyait le cœur. Il a été capturé et ramené au village. Hordor voulait que vous serviez d'exemple. Il a ordonné à ton fils de te tuer avec ton arc.

Rumple déglutit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que leurs vies puissent être aussi horribles. Ses confidences le rassurèrent sur une seule chose : avoir pris la malédiction du Dark One était la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise. Il avait certes perdu son fils à travers ce vortex mais au moins, il n'avait pas été inutilement tué sur un champ de bataille ou forcé d'abattre son père comme dans le rêve de Belle.

\- Bae m'a appelé trois fois et je suis venue juste à temps.

\- Tu les as tous tué ? devina Rumple.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Vous avez eu la vie sauve contre la dague.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Rumple qui ne comprit pas son choix.

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas servie de ses pouvoirs ? Hordor et ses hommes ne méritaient pas de vivre, ni de se voir accorder une quelconque clémence. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs de la rage mais aussi du plaisir qu'il avait eu à les poignarder avec la dague seulement quelques heures après être devenu le Dark One.

\- Je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre, confia-t-elle. J'avais déjà trop donné aux Ténèbres. J'avais peur de perdre ma capacité à aimer. Mais je savais que tu ferais tout pour récupérer la dague.

\- Tu es folle, répondit-il. L'homme que j'étais, était un lâche et un froussard.

\- Eh bien détrompe-toi. C'est bien le tisserand qui a mis au point une stratégie pour entrer dans le château et s'emparer de la dague.

C'était avec fierté qu'elle lui raconta cette aventure en prenant l'artichaut sur la couverture. Le plus difficile fut d'avouer que parce qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les assauts des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face au tisserand dans la chambre d'Hordor à quelques mètres de la dague, elle avait dû se battre pour ne pas le tuer. Elle lui raconta la lutte interne qui faisait rage au fond d'elle. Mais aussi comment le tisserand avait tiré profit de cette confusion pour s'emparer de la dague. Elle raconta l'angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'Hordor tira sa flèche et blessa le tisserand alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir à cause de l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné.

\- Une fois hors de danger, tu n'as pas voulu que je tue Hordor.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis un lâche.

\- Non, tu es un héros, dit-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. Un héros au cœur pur qui sait prendre les décisions adéquates.

Elle raconta ensuite comment Hordor avait été jugé par son peuple. Même si elle ne cautionnait pas son exécution, elle était satisfaite de savoir qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de mal. Mais son action la plus marquante en tant que Dark One fut sans conteste sa présence sur les champs de bataille pour repousser les ogres.

\- Tu m'avais demandé de ramener la paix dans le royaume. Alors, je suis allée au front et me suis dressée face aux ogres, rapporta-t-elle. J'ai ouvert mes bras et ma cape qui tombait de mes épaules s'est étirée, puis a éclaté en milliards de petites gouttelettes. Ces dernières ont grossi et ont étiré leurs ailes se transformant en corbeaux. Les oiseaux se sont attaqués aux ogres qui ont pris leurs jambes à leurs cous. Seuls les plus belliqueux sont tombés dans la terre meuble sous les attaques des oiseaux.

\- Tu as mis fin à la guerre, complimenta-t-il d'un sourire émerveillé. Tu as fait ce qui était juste.

\- Comme ce que tu as fait quand tu es devenu Dark One. J'ai pris exemple sur toi. Tous les enfants ont été sauvés.

Belle avait pris exemple sur lui ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Encore une fois, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Quand on s'est séparé, continua-t-elle, je vous ai envoyé à Herchambaut.

\- Pour retrouver Brunissende, compléta-t-il. Qui… qui était vivante.

\- Exactement. Vous avez passé du temps ensemble et Baelfire a pu connaître ta maman d'adoption.

\- Et la carotte ? demanda Rumple en prenant le dernier objet sur la couverture.

\- Brunissende l'avait mise sur le bonhomme de neige que Bae avait fait juste avant que j'arrive. Je pense qu'elle symbolise notre réunion. Mais dans toute cette histoire, l'élément le plus important est la perce-neige qui m'a protégée d'Hordor, t'a protégé lorsque tu étais malade et a protégé Bae de la cruauté d'Hordor et de bien d'autres dangers.

Il y avait une chose dans cette histoire qui rendait Rumple perplexe : comment diable avait-elle eu vent de tous ces détails de sa vie ? Il n'avait jamais parlé de Longbourne, de son arc ou encore du rideau qui remplaçait la porte d'entrée.

\- Comment dans ton rêve as-tu eu autant de détails ? Et comment peux-tu connaître le Dark One aussi bien ? Suis-je si bavard que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je me suis plusieurs fois posée la question, dit-elle en se mettant la main sur le ventre.

Instinctivement, Rumple baissa le regard et comprit. Le Dark One n'était pas avec Belle… il était en elle !

\- Le bébé, murmura-t-il encore sous le choc de sa déduction.

\- Tu… tu crois que le Dark One vit à travers notre enfant ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. C'est par lui que tu as eu accès à tous ces événements.

Belle eut un vertige et Rumple la rattrapa. Il la réconforta en promettant de trouver une solution et qu'il ferait tout pour les protéger et les sauver de l'emprise de l'entité maléfique. Il se sentait tout de même moins rassuré de savoir qu'une partie des Ténèbres en avaient profité pour se démultiplier. Belle, était-elle en train de devenir Mme Dark One ? Ou leur enfant ? Ou pire encore : les deux. Rumple se dit qu'il devait au plus vite trouver une solution avant que la malédiction soit active.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille avec des nattes blondes et revêtue d'un costume traditionnel des montagnes apparut à bout de souffle.

\- L'arc-en-ciel horizontal, lâcha-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le cadre de porte, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Une malédiction a été brisée, expliqua Rumple. Plus précisément le sort qui avait plongé Belle dans un sommeil éternel.

\- Alors vous avez réussi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Belle sur le lit bien réveillée. Vous êtes un héros !

\- Je n'ai fait qu'embrasser ma femme.

\- Vous êtes trop modeste. Vous avez fait bien plus que ça.

Elle ôta ses sabots et s'approcha d'eux avec une petite fleur blanche entre les doigts.

\- Les perce-neiges ! annonça-t-elle. Elles sont revenues ! Le temps à repris. Un Sauveur est de nouveau parmi nous.

\- Un Sauveur ? s'étonna Belle. Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Le temps était arrêté dans ce monde depuis que leur Sauveur a disparu, expliqua Rumple.

Rumple prit délicatement la perce-neige qui se trouvait sur la couverture.

\- La perce-neige symbolise le printemps, l'amour et l'espoir, expliqua-t-il en faisant tourner la fleur entre ses doigts. Le renouveau après l'hiver qui symbolise la mort et l'immobilité.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Que tu es la perce-neige.

\- Tu es notre Sauveuse, compléta la jeune femme qui s'approcha d'elle. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Heidi et je vis ici avec mon grand-père. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, puissante Sauveuse.

\- Puissante ? s'étonna Belle. Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

\- Tu as fait fondre la neige et pousser les perce-neiges, souligna Rumple en regardant par la fenêtre. Il se peut que tu aies de la magie uniquement dans ce monde.

Belle n'en revenait pas. Puis, elle se mit à réfléchir en pensant à son aventure et sa signification, à ce qu'elle avait accompli.

\- Les Ténèbres ! Rumple dans mon rêve, expliqua-t-elle avec une certaine euphorise, elles ont été transformées en Lumière avec un baiser d'amour véritable !

Pendant qu'ils buvaient une nouvelle tasse de tisane, Heidi leur raconta quelques histoires de ce monde. Il y avait tantôt des histoires de pirates tantôt celles d'explorateurs ou de mousquetaires. Ce monde était très hétéroclite et toutes les époques semblaient d'une certaine manière cohabiter. Tous ces récits avaient néanmoins un point commun : ils étaient inachevées car il n'y avait plus de sauveur.

\- Mais si le Sauveur est de retour, réfléchit Belle en reposant sa tasse, ça signifie que son rôle est de rétablir les fins heureuses.

\- Vous avez raison, dit la jeune fille.

\- Allons-y! s'enthousiasma Belle.

\- Ensemble, ajouta Rumple en lui prenant la main.

Un large sourire lui traversa le visage. Ils sortirent de la maison main dans la main et observèrent le paysage magnifique qui se trouvait devant eux : d'immenses montagnes majestueuses entouraient la clairière où se trouvait le chalet d'alpage. L'herbe verte remplaçait lentement la neige qui fondait sous le soleil et des perce-neiges dansaient dans la petite brise. Plus bas, une forêt de sapin abritait les animaux sauvages. Devant eux, les montagnes s'écartaient pour laisser entrapercevoir la vallée verdoyante parsemée de petits villages.

\- Je pourrais utiliser ma magie ? Si on tombe sur des gens malintentionnés ? précisa-t-il.

\- Avec modération, autorisa-t-elle.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier notre quête : se débarrasser du Dark One en toi.

\- Et quand on aura fini, on trouvera un moyen de rentrer à Storybrooke.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? s'interrogea-t-il. Dans ce monde se trouve peut-être notre petit coin de paradis où nous pourrons élever notre enfant.

\- J'ai quelques derrières à botter et mon père me doit une bonne explication.

Rumple laissa échapper un petit rire de satisfaction. Un de ses rêves secrets allait se réaliser ! Il souhaitait tellement voir sa petite Belle en mode guerrière. Il allait être servi !

\- Mais avant : partons à l'aventure ! annonça la Perce-Neige en prenant la main de son tisserand.

Fin

* * *

 ** _Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fic? Dites-le moi dans un petit commentaire :)_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire et j'espère vous retrouver tout bientôt avec une nouvelle fic._**


End file.
